All this time
by YIGV
Summary: Paige and Emily has been best friends for a couple of years, but what happens when things between them start to get out of hand, and new feelings are discovered by both girl in a trip to New York?. Are things going to be the same once they get back?. Can they fight all of the battles thrown at their way. Warning, Paige G!p.
1. Chapter 1

Guys, Fanfiction didn't let me post a new chapter, and it was kind of crazy, so I had to delete the story to do it all again.

I have read a lot of this stories, so I thought I could give it a try and see where this story goes.

* * *

You knew you were different since the moment you gain conscience, you just saw how your mom used to tell you 'no' to have sleepovers, or to go with your friends to the beach.

That was when you were eleven, you actually knew why, but you understood better when you hit puberty.

Emily has been your best friend since you moved to California five years ago, she has been with you through thick and thin, especially since you both started high school four years ago. The news of your extra appendage started exactly when you were the last one, always, to take a shower in the locker room, and it wasn't anyone, but your girl crush the one to extend the rumor around school.

And after that, it was chaos for a couple of months, but Emily has been by your side through all of that, she defended you with all claws and teeth, and you could not being more grateful for it.

Even if your best friend had a lot of questions, she didn't stop her support, so after she found out, she came to you,not to ask personal things, but she asked you, why you didn't tell her something as normal as that. You see, Emily was and is such an open minded person, that she already knew that some people born intersex, that's why she didn't asked anything else.

a year has happened since that incident, and women started to approach you, you can count that at least, half of the school has come to you. You don't know if they are attracted to what's under your pants, of it is just curiosity to see you, but after hold in it for a couple of months, you just gave up. You're a girl, a teenage girl. Your hormones were going crazy, and one minute you were resisting the women charms and the next one you were in bed with them. Your first time was a little awkward, obviously, you were new in that aspect. But after a couple of times you got better, so much that the girls passed the words trough the school, you didn't like the attention of the boys that you were receiving, mostly because all of that attention were angry, envy and spites looks.

You never were ashamed of who you were and are, you hate it at first, because you were hiding it, but now, everyone knows, so now you relaxed.

I mean, even if you thought things were going to get extremely bad, they didn't. You got girls, you get laid, you have parents that loves you, and a best friend who has your back and you have hers, and that extra appendage hasn't stop you for joining the swimming team at your high school, so you can say. Live is good.

 _/_

Summer 2015. Friday

"How are you and Andrea doing?". Emily asks as she changes the channels from the tv in you room.

You both have this tradition that every Friday you go for a run and then come to one of each other's house to hang out and to sleep in. This time it was Emily's turn to stay at your house, you were both lying in your bed after you and Emily took a shower to take the sweat off of that run.

Running a hand trough you hair, you sigh, you didn't want to talk about Andrea, you just meet the girl a couple of weeks ago and she has starting to get clingy, and you had tried to get into a relationship, but something is off, you always find something on every girl to just ditch her, and this time it wasn't the exception.

"Horrible, she's so…ugh, so suffocating". You explain throwing your hands in the air. Hearing a chuckle at your side, you know that Emily is laughing at your frustration. " Ugh… see?". You say lifting you phone, when started to vibrate in your hand, and when Emily sees 'Andrea' flashing in your phone she just shook her head with a mocking smile.

"How many times has she called you since we got together this afternoon?". Emily asks you as you pressed the red button on your phone rejecting the call from the girl.

" I don't know, like 20 times". You say, while you turn off your phone and then throwing it to the end of the bed.

"Woow, Paige, she's not a stalker at all". Your best friend says sarcastically, turning the tv off, and accommodating in the bed, turning her attention to you while adopting her posture in Indian style.

" I don't know what you see in her anyways. She's good looking, got to give her that, but me and the girls told you that she was lunatic".

"She…put out". You say slowly.

" God, Paige". She put a disgusted expression raising her hand to hit you in you arm. " You're like this horny teenager, can you like think with your head, like with the upper one I meant".

" Sorry, Can't do. I like sex. Is fun, and exciting and so, so….".

" Okay, I get it. But really is it thaaat much fun and exciting for you to just keep it in your pants for like, a couple of months?". Emily asks curiously.

"I could, but I don't want to. I'm just having fun and I take care of myself, I always use condoms, I can be horny but not stupid, Em. What it's all with this questions anyway?". You asks curiously and then realization came to you,and you open a little bit more your eyes and mouth, letting out a gasp, and Emily just looks at you like you've grown two heads.

" Is Emily trying to drag information because she wants to have sex?, are you finally letting someone pop your cherry?". And there it was, your suspicions were right, when you saw Emily's face turn into a tomato.

"You really sound like a boy sometimes, you know. Can you be more vulgar?. I still don't get why am I still your friend". She says trying to avoid the subject.

" Oh come on, Em. Okay, we are going to get serious on this matter".

"That's more like it".

" Sorry, I know I'm an ass sometimes".

"It's okay". She says sweetly when she saw your genuine face of remorse.

"First of all. I want YOU to tell me, what is that you are thinking about". You say, copying Emily's posture on the bed, letting you be face to face with Emily.

" I…I've been, you know…like".

" Oh, come on, Em. It's a sex talk, nothing to be ashamed about". You say, trying to reassure your friend, that this is normal, that everyone talks about it.

" It's embarrassing for me, ok?. This is exactly why I haven't left anyone get to second base all this time". You still cannot understand how someone as open minded as Emily gets shy and nervous all of the sudden when sex is throw at her way.

"What about your mom?, You told me that she gave you the talk, right?".

"Yeah, she did. It was so awkward, and when I started to get comfortable with the subject she brought you in it. Like,if you and I would have sex or something, once she found out about your little friend, she was all about, be safe and blabla".

"I understood, she thought that we were more than friends once upon a time, but hey!, my friend is anything but little". You say trying to light up the mood, and when Emily chuckles a little, you turn your face to a serious expression once again. "What is stopping you to go there?".

" I don't know. What if I'm not good enough, or what if I messed up, or if I don't do it like they want to, or more important. What if I don't like it". She says looking to a blank spot on your bedroom's wall.

" Em….Em". You call for her attention, and once you have it, you take her hand, trying to sound secure of yourself, because you know your friend is frustrated, you know it, because she has both of her eyebrows pinched together, and her mouth is slightly open.

" I thought about it too, I know the feeling, is like you are there and you don't want to do anything to messed it up, because it is something you want to remember as a good thing. A first time is memorable, and even if mine was with a random girl, doesn't mean yours have to be the same. Don't get ahead of yourself, okay?. Not because Hanna or Aria or Spencer and I aren't vigins anymore, it means that you don't have to be one too. Just…I hope that's not one of the reasons of why you are so frustrated with this".

" It's not, I was with Ben for a year and a half, and I thought I was going to…you know, but then I freaked out, and then Maya, and I freaked out again, and now with Shane, I…".

" I never liked anyone of your boyfriends and girlfriends".

" I know, you always say to me that they're all some huge douchebags".

" Because they are. No one is ever, ever, going to be enough for you. You deserve the best".

" Aaaw, Paige. You're sisterly side is showing off".

"Shut up….Back on the subject, is Shane, pressuring you or something?".

" No, no. He's been the perfect gentleman, but I know is upsetting him. We've been you know, trying and I just stop him in the middle of it, because I get too nervous to try something, and he says he understand, but I can see how frustrated he's left when I go to my house".

" Well, that speaks highly of him. I'm going to be honest. I get both sides. I mean, if you're not ready, then you're not. Just, don't lead him on, I know the term blue balled, and Em, I think he's going to explode anytime soon if you keep doing that".

" Yeah". Emily says disappointed in herself.

" If you want to, just let yourself go, but most importantly I just hope you are doing it with someone you're in love with. And remember, use protection".

" What are you, a commercial?". Her best friend jokes. Adjusting her body, she got to your side, and cuddles into you, so you move your body to lie down, letting Emily fit her head between the crook of your neck. "Thanks, Paige".

"Anytime ,babe". You say, giving her a kiss in the forehead and turning the tv on, deciding on watching an episode of the walking dead.

* * *

"So, as you guys know, we have a month left to enjoy the summer".

"Spencer can you just please tell us where this is going". Hanna says, rubbing her temples.

"Where is the mystery then?, darn. Fine, as I was saying, I want to know if you guys can go to New York, I have a friend there who can help us with the stay".

"What?. Spencer you're crazy, were do you think we're going to get the money to even go there".

"Actually. Paige and I had it all figure out, Em".Spencer says.

You look at your side to see the questioning look on your best friend's face.

"Spencer and I, are going to pay for you and Hanna's plane ticket". You say enthusiastically.

"Wha….Paige, why didn't you told me before?". Emily asks you with an unsure tone of voice.

You don't know if she's upset or if she's surprised or excited or something, you hate when she use that tone, even if you know her better than you know yourself, that tone always sets you off.

" I… I thought you were going to be excited. Aria can't come, so it would be the four of us. Besides, Em, you know Spencer and I can afford both tickets with no problem, also it has been your dream city to visit since you were a kid, and this could be the last summer we all get to spend together". You ended saying, breaking in to a smile when you see the shine in Emily's eyes. _There it is_ , you think, that excited look in your best friend's eyes that you love. But something was in there too.

" I'll pay you back if I get a part-time job when we get back". _Yep, that was it._ She knew Emily, she knew she was going to accept, but not without giving something in exchange.

" But Emi….".

" No buts, I'll pay you back. Deal?". She says, arching an eyebrow.

" Fine". You say giving up.

" Oh my god. Spence, I could kiss you right now". Hanna says, hugging her friend.

"No, Hanna, jeez, I can't breathe". Spencer says, trying to pull Hanna off of her.

"You're not fun". Hanna says getting back in her seat. " So, when do we go?".

"Two days". Spencer answers.

"What about our moms?, I haven't told mine, not even my dad. What if they don't let…".

"Em, babe. Relax, I already talked to Pam, and she talked to your dad too, so both of them are okay with you going".

" I really love you, Paigy". Emily says hugging Paige.

"Please, don't call me that". You say rolling your eyes and hugging back. " But I love you too".

" So, it's done. I have to go home, Toby is going to visit her grandma in Arizona, so I'll go to say goodbye".

"Woooo, you go Spence". You jock.

"shut up". Spencer says to you, faking annoyance but smirking at the same time.

"Want to order Pizza?". You asks. Your parents were at a charity event somewhere in the neighborhood, so you were alone with both of your friends.

" Actually I can't. Now that I know we're going to New York I got to pack already. I mean, it's an entire month". Hanna says, standing up and kissing you and Emily goodbye.

"So, Pizza?". You ask to Emily.

"Sure". She smiles at you, while you walk to the phone.

"Paige?". Emily talks to you while you dial the pizza's number.

"Mmmh?".

" I know this is weird, but. Can you show me some things".

"What kind of things?". You asks distracted.

"About sex". She says in almost a whisper, but you still hear it and it got you by surprise, that you almost drop the phone from your hand. Looking at her you saw that she was fidgeting in her seat, so every single joke you had in the tip of your tongue got throw out of the window.

"Em…"

" I really want to do it Paige, I'm ready, I'm just insecure and I need a little help".

"Okay". You say hanging out the phone when a 'hello' was said from the other line. You walk to stand in front of Emily and dropping to your knees you got in the same height as Emily. "What do you want to know?". You say, tapping Emily's knees with both of your hands al letting them rest in there.

"I want you to make me feel secure".

"I don't really know how to do that. I mean, that goes on you, you have to be confident, Em".

" I know, I'm kind of insecure, because I think I'm going to be doing clumsy movements, I want you to show me how can I be comfortable but sexy".

"Well, you are sexy".

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend, Paige".

"No, I'm not". You defend yourself. Truth is, that the first time you meet Emily you thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and you saw the most sexy smile ever in the brunette face but when you both started to hang out that little crush went away. " Ugh, okay I'll help you. What is that exactly you want to know".

"Poses".

You open your eyes like plates, but then you saw the insecure look in Emily's face that you turn your expression to one of real interest in what Emily was asking to you.

" Fine, but, Em. I really don't see how to help you without really showing you, you know what I mean, right?. You asks.

"I know, and I trust you so that won't be a problem. Paige, I really want to learn, I want to feel comfortable in my skin and in what am I doing".

" Good, that's good. I….um. Okay, where does you and Shane always starts with this…things".

" In his car".

"Well, I'm not taking you to a car to show you, so, um…..Okay, let's just use the couch, okay?".You say standing up to take a seat in the couch.

"Okay".

"You've never watched porn?, that can help you a lot know?".

" I've tried to watch those movies, but I just feel so out of my comfort zone, that I turn it off five minutes into it, and watching and practicing live, it's different, but if it is too much, Paige. I understand". She says ashamed of what she asks.

"No, it's okay. Who better than your best friend to help with things like this". You say, smiling to your nervous wreck of a friend. "How do you and Shane heat things up".

" Well, obviously kissing, and then he put the lever of the seat ,so I….you know I fall and he…".

"He ends on top of you". You finish for her.

" Okay, we'll try. Can I?". You say motioning for Emily to let you push her to fall on her back against the couch, and when Emily nod, you gently push her backwards until Emily's back was in the seats of the couch as you hovers on top of her. Not letting your bodies touch yet, you say. " Show me". And it was all you need to say for Emily to separate her legs just a tiny bit for your right leg to fit in between, as she lowers you to finally let your bodies get in touch.

"What else?". You asks, keeping your distance with you face, to not get the girl uncomfortable.

"He likes to touch my stomach inside my shirt, but I'm not letting you do that, I just. Don't you think this is weird?".

"What?, the pose or what are we doing?".

"Both".

"Not really, I'm just helping you. No offense babe, but even if you are beyond beautiful I will never try to do something with you".

"Same, you're my best friend, I just trust you to death".

"Me too". You say, pausing every little talk that you were having to look at her, _she really is gorgeous and she has a big heart, Shane is a lucky guy._ " So, this is a pose we all do when things starts to heat up it's the most common, but after a while things can get too hot to be in the same position, so for both of you it would be awesome if you let him do this". You say touching with your right knee on Emily's tigh for the girl to take the hint, and when Emily got it, the brunette separates both legs more than they were a second ago, letting Paige to fall between them. You weren't sure if you heard a gasp from the girl beneath you, but you just let it pass.

"So?". She asks.

"Well, I'm not going to do it, cause that would be plain weird, but he's going to start to dry humping you, and you'll start to feel something". You stop talking hearing a giggle coming out from Emily's mouth. " You know what I mean". You say faking annoyance. "That should get you more in the mood, you know". You say stepping away from Emily, to take a seat in the couch, supporting your back in the backrest of it, turning your face to look at your friend, who was already sitting up. " Okay, come here" You say, grabbing Emily's wrist to pull her up, and then motioning for her to straddle you.

With a slowly pace Emily falls against you lap and when you realized that you were face to face with Emily's cleavage you rise your head to look at your best friends eyes.

" This is another one you should try, it would be more comfortable for you, cause, even if Shane can try to guide your movements against him, you have the upper hand. In this position you are in control, so you can take your time to do what you want to".

"Well, that's the thing, I don't know if I can move".

" Then let him guide you". You say, putting both of your hands in Emily's hips, guiding her down, and this time you heard a gasp, and when you look back at your friend, you realized that without noticing, you were practically with a half hard on, and this time, your face is the one looking like a tomato, not only you got a semi erection doing this, but Emily felt it, and you could not be more ashamed about it.

"Shit, Em". You say, turning more red as you saw the mocking smirk in your best friends face.

And before you could keep apologizing you both heard the front door opening. Both of you move too fast, that Emily jumped to the end of the couch, while you did the same and unconsciously you took a cushion from the couch guiding it straight to your crotch.

" Hi girls". Your mom entered the living room with your dad following behind.

"Hi miss McCullers". Emily says, with a glimpse of playfulness in her eyes. _I didn't even do it on purpose, fucking hormones._ You scold yourself.

"You okay there sweetheart?, you're looking a little flushed". You're mom says.

" I'm fine". You say.

" It's just hot in here". You hear Emily say, and you know she's mocking you in front of your mom, so the only thing you can do is looking back at her with a look that only can be seen as one of, ' I'm getting you back for this'. " Summer and all". Your friend ended saying.

" Well, I brought soda, so I'll let them in the kitchen for you guys to have a drink and please babe. Use a damn glass, you know I hate it when you drink from the can or bottle".

"Yeah, yeah". You say in annoyance. Looking back one last time to you giggling friend.

* * *

If you guys can tell me if I should continue this, it would be awesome, till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm on a roll today, hope you guys likes this one

* * *

"Sorry guys, I'm making your trip get delay cause of me".

"Nonsense, we can wait a week to go there, but we all promise to leave together". You say to Aria, as your friend has been apologizing over the last thirty minutes you've been in the park.

"We'll wait, it is awesome that you could come with us now, we can all be together". Hanna says bouncing in her seat.

"We can tour New York in two weeks and a half, Aria".

"Okay, I'll be back in a week, just tell me when you guys are booking the flies, so we can meet in the airport". She says just when her phone stars to vibrate. "My mom's calling me, that means time for me to go. I'll see you girls". She says standing from the bank and hugging everyone goodbye.

"So, now I have to cancel our flies from this afternoon, I'll see you guys later". Spencer says, pulling her phone out of her bag.

"That means, more time to pack".

"Hanna, it's just two weeks. Not a fashion show". You say.

"Well, I love to dress up, so let me be". Hanna stick her tongue out to you.

"Well, you dress like a….". You could not finish your sentence as Emily's phone started to ring, startling you and Hanna.

"Sorry". Emily says, smiling at her phone, when she saw who it was. _Bet its Shane._ You say inside your head. You don't know why, but every single person Emily has dated, it always pesters you. You've meet them all, as a best friend you have to see if the person is worthy of your friend, but you never found them graceful, it's weird. Looking at your best friend laughing over the phone a few meters away, you got this uneasy feeling, it's like you just want to run there and grab her phone and throw it in the pond that is behind Emily. No one is perfect for her, you just want that, and till now, no one has surprised you. But watching her getting flushed and laughing and you see her face and you can see that she is happy with this guy, you just try to do the same, to show your support. You don't want that your insecurities about finding a perfect guy for her gets into Emily's head and you don't want to make her doubt. Two days has passed and she already told you that she and Shane were already in second base.

You still don't get how a single teaching about poses could get Emily so ready to do that in just a day. They've been dating for a year and you have never hear Emily said that that guy has touched her boobs, but now not longer than two hours ago, she show up in your place to tell you the news.

You still were kind of awkward around her, giving that you got a boner trying to help her. Even if you apologize to her like a dozen of times already .Cause you really didn't mean it to happen, it's just the hormones and they've got a mind of their own. Besides, even if Emily is your best friend, you cannot deny that she is extremely beautiful, can't really blame your friend for that.

Emily understood, she was really open about that, saying that she trusted you with her life and that she knew you didn't do it on purpose, thanking you for the weird thing she asked and even if you found it weird at first you still went with it and then she changed the subject to the movie she has been getting obsessed with.

"Earth to Paige". Hanna wave her hand in front of you, breaking off your leering.

"Sorry, I spaced out". You say turning your attention to Hanna.

"What?, you have a thing for Emily now?".

"What?". You ask slowly.

"You've been watching her since she got up to answer her phone". Hanna says.

"Yeah, I just. I was thinking. Do you approve of Shane being Emily's boyfriend?". You asks curiously.

"Duh, the guy is handsome, and a gentleman with her, who wouldn't like him". Hanna says to you like it was obvious.

" I don't know, he can't be _that_ perfect right?".

"Well, Emily likes him, and for what she told me, she's seriously thinking to go all the way with him".

"Yeah, I know. I just want her to be safe".

"Aaaaw, Paige. Taking care of your best friend, that's good. Listen, she'll be fine. Shane understand her, so if she want to give herself to him, we just have to show our support, you know how shy Emily gets with that kind of talks, so watching her talking about it so secure about what she wants, it's good".

"You're right. We just have to keep listening to her".

"She's in love Paige, she's choosing good, so stop worrying".

Hanna says padding your knee and then you both let you gaze fall in to Emily, who was making her way back to you and Hanna, wearing a smile.

" I've got to go, movie date with Shane".

"Go, Emily". Hanna says raising an arm. And you both can't help but smile at your friend silliness.

" I'll see you guys in a couple of days, to arrange things for the trip".

She hugs Hanna and then you. Whispering I love you to one another.

And when you find yourself alone with Hanna, you turn your body to her.

"Caleb it's coming to play Xbox. Want to come?". You say with a suggestive grin. You know Hanna have a crush in your friend since she meets him thanks to you a year ago. He's your neighbor with who you've been great friends since you move to the front house. So, when you invited him for a barbecue with the girls and Toby, Spencer's boyfriend. Hanna got instantly enamored by him.

"Even if I want to, I've got to be at home by six, my dad it's coming, and you suck about telling me now that that handsome guy was coming to your house today, cause now you has breaking my heart".

"Oh Hanna, I'm sorry". You say raising your arms for Hanna to step between them engulfing her in a tight and playful hug.

"I hate you". She says smiling as she step away from you.

"You love me".

"I really don't".

"Well, are you sure?. Guess who's having the house for herself when we get back from our trip?". You ask, but seeing as Hanna was still waiting for something more absorbing, you just roll your eyes. "My parents are going to Scranton for two weeks, I wanted you guys to make me company for a few days. Guess who I invited to?".

"No one?". Hanna says joking.

"Obviously you and the girls, and Toby….And Caleb"

"Yeah, I knew where you were going, I just wanted to tease you. So, I'll see you in a couple of days, say hi to Caleb for me". She says with a charming smile.

"Fine, take care".

"You too, Paigy".

"Don't call me that". You say in annoyance.

/

"How are you and Andrea doing?". Caleb asks you, and you can't help but roll your eyes at the name.

"I broke up with her". You say maintaining your eyes in the screen in front of you.

"Not surprised, girl was a psycho". Caleb says.

"She wanted me to meet her parents, we weren't even… Watch your left". You say to Caleb as you saw that some player almost kill your partner in the game. " We weren't even dating, we were fucking around".

"Well, you are free again, who do you have in mind?".

"You made me sound like a player".

"You are. Wait till you fall in love, you are going to fall so hard one day, you'll break the fall with your entire face".

"Like you with Hanna?". You say grinning at your flushing friend.

"I like her, there's a difference".

"How do you know, when you're in love?". You asks.

"You'll know". Caleb says, and you just give him a puzzle look back before focusing once again in the screen.

You and Caleb played for two hours straight and now you were having a break in the pool, While Caleb was in the beach chair you went to the kitchen to stole two beers from your dad's cabinet, when a buzz coming from the kitchen counter interrupted your robbery.

 **-Emily: I wanted you to know, that I'll be uncommunicated for three days. Going to Shane's mom cabin, wish me luck.**

 _Well, there it goes Emily's virginity._ You say, releasing your phone when you realized you were having a massy grip in it. With that uneasy feeling in your chest, you grabbed the two beers and made your way to sit in the other chair aside Caleb.

"Here". You say handling a beer to your friend.

"Thanks". He says taking the beer out of your hand.

"Can I ask you a question?". You say, looking at the pool in front of you while you opened your beer bottle.

"Sure".

"Have any of your girlfriends ever denied you to go all the way and then two days later she let you get to second base?". You ask taking the tip of the beer bottle to your lips and taking a slight sip.

"No….Why do you ask?".

"It's just, a friend has been with her boyfriend for over a year and she never let him, but then she changed her mind".

"Maybe she just makes up her mind".

"But, I don't know. Emily's not like…She's not like that". You pause yourself when you slip Emily's name in the sentence, but giving that you already say it you just finished your thought anyway.

"Oh, so this is Emily we are talking about".

"She's my best friend, I just want her to be safe and sure about what she's doing".

"You worry too much. She knows what she's doing. Maybe she just got confident and now she feels at ease with her boyfriend, just let her be. She'll be okay".

"You and Hanna should date. She said the same thing".

"Not possible, I'm way out of her league". He says dropping her head to look at his beer.

" You should go for it, give it a try. Maybe you can be lucky to have a date with her". You say encouraging him up.

"Maybe". He says playing with the beer bottle.

"Don't think, just do it". If he just knew what you know.

…..

Three days later.

You opened the front door when you heard the horn, indicating that Emily has arrived.

You watched as she made her way out of her boyfriend's car alongside with him, as both of them put the bags of Emily out of the car, you starts to make your way to them.

"Hi, Paige". Shane says waving a hand from a short distance.

"Helloooo, Shane. How are you this morning?". You asks, trying to make conversation, but you regretted the question as soon as he answer it back.

"Never been better". He answers with a smile directed straight to Emily ,who returned it back and then closing the door, but not before giving him a short kiss on the lips as he says goodbye. Almost puking at the display of affection occurying in front of you.

You watch as Shane makes his way to the driver side with a perfect and masculine walk. Even if you are one hundred percent lesbian, you can deny how handsome he is. Man, he could pass as the double of Zac Efron for all you know. Those perfect muscles and that defined jaw, blue eyes, brunette skin. _Iug, too much man thoughts for today._

"Please take care of my love for me Paige". He says from inside his car. You just smile back at him, or intent to smile at him.

"She's in good hands, don't worry".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye, drive safe". You scream as the guy pull out of the driveway.

"Hi". Emily says with a huge grin, and jumping in your arms for a much need it hug.

"Hi". You say back, feeling happiness in your entire body as you finally have your best friend back, you pad her back slowly before you release her. "Let's help you with that". You say, crouching down to grab Emily's bag. You take her hand to lead her inside, closing the door, you took her hand back, making your way to your bedroom.

Letting Emily to walk in first, you let the bag on the floor at the side wall close to the door, and you watch as Emily found her way to your bed, tossing herself to it, and then she sits down in it.

"Well, someone's in a good mood". You say walking to the bed and sitting in it.

"I am".

"Want to tell me why?".

"It Happened". Emily says excited. You don't know why, but your chest contracted and you just forced a smile out.

"Well. How was it?".

"It was romantic, he really was worried about making this perfect for us". She says biting her bottom lip.

"How did you felt?".

"It was good". She says nodding her head.

You stop dead in your tracks when you heard that single word coming out from your best friend's mouth.

"Wait. Good?, that's it?".

"It was a first time, I was nervous and in the begging it hurt like a lot, but then it was a good kind of hurt".

"Oh". You say. After a few second of silence, Emily broke it off.

"I didn't had an orgasm". She says in a whisper. It was so small that you almost miss it.

"You, didn't?". You asks slowly.

"No. Is it weird?. I mean, the first time I get it, but then the second, or third, or fourth…"

"God, Em. Spare me the details, I got it, you had lots of sex. But that's normal, not a lot of women gets orgasms their first times, just wait a little more, they'll be coming like a bitch".

"Well, that's good to hear".

"Em?".

"Yeah".

"Did you guys…. You were safe?".

"Yeah, we used".

An uncomfortable silence filled the place, and you want it to be over. Rising from the bed, you went to your desk to grab your laptop and then you went back to your old place in the bed.

"Now, that you gave me those news, and I can see how happy you are, what better way to celebrate than to see Mulan?".

And your idea was well received, Emily loves Mulan. Every time that something good happened to Emily, they both watch Mulan together, it made Emily's day a pure day of happiness and judging by Emily's happy face when she went upstairs it looks as this was where their day was going.

You put aside that weird feeling you felt minutes ago for you and Emily's sake.

/

"I still don't get it. You always end of crying when you see this movie .How can you like it so much?". You asks as you see and feel Emily shuffles her body over and leans more into you as she rest her head in the crook of your neck as you lift your right arm to bringing it around Emily's shoulders while you take some popcorn from the bucket with your other hand.

"It's a great movie, I know I will have a dog like Hachiko when I move out to live by myself". Emily says, rubbing her eyes, she's getting tired. You have been watching movies all day, that you lost track of time and before you knew it, it was almost time for dinner.

You hear a knock on the door, and then your dad's head pop out from between the door slightly ajar.

"Dinner, will be ready in ten. Hi Emily, how are you doing?".

"I'm doing good, sir. What about you?".

"I'm great, but please girl, how many times have I told you?".

"Sorry Nick, it won't happen again".

"That's more like it. Don't know how you let this girl go Paige".

"Dad". You say warning him, and then you look at your side to see a blushing Emily, trying not to smile. " We'll be down by then, thaaaaanks". You say, and then he closed the door, leaving you two alone.

"He keeps bothering me about that". You say sitting against the backrest of the bed.

"You can't blame him, I'm a nice girl". She says sitting up as well.

"That's exactly why I choose you to be my best friend".

"Obviously, there's that, and the fact that I'm way out of your league". She says smirking.

And this time you defend yourself curling your hand around Emily's waist and pulling your bodies closer together you started to tickle her, you know Emily's weak spot and sooner she's squirming under your moving hands looking like fools as the giggling got more intense. And sooner you were in your knees, as Emily got both knees in your stomach as her legs were gather up in the air, blocking your way to get more closer to tickle her, but in Emily's desperation to break free, she started to kick into the air when one of those kicks when straight to your groin, you release her immediately as you brought your hands to your crotch, you fall to your side in a fetal position, cause the pain was too much.

"Oh my god, I'm dying, help me god". You say in pain.

Emily straight up right away, standing in her knees over the bed, she tried to padding you everywhere she can reach for you to not be in pain.

"Paige, I'm so sorry. I got desperate and my foot when there by accident I'm sorry".

"It's okay. The pain it's going away". You say, removing your hand little by little from your lower region. "That's exactly, why having a dick sometimes it's awful". You say sitting up in the bed.

"You got really blue, for a moment I thought you were dying".

"I'm staying away from you from now on".

"It wasn't on purpose".

"Fine…..You're staying over?". You asks.

"Thought you wanted to stay away from me?". She says smirking.

"I changed my mind".

"I'll call my mom, tomorrow's Friday, you coming over to mine. Right?".

"Obviously". You say.

/

Dinner was awesome, they talked about their upcoming trip to New York in four days, counting from now on.

And now they were back in Paige's room. Lights off except the light coming from the tv in the room.

"I can't wait for New York". A tired Emily say. They sleep together, both parents trust them enough to let them do as they please in the bedroom, cause they know they weren't doing anything naughty. That's why Emily is in bed, with you, resting your heads in the pillow you were both facing each other.

"What is the first thing you wants to go see when you get there?". You asks, surprising yourself at the tiredness in your voice, giving that you were watching movies all day.

"Obviously the statue of liberty".

"Should have known". You say returning the smile that Emily gives you.

" Okay, I'll sleep now".

"Me too".

"Night, Em"

"Night, Paige".

* * *

Trip to New York.

A whole week has passed and you and your friends were already at the airport.

"Where's Aria?". Spencer asks.

"She'll be here Spence, we still have thirty minutes before we have to aboard the plane". You say, stealing quick glances to the couple at your left side.

Shane, being the perfect gentlemen along with Toby, wanted to give us a ride to the airport, to say goodbyes to their respective girlfriends. Hanna and you were the only ones still single.

"Sometimes you want what they have". Hanna says appearing at your side, where Spencer was minutes ago.

" I don't, I just don't get it. How can they be so at ease with each other".

"That's love for you, you should try it".

"Naaah, I'm okay where I am".

"If you say so". You both look to the entrance to see if Aria appear anytime soon.

A couple of minutes have pass and there's still not a sight of Aria. Watching your phone you check the time. _Ten minutes to aboard. Where are you Aria?._

"Finally, there she is". Spencer says walking to her friend who just arrived.

"Hey, lovebirds, time to say goodbye". You say to Emily and Shane, and after a couple of incredible uncomfortable minutes they stopped the kissing and Emily walked to your side.

" Okay, let's do this". Emily says to you excited.

You give a wave and a nod to Shane, watching in the distance as you pass security, receiving a wave and a nod back from him.

"You're not going to be one of those girls who are going to stick her phone in her ear to call their boyfriend every hour, right?. Cause I got you there to have time for yourself to enjoy".

"Jealous much?". Emily jokes.

"Not one bit".

"You don't need to worry, I'll just call him at nights".

"Good to hear". You say, passing your ticket to the woman in the entrance.

/

"I think my hand has stop circulating blood". You say as Emily's grip in your hand was crushing it. The plane has just started to take off, and Emily's eyes were closed so tight that you could swear her eyes were going to fall back in her brain.

"Hey, it's okay, Em. Look at me". You say grabbing her hand catching her attention, she opened her eyes full of concern as the turbulence kept going. "This is normal, it would pass, you'll be okay". And a few seconds later you were in the air, no turbulence, just flying. " See?".

"Thanks". She says, interlocking your fingers she brought her head to rest in your shoulder, as she focused her gaze in the window to look at the clouds.

"You two make a cute couple". An old woman at your right says. And you both turn your attention to her.

"Oh, we're not… we"."No, no…we are…". You started to correct the woman statement.

"We're just friends". You ended saying, trying to hide your blush.

"Oh, sorry. Could of fool me". She says smiling apologetically.

"It happens, we're best friends, we're just really comfortable with each other".

"I'm sorry dear, I was mistaking your closer friendship with something else".

"It's okay". You answer.

/

They have just arrived to New York grounds.

"Okay, so the luggage is over there, and then we've get a taxi to the hotel. We're get to my friend's house tomorrow in the morning, she lives in the center of New York, so we'll just stay in an hotel close to the airport. It's late, so move girls, come on". Spencer says, walking with a quick pace as she let her friend behind.

"Sometimes I think that Spencer is my mom". You say.

"She's intense". Aria says.

"She is, so hurry up. I'm beat, want a bed". Hanna says, taking your hand to follow her.

/

"This is for you, for you , and for me".

"Wait. Why do you get to sleep alone and we both have a room with two beds?". You asks to Spencer.

"If you want we can change".

"Nah, just joking. I'll room with Em and Hanna with Aria". You say, taking your bags and starting you walk to the elevator, followed by the girls close behind you.

"sixth floor". You say once the light was in the number six. You step out with the girls following in toe. "This is ours". You say to Emily as you reach your door, saying goodbye to your friends, you step inside the room.

"Not bad". You nod your head.

"I just want a bed, I'm dying". Emily says, jumping to the bed closer to the window.

"No uh, stay away. That bed is mine. You got the window seat at the plane".

"You suck". Emily says standing up and throwing herself to the other bed .

Following your friend's act, you did the same. Jumping to the bed, you felt the tiredness of the fly once your face hit the pillow.

"Ready for an adventure?". You say to Emily.

"Hell yeah".


	3. Chapter 3

I know some of you didn't like that Emily with Shane, you know.

But it has to be done, for the story to go as I was planning. Hope you like this one.

* * *

When Spencer's friend opened the door, your jaw hit the floor. _Woow_. The friend was flawless.

After exanching names between you all the girl said.

"Nice to meet you all girls, welcome to my house". Mellisa says stepping aside for you all to get into the house.

"You're a couple of years older that Spencer. Where did you guys meet?". Aria asks. While the two girls look at each other with a grin.

"She's my sister". Spencer says pointing with her thumb at the girl at her side.

"But you said, she was a friend?". Hanna asks confused, just like every one of us.

"She likes to call me that, leave Spencer and her thinking ways".

"What?!, it just make me feel more cool". Spencer says shrugging her shoulder and looking at everyone.

"That's stupid". You say. And then you turned you attention to the new face between everyone. "Hi, I'm Paige. Thank you for letting us crush in here for two weeks". Taking her hand and kissing her and then you give her your flirty smile. Receiving an astonish but pleasant smile back.

"No!". Spencer says, hitting you in your raised arm." Don't you dare. She's my sister, Paige".

"I was just being friendly". You defend yourself.

"We all know your definition of friendly". Hanna says walking to the walls to see the pictures hanging in there.

"Come on, Paige". Emily says taking you by the hand, as you were having a flirty contest with your friend's sister. "Sorry about her, she gets like that with a beautiful girl".

"It's okay, even if you are kind of charming, I will never go there my friend. No offense, but you're too young for me". Melisa says, smiling at you before turning in her feet and walking along with Spencer and Aria to the kitchen.

"Can you be any more obvious?". Emily scolds you once you were alone with her and Hanna.

"Sorry".

"I have to take Emily's side this time. We are in Spencer's sister house for the next few weeks, and I'm planning to keep it that way, so _you_ my friend just keep it in your pants for that fourteen days. Got it?". Hanna says pointing her finger to you, scolding like you are a five year old.

"Fine, I'll behave". You give up to your friends requests.

"Guys, come on, we'll have breakfast before going out". Aria screams from the kitchen.

/

"So, you live here alone?". You ask, trying to make conversation with Mellisa. You were all in the table having breakfast.

"It's that your way of asking me, if I'm married or something?". Is it you?, or Mellisa has been flirting with you ever since you got here.

"No, I'm just trying to make conversation". You smile back, taking a toast from the bread bin.

"Well, in that case. Yes, I live alone". She answers with a nod.

"Are you married?". You say keeping your gaze in her while you take a bite from your toast.

"No. I'm happily single". It was the simple answer she gave you, mimicking your early action. _Yep, she's definitely flirting._

"So, where are we going first?". Emily asks, giving you a side glance for you to stop this little game with Mellisa. _But, I haven't done anything._ With a grimace in your face you look at her back.

"We can take turns, make a list about the places we all want to visit and then see which one has the most and then we'll go to that one". Aria says.

"Great idea". Hanna says.

"Are you joining us?". Spencer says to her sister.

"Naah, some of us don't have vacations. So, have fun. Also, if you don't know where to start, just go with the statue of liberty, it's the first place you have to visit".

"I second that". Emily says.

/

After you settle your bags in Mellisa's two guest bedrooms, you were all waiting for Hanna in the front door.

"Hanna, come on". You scream. "I don't know why she dresses up too much, it's just a little trip". You say mumbling the last sentence.

"It's Hanna". Spencer says rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Let's go". Hanna says once she appear from the outside the bedroom.

"Finally". You say, following your friends to the streets

"You're really grumpy, I can already see the wrinkles in your forehead". Hanna says trying to touch you there.

"Get off". You say swaging her hand away from your head.

"What are you guys, five years old?".

"I'm three, thank you very much". You answer to Emily.

" I'm not taking the subway, I want a taxi". Spencer says.

"I second that". You say, waiting in the sidewalk.

" Can we eat pizza for lunch later?". Emily asks, once you opened the door of a taxi.

"Obviously". You say once you were all in the taxi. Spencer gave the direction to the driver while you .

"Where are we going after this?". Aria asks.

"To eat, duh". You say is it was obvious."Damn Hann, keep still". You say to the friend who was sitting in your lap.

"After that, I meant". Aria says rolling her eyes at you and your friends acting.

"I don't know, thought you had the schedule?". You asks looking at her curiously.

"I forgot".

"Well, I'll be damn".

"Let's just see if we get too tired with this trip to go anywhere else". Spencer says front the passenger seat.

And you all agreed.

/

" Take a picture". Hanna says.

"No thanks". You say as you all were waiting in line to get on the ferry as minutes ago you all bought the tickets already.

"Shut up Paige and smile". Emily says to you before pulling you closer. Consenting your friend you pose for a few pictures and then you saw it. Emily's dimples were in full display, her smile hasn't left her face since you went out of Mellisa's place. As if pulled by gravity, you placed a short but soft kiss in your friend's left dimple. Catching her by surprise she turned her body to look at you with questioning eyes and you just shrug back and smile at her which seconds later Emily returned.

"Aaaaw, look at that. That's a sweet picture". Hanna says. And you just roll your eyes before stepping ahead as the line went forward.

"There you are". Hanna says as Aria made it to the line.

Aria bought 5 bottled waters and passed one to each girl.

"We have to take a lot of pictures and uploading them on instagram. Aria, you're the artist one, the photographer,here take this". Hanna says, passing her canon camera to Aria, who took it with a smile in her face. That girl loves some cameras.

"You okay there?". You asks turning your attention to Emily who is by your side.

"Yeah, I'm just excited". She says bouncing in her feet trying to hide a smile biting her bottom lip.

"You're cute". You say, touching the girl's cheek with a smile in your face.

"I'm not". Emily says wrinkling her nose.

"You are. You're all excited waiting in there, it is cute".

"Well, I've wanted to come here since ever. Thank you Paige". She says hugging you, and just when you were going for a kiss in the cheek, Emily did the same. Depositing a kiss right in the commissure of both of your lips.

"Sorry". "Sorry". You both say at the same time.

"It's okay". You both say together once again. And then you take Emily's hand smiling.

"Here we go". You say after going through the security check, the five of you made your way to the ferry and of course, Hanna and Emily wanted to go at the top of the deck even though it was summer, the wind was freezing in there.

Aria and Hanna stopped taking pictures to reserve some battery for once they reach the statue. You don't like pictures that much, not because you're not photogenic, you just don't like a lent in front of you, so you smile satisfied that there won't be pictures for a couple of minutes. You were so invested in your friends that you lost Emily's sight, looking for her around the deck you finally saw her leaning on the rails trying to keep her hair in one place.

You smile at the sight as you pull out your hat from your back pockets. You always use hats, even in summer, it's just a thing of you.

"Here". You say, closing the gap between the two of you as you passed your hat to her, which she accepted with no complains.

"Thanks". She said putting the hat in her head. " It's cold in here".

"Well that's the New York wind for you". You say as you took a place at Emily's side. You turn to look at her and see how she started to rub her palms together to keep her warm. "Come here". You say, standing with your front to Emily's back, you wrap your arms around her and taking her hands with both of yours you rub a little bit to warm her. And seconds later you feel Emily melt into your embrace, with your chin in Emily's shoulder, you can smell her scent, she has this vanilla scent in her and you love it. This is you and Emily, this is how you act and even if some people can thing that you are more than friends, you are comfortable with each other, that you give a damn about what other people think about you two.

Emily took the lead, grabbing your hands she guide your arms around her stomach keeping her arms along with yours she lean her head back resting them in the front of your shoulder.

"This way I know you can't cop a feel McCullers". Emily says with a playful tone in her voice.

"Pff. You wish Fields". You tease back.

You travel all the way to the statue of liberty like this. You swore you've hear someone taking a picture of you two but when you look at your sides no one of the girls were there.

/

"They look like a couple". Hanna says to Aria and Spencer, which were all watching their friends display of affection captured in the camera.

"Can't deny that, they really do". Aria says, looking at the picture taken moments ago. She and Hanna wanted to save that moment between their friends without breaking them out of their moment, so then Aria focused the lent, took the picture and both ran back, far away from the duo.

"They always do that, its second nature for them". Spencer says, taking a look at the picture. "That's a really great picture". She ends saying.

"Thanks". Aria smiles at her friend.

"Just don't tell them that they look like a couple. They're going to get awkward around each other. Remember that time when Lucas said that. Paige was acting weird for an entire week, just let them be". Spencer says.

"I love Shane as Emily's boyfriend but, the hell. I bet a hundred dollars that they're going to be a couple in two months from now on". Hanna says as they walk to their two friends who were waiting for them a few meters away.

"I'm in". Aria says.

"I give them four". Spencer says with that Hasting grin.

"I hate that smile, it's creepy". Hanna mumbles to Aria as the hurry their steps.

* * *

Hours after the visit and after buying some crown from their trip to the statue, they were back at Mellisa's place, but not before going to a pizza restaurant to order pizza as take out for the afternoon, thanks to Emily's insistence.

"God, I was starving". Emily says taking a huge bit of her pizza slice.

"Careful, you almost eat your hand in that bite". You say jokingly.

"Shut up". She says covering her mouth as she speaks.

You were all watching a movie in Mellisa's living room, while Spencer got the drinks in the kitchen.

"I want sushi for dinner". Hanna says.

"We can order". Spencer says as she approached to the living room with some bottles of sprite, and coke.

"No, we can made them. I know how to do it". Hanna answered.

"Okay, we can go shopping later". Aria says.

"No need". Mellisa says, appearing in the living room. " I was going to make sushi for dinner anyway, ingredients are in the bag, went to shop after work". She says taking a seat right at your side.

"Here, have some". You say taking a slice of pizza, putting it in a plate you passed to her.

"Thanks". She says with a wink and accepting your offer but not without touching your hand and lingering her touch a little bit, you clear your throat as you retract your hand and proceed to take your slice in your hands. The woman is gorgeous, it got some place in your body tingling a little bit, so you fidget a little in your seat to take down any little awakening of your _friend_ down there.

 _Damn hormones._

"How was your first trip to the liberty?". Mellisa asks.

"It was awesome". Hanna says enthusiastically.

" You should visit central park too".

"Already on the list". Aria says.

"That's good. Okay, I'll go to take a nap. Wake me at seven?. To help you guys make dinner". Mellisa says padding your knee as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah". Spencer says.

"I'm going for a nap too". Hanna says standing up from the floor she went to her room. Followed by Aria and Spencer minutes later.

"More pizza?". You ask to your best friend.

"Naah, I'm full. Going for a nap too, you coming?". She asks you as she stood up.

" I'll watch tv a little bit more". You say smiling at her.

"Okay". She hugs you before going to your shared bedroom.

/

You don't know when or how you fall asleep , but hours later you woke up in the couch. Rubbing your eyes , you grab the back of the couch to straight you up. Letting out a groan as your hear someone moving things in the kitchen.

You stood up slowly before making your way to the sound coming from there.

"Well,well,well. Look who decided to woke up". Mellisa says, as she was starting to prepare dinner.

"Yeah, I lost track of time". You say, sitting in the kitchen counter's seats.

"Well, giving that you're the only one awake and your friends are sleeping yet. Tell me something about yourself, that way we can get to know each other".

"What do you want to know?".

"How old are you?". She says chopping the chicken.

"Eighteen".

"So, you're not a minor then?".

"Nop". You say emphasizing the 'P' with your mouth.

"You know. Those gym trousers looks really good on you".

"Umm, thanks?". _The hell?._ You thought confused.

"It's just…. Okay, I have a question". Mellisa says, leaving the knife in the counter and focuse her attention in you.

"Okay". You say, not really knowing where this was going.

"Do you wear a strap on or something?".

If you were drinking something, you know as sure it would be all over the floor right now.

"Wha…Whaa..Why do you ask that?". You say nervously fidgeting in your seat.

"I went to clean the table in the living room and I found you there sleeping and well, you've got something poking out between your trousers and, sorry I didn't meant to look at it but it stand out and I'm sorry I…".

Even in the awkward situation you both were. You cannot help but laugh at Mellisa's ranting.

"It's okay. I know it can be awkward, and maybe you are going to stay away from me after I tell you this, but I 'm comfortable with who I am. I was born intersex, so instead of you know, a female anatomy I've got the other one". You ended explaining.

"Oh". It was all Mellisa said from two eternal minutes.

And then you see movement, and you turn in your seat as you see Mellisa approaching you lifting her hand to take it to your shoulder, she leans into your personal space. But then she raise her other hand to take out another knife in the cabinet right above you and seconds later she is retracting away from you but not before leading her mouth closer to your ear.

"Maybe we can do something about it". She says in a husky voice, before going back to where she was. _Holy shit._ You know you are good looking, not to count you have an amazing body thanks to swimming and running and the exercises you do in your house. But damn, you just got Spencer's older sister to jump on you just a few hours before you meet her this morning. G _ot to be some new kind of record._

"I…we…ye…you know". You say trying to form a sentence, cause let's be honest. The woman was gorgeous and when she whispered that sentence in your ear in that way, it got your downward part to wake up, like a lot. Your short hair in your arms rises at the attention and you were a goner.

 _Sorry, Spence._

"If you want to". You say with a new confident in you. You receive a sexy smile back at your way.

"Sorry, I was more tired than I thought I was". Emily appears in the kitchen. Looking to a flush Paige and then to a much more flush Mellisa. "It's everything okay?". She asks with her eyebrows pinched together.

"Yeah, we were just chatting". Mellisa says, giving you a slight glance.

"Oh". Emily says, still really not believing anything that came out from Mellisas's mouth. But before giving it too much thought, her cellphone started to vibrate in her hand, and her face changed to one of happiness. "I'll be back". She says, skipping to the living room.

"Iug". You say scrunching your nose in disgust.

"What was that?". Mellisa asks.

"Nothing. I don't have a good feeling about Emily's boyfriend that's all".

"Ah, friendly jealousy".

"I'm not".

"Maybe you are. Maybe you want your best friend all to yourself".

"That would be extremely selfish".

"Aren't we all once in a lifetime".

"It could be, but I'm not".

"Or". You wait for her to continue. "Maybe you feel something for her and you haven't realized it yet". And when you open your mouth to deny it, Aria and Hanna step into the kitchen to help with the dinner. Your conversation long forgotten.

* * *

Four days had already passed in New York.

You have already visit central park, the Lake and bow bridge in there. The Metropolitan Museum of Art, and the Rockefeller center.

But not everything was good to all of the girls. You noticed how Emily's face has changed since she came here. She was and is all happiness through all day but that change when Shane calls. Her face turns into one of annoyance and discomfort every night that her cellphone rings. Giving a note to yourself to ask to your best friend what is happening in there.

Out of that, you and Mellisa's game has been getting intense every single day. You guys are not just flirting, you're giving each other slightly touches here and there when none of the girls are in front of you two. Truth is, you don't know if you want to stop it or not. You haven't been with anyone, and you need something warm above or beneath you to be content. But is your friend's sister, so yeah, that complicate thing a little bit.

You were taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom, nothing better than a cold shower to get your morning wood to go away. That's one of the parts you hate about having a penis, there's not a day that you don't wake up with your buddy standing at full attention. Thank god you've always woke up earlier than Emily, otherwise it would be embarrassing for you if Emily get to see it.

"Come on buddy, go down, Jesus". You say looking at your cock that was standing at full attention.

After a couple of minutes and with no avail, your womanhood didn't go down, you sigh stepping out from the shower, ready to take care of this thing and just when you were reaching for the towel in the dangler, the door of the bathroom was open in a heartbeat, making you drop the towel to the floor and you were frozen in place as Emily let out a little shriek at your sudden appearance, both girls were standing right in front of you looking like a deer caught in the lights.

You can't find the strength to move, too scared to freak the girls if you gave any sudden movement. But then you see it. The girls gaze drop to that part who was still at full display for them to see.

You watch as Emily's eyes grow some centimeters bigger, and Mellisa's surprised expression changed to one of desire.

"What happened?". Spencer asks with an scared expression as she reached the bathroom followed by Hanna behind her. "Oh my god, Paige. Cover that thing!". Spencer says, turning around and leaving but not before grabbing to an stunned Hanna to followed her. And that was enough for you to react.

"What the…". You crouch down to grab the towel and covering your entire front. "What the hell girls?". You asks Embarrassed. You were sure your new skin tone was red by now.

But both girls stood quiet. You saw how Emily's mouth move trying to come out with something, but nothing seems to fall of her mouth making her look like a fish out of the water.

"Well, that was nice". Mellisa broke the silence. Emily turned her attention to Mellisa, looking at her weirdly for what she just said.

"We're sorry..I, we…." Emily try to say.

"We were looking for my hair straighten". Mellisa says walking passed Paige, grabing the item from one of the cabinet. "Okay, we're out of your way, for you to….take care of that". Mellisa says, leaving Emily and Paige alone in the bathroom.

"Yes?". You asks as Emily was still looking at you with a surprised face.

"Nothing, I didn't knew you were that b…..Nothing, I'll…. I'll just go". Emily says stepping back and tripping at she walked to the door but balancing her body she didn't fall, but you almost dropped your towel again as you tried to help her

"Yeah". You say, dropping your gaze to the floor. _Too much embarrassing things for today's morning._

"I'm sorry". It's the last thing that Emily says before closing the door behind you.

You took your time in there, not really wanting to leave the bathroom to face your friend's weird out looks.

/

"Finally, you came out. Breakfast's ready, Paige". Hanna says, trying to hide a smile as she hands you a plate in front of you.

You took in your surroundings and you can see how Emily was with her head down, same as Spencer. But Hanna and Mellisa were wearing this smirks in their faces, and Aria was clueless.

"Okay, can we just do what you want to do, and move on. I don't want you to keep trying to act normal all day, when obviously you guys want to laugh".

And Hanna and Mellisa were the first ones to crack up.

"I'm sorry Paige, but seeing you in there with that face". Hanna says laughing.

"We're not laughing at your, you know. It was your face, it was priceless".

"I will pay to see it again". Hanna and Mellisa laugh.

"What did I missed?". Aria asks to her friends.

"Paige got caught naked in the bathroom". Hanna says.

"Showing everything". Spencer jokes entering the conversation.

"Everything". Hanna says.

"Wait. Everything?". Aria asks.

"We all saw Paige's penis".

"Yeah, _The penis"._ Mellisa says.

"Mellisa!". Spencer exclaimed.

"What?. Honestly it was a _huge_ surprise". Mellisa says making everyone including the quiet Emily to laugh at you.

"Oh my god, I can't breathe". Hanna says grabbing her stomach, trying to stop the laughing.

"You done?". You ask in annoyance.

"Sorry babe, should have closed the bathroom door". Emily says, drying her tears from her eyes.

"A knock would have been good, you know". You say, breaking into a smile. Finally seeing your embarrassment as a joke.

"I thought you said you were going to use the shower from upstairs". Mellisa says.

"I changed my mind".

"I will never see a cucumber in the same way now". Hanna says, making a second round of laughs to echo across the room.

"Kill me please". You mumble rubbing your temples.

/

"Want to tell me what is happening to you?".

You ask as you and Emily were the only ones in Mellisa's place. The girls when to the time square, but you and Emily wanted a day in home, if you can call it home. So you decide it to stay in the living room watching any movie or show that the television can throw at you.

"What do you mean?". Emily says from the other end of the couch.

"You've been weird".

"Um, no I haven't". She says curiously.

" You have this strange expression every night when Shane calls you". You say looking at your friend.

"Oh". She says as realization falls on her.

"You, okay?".

"Yeah, it's just. Does it sound cruel if I say that I don't miss him, not one bit?". She asks wrinkling her nose.

"Well, a little. I mean, he's your boyfriend".

"I know, that's why I feel so strange about it. I don't miss him, and everytime he calls I get the feeling of being pull out of this place".

"Maybe, you are to absorbed by the New York awesomeness view". You say.

"I don't know".

"Maybe you're living the dream of being in this place, and this is _your dream_ , not him, not the girls. Maybe when he calls you, it pulls you out of it". You try to help your friend.

"The girls don't bothers me….Well, sometimes, but you don't, is it weird?".

"I don't know".

And silence falls in you,you have a lot of questions but you can see from here how Emily's mind is racing inside her head trying to find an answer.

"Can I ask you a question?". You asks.

"Yeah, sure".

"Do you like him?".

"Yeah". Emily responds in a heartbeat. And you nod your head.

"Do you, love him?".

"Yes".

"Are in love with him?".

And there it is, you were meet with just silence. Emily's eyebrows pinched together as realization fall in her.

" I don't know".

"I don't think you are, if you were, you'll have answered me right away".

"I thought I was in love, maybe I was mistaken".

"Shit happens. What are you going to do about it?".

"I don't know, I'll see that when I get back, from now on I just want to have a good time". She says, crawling to your side of the couch, and turning around, she put her back against your front as you separate your legs to make her fall between your body.

"You always notice me when I'm weird". She says as she looks at the tv.

"You're my best friend, of course I'll be worried about you". You say as you involve your friend in a hug from behind.

" I have a question".

"Fire away".

"How did Mellisa knew about what you had down there?".

"Oh, uh. She found me sleeping and well, I wasn't wearing compression boxers so she could tell that I had something down there".

"She watched you sleep?".

"Not in that way. She was cleaning the pizza boxes from the table and she found me sleeping".

"Well, I get about what she says, you can't really hide it well". Emily says.

"What?".

"You know, your thing".

"It's a penis, a dick, a cock. I preferred you call it for one of those names, please".

"Sorry. Well, I don't know why I'm saying this, but you really did an impression in everyone this morning, especially on Hanna, she still can't belive it".

"Why?". You scrunch your nose in a questioning expression.

"You're not exactly small, Paige".

"Oh".

"Am I bigger than Shane?". You asks playfully.

"Shut up, I'm not telling you that". Emily says smiling, and shaking her head side to side.

" I'm all to go out now, I'll call the girls. You're coming?".

"Nah, I'll go tomorrow". You say to your friend as she says goodbye, leaving you alone.

"A nap it is then". You mumble to yourself. But before you could get comfortable, you hear the front door, opening. And there it is, you know this is going to get out of control, you are both alone now.

"Hi, Mellisa".


	4. Chapter 4

For the person who asked if Mellisa and Paige will hook up. Hope this answer your question ;). You don't know how happy it is to see you guys take the time to leave a review, so thank you very much. You guys are the best.

* * *

"Where are the others?". Mellisa says as she took the last remaining steps to sit in the couch aside Paige.

"They're in time square I think, not too far away". You answer back, trying to free your mind of the upcoming act that you know is going to happen.

"That's good". Mellisa says, giving you an intense look, before leaning over the living room table to take the remote and turning the tv on.

"You know, I never asked you. What you do for a living?". You say trying to make conversation flowing.

"I'm a lawyer".

"Woow".

"Is in the Hastings genes, Spencer wants to be one too".

"Yeah, she told me".

"What about you?".

"Kinesiology".

"Impressive". Mellisa turns her head to look at you, and she got a mischievous smirk on her. _Shit, shit,shit,shit._

"What time are the girls going to be back here?".

"I…uh….. At six?". You say looking at the clock on the wall. _4.30, awesome. Kill me now I'm going down. Mayday, older chick wants to jump my bones_

"That's enough time".

"Time for what?". And it was all you need it to say, for Mellisa to invade your personal space and kisses you hard.

/

You don't know how much time has pass already but the tv was long forgotten as Mellisa was straddling you, kissing you neck and the only thing you could do was grabbing onto her hips, You never had an older woman in your lap before, it is kind of intimidating, but your friend down there was more than excited for what it was happening in this moment.

And then Mellisa looks at you with eyes sparkling with arousal and you were a goner, you gulp as the hand on your thigh slips up to your crotch, while the other tug at your shirt and you compliment her taking it off, as you focused your attention on Mellisa's blouse opening the buttons with a quick pace, you strip the girl above you leaving her with just a bra, just like you are.

The hand on your crotch slides the Zip of your pants down, reaching inside to grab you firmly. Letting out a gasp into Mellisa's mouth as you feel yourself getting harder by the second. Your hands were at the back of Mellisa's bra, opening the strap with just the tip of your fingers, and then you don't lose more minutes in taking one of Mellisa's nipple into your mouth.

"Fuck". Mellisa says panting in your mouth as she pulls your head back to kiss you for a second and then returning her attention in your neck.

"Melli..". You groan, titling your head to the side for Mellisa to have better access."We shouldn't be doing th…"

"No one will know, not even Spence".Mellisa cuts in, slipping her hands underneath the waistband of your boxers and making your hips roll upward as fingers grab around your cock.

"Shit, Paige". Mellisa bites on your neck guiding her mouth to nip at your earlobe. "You're so big". She says huskily in your ear.

And with that you throw every single coherent thought out of the window, you grab Mellisa's face to drawn her into a deep kiss, tongue slipping past and tracing the inside of Mellisa's mouth and then you pull away and presses open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and to her neck as you kept the rolling of your hips going.

You lead your hands to Mellisa's legs, going up slowly through her thigh, raising her skirt with the motion, you grab her ass hearing a slight moan coming out from Mellisa's mouth.

Feeling the button of your pants pop open thank to one of Mellisa's fingers, you watch as her..

"What the fuck?!".

Both of you turn your head to the person in the room, both frozen in place as Emily look at you with furrow eyebrows, and then walking with an upset pace to the bedroom and closing the door with a bang. _She is upset._ She never cursed, that's weird.

"Shit, Em!". You say, standing up so quickly that Mellisa turn over to the side, falling on the couch. "Sorry". You apologize

"Just, please tell her to keep quiet, don't want Spencer to hate me". She says arranging her clothes, and grabbing her bra to put it back again.

"Me either".

"Then go". Mellisa says making you to walk away.

You turn your body to go to you and Emily's bedroom.

"Hey!". You turn back around at the sound of Mellisa's voice. "Not really a good idea if you go there without your shirt". Looking down you realize that in your hurry you were going only with your bra. _Well that would make things a little more awkward._

"Oh shit,thanks ".

"You're welcome". Mellisa says winking at you, before putting herself the shirt discharged minutes ago by you. And your boner was long forgotten.

Turning around you give yourself an encouraging sigh and started your walk to the bedroom.

/

"Em?". You say as you entered the door, you see her looking out of the window to the streets with an upset look upon her face.

"What do you want Paige?". She says harshly.

"I just wanted to explain".

"You don't need to explain anything, we're not a couple, you can do whatever you want". Emily says a little more calmly as she turns around to look at you with a sad face.

"Then. Why are you so upset?". You say closing the gap between the two of you, just a step separating you from her.

"I just don't want things to get awkward between you and Spence, it was supposed to be a funny trip".

"It is a funny trip, I get that Mellisa and I did wrong and clearly we got caught, is not going to happen again, Em".

"Okay". Emily says hugging herself and rubbing her arms up and down.

"Why are you back so early?". You ask sitting in the bed as Emily followed you suit.

"I got lost".

You snort at Emily's comment.

"Really?".

"Yeah, I couldn't find the girls so I got back, clearly to watch live porn".

"It wasn't…"

"She had her hand underneath your pants aaand she was topless on top of you". She states.

"Sorry".

"It's okay, I'm hungry, I'll go to the bathroom and then I'll make some sandwiches, want one?".Emily asks you sweetly.

"No, I'll do them, just go to the bathroom". You say standing up and brushing your hands in your pants you started to make your way out of the bedroom.

"Paige?".

"Yeah?". You say turning around.

"You should clasp your pants".

You look down to see them still unzipped and unclasp. "Shit, yeah, sorry". You say embarrassed and you finally made your way to the kitchen.

/

Emily doesn't know why, but seeing Paige in there with Mellisa it got her so upset. After Paige go out of the room, she started to think, biting her bottom lip. She was so confused, like, why did she felt that knot in her stomach as she saw her best friend in that position with Spencer's sister?, the feeling of nostalgia she got from it, it got her thinking. Maybe is just the time she had spent along with Paige this couple of days, they've been inseparable since they arrived to New York, if Paige went somewhere, Emily was there too and vice versa, that's how it has been and seeing her friend with someone else it got her jealous, it was like she wanted to take Mellisa's place. She shook her head at the last thought. _What are you thinking Emily, that's ridiculous._ She says mentally as she made her way to the bathroom.

/

"How did it go?". Mellisa says as she put items out of the fridge.

"It went…I don't know, she just got upset cause she don't want this trip to go to hell".

"Well, she has a point, Spencer could get..".

"Intense".You cut in, receiving a smile and a nod from Mellisa.

"Oh and Paige".

"Yeah".

"This is so not happening again". Mellisa says shaking her head with a grin.

"I was counting on it, got it". You say with a nod, while sucking your bottom lip.

"You're cute, and sexy".

"Why, thank you". You respond with a genuine smile. "You're really beautiful also you got some killer legs". You say trying to light the mood a little bit, the last thing you want is to make this trip awkward thanks to your uncontrollable hormones.

"You've got some killer abs". Mellisa fired back, with a flirty smile, but then she shakes her head once again to look at you with a serious expression ."You really are something Paige. But seriously, this flirting game, uh uh". She says denying with her finger. "Over, finish".

"Got it boss". You say nodding again, and after a few minutes of you preparing Emily's sandwich you and Mellisa fall into easy conversation.

"What did you make me?". Emily says while taking a seat in the kitchen counter.

"Grilled cheese".

"Awesome". She says, taking the plate out of your hand and taking a bite of her sandwich.

Silence was too much in this moment, and Emily was giving you some strange looks and Mellisa was receiving some harsh and then vulnerable looks from Emily.

"Okay, this is weird. I know that you saw us back there, but just so you know. We talked about it with Paige, it's not happening again, for everyone's sake".

"Okay…..I just don't want the trip to get ruined, also watching my best friend getting it on is just plain weird". _It just really that is?._

"It's not, trust me. I'm staying away from this woman from now on". Mellisa says giving a playful smile to Emily and you.

"Okay". Emily says forcing a smile back.

/

"What are we watching?". Hanna says as she put down the popcorn into the table, taking a seat next to you.

"American horror story". Mellisa answers.

"Matt bommer is such a hottie". Hanna says.

"Exactly why I'm watching". Spencer says.

"I prefer Lady Gaga". You cut in.

"Pfff, obviously, you're the lesbians of lesbians".

"Whatever, shhhh. Let's watch it". You say hushing Hanna.

It was a late night, so the girls were relaxing in the living room, eating different types of snacks, refreshments and obviously, popcorn.

Things with Mellisa and you have turn off since the embarrassing morning you both had today, it's like Emily is destined to see you in embarrassing positions, like, that day in your couch when you were giving her some tips you got a boner with her on top of you, then the shower, and now Mellisa on top of you.

You give a slight glance at her once you leaned over to the living room table to take some popcorn out of the bowl.

She is gorgeous, like the most beautiful person you've ever seen. She has this smooth and caramel skin tone, and her face is perfectly defined, but one of the things that you love about her, it's her lips, like not too voluptuous but not too thin either, they looked so, so kissable.

Turning your gaze back at the screen and quickly you leaned back against the backrest of the couch as you shook the thoughts out of your mind.

/

"Paige".

"Mmmh".

"Paige".

You woke up with a little jump. You fell asleep during the second episode and you were woken up by Hanna, pocking at your shoulder.

"Yeah?". You ask sleepy.

"Everyone went to bed already".

"Oh".

"Emily went to bed like two minutes ago".

"Okay, thanks for waking me up". Rubbing your eyes you stood up walking straight to the bedroom.

Turning the handle you open the door stepping inside.

"Paige!". Emily screams in horror as you realize that she was only in her underwear.

"Shit, sorry". You say, but it was like your movements had a mind of their own, cause you were glued to your spot, eyes unconsciously lowering to Emily's legs.

"What are you doing, get out you perv". Emily scolds you.

You turned around so quickly that you didn't realize the door was half open, crashing right into it with your eyebrow.

"Fuck!". You yelp out in pain, taking your hands to cover the little cut.

" Paige!". Emily says worried, running to your side, she put your hands away to look at the slightly swollen and cut area. "Sit on the bed I'll get the medical kit in the bathroom"

"Em".

"Yeah?".

"Here". You throw her pijamas to her, giving that she was such in a hurry to attend your little and not serious wound, that she didn't realize she was still in her underwear.

"Oh". She says embarrassed. "I'll be right back".

You sat on the bed closing your eyes, your whole head was throbbing, I mean you don't get to hit your head with a door every day, not to count that you were perverting on your best friend, but seriously, Emily has legs for days, like, woow.

A buzz coming from the night table startled you, looking at your left you saw it. _'Shane'_ was flashing in the screen of Emily's phone.

"I got it, now let's clean that wound". Emily says steeping back into the room, marching straight to you, she crouch down to her knees.

"It's not that serious, Em". You say as she got the cotton out of the medical kit.

"It is a wound no least, we have to disinfect". Pulling the alcohol out too, she poured some onto the cotton, and then raising her hand she started to clean.

"Ouch". You say steeping back.

"Oh, babe".

"Don't babe me, it's all your fault". You hiss at the little burn in your eyebrow as Emily cleaned it.

"Why it is supposed to be my fault?". She ask to you with a wrinkle in her head.

"You freaked out, it's just underwear. I see you in bikini or in a bathing suit almost the 365 days of the year".

"It's not the same".

"Why?".

"Underwear is more…". She was cut mid-sentence as the buzzing started again.

"Oh, I forgot. Shane was calling before".

"Oh". She says, ignoring the phone as she pulls out a band aid.

"You're not answering?". You ask confused.

"No, I'm taking care of you right now".

"Em".

"I don't want to answer him, okay?". Emily says exalted.

"Em". You say, pulling her to the bed by her arms. "Talk to me". You say looking at your friend.

"I think I want to break up with him". She says in almost a whisper, resting her head in your shoulder. You follow her gaze as you saw her looking at her phone.

"How long have you feel like this?". You say in a low voice.

"Since the second call he gave to me".

"Second night?".

"Yeah".

"Maybe you just got used to not seeing him, once you get back at California you guys will be okay again".

"I don't know".

"He won't stop calling you, Em". You say as you both felt the buzzing once again.

"I don't want to talk to him".

"Okay". You say, reaching up for her phone, she sit up straight as she watch as you press the green button on the screen, she mouthed 'What are you doing'. But you just give her a shrug.

"Hello, Shane". You say in a singing voice.

" _Paige?"._

"Yep". You look at your friend who was watching you curiously.

" _Why are you answering Emily's phone?"._

"She's not here, she left her phone in the living room".

" _Well, can you put her on the phone, please"._

"Nop, I can't".

" _Why?"._

"She went to sleep a while ago".

 _Oh…Well, can you tell her that I called?"._

"Sure, buddy". You both said their goodbyes, and then you cut the call, passing the phone to your friend. "All done". You say as she took the phone out of your hands with a grateful smile.

"Thanks".

"You're welcome. Now, where is my band aid, woman?". You say joking.

Emily took one band aid from the medical kit and reaching out to your eyebrow she let it in there.

"Thanks". You say looking at her with a smile, but then you realized that Emily was looking at you biting her bottom lip nervously. She was looking straight at your lips, or that was what you could tell, the light coming from the lamp in the night table didn't give you much vision to know for sure.

But then you saw it, cause you were looking straight at her eyes, and then she raised her gaze to yours. Have you ever saw someone that beautiful before?. Because you're sure you haven't. _What the hell is happening?._

And then Emily shook slightly her head. Dropping her gaze to her hands.

"I….. I'm going to sleep now, you sure you okay?".Emily says turning around to walk to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, a little throbbing but nothing to worry about". You say, grabbing your pajamas from under the pillow. "I'll be back". Leaving the room to go to the bathroom, through your way to there, you kept repeating what happened back there. Why was Emily looking at you like that?, did you had something on your face?. You as sure were looking at her too, like really looking at her, you never saw her in that way, like a woman, not just like your best friend. She was there in a whole new light.

You rubbed your hand through your face as you opened the bathroom door, steeping inside to find Mellisa in a towel.

"Me…Mellisa, hi". You say nervously to the girl.

"Pervert". She says grinning back at you through the mirror.

"I wasn't… I..".

"I'm kidding Paige, besides you already saw my tits this morning". She says turning around to look at you. "What are you doing here?".

"I came to change into my sleeping clothes".

"Emily still awake?".

"Yeah".

"You guys have a strange relationship".

"What do you mean?". You say furrowing your eyebrows.

" You hug a lot, give each other's kisses on the cheek like a lot, you give her explanations about your sex escapades".

"We tell everything to each other, we're best friends".

"Are you?".

"Yeah". You answer confused.

"If you say so". Mellisa says, pocking your cheek with her finger as she passed through you to go to the door. "Night, Paige". She says, before disappearing from the bathroom.

"Night". You whisper. Still confused. This is the second time Mellisa questions your feeling for your best friend. _Are we really that touchy feeling toward each other?._ Whatever the answer is, she don't want to think about it, she questioned once, back when Lucas told them that they looked like a couple, you acted like Emily had a disease when you started to avoid her for a couple of days, so that people wouldn't talk about both of you in that way . _Fuck it._ You say mentally to yourself, before proceeding to change into your pajamas.

/

Emily was frozen in bed, looking at the ceiling. What was happening to her, she got this stupid impulse to go into some dangerous territory regarding her friendship with Paige.

Is not like she felt something more than friendship for her best friend, she was just grateful for what Paige did for her minutes ago. She got confused in how to thank her. Like seriously, a peck on the lips was not a great idea. But watching her while she talked, she was seeing her friend in an entire different light. She never realized how defined Paige's jaw was, and how cute her nose looks when she scrunched it. _What are you thinking Emily, get a grip on yourself._

/

"Em, you awake?". You ask when you steeped inside the room.

"Yeah". She responded in a whisper.

You slid between the sheets, accommodating in the bed, you let yourself get your gaze glued to the roof.

"We're going out tomorrow morning, to see time square as you got lost today you didn't got to see it".

"That would be awesome". She says sweetly as she moved her boy into your to rest her head in your shoulder and crossing her arm over your stomach.

"Obviously, you're going to be with me". You say, kissing her forehead, before you both fall asleep.

* * *

"Girl, you're the one, I want you to want me". You were whisper singing to a Jason Derulo's song in the kitchen as you were making breakfast.

"Someone's in a good mood today". Aria says as she took a seat in the kitchen counter.

Today was your last day in New York, time has fly. Your friendship with the girls got stronger with this trip, and Mellisa has been amazing as a host.

But, things with Emily. Things with Emily had been weird, ever since that look contest you both had back in the bedroom a week and a half ago, you can swear that if guys were touchy before, now it got double up. You were lingering in everything, looks that for you and Emily were nothing, now it has change to someone none of you knows. You both steal glances at each other, like you both were hiding something. But you're not sure what this all meant. So every time it happens, you push it aside.

Emily has been the same dorky self around everyone, but when the night came, she knows what's coming. Shane was going to call her, it got her down, she feels so guilty for feeling this way about her boyfriend, he doesn't deserve this. He's been amazing all this time, and she just want him to disappear and to never talk to her again. So, every time he calls, she tries to be happy, she forces herself to believe that. She gave herself to him, for god sake, she swore he was the one, but now things changed, and she doesn't know what did it.

" Got to go to the Empire state building". You answer to your friend.

"You sure you don't want to come with us this afternoon?".

"Nah. You guys are going to miss the beauty of the city going in the afternoon".

"We got a fly to catch tomorrow at seven, we all want to aboard it well rested".

" I can sleep on the plane, but me and Emily are going in the last elevator". You say flicking at the pancakes you were making.

"suit yourself". Aria says shrugging her shoulder.

"Paige, you're cooking?". Hanna says stunned as she stood at your side, watching how you made breakfast. "You're making pancakes?". _When did she get here, ninja much?._

"Well, yeah".

"Those are Emily's favorites". Spencer says, appearing in the kitchen, taking a seat next to Aria. "Where are _my_ favorites, Paige?".

"Nop, sorry I just heard my best friend requests".

"So, no pie for me then?". Aria says pouting at you.

"Nop, sorry".

"You're no fun".

"Are those pancakes?". Emily says reaching the kitchen followed by a sleeping Mellisa behind her.

"Yep, your sweet Paigy here, just care about what you wants to eat".

"That's not true". You defend yourself.

"You made pancakes because of me?". Emily looks at you waiting for an answer.

"Well, yeah but…"

"Aaaaw, Paige. That's really sweet of you, thank you". She says looking at you sweetly while taking a seat in the kitchen counter next to the girl. You both shared eye contact for a few seconds.

It was something you couldn't control, but then someone cleared her throat and you broke the intense look with your best friend. Looking at the person who did the sound, you found Hanna looking at you with furrow eyebrows and then with her look she pointed to the pancake which was starting to burn. You move quickly, taking it out of the frying pan.

"Pancakes, everyone?". You ask, turning around to look at your friends.

/

"Did you called a taxi already?". Spencer asks Emily and you.

It was 12.40 p.m and the last elevator to go up in the empires state it was due to 1.15 a.m

"Yeah, mom". You say with no emotion in your voice.

"Come on, or we're gonna be late".

"See you guys". You say, parting ways with Emily to the taxi that was waiting outside.

/

"Holy shit, Em. This is beautiful". You say looking down at the city. You and Emily were fascinated by the beauty of it.

"It is. God, this is the best trip ever". She says looking at you smiling ear to ear, mirroring yours.

"I'm glad we saved this for the last place to visit".

"I agree". You say, taking Emily's hand in yours and giving her a little squeeze, before she interlocked your fingers.

"I really owe you Paige".

"Em, we talked about this, there's no need for you to pay me".

"You bought my ticket".

"That's all I did. Everyone contributed with the groceries and presents and all that".

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, so Thank you". She says squeezing your hand back softly.

You sigh, knowing that if you don't accept her thank you, she was going to bother you till you answered back, so you did.

"You're welcome".

"There you go". She say, and you let out a chuckle, shaking your head side to side, you took her left shoulder drawing her closer to you, you hug her.

"I'm glad that you came". You say as you moved behind her to hug her and to rest you chin in her shoulder.

"I'm glad you ask me to come". She says leaning back in your arms.

"That sounded so bad". You say joking.

After a few minutes into the hug, Emily turned around to put you at her side, and then turning your body to look at her she hugged you. Front to front, so close that you could not really define where you began and the other ended.

You stood like that for a long time, looking down at the city from the huge windows. Emily has been tracing short and softly patterns in your back for a few seconds now and you can feel your heart starting to beat a little more faster. This is so comfortable, you don't want it to end.

"You okay?". Emily says, peeling her head away from your shoulder to look at you.

"Yeah, why?". You ask confused

"Your heart just started beating really fast. I could feel it, even through this jacket". Emily answered, raising her eyebrow in sign of concern.

She could feel it, damn. What is happening to you.

"I….I'm just excited, to be here". You half lied, looking straight back at here.

Again, it happened, you both got lost in there, it was like you both had a magnet to stay glued in your spots to look at the other. You and Emily have always been confused by your height, even if you both know that you were some inches taller than her, people always tried to argue that fact. But you can see clear right now, that you were the taller one. It got you a better view of Emily, and you know she is looking at your lips, she always does it now. And this time you did the same, alternating you glances between her lips and eyes, and then something in your mind clicked, you were too absorbed in looking at her, that you didn't realize how close you both were getting.

Someone is conspiring against you both, this place, the darkness of it, the dim lights in the room, and the beauty and light of the streets beneath them it give this moment a romantic vibe.

You should step back before you regret something. But you didn't, you stood there waiting for the inevitable to happen.

" We're going down in the next few minutes, please follow the guards orders to climb in the elevator in order, thank you". An employer said. Making Emily to open her eyes again to jump back a few steps regaining personal space between the two.

She was giving you side glances ever since you started your way back to the elevator.

"You, okay?". You ask as you took her hand, which got her body to stiffen at the contact, and you look at her weirdly.

"Yeah, it's late. It's just, we're going back home in a couple of hours".

"Yeah, sucks. But at least we could say we enjoyed every minute in here".

"Yeah". She says smiling at you as you both climbed the elevator.

* * *

"Don't get lost, you're welcome to come back, I had a great time surrounded by teenagers". Mellisa says hugging everyone.

"We know you love some teen drama in your life". You whisper at her playfully as she hugged you.

"We _almost_ hook up, don't push it McCullers". She says hitting you softly in your shoulder as you both exchanged smiles.

"Thanks for having us, Mellisa. I promise I'll visit sometime". You say.

Waving goodbye you and the girls went to the plane.

"back to reality". You mumble to yourself, as you took a last long glance at Shane's girlfriend.

* * *

;)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm writing a new Chapter of Some things workout alright now, so hopefully I'll have it done by tuesday I think, cause I want to give you guys a long chapter ;)

* * *

You knew that in the same moment the plane descended you knew you were back. Right when you all crossed the gate to the airport, you saw him, right next to Toby.

But the thing that it surprised you the most, it was seeing Emily running to his arms, giving that for almost two weeks she was thinking about breaking up with him.

You saw for a while how he took her in his arms, twirling her around while they smiled at each other. But you got enough when she kissed him, your gaze felt on the rest of the girls as you tried to lighten the knot in your stomach and throat as you saw your best friend with her boyfriend.

"Ezra is just outside the airport. Are you guys taking a ride with Shane or with us?". Aria asks you and Hanna.

"No!, no..I…I'll come with you if that's okay?". You say quickly to Aria.

"Okay". She says going over the two couple a few meters away along with Hanna.

You were standing there alone watching as your friends said their goodbyes. You didn't want to go over there, you didn't want to see Shane, you didn't want to see Emily with him, you just wanted to leave, to forget. Watching them in there, fuck , it suck. You had this strange feeling in the pit of your stomach and it just got worse as Emily posed her gaze on you. You don't know what that look means, some people could describe it as guilt, or remorse, but why?. You don't know.

Maintaining your look glued to hers for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to do, or how to act. You both can tell one thing clearly. That trip it woke up in her and you other feelings that you can't put in order just yet. You were both still trying to read deeper into them, but as sure as having Shane all over Emily it didn't help them at all. There he was, hugging Emily from behind, just like you've done over this last couple of years and then Emily broke your staring contest, turning around to kiss him once again. Is where you had enough and with no further warning you turned in your heels walking to the front door of the airport to get away from everything.

/

" _Hello?"._

"Hi, can you come to the airport?". You say over the phone.

" _You okay?"._

"Yeah, it's just everyone is with their loved ones and I don't want to intrude so can you come get me?".

" _Is Hanna with someone?"._

"No Caleb. Hanna and I are the only ones being the extra wheels".

" _I'll be there in fifteen"._

"See ya". You say emotionless as you hang up taking you phone to save him in your bag.

"Hi, Paige". You hear, turning your body to your left side to see Ezra making his way over to you.

"Hi, Ezra".

"Are the girls inside?".

"Yeah, um. Can you tell Aria for me that I'm taking a ride from Caleb, please?".

"Sure. How did it go?".

"It was, awesome. We ate a lot, so Aria might be coming over to you rolling all over the floor". You didn't want to talk to anyone, but giving that you have to wait for Caleb, better taking advantage of it.

"I'll have to keep the pie I bought all to myself then". You both smile a little. You were balancing your body with both of your feet in the same spot, for a couple of minutes until Ezra broke the silence once again. "How come, you're not with them?".

"Uh ,I…Was just tired, also watching my friends getting their make out on is not something I can do sober".

"Right".

"Why are you here and not inside?".

"Aria is staying at my home so I wanted to give her time to say goodbye".

"Toby and Shane should learn from you. I mean I'm sure the guys are just too desperate to wait just a little bit more". You say rolling your eyes.

"They don't have their own place to take their girlfriends, maybe they just want to spend as much time as they can with the girls".

They thought of Emily giving herself once again to Shane it got her body shivering.

"Even if you were my teacher a year ago, I've got to say. You are a great guy, man, whatever".

"Thanks, it means a lot if it comes from one of Aria's best friends". He says smiling at you content.

"We were looking for you. Why are you here?...Hi, Ezra". Hanna say coming from inside of the airport to stand at your side.

"Hi". Ezra says.

"I was tired, wanted some air".

"Oh, well. Aria is coming, she's just talking about a party in Shane's house this weekend, so she'll be back".

"I'm actually taking a ride with Caleb. Want to come?". You ask your friend.

"Really?". God, when you pronounce his name, Hanna's eyes start to shine. _Love sucks._ That's exactly why you don't try hard enough, cause when you like someone you become in a love slave, you became dependent of the person you are with, is just not normal. You love your independence and you are planning to keep it in that way.

"Yeah".

"Okay, I'm in". _Obviously._ You mentally say. Looking at your friend's face full of happiness just for seeing a guy, it got you thinking if that's how someone feels when you like someone, the girl in front you is so excited it was coming out of her pores.

Rolling your eyes at your friend's antic, you turn your body as you felt a lot of voices coming out from the airport, and your gaze felt on your friends making their ways over you. You can't help but let your gaze fall in the interlocked fingers of Emily and Shane as they got closer to you. But then Emily's hand broke apart from her boyfriend and you raise your gaze to her with questioning eyes. But she just shrug her shoulders in a guilty way, like she just want to disappear.

"Where were you, I was looking everywhere for you?". Aria says walking straight to her boyfriend to say hello.

"I needed air".

"It is warm inside of the airport". Shane's cuts in, and you just want to hit the guy straight on the mouth to get him to shut up. You closed your eyes, turning your look to the drive way, wishing that Caleb could just appear with his stupid car once and for all. It was like your prayers were answered, cause not more than seconds later you saw your friend's car making its way over you.

"Yeah, well. I'd like to chat but my ride is here". You say pointing with your thumb at your back.

"Thought you were coming with us?". Emily's shy voice finally remembered you were there.

"I….No, wouldn't want to intrude the couple's happy encounter". You say a little more harshly that you intended. "I wanted to give you guys time for you to catch up, two weeks not seeing each other, I mean you must miss each other a lot, right?". You say looking straight at Emily, regretting your words when you saw her flinch at you statement. It was a low blow, you know how Emily felt about Shane and here you were throwing hints to the guy in front of you for him to catch up on them, it was not cool, and you were mentally face palming yourself for what you just did.

"Caleb is picking me up". You ended saying with a calm tone.

"Oh". Emily says disappointed.

"I'm taking a ride with them too". Hanna says.

"Obviously". Emily says keeping her gaze glued to you.

"Jeez, what did you guys ate this morning, seriously you guys are insufferable".

"Sorry". Emily says breaking your staring contest to look apologetically to her friend.

"Ok. See you guys". You say waving to everyone and climbing into the passenger seat as Caleb waved to everyone from his car, you took a last glance at Emily as you saw her sad puppy eyes for one last time before Caleb pulled away.

"Thanks for coming". You say looking briefly at him.

"No problem…Hi, Hanna". He says with a stupid voice.

/

"How was your trip, darling?". Your mom ask you over dinner.

"It was great, we got to see a lot of places".

"We paid you cause you've been a great student all through high school Paige".

"I know".

"You earn it, just like Emily".

"She wants to pay me back".

"Obviously, that girl always thinks she's taking advantage of someone if they paid for her".

"Well, you know how she is".

"How is Shane?". Seriously?. Not the name she was expecting her mom to ask about.

"Fine, I think".

"I don't know why you don't like him, he's a sweetheart".

"She's jealous, that's why".

"Dad!". You scold him.

"You're always taking care after Emily, she has a great guy with her, you have to relax".

"Can we talk about something else?". You say rubbing your fingers in your temples to maintain yourself calm.

"What about you, have you meet a girl yet?".

"Mom. No offense guys, but that is not something I want to talk to you or dad".

"Why not?. Is time we meet you a girl Paige".

"I don't want anyone".

"You want Emily". Your dad says.

"Can you stop with the jokes about me and Emily. We're just friends, okay. Keep that in your head".

"Fine". He says before taking a bite from his food.

"What about, Heather?, the girl next door?". Your mom asks you.

You just throw your fork into the plate as you roll your eyes at them.

* * *

Friday

"Em?". You ask confused as you opened the door to find Emily on the other side.

"Hi". She says chirpily.

"Wha..What are you doing here?". You ask as you open the door wide open for Emily to step inside.

"Uh, is Friday . Run and then sleep in, remember?". She says turning around to look at you once she was inside your house.

"Oh". You say in sudden realization.

"Wait. Did you really forgot?". She says looking at you stunned.

"No, I just got a lot in my mind and I…".

"Forgot". She cuts in.

You came home two days ago, and for some reason you have waken up two nights in a row with a hard on as you were dreaming with Emily, about things you don't want to know. Not to count her face has appeared in your mind like tons of times, not even knowing why, it got you confused and yesterday you were afraid to go to sleep. Dreaming with your friend in that way is so wrong.

"Sorry".

"Its okay, if you want to, I can just come back another day or something". Emily says looking at you with a puppy face.

"No, I'll just go change and I'll be back". You say running at you room upstairs.

You have a lot of questions for your friend. Like why did she greet Shane like that if she was so sure about breaking up with him. Or why did she spend the entire day with him yesterday, when she told you that she didn't miss him.

With all that in your mind you put your sneakers and went back downstairs to your friend.

/

"You've been awfully quiet ever since we left your house a couple of hours ago". Emily says as you both were resting in some huge rock in front of the lake

" I'm just, I don't know. Kind of confused about things".

"What kind of things?". Emily says furrowing her eyebrows.

"You and Shane actually".

"Me and Shane?". She asks confused.

"Yeah?".

"Why are you so worried about it?".

"Cause you're my best friend". You simply say.

"I don't even know what is happening to me". She reveals to you.

"Why?".

"Cause when I was in New York I just wanted to leave him, but when I saw him in the airport it just, it was like everything went back to reality and I realized that I _have_ miss him, but I know something".

"What?".

"I know I don't feel the same". She says raising her look straight at your eyes. "Is like, something changed over there that got me to not see him in the same way as I did before".

"What do you feel for him now?".

" I like him, that's for sure. I wasn't in love as I thought I was".

"You just have to wait and see".

"Yeah".

"Everything's going to be okay". Taking her hands in yours, you give her a little squeeze as you both look at each other as you shared a smile.

* * *

First day of school, Senior year.

Summer days were coming to an end. Even if the sun was still there, it didn't burn as it did before. The chilling air was starting to get colder and the fog was making its appearance in the city of San Francisco. Your last week of Summer vacations was expended alongside with friends and Family, days ago you were invited by Shane to his party, which obviously you went.

Hanna and Caleb got closer after the ride you took with them from the airport, they're not dating yet, but as sure it looks like they're going over there.

Emily and Shane were still together, your best friend decided to save her relationship with the guy, you obviously supported her through it. Even if you're still not fond of him, you love your best friend, so you shut your peek and were there for her.

In Shane's party you meet this new girl called Heather, that you found out later on she was the new neighbor four house's down from yours. Now you're trying to know her better cause you realized that you never gave someone a chance to see if things could work out between you and someone.

You, Hanna and Caleb were waiting for her, and your friends too.

"I approve of Heather, she has this look like Elisha Cuthbert kinda thing".

"She's gorgeous". You say.

"She is". Caleb says.

"There they are". Hanna says pointing to the jeep you know all too well.

"I don't know how you like to drive that thing, you could fall so easily out of it". Shane says after he climbed out of his car to greet everyone, followed by Emily, Spencer, Aria and Toby.

"It's called a bike dude, you should try it". You say slapping softly at your black renegade commando 2015. It was your parent's birthday gift two months ago, and till now, no one but Caleb has have the audacity to jump in a ride with her.

"No thanks".

"Where is Heather?". Aria asks.

"I'm here". The blonde says passing through Emily and Shane to go straight for a kiss.

You let her kiss you for a few seconds before you took a step back as you watched how everyone was with a smile on their faces except for Emily's. Emily's expression was like she was going to puke anytime soon.

"We should probably go inside". Toby says looking at his watch.

You and the rest of the crew started your way to Lowell high school's doors.

/

"Hi, Paige".

You thank the gods for leaving Heather in her classroom before the bell rang. Cause now walking through the hallway along with Emily and Spencer, you've been greeted by four girls smiling flirtatiously at you.

"Wow, Paige. How are you going to hang in there with just one girl?". Spencer says teasingly as you took a step inside the classroom.

"I really like Heather, so I'm just going to once and for all focus on one girl".

"Really mature of you Paige it was about time, cause I really like that girl". Spencer says nodding and taking a seat next to your right while Emily went for your left.

You took a glance at Emily to see her with a scrunched nose.

"You okay?".

"I don't like her". She simply says.

"You don't?". You furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

"No". She shrugs her shoulders

"Why?".

"Because".

"Just because?".

"Just because". She repeats as the teacher made his way inside of the classroom, and Emily turned her attention to the person in front of the class, leaving you to look at her questioningly for a while.

"Miss Paige?". You hear, turning your body and stare to the person calling you.

"Yes, professor Smith?".

"Pay attention please. And welcome back miss McCullers". He says before going back to write at the board.

Great, another year with Professor Smith, he hates your guts ever since you made that prank on him on sophomore year.

"You're on for a long ride my friend". Spencer says mocking you.

/

It was the third day of school and you arrived at your home two hours ago.

You were going upstairs after making a sandwich for yourself when the bell rang. You moved a few steps down to see a blonde standing sweetly in the door, sporting a dark red and white cheerleader outfit.

You let the plate with your sandwich in the nearest table and then you went to open the door.

"Heather". You say, questioning the blondes unexpected arrival as you watch outside to see if she has come with some of your friends.

"Hey".

"Hey, um. What are you doing here?".

" I just came out of cheerleading practice and I thought I'd say hello, plus, we live closer by, so". She says innocently, as you got distracted by her legs on full display in front of you.

You cleared your throat". Oh, well, hello". You say as you rocked back and forth with your feet awkwardly.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something". She says biting her bottom lip.

"Okay?". You say waiting at her to talk.

"I was thinking in going to the lake, wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, I have a picnic ready and all". She asks as she took a step forward to play with the hem of your hoodie. "Like, you know, like a date".

"A date?". You ay swallowing loudly.

"Yeah". She says biting her bottom lip once again.

"I, uh". _Fuck it._ "Yeah, that'd be nice". You respond as you felt the girl's fingers touch your flat stomach, it wasn't that you wanted the girl that much, but you haven't been with someone in about a month, so it was staring to get a toll on you.

"So, I'll pick you up at six?".

"Sure".

"Good. I'll see you later then". She says and you were momentarily distracted by her green eyes staring back at you. She took another step forward to kiss you on the cheek and to look at you briefly before she whipped her skirt against yours cladded-thigh as you saw her walk away with a little swing in her steps.

 _It's just a date, you're not going to get any, just go slow._

/

The date the day before was good, to put it. Heather was a sweet girl, even if you and she got to second base at the party almost a week ago. The date was so not like that, you both talked, like for the first time you got a real conversation going instead of being thrusting inside of her like how you had done with every other girl in the past.

It was Thursday and the second day of school has recently ended. You and Emily decided to go out to a frozen yogurt shop.

" How are you and Heather doing?, did you already bang her to go for the next girl?". Emily says as she took a spoon of her frozen yogurt. Is it you or Emily's word came out harsh?

"We're good actually. We went on a date yesterday". You say taking the spoon full of yogurt to your mouth.

Emily's stance changed immediately, one second she was relax and the next her body was rigid and her jaw was slightly clenched, almost to the point where you could almost hear the teeth grinding.

"Wow. How nice". She replied firmly. "Didn't know you were so serious about her to the point to take her out on a date".

" I didn't, she did. I said yes".

Emily's features were so tensed, like someone was making her so mad, that you could not understand what is wrong with her.

"Oh, well, you said yes, obviously you want to be like an item with her or something".

"I'm going slow".

"Slow".

"Yep, slow".

"What happened to you, and where is the old Paige?".

"I've grown up".

"I can see". She says with a roll of her eyes.

"How are you and Shane doing?". You say changing the subject.

"We're good".

"Just good?".

"Yeah, things are getting better".

"That's good to hear". _Actually is not._ You shake your head at the last thought.

"Yeah".

That's when you noticed that the dynamic between you and Emily Fields was not the same anymore.

* * *

Things with you and Heather has been good, you've been in a couple of dates so far, and she has demonstrated to be an awesome and understanding girl. Over the last two months you and Emily had drifted apart a little bit, you were busy with Heather and she was starting to get busy with Shane.

"Here". Heather says holding a plastic cup in front of you.

You gulped it down in huge sips as Heather did the same.

You were in another one of the many Shane's parties. He was one of the jocks in school, popular between the students and he was in charge of this kinda things.

Tonight you were the person in charge to get everyone of your friends to have a place to sleep. Your parents when to Scranton two days ago, so now you have the house all to yourself.

"Wanna dance?". She says to you as you looked towards Emily who was in the couch a few meters away with Shane sitting by her side, kissing her neck.

Emily turned her head just as you let the cup in a huge speaker a few steps away from you as she and you locked eyes for a few seconds. Emily's face changed from sweet to angry in a couple of seconds, and before you know it she twisted her head to capture Shane in a heated kiss, her long toned arms were wrapped around the guy's neck as she secured their faces together as she tugged on his hair.

You couldn't stand it too much and you quickly grabbed the blondes hand, as you led them into the living room full of people dancing. You felt as those brown eyes were burning a hole into the back of your head but you just push the feeling of your friend's intense look aside to focus on the girl in front of you.

You reached Heather's waist to pull her tighter against you and moments later the blonde grinded her hips up against you, causing a slow moan to escape your mouth as you felt the pressure of her into you just as Heather wrapped her arms around your neck, you watched those brown eyes piercing into yours from across the room.

Emily was leant against a wall and her arms were crossed in front of her as she narrowed her eyes at you. Not realizing it, you both were once again in an intense staring session.

That's when you felt Heather tugging at your neck you broke the intense staring contest with your friend to position your look back at the blonde just as she was leaning forward pressing her lips into you. You closed your eyes quickly, not wanting to look at your best friend's eyes once again.

You kiss the girl back as her tongue made her way into your mouth allowing it and soon you were squeezing the blondes hips and pulling her more closer into you as your tongues battled for dominance.

You pulled away first and quickly your eyes were looking for Emily. Moments later you saw her exiting the house by the back door to the yard.

"You're like, an amazing kisser".

You could not help but smile at the sweet girl in front of you, but your mind was somewhere else, and that somewhere was actually a someone.

"I …uh. Thanks". You say awkwardly as you pulled yourself away. "I'll go outside for a minute, It's hot in here, need some air. I'll be right back".

Heather nodded and you started your walk as you pushed all the bodies until you were out in the backyard.

Emily was standing deep into the garden right in front of a bush as you made your way over her.

"Hi". You say with a low voice.

She was looking straight ahead as she shivered into the night not answering you yet, she took a quick glance at you before she went back to look at the fountain in front of her.

"Hi". She whispered.

You took another step forward as you took your hoodie off of you to put it in the back of the girl.

"Why are you here?". You ask looking at the fountain.

"Shane went to talk to his teammates, I didn't wanted to listen their stories about football, so I came here". She smiles weakly at you.

"Oh".

Then silence felt over the two of you for long incredible uncomfortable moments, and you could not take it anymore.

"Em. Are we okay?". You ask insecure.

"Honestly. I don't know".

"Why?".

"I…."

"There you are baby, come on. Let's get back inside". Shane says as he appeared in front of Emily, blocking your gaze into your friend.

"Yeah sure". She says, leaving you alone in the cold night air as she disappeared inside.

"See ya, Paige". Shane says and you just give him a nod in return.

Something was off between you two, Emily has been in a defensive mode regarding you. You in change, your more like a stalker, you have found yourself looking at her a lot this last month.

With one last glance at the back of your friend, you followed behind as you made your way back to Heather.

/

"I need the worksheets to be given at the end of class".

You hear your professor say before turning your look at your best friend.

Like, seriously. She's being so changing with you, one minute she's the old sweet Emily and the next one is giving you death eyes. _Is she bipolar or something?._

You look like a deer caught in the lights when Emily put her look away from her worksheet to look at you, but then you gain conscience and you just stared back. Emily drops her gaze to her lap as she looked away shyly.

 _Is she blushing?_. You ask internally as a smile crawl upon your face. You turned your attention back at your worksheet to finish it.

Moments later a note was in front of you as you look at your side you saw your friend retracting her arm to let it fall in the desk in front of her. Turning your look back at the note you read it.

'It's Friday'.

Friday?. You look at her in question for a second before it clicked. You're supposed to stay in her house today and to go for a run. You took your pencil to write an answer and then you passed the note back at her and seconds later Emily's face was with a smile.

/

It's been a week since your parents leaved you alone, and though it is amazing it feels lonely sometimes, so you wanted a change for now and that's why you decided to go to Emily's place.

"What movie should we watch?". Emily says, laid on the bed with you on the other side.

"Not Rudy, not Hachiko. That's for sure". You say grinning at your best friend.

It's like you're playing a game. You are in a bad place with her and the next one you're back to being the inseparable friends.

"Are you and Heather a couple?". Emily suddenly asks, you turn your head to look at her.

"I….No, I mean…I think so, we're dating". You say shrugging your shoulder.

"Have you…". You know what she wants to ask, you know her.

"No, we're not there yet". You say.

"Oh".

"yeah". You say shutting your lips followed by a nod.

"Okay!, let's watch love actually". She says standing up from her spot on the bed

/

Both of you had stopped the tradition of Fridays, that's why it took you a little while to figure it out Emily's note. She stopped coming over when you meet heather, and you stopped coming when Emily brought her boyfriend instead of you on Fridays.

But today it looked like your friend wanted to spend time with you. It was late in the afternoon and you were already on the bed, beneath the sheets.

"Night, Paige".

"Night, Em" you say as you both turn at your sides letting your gaze to fall on the girl in front of you. You can't stop looking at her, is like she has magnets in her eyes and it look like you had the same effect on her cause she is staring right back at your eyes.

You don't know if you did it or not but someone leaned in at a distance close enough for you to feel Emily's breath on your face.

Emily thought of their current situation. No one was in here for them to stop them and if this is going where she think it's going it could get messy. So she did what she thought it was the best thing to do.

"I'll go to the bathroom". She says as she quickly slid out of bed almost running out of the bedroom.

That's when you face palmed yourself once you were alone.

"Stupid, why were you going to do that anyway?, is not like you feel something for Emily. What were you thinking?". You scold yourself as you slid out of bed to dressed back on your clothes and leaving a note on Emily's pillow as you made your way downstairs.

"Paige?. Where are you going sweetheart?". You were stopped in your tracks by Emily's mom looking at you standing by the door.

"I uh. I forgot to feed my birds". You say.

"You don't have any birds". She say furrowing her eyebrows and looking at you funny.

"We… My parents bought them before they leaved".

"Oh, well. Have a nice night darling, and be careful in that thing".

"Sure, miss Pam… I mean, Pam". You say,smiling back at the older woman before turning the handle and going outside.

You walked straight to your bike as you put on your helmet and climb into it. Putting the key you started your bike, and with a hurry you pulled out of your best friend's driveway.

* * *

It was Monday, and Emily still haven't talked to Paige. She remembered the note that she found in her pillow once she got out of the bathroom. 'sorry' It was simple just a single word, she know she didn't stopped Paige when she could tell that her friend was leaning over to kiss her.

Emily doesn't play the sick card, but she needed to think. The girls had called her this morning to ask about her. Shane wanted to skip school to come and take care of her but she wanted to be alone besides she's been with Paige hoodie all morning. She knows she's confused, she has realized a while ago that her feelings for Paige has change drastically over that trip, and now she couldn't talk to her without breaking down and telling how she has been feeling or how last night she wanted Paige to just kiss her, she knows that this is only growing into something so much more and it scares her to know what would Paige could think about this, or Shane for that matter.

Her phone buzzes on the living room table, she sighs, she know exactly who it is from, leaning over to get the phone she unlocked it to see a that is a text, and the name above the picture lets her know it's exactly who she thought it was.

- **From Paige: Please talk to me. I know you're not sick. I'm sorry about last night**.

At least now she knows Paige is not avoiding the subject.

With her lower lip between her teeth she writes out a quickly response.

 **-To Paige: I'm sorry too. Come over after school to talk.**

She doesn't want to lose her best friend, not for this. Hopefully Paige will be able to put this behind them as easily as Emily is willing to.

* * *

:*


	6. Chapter 6

Got some time off to write this, hope you like it ;)

* * *

"Hi". You say shyly as Emily opened the door to let you in.

"Hi". Emily says with the same tone of voice. She pulls away from the door walking back to the living room with you following in toe. You both surround the couch to take a seat, one in every corner.

"How are you?". You asks.

"I'm….I'm good".

"No sick right?".

"No". She says dropping her gaze to the floor.

This was so awkward, for both, you've never had this uncomfortable silence before, you both always used to have talks that it appeared it would last forever. Not to count your jokes and laughing with your stories or just chilling in your pool, or in Emily's room watching stupid shows or movies in a boring weekend. Now you both just want to bury your heads on the ground to not face each other ever again, afraid of what you both have to say to each other.

"Why you didn't come to school then?". You ask, finally letting your gaze to fall on your best friend's eyes.

"I…. I was nervous and awkward about…You know…About that thing on Friday".

There it is. Emily just wants to get over with this for them to forget everything and just get back at how they used to be.

"Oh". _Fuck,just say something._ "I'm sorry". You finally breathe out.

"I just want to know… Why did you do it?".

"I just….I missed you, and it was a stupid way to try to feel closer to you again". You li. Truth is, you were awake all night thinking about what happened, you knew you felt something for your best friend, but trying to go there is was not fair to her, nor Emily, nor Shane and more importantly, nor Heather. The girl was a sweetheart, a really awesome girl who does not deserve this kind of treatment you are giving her, you tried to kiss your best friends just for a stupid little crush you finally admitted to yourself. Emily has been everything for you and still is, but you know that something was in there, really well hidden, cause you were too blind to see aside from your friendship till this moment. You don't know why now, but you certainly know you didn't want this. Feelings control themselves, but you know you're not willing to fuck your friendship for something so little, so you swear to just shut your mouth and lie.

Emily's expression felt momentarily before she picks herself once again.

"I thought about it too, that's why I took too long in just realize". Emily says, giving you reason.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid".

"It wasn't. I thought about it too. Not because I feel more than friendship for you". _Ouch._ " Is because I've missed you. You hanging out with Heather and I with Shane has drift us apart, I wanted to feel you close as we were before". She says.

Emily knows she's lying, she's so confused and her head has been crazy since last night. She's trying to convince herself that all the jealousy and discomfort she feel when she see her friend with Heather or any other girl for that matter is just because she missed her best friend by her side, nothing else. What else would it be if not that, right?. Is not like she likes her friend or something, is so not like that, or at least that's what she's trying to convince herself.

"So, no more about that okay?. I want us to be like before". You say with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay. Let's do it". Emily says trying to hide her disappointment with a fake smile.

She and Paige are just friends, and that's exactly how things are always going to be.

* * *

After that conversation both girls tried their best, and things were staring to get better. It was amazing being back at how they were. Their Fridays came back at full force, and the girls couldn't be more grateful for both of their effort in this. They were already on Christmas week, time has flied for them.

Paige and Heather are officially a couple now. Heather asked Paige a month and a half ago to get official and well, she said yes.

Emily's features hardened when she heard the news, but she's been calmed this month, cause she knows Paige hasn't given herself to the girl, yet. Every time she imagines her best friend in that situation she feels this incredible burn in the pit of her stomach, every time it happens she went to Shane to forget about everything.

Is Shane enough for Emily to stay put?

* * *

You were waiting for Heather to finish her cheerleading practice to go to your place, you were watching her from afar as the freezing winter air hits your face softly while you waited seated on the bleachers.

Heather glances over at your direction, grins and shyly ducks her head and waves with her fingers at you. You smile, nodding back at her, cause you can't believe how awesome she is. She's like the perfect girl for you, but even if you like her, you know someone else has a part of you too.

"You look deep in thought". Heather's low voice made you come back to reality.

"Sorry, just got a few assignments this week".

"Professor Smith is on your ass?". Heather asks, sitting beside you, giving you a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah". You breathe out. "So ,my parents will be back in two days. Thought I could throw a little party before they come back". You say bringing your gaze back at the blonde at your side.

"That would be great. Want me to pass the words to the team?".

"Sure, I asked the swimming team, and Shane s bringing his friends. Bring yours too". You shrug your shoulders.

"Okay, so. I'll see you later?". She says with a suggestive grin.

"Yep".

/

"So, next Friday? ,considering that today we couldn't. We've got to share our stories and ask for advice. More those uncountable tickle fights. You in?". You ask Emily as you both watched your party in full motion.

"Deal". She nods with a grin and you both let out an airy giggle.

"Thanks for coming, I wanted to end my extended two months alone with style".

"I can say, I've never seen more people at a party, not even at Shane's".

"I've got more style".

"Or it could be that those girls are crazy about you. I mean, does Heather knows those cheerleader has been pestering you to sleep with them?". Emily says with a funny expression.

"No, I'm not telling her either, they're her friends".

"Not really her friends if they want to sleep with you".

"I'm not letting it happen".

"Have you?..".

"No. But she let me touched her boobs". You say with a stupid face.

"God, save me the details". Emily says with annoyance. "I'll go for some drinks, want some?".

"Yeah". You say, and your best friend made her way quickly out of your side as you saw her take a quick look outside the window, you look at her funny until she disappeared. Looking back outside to see what Emily could have been seeing when you saw Heather making her way to your house. _Did Emily run for this?._ You mentally ask yourself with a confused look on your face.

"What's with the face?". Heather says as she kisses you.

"Nothing, I remembered I let my parents' bedroom unlocked, I'll go close it. Don't want any idiot going in there, I'll be right back". You lied.

"Kay".

/

Through the night the party got life, as the music stared bumping louder and bodies were dry humping in the dance floor, body shots were occurring in your kitchen counter and you were too happy to care.

You were sitting in a stool with Heather on your lap as she kisses your neck, your turn your look at the side to see Emily in the same position a few centimeters away, but the difference is that she was in his lap. You both wanted to go for a round of shots so you wanted to share along with your partners. Looking at the situation, you could tell it was not such a good idea.

Cause now you're both watching as the other person is kissing you both in your necks and you are trying to look unfazed, cause this is uncomfortable. You cleared your throat and proposed another round of shots to do as Shane just as tipsy as you and the other two girls, agreed.

After the burning in your throat as the alcohol went down you saw how Shane lift himself from his seat to take Emily's hand leading her away from you to god knows where. You just stood there, frozen as Emily disappeared from the room. Then Heather decides to kiss you once again in your neck and still looking at the door when Emily exited seconds ago you grip the girl's waist to pull her closer.

Two can play this game. Shane was so tipsy just like Emily, and she know exactly where were they headed and you were not going to sit in here knowing your best friend is getting some and you're not.

/

You moved from the kitchen to the living room, with Heather's arm still around you as you went to the dance floor. Right when you were accommodating to start dancing, you saw them. You saw them walking up the stairs, and you couldn't stop as you excused yourself with the lie to go to the bathroom.

You ran upstairs, just as you saw your friend walking to the guest room with her boyfriend. You walk with a quick step to put yourself against the door as you saw your best friend looking at you in confusion with her head tilt to the side.

"Hi Shane, I need to borrow Emily for a second". You say and with no further warning you grab Emily's hand and tug her away from her boyfriend.

Emily allowed you to drag her into your bedroom, closing the door behind you. She watched you as you walk across the room before turning your attention back at the girl. You cover your face with your hands, not really knowing what to do, giving that you just acted on impulse. You didn't want her to get inside that room with Shane, you know what it will happen if she did. You're clearly losing your battle against you feeling for this girl, and now you did everything awkward all over again.

"What was that". Emily breaks the silence.

"What were you doing?". You ask without thinking about consequences. You watch as your friend got caught off guard at you question cause she could swear you already knew where she was going. "Are you going to have sex with him?.". You finally ask.

She snorts at your question, and you had to tighten the grip you had on your hands.

"I, well. Not that, that is of your concern, but yeah, I was thinking about it". She admits with a challenging look.

Truth is, Emily got so upset in seeing Heather with her best friend, that she got the urge to shake every little jealousy she was feeling with sleeping with his boyfriend.

"Since when do you care if I have sex with him?". She asks with curiosity.

"I do care". You say whispering and Emily furrows her eyebrows at the confusion evident all over her face.

"I'm confused, I mean, he's my boyfriend… Obviously we have sex, I still don't ge…".

"Do you want to have sex with him?". Being the word _'want_ ' the key word in this.

"Paige, I don't get it".

"Fine. I'd never liked him, he's not good for you. There you have it. I didn't said anything before cause I saw how in love you were, but now we both know you're not even close to feel that for him, I still don't get it. Why are you with him?". You say running your hands through your hair trying to calm yourself but to not avail, you're still as tensed as before.

"Paige…"

"I mean… fuck". You say almost yelling. "Heather is so great…..but I…..these stupid feelings…I just can't…". You stammer, not really knowing how to tell your friend your feeling for her that you can't hide anymore. Sure, you like Heather, but you love Emily. There you recognized it.

You move closer to her, till you could feel Emily's breath hitting softly at your face. You watch as your friend widens her eyes at your sudden movement.

"Paige?". She asks in a breathy voice.

But you don't listen, you just took your hands to caress Emily's cheek as your eyes drop to her lips.

"What are you…". She asks in a low voice. Confusion and shyness has taking over Emily at Paige's confident demeanor.

"Just tell me you don't feel the need to kiss me". You finally ask in a raspy voice. Emily's mouth drops open, eyes flickering from eye to eye. "Just say it". You say as you lean more and more every passing second.

"I…". She tries to form a coherent word, but Paige scent and presence invaded her, and now she's at a lost. She knows she want this girl, but she's not a cheater, and Shane is an amazing guy.

"Come on, Em". You keep asking. Emily's eyes were filling with tears as she turns her head to the side, giving you her cheek instead of her mouth. _Denied, well shit._

The hand in Emily's cheek was quickly pulled out of there by Emily.

"I don't feel it. I don't feel anything". She let out shaky as her voice cracks. You don't believe a thing that she told you, even if it still hurt, you know she feels something, you have notice her stares, her touches and how she's always asking if you and Heather had got to that place in your relationship.

God, she's so stubborn. She doesn't want to hurt Shane, and for that side you're kind of grateful.

"This isn't fair". You say taking a step back, finally you went back to reality.

"What is happening with you?". Emily asks.

"Nothing, okay!." You exclaimed. "Forget it, I've been drinking and I'm not thinking straight, it was stupid". You say as you push yourself to walk pass Emily to go to the door .

"I can't hurt Shane, he's been everything I wanted". She tells you.

"Is what you _wanted_. What do you _want_ now, Em?". You say, not turning around to look at her, afraid of her answer. But second passed and no response was said, you turn on the handle of the door and you pull it open making your way quickly out of the room.

/

"Hey, where were you?". Heather asks once you got downstairs.

"Bathroom. Want to go upstairs?". You say determinate to do something stupid. Jealousy and anger was clouding your judgment.

"Finally. Lead the way McCullers". She says flirting.

* * *

As soon as you and Heather walked through your room, your lips went roughly to Heathers as you both stumbled backwards toward the bed.

You push her down hard as you removed her pants along with her underwear before climbing on top of her, you didn't even care if she was still with her clothes in her upper body, you just want to forget, but then she grabbed your face to look at her and you calmed a little as you watch her taking her clothes off, she discharged her shirt followed by her bra as she makes you grind upon her for a little while, as you notice you were getting hard and Heather's moans were getting louder, she was ready. You took your hand to the night table as you quickly pulled out a condom.

She kisses you slowly as she grabs your member rolling the condom over as she positions your cock at her entrance, you didn't wasted anymore time as you thrust into her with a medium pace.

She gasped, her nails digging into your back as you grabbed the sheets on every side of Heather's hips as you push deeply and pulls in and out at a changing pace.

How you wish you could just make love to this girl, but everything you see as a rush of arousal curses into you is Emily, every time you close your eyes, she's there with her beautiful face and smile. But no, you both are too stupid to just keep quiet to not ruin your friendship.

* * *

Every thrust he gave, it got the headboard to hit the wall and all Emily could do was to let it happen, to try to enjoy, he's her boyfriend for god sake.

He moans sexily on her ear and she just digs her head closer to his neck to try to stop the tears falling as she gives herself to this wonderful guy. Deeply inside, she knew she shouldn't be here, not with him anyway. Not after Paige tried to kiss her again, not after she denied her. Cause she knows deep inside, she just wanted to give in and kiss her with all she have. She's scared, they've been best friends for so long and going into another place it freaked her out.

What if things didn't work out, what if she's not enough for Paige. What if they lost everything?.

She could felt his boyfriend writhing above her as he comes, but she doesn't let him pull back to see her. She could not give herself to look at him without feeling guilty, but then he keeps pounding for her to get her to come as he raised himself from the bed to look at her, and it caught Emily off guard as she did not saw the masculine features above her, in change, she was watching her.

A surprise orgasm felt through her as she closed her eyes imagining Paige. She never had an orgasm before, not with Shane anyway, and now she had it, but for all the wrong reasons. He was not what got her there. It was Paige.

* * *

You felt Heather's walls clench around you as you feels your own orgasm on the rise as you kept pounding inside of the girl. Moment later you come, but you didn't pulled back to watch the girl rode her orgasm, you just buried your face deeper into the pillow making small moans come muffled into the pillow as you opened wide eyes as you imagine something else….someone else.

* * *

The next morning you woke up, watching how Heather was still sleeping at the other side of the bed, you don't regret sleeping with her, you just wish you could of felt something else, you thought it was going to get better after this but it didn't.

You make your way out of the room once you got dressed. Walking through your house as you see the state of your house.

"Well, fuck". You say running a hand through your hair.

* * *

Monday.

You sort through your locker at school, feeling the guilt slowly starting to appear as you see a picture of Heather and you in the locker door. You shouldn't been feeling like this, you didn't do anything wrong, you slept with Heather cause you like her and you're her girlfriend, is normal. Well, that's what you made yourself believe anyway.

"For fuck sake". You mutter as you grab the math book that has fallen at your feet and closing the locker door shut. A little too much louder than necessary.

Right then you saw Emily standing against her locker with her boyfriend, obviously, but with her gaze glued to yours. You couldn't stop the apologetic expression appearing on your face as you look straight at her from across the hall, like you were apologizing for sleeping with Heather.

"We've got math next, you coming?". Spencer appeared at your side looking at you.

You shake your head as you put your gaze away from your, friend?, as you start your walk with Spencer to the classroom, but of course. Spencer has to stop to go for Emily along the way.

"Hi" .Spencer says to the other people in the hall.

"Hi". Shane answered just as Emily nodded in greeting not looking at you.

"I suppose your taking my girlfriend away from me?". He asks to you with that fucking charming smile.

"I….yeah. Sorry dude, we got math". You say, trying to sound believable, cause you know this guy is not the one to blame, it's you. You're feeling this, and he doesn't deserve any hate.

"Just kidding, see you guys at lunch". He says kissing Emily as you look at the locker right behind the couple to not see them.

After he went to his class, the girls found themselves walking to the classroom.

"You guys are awfully quiet". Spencer noticed.

"I'm just tired, swimming". You say looking straight ahead.

"What about you, Em?".

"Swimming too. Is kicking my ass this year". She says with a low voice.

/

Lunch came and you and the girls found your way to the outside tables to eat.

"You guys look so cute". Hanna says to you and Heather.

Hanna and Caleb finally had the courage to date and you have to say, is good to have Caleb in your group of friends. Then, there's Toby and Spencer, both have been together for two years now. Shane and Emily well, they were there too with their finger interlocked on the table and Heather had her head in your chest as you were resting your lunch.

But then you look in front of you to see Emily with her gaze fixed on you and what surprised you the most was that she smiled at you, a sad smile, but a smile no least.

"Paige?. You okay?". Heather questioned as she sat up straight to look at you.

"Yeah, why?". You ask, giving briefly glances at Emily who was listening attentive.

"You heart started beating really fast. I could feel it". Heather answered, raising an eyebrow at you.

 _/_

" _You okay?". Emily says, peeling her head away from your shoulder to look at you._

" _Yeah, why?". You ask confused._

" _Your heart just started beating really fast. I could feel it, even through this jacket". Emily answered._

 _/_

You remember how Emily used those same words months ago when you knew you started to feel different about her, and hearing Heather said it to you it just, you just can't, this is getting out of control.

Your eyes darted towards Emily, who was still waiting for your answer

"Paige?". Heather asks once again, and your eyes went back to your girlfriend.

"You really have to ask?. It's because of you". You lied, smiling at the girl in front of you and a choir of 'aaaw's' came out from all of your friends, except for one.

Except from the person who was making your heart skipped lots of beats with just a smile of her beautiful face.

* * *

 **-To Emily: I miss you, can we talk?. It's been a week Em.**

This is the 20th Text message you have send her over the last few days, ever since the party she hasn't talked to you. Except when you are at school and you know it is just to keep the appearance.

Why is love so confusing? I mean, you obviously like each other, you love her. Why can't you just be together?.

You've been passing in your room for what it feels like hours, thinking in a way to amend everything without falling apart.

But you don't find anything. There is not going back, the friendship line has already been crossed.

You made your decision and you're not going back after you do this. Opening the door you made your way downstairs.

"Mom, dad. I'm going over to Emily's". You scream from the front door.

"Have fun, don't be back too late". It was your dad answer.

Grabbing the keys from the counter you made your way to your bike, climbing in it you put on your helmet and seconds later you pulled out of your drive way, with a new determination in you.

/

Minutes later you arrive at the Fields residence, parking you bike in the driveway, you climb off just as you watch Pam and Wayne making their way out of the front door.

"Hi, Paige. Long time not see". He greets you with a hug.

"How are you, sir?".

"I've been good. Police station can be a chaos, but everything is good".

"That's good to hear". You say smiling.

"We'll go to the supermarket, Emily is in her room". Pam says.

"Oh, thanks. I'll leave you to it, bye Pam, Sir". You say nodding pass them opening the door to the best or worst thing you are about to do.

/

"Paige?". Emily asks as she sees you entering the room.

"I just..". You tried to start, but imagining and telling is so different, there's not going back on this.

"You, okay?". She says taking careful steps towards you.

"Em..I just…". Closing your eyes to collect yourself, it was like words got stuck in the tip of your tongue. So, you did the second thing you never thought you would do.

You took the remaining step towards Emily as you cupped her cheeks with your hands, you leaned closing the gaps between your lips.

After a few seconds you thought you fucked this up, cause Emily was rigid and she hasn't kiss you back, and just when you were pulling away to look at the mistake you just made, she kisses you back.

Everything turned to slow motion, the sensation of finally having her lips on yours was indescribable. The softness of her lips was better than you had imagined. Your whole body was tingling as she leaned her body into yours, but then, you made the stupid mistake of trying to deepen the kiss, and Emily went back to reality as she took a huge step back away from you to look with big wide open eyes at you.

"Paige". She says with an apologetic tone, and you know exactly where this is going.

"No". You say determinate to just leave all in the open. Your firm voice worked, as she closed her mouth shut to look at you confused. "I'm tired, I'm tired of pretending". You say a little angry at your friend. "I can't help it. Every time I see you with him it hurts. Maybe I'm being an hypocrite cause I'm with Heather , but at least I'm trying to do something here, I'm leaving her, for you. Why can't you just tell me the truth?, why can't you just admit that you feel something for me?".

"It's not that easy Paige". She defends and you look back at her with a challenging stare as you nod.

"Well, then fine. I'll make it easy for you". You say clearing your throat. Emily's eyes were filled with tears threating to scape." I'm in love with you, Em". You say, surprising yourself at how confident you sounded, even if you feel your heart racing and you're pretty sure you're going to faint anytime soon.

"Paige". She says again. It's like the only thing it can come out of Emily's mouth since you came in here.

"I love you. Okay?. I may lose in this game, but I'm done been afraid. I've never been in love before, but I can fucking tell the difference, so there you have it, I can't be just your friend anymore, it doesn't feel right". It was the last thing you said before turning on your heels as you run down the stairs to the front door.

Walking through Emily's porch to your bike, you took one last glance to the window of your former best friend's bedroom, to see her in there, with a puppy face as you watch her crying, but now you did it, your weight on your shoulder has finally being lifted. Turning around you put your helmet, to visit the second house this day, to give a bad new to your soon to be ex- girlfriend.

/

Emily watched by the window till Paige disappeared out of her sight, she turned back to sit on the bed to look straight at a blank spot, tears stopped falling as she started to think.

Everything is different now, even though she has tried to stick to her plan of not let anything destroy her friendship it went to the trash as Paige's sudden revelation. She loves her back, Paige's in love with her. When the girls words finally sink in, a small smile appeared on her lips as she took her fingers to graze her bottom lip, exactly where Paige's ones were minutes ago.

But then her demeanor change again.

Is she really, ready to leave a year and a half relationship with Shane, to be with her best friend?. What if she tries to save her friendship back, she can't lose her, she's been everything. She's exactly what she _wants._ But she's too afraid to let her feelings go free yet.

* * *

Didn't had the time to check on gramatics so I apologize for that. Thanks for all your reviews, it makes me happy *-*


	7. Chapter 7

Love some tension .

Thanks for all your reviews, it really help me going with this :*

* * *

You found yourself thirty minutes later on Heather's house watching a movie. Truth is, you couldn't do it. You didn't have the heart to break up with her.

The thing is, you were so absorbed in the Emily subject that you forgot that today you were supposed to go to your girlfriend's house after school.

She was waiting for you to celebrate. To celebrate your two months as an official couple and you didn't remember at school and she didn't tell you anything either, because she wanted to surprise you. What an ass you're being with her. This girl was waiting for you with a movie, snacks and a cute teddy bear as a present.

You feel like such an asshole.

"Winter break is in two days. Are you going somewhere?". Heather asks, breaking you from your thoughts.

"Oh… No, I always stay here to help Emily..". And then you stop, you stop at you best friend's name. Feeling guilty as hell as your girlfriend looks at you with an innocent face, like she's listening attentively as you talk about Emily. About the girl you kissed no least than forty minutes ago. "To, you know, to decorate". You added.

"She loves Christmas". Heather says with a nod and smile as she keeps her gaze on the tv.

You turn your head to look at her. Confusion all over your face. "How do you know that?".

"Not hard to figure it out. We have gym together, she was wearing a shirt that said 'This girl loves Christmas' , I kind of realize it there". She says shrugging her shoulder as she turn to look at you.

"Oh, well yeah, she loves it".

"How long have you been best friends with her?, cause I really like her, she have this sweet tone of voice".

"Five years". You simply say, wanting to change the conversation as quickly as possible.

"That's awesome".

"Yeah". You sigh as Heather cuddles once again into you.

"I have a cabin that we can all go for some days. After Christmas we can go over there". She says moments later.

"Just the two of us?" . It could be good, it could be good for you and her. Maybe you should really try with Heather, giving as Emily has already rejected you. Why not?, you like Heather, maybe your feelings for Emily could disappear with time if you really open your eyes and mind to fall for this girl.

"I mean if you want to, I was actually thinking in going with the girls and their boyfriends".

You froze, are you really ready to face Emily?. Cause you were sure you were going to have this almost two weeks for you to think and to put your feeling in order. Also there's Shane. If Heather wants to go with everyone, he obviously is going to be there. The guy doesn't deserve what is happening behind his back. If he knew that you kissed his girlfriend he would hate you forever.

"I…. Yeah, that would be great". You ended saying. It was like your mind has stop thinking since this morning that not even an excuse could come out out of your mouth.

"Good. Now let's watch the movie, also I have another surprise for you". She says huskily in your ear.

You really are going to try with this girl, Fuck Emily, Fuck her insecurities, if she really wants you, she would of done something. You deserve better.

* * *

The next day

Two days till winter break and a day since you did the stupidity of telling your best friend about your feelings for her and now she's avoiding you like plague.

You went this morning to math. Class that you have together with Emily to find her right there sitting at the front seats. _She hates the front seats._ You mentally say. But right when you made your way by her side she just drop her eyes to the desk. Rolling your eyes at the cowardly of a best friend you had. Avoiding is not the solution to anything. You would of being great if she could of tell you something coherent when you talked to her at the party or in her house later on, but no, she was just looking at you with this weird gaze and with her mouth opening and closing like a fish back then and now she just decided to not even direct a look back at you. _I clap right back at ya Emily, really well done, you really know how to break someone's heart._ You shake your head as you pass her walking down to your usual seat next to Spencer, which gaze was glued to the brunette some seats ahead.

"You look like if you want to kill someone with laser eyes". You say taking a seat at her side.

"Is Emily okay?. She didn't sit in her usual seat". She says alternating her gaze between you and Emily.

"I don't know, haven't talked to her". You shrug your shoulder.

"I get it now". She says looking at you.

"What?". You say confused tilting your head to your side as you scrunch your nose.

"Are you and Emily fighting?". She says curiously. _Well, fuck._

"Why do you think that is?".

"For starters, she didn't say hello to you, she's not in her usual seat and she didn't even looked at you". She says arching an eyebrow.

"Fine. Yeah, we are fighting and I don't need you or the girls to do an intervention, not this time. It's different now, so stay out of it". You say calmly.

"Fine, but if you or her don't do anything soon, I can't promise you anything". She says before returning her attention back at the class once the professor was already in the classroom.

You sigh as you turn your gaze at the class. You knew this was coming. The last time you fought with Emily, the girls locked you and Emily in a closet to amend things with you former best friend, and in that time you both fixed your problems. What about now?, a locked in in the closet is so not going to get things back at how they used to be.

And you draw your gaze to the back of Emily's head one last time, thinking about how things have change this last four months since you got back from New York.

/

You smile as you walked through the bleachers as you saw your girlfriend doing some awesome cartwheels across the field, you feel a content feeling as she smiled back at you, is like your body and mind is adjusting easily to your decision of being with Heather, cause the girl was amazing and you're finally seeing it, but not everything is good news. Maybe you're just feeling like this cause not more than 24 hours ago you were rejected by the person who owns your heart and now you are just contenting with the second best. You took a seat as you saw your girlfriend arm waving you from across the field and you smiled and waved back as you watch as she started once again to do some awesome stunts in there as she glided around the field looking flawless.

Is seconds later that your smile died little by little as you saw that some bleachers down was the person who you had tried to forget and ignore for all the school period. She was watching at you with an intense look but then she just turned back around. Those eyes are so beautiful for you and that sexy little hole that you always see in Emily's eyebrows when she is serious or confused or just intrigued, it makes your heart melt at the sight.

But then you were pull back as another sets of arms were waving over at you?.

Is when you realized that Shane was waving at Emily over the other end of the field. _Right, football practice, how convenient._ You roll your eyes at your luck.

However you try to keep your eyes trained on your girlfriend, knowing your conscience was slowly eating you up as an overwhelming urge to watch the person that was a few meters down from you. It was eating you up too, the urge of going over there and kiss her once again, cause that kiss you stole from Emily it was so fucking amazing.

/

Minutes later you were waiting at the school's door for Heather to finish her shower in the school lockers. When you saw how the brunette beauty got stop right in her track as she found herself face to face with you after an entire day of both ignoring each other.

"Hi". She says timidly.

"Hi". You answered, trying not to sound affected by her presence.

"Are you…". She got stop mid-sentence as Shane opened the door and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi, Paige. Didn't saw you at lunch". He says with that fucking charming smile once again.

"Yeah, I….I had homework to finish so I skiped lunch".

"Heather invited us all to her cabin after Christmas, you're going right?". He says as you give Emily a brief look before turning your gaze back at Shane.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Are you guys?". You say pointing at them.

"Yeah, we're coming. Right, Em?". He says looking at her and you couldn't stop your gaze to fall on her.

"I think so". She says in a low voice.

"Aah, come on babe. You have to come, if you don't, I won't". He says taking her by the waist to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, right before that Emily's eyes were to yours as if saying 'I'm sorry for kissing him'. But you just moved your way to the floor just as you hear the door opening once again.

"Hi guys". You move your gaze quickly to your girlfriend.

"Hi". Shane says and Emily simply nodded at her.

"Hi". She says sweetly at you as she greets you with a little peck.

You cleared your throat as you saw the hard look Emily was giving at Heather.

"We're going. See you both tomorrow". Emily says in a hurry, tugging Shane along with her as they walked down the stairs.

"Is Emily okay?". Heather asks and then she took your hands in hers as you made your way to your bike.

"I think so". You shrug your shoulder, cause truth is, you can't even read your former best friend's expressions anymore.

"So, should I have to tie me up against you to not fall off of your bike". She says as you pass her a helmet.

"You'll be okay, it's just the fear but once you're in it, you'll never want me to stop the ride". You say as you climb into it to start it.

"If you say so". She say once your bike roared to life and you put your helmet.

"Climb on then".

/

"Want me to order pizza?". Shane asks as they made their way to the guy's house.

"If you want to". Emily says with no emotion, she shouldn't be here, but can you really just leave a relationship from one day to another, it's hard for her. This guy is what all the girls wants and she have him, but she doesn't want him anymore, not after Paige declared her love for her.

Is Paige really over in regards of Heather?, cause if she remember well, Paige told her that she was going to break it off with the cheerleader but she saw that they were still an item. _This is so frustrating, make up your mind Emily, you're hurting everyone for being a coward._

"You okay?". Shane asks as he took a seat next to his girlfriend on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay". She say smiling weakly at him.

"You sure?, you look sad". He says surrounding his arms across her waist to pull her closer.

"I'm sure".

"Okay. I order, they'll be here in like twenty minutes. Want to watch a movie?". He says going for the remote in the table.

"Okay". She says shrugging her shoulder.

He's a great guy, but sometimes she would like for him to ask her what movie they could see, like Paige does it. He just chooses the star wars saga every single time and it really makes her head dizzy.

Same with pizza, he always choose the Hawaiian and she loves the napolitan pizza, he should know her taste by then, but it looks like those little things are always off for her.

The other thing she hates is how always he uses the excuse of watching a movie for them to have sex, just like right now. The movie hasn't been in the twenty minutes and he's already kissing her neck.

"Shane". She says pushing him softly from the shoulder.

"Mmm?". He ask without breaking his lips from her neck.

"Stop it".

"Babe, it's been like four days". He says kissing her neck once again.

"You lasted a year without sex I think you can hold four days". She says harshly, making her boyfriend to break away from his spot on her neck to look at her quizzically.

"Are you really okay?". He says furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"No". She confess.

"What happened?".

"I got into a fight yesterday with my best friend and now we're not talking to each other". She says running a hand through her hair.

"I saw you two together outside, weren't you talking?".

"No, we just stood there and right when I was going to start a conversation you appeared".

"Woow, it looks like you weren't even happy to see me". He says taking his arm around her shoulders away from it.

"I'm sorry". She says closing her eyes to collect herself. It's not like the guy is the one to blame, is just her and her insecurities and poor call of decision and the guilty too, for keeping this guy hanging with her when she's not even sure if she feels something for him other than affection for being her boyfriend this last year.

She's sure about something. About someone, but she's too much of a coward to approach her and now she may be losing her to Heather for not acting on her feelings sooner, she was so surprised when Paige appeared at her house that she was frozen on her spot not able to do anything other than look like a deer caught in the lights. She let her walk away two times and now she's sure Paige gave up on her for it, that's why she's still with Heather. Right?.

"I just, I don't like it when I'm fighting it make me frustrated". She finish saying.

Cause she knows this isn't a simple fight, this was so terrifying for her, what if Paige never talks to her again?, she did talked today with her, but it was just for a simple greeting. What about her endless talks and advice and jokes?. Are they ever going to happen again?. Is she losing the girl?.It sure looks like it. She can't let that happen, Paige is everything for her, she had to make it right. She needs to. For her and for Paige.

Paige loves her back. Paige is in love with her, just as she is. The difference is that Paige got the balls to say it aloud, and she just responded with silence, what a shitty move she made, and now she's paying the price.

She just needs to do one thing, she needs to break up with Shane. The guy doesn't deserve someone as bad as a person as her, he could of not know but she's hurting him, cause she can't find herself to be the one hurting him, not like this, he is a friend and if she break this off, her friendship with Shane is going to the trash, she's sure of it. _But you need to, you have to. If you want to be with Paige, you have to do this right. Just do it._

"Shane…". She got interrupted by the bell ringing.

"The pizza's here, I'll go get it". He says standing up walking to the door as he leaves you alone with your thoughts.

She had it and now every ounce of determination flied out of the window at the interruption, and now, she's not sure if she's going to have it back anytime soon.

* * *

Christmas came, and well, guess what?. You and Emily still haven't talked, it's been a week already and you both had been ignoring each other like plague.

You had already opened your gifts hours ago and none of them were from Emily, so now you found yourself arranging your bags for the trip to the cabin with your friends and….Emily, Emily with Shane, yep. A fun four days trip is waiting for you

You packed a lot of hoodies, cause you love them, same with your skullcaps, you can't be without them, and then you make your way to your night table to open the drawer as you pull out a wrapped gift to look at it. This was supposed to be given to Emily, but giving the circumstances she's pretty sure it is going to stay in the bottom of her drawer, but she put it in the bag anyway.

 _Just in case._ You mentally say.

/

"Hanna is so not driving". You heard Spencer complaining.

"Well, it's my car, so if you want to wait for yours that is still in the mechanic, then go ahead". Hanna says sticking out her tongue to Spence. You just shook your head at the duo.

You and Heather were driving in your bike for the two cars to follow you behind.

Hanna was giving a ride to Spencer, Toby and obviously to her boyfriend Caleb. While the other one consisted in Shane with his jeep taking Aria, Emily and Ezra, yep. Ezra, we all thought it was a great chance to meet him outside of the ex-professor façade.

"Spencer, just let Hanna, is her car". Toby says tugging Spencer for her to follow him to the back seats.

"Fine, but if we die, you have been warn ". She says scolding with her finger at the two guys.

You share a smile with Caleb at the girls little fight before going to your bike is when you climb that you took a brief look to everyone, but your eyes got stuck in a brunette a few meters away.

You watch as she arrange the last things on Shane's car as she shake her hands before turning around to walk to the passenger seat when she saw you looking at her. She stopped right on her tracks to look back at you.

Seconds passed and you both still were in a staring contest, you have miss those eyes, that face, that body, you just miss her, it's been a week of you trying to found the strength to just not give in to send her a text or to give her a call. What you don't know, is that Emily was feeling exactly the same.

"Everyone, we're ready". Shane slamming his palm against the roof of the car it was what broke the intense staring between you both, you drop your gaze to your helmet and Emily opened the car door, as you put your helmet on. You both shared a last look before she closed the door.

/

"Have you talk to Paige?". Shane says inside of the car.

"No". Emily says sadly.

"You and Paige are fighting?". Aria asks from the back seat.

"I..". _Great, now everyone knows. Thanks Shane, thanks a lot._ "Yeah, we got into a fight before winter break".

"Well, is really weird seeing you guys fighting".

"What was it about anyway?. You never told me". Shane asks.

"Stupid things". She says. _Actually it was the best thing I could of ever hear and I was stupid to let her go._

"What stupid thing?". Aria asks.

"Aria. Maybe Emily doesn't want to talk about it, we should let her to deal with it at her own pace". It was the first time she was really grateful and glad to have her ex English teacher on a trip with her.

She looked through the review mirror for your gazes to crush and when it did you smile at him in gratitude.

/

"Emily and Paige are fighting". Spencer says to the people in the car.

"Since when?". Hanna asks.

"I don't know, since before winter break".

"That's a long time, even for them". Caleb says furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's why I talked to Heather about it and I need you guys to play the game".

"What game?". Toby asks.

"We decided to put them in the same bedroom".

"Um, I'm sure Paige is going to choose Heather to sleep with". Hanna says.

"That's why Heather invented that her mom let her used the cabin with the promise of none of us can sleep with their partner".

"Hey!, I don't want to waste four days sleeping with Caleb or Shane, no offense dude". Toby says.

"Non taken, I actually agree with you".

"It's just a façade".

"Ok, I'm all ears now". Hanna says.

"We're just saying that to Shane, Aria, Ezra, Paige and Emily, there are five bedrooms. Heather is sleeping with Aria and Shane with Ezra, no offense but our friend sleeping with her teacher is not something we're ready for and the façade is us. I'll share a room with Hanna and Toby with Caleb, but when everyone goes to sleep we change rooms. I'm not stupid, Obviously I'm sleeping with Toby". She finish.

"I'm in". Hanna says.

"If I get to sleep with you I'm in". Caleb says to Hanna with an in love smile.

"Okay, so we're all set". Toby says, kissing Spencer.

/

"God, I'm starving". Aria says.

"I brought a pie". Ezra says, receiving a cute smile from Aria.

"Seriously, what's your issue with pies, you ate a lot of them, I'm sure you'll end in a hospital bed with a diabetic coma". You say as you take a sit in the huge kitchen.

"Shut up". Aria says playfully.

"Guys, I need to give you some news". Heather says appearing at your side.

"What's wrong?". Hanna asks.

"My mom lend me her cabin with the promise of not sleeping with our partners. So, sorry guys but we'll have to share beds,girl with girls and boys with boys". She finish.

"Whaa….That sucks". Shane says and you could not help the rolls of your eyes that it didn't pass unnoticed by Emily, who was smiling shyly at your expression.

"It's the rules". She shrugs.

"I'll share with Spence". "I'm with Heather"."I choose Toby". Hanna, Aria and Caleb says at the same time.

"That's done then. Paige and Emily and Shane with Ezra". Heather says leaving the room followed by everyone to take them to their rooms.

You were left alone with Emily in the kitchen. Looking at her you notice she was looking at a blank spot on the floor.

"If you're not comfortable with the idea I can change places with Hanna or Spence". You say breaking the silence and startling Emily.

"I….No, it's not a problem. Besides, Hanna and Spence can fight all day but they love each other's company".

"And also, we are the best friends". You say quoting with your fingers.

"Paige".

"It's okay, I'll swear I'll behave".

"Okay". _Is that disappointment?._

"This trip either sucks or it's going to surprise". You mumble as you made your way outside to look for your bags

* * *

Short, but I'll make it up to you ;)


	8. Chapter 8

I was all night trying to get this chapter done and I did it.

Hope is something you all were waiting for ;)

* * *

"There's a beautiful landscape in here". You say looking out from the porch. Your breath could be seen in the cold air, as you rub your clothed hands and put them together and taking them to your mouth to blow them warm.

" It is. I don't think I'll be able to walk around it though. It's fucking freezing". Caleb says rubbing his hands.

"Yeah, shame". You say. It would be awesome, the thing you saw, it was the frozen lagoon just a few meters away from the cabin. It looked beautiful. "So, how are you and Hanna?". You turn your body to look at your friend's stupid love face.

"We're good, really good". He says with a smile and a nod.

"Two months?".

"Two months together".

"Get that stupid smile out of your face". You say pushing him slightly with your body.

"I'm falling for her". He says.

"You've been crushing on her for as long as I can remember, same Hanna. Obviously you guys are falling for each other already".

"What about you?".

"What about me?". You say looking at the patio where your friends cars and your bike were, as you watch Ezra, Emily, Shane and Hanna entering a lot of groceries.

"You and Heather".

"I..Yeah, we're good". You say sounding insecure.

"You sure?". He says furrowing his eyebrows at you.

"Yeah".

"What about Emily?". You whip your head back to look at your friend so quickly that you swore you heard the click of your neck as you did it.

"What about her?". You say quickly, trying to put your heartbeat back to normal. Cause you swore he knew, he realize it.

"Heard Spencer said you guys were fighting?".

"Oh, that". _Shit, that was close._

"What happened?".

"Nothing, just a stupid argument. Clearly I fuck it up". You lie.

"You're not talking ".

"She's the one not talking".

"Well, it must have been something really serious".

"Yeah". You say in a low voice. "But I came here to have a good time, not to think about me and Emily's fight. We'll figure it out sooner or later". You say hitting softly the railing of the porch as you turn around, walking back inside.

"I hope so". Caleb says following you.

/

"So, you and Paige?". Hanna says bouncing on the bed.

"What about it?". Emily says a little scared.

"You guys got into a fight?".

"Who told you that?".

"Spence".

"Right". She says rolling her eyes.

"Is it true?".

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it".

"Well, hope you guy work it out, cause it would be soooo weird to be four days with you guys not talking to each other". She says standing up from the bed. " Aria and I are making lunch, you coming?".

"Yeah".

/

"Mellisa is coming for this new year's eve".Spencer says as she chops lettuce in the kitchen.

"Oh". Emily says. She has forgotten about her. About the older woman and Paige. Remembering that day's event her face wrinkle at the thought. God, she was so jealous back then but she was still in denial about her feelings for the auburn girl.

She took a look to the patio from the kitchen window to see Caleb and Paige on the girl's bike.

"Looks like my man is going for a ride". Hanna appeared at your side as she saw you watching.

"The place is lovely, so they'll see a lot of things". Heather says from the dishwasher.

"How do you let her ride that thing?". Aria asks.

"I don't let her, cause she can do whatever she wants". She says in a sweet tone. God, even if Emily wants to hate her, she can't. The girl is a sweetheart with everyone, she even talks with her in gym class.

Is not Heather's fault she got the girl. Emily wasn't brave enough to go after her, with the fear of hurting Shane or losing Paige's friendship. The last part has already happen, she know they'll never go back to how they used to be after Paige declared her love for her.

So now she just has to put all of her effort into this, she's sleeping in the same bed, same room with the girl of her dreams. She doesn't know if she'll hang in there without doing something stupid.

/

"We saw some amazing landscape with Paige". Caleb says after lunch, they were in the table talking about everything and anything. As always, Emily and you were stealing a few glances here and there.

"We should go. Have a little walk". Paige says.

"No way, it's freezing outside". Hanna says.

"Ah, come on Han. You'll warm up along the way".

"Walking is a good exercise". Heather says.

"So is sleeping. So, no I'll pass, sorry".

"Bummer". Caleb says.

"Who's going then?".

"I'll go.. that way we can be together a little bit". Heather says interlacing her arms around yours.

You took a brief look at your side to see Emily with their hands in a fist and hardened features.

"I'll go to sleep". She says standing up abruptly.

 _Well, the hell is happening with her?._

 _Is not like she's jealous or something._

 _Right?._

 _/_

Third night, third fucking night and Emily hasn't talked to you, aside from when you are in the table having breakfast, lunch or dinner. All she says is, can you pass me a toast, or the salt or whatever thing is in there. At least she says good night when you're going to sleep. Also, she sleep right on the edge of the bed really far away from you.

"No, really. Where is the alcohol?, is our last night". Shane asks sitting aside Emily.

"This is a sober trip, no alcohol allowed darling". Heather says from your lap.

You were all in the living room in front of the chimney as you and a few of the group shared a hot chocolate.

"How about some truth or dare?". Hanna says.

"I'm in. I seriously want you guys to look at me in another way, not as the English teacher anymore". Ezra says pouting.

"Is working for me, so you don't have to worry that much". Emily says offering an honest smile at the guy.

"So, I'll start". Hanna says bouncing from the couch.

"Don't start with the heavy questions". You warn.

"Ezra, truth or dare?".

"Truth".

"What age was your first kiss?".

"Um….. fourteen".

"See?. Not heavy questions". Hanna says to you.

"Paige. Truth or dare?".

"Truth". You simply say, you don't want to start with stupid stunts to do yet.

" The first time you got laid?".

"Fifteen".

And that's how most of the night passed by, questions and dare were throwing at each other.

Toby had to eat a disgusting mix on a bowl, Shane showed his butt, must say it was disgusting.

Hanna and Caleb confess to already have sex and a lot of other things. Everything was going extremely good, that was until Hanna's last question.

"Paige, truth or dare?".

"Truth".

"Last time you had sex?".

Heather cheeks were so flush and you were trying to not laugh at her, but then your expression turn to a serious one, when you saw how Emily was waiting for an answer with hard features.

"I… uh. Four or five days ago". You responded.

"Where?. Oh my god, you girls. Awww you consumed your relationship". Hanna says enthusiastically.

"It was on Paige's party". Heather says shyly.

Everyone was laughing at Heather's flushed face as you were shaking your head at your girlfriend's embarrassment. When your gaze was turn around to the person standing from the couch.

"I'll go to the bathroom". Emily says looking at you one more time before leaving the group.

"Babe, can you go looking for my cellphone?, It's in the kitchen". Heather says giving you a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Sure, I'll be right back". You say, leaving her behind as you adventure through the long hall. To be a simply cabin, this place was huge, it was something like the twilight family vampire's house.

"Shit". You hear someone mumbling from the inside of you and Emily's bedroom. Curiosity got the best of you and you step inside, to watch Emily passing across the room.

"Hi". You say in a low voice.

"Damn, Paige". She says exalted as she took her hand to her racing heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you". You say as you took some steps closer to her. "What are you doing here?. Weren't you going to the bathroom?". You ask in confusion.

"I need it time to cold off". She says looking everywhere but you.

"About what?". You ask.

"Nothing. Okay?. Just leave me alone". She says harshly.

"Fine, jeez". You say raising your hands as you turn on your heels walking to the door. Thinking that your silent game started again.

Before you could have opened the door, hands in there stop you.

"What…". You say, turning your body to see a frustrated Emily.

"Why?".

"Why, what?". You ask in confusion.

"Why did you slept with her?". She says with her eyebrows pinched together.

"I…". You stop as you realize that Emily Fields, was jealous, fucking jealous, and you couldn't stop the snort coming out from your throat.

"Why are you laughing?, is not funny". She says closing her hand in a fist.

"It is for me. Where are you going with this Emily?". She took a step back surprise just as you. You never call her by her full name, it sounded so cold coming out in that way.

"My point is, you slept with her knowing you are in love with me". She says closing her eyes tightly together before opening them once again.

"Well, is not like you care right?. You made it perfectly clear that you don't feel the same for me". You say with a firm voice.

"It's not like that".

"Then what is it?, cause I just can't seem to understand".

"Is not that easy. For you it is though. I mean, I said nothing and you go and fuck her in no least than five minutes after you wanted me to kiss you at your party". She says challengingly.

"I gave up. Don't act like you didn't know what was happening, we've been playing this stupid game since New York".

"You gave up?. Woow, you really had to have your penis on something wet or else you can't be happy".

"Wha…..This has nothing to do with me wanting to get laid. I sleep with Heather cause she's my girlfriend and I like her". You say offended.

"But you're in love with me". She says louder. Frustration evident all over her face.

"So what?. Obviously nothing is coming out of it. I decided to focus on Heather, I like her. I'm not waiting for you Emily".

"Is not that easy". She repeated.

"It is if you want it to be".

"Funny, you're saying that, but I still see you with Heather".

"You're still with Shane".

"Like a said, it's not that easy right?". She says arching an eyebrow.

"What is not easy?". You say frustrated.

"Why are you with Heather?".

"Cause I like her".

"Is that the only reason?".

You pause, as you understand things on Emily's side a little bit better.

"And I don't want to hurt her". You finish.

"It's not that easy to hurt someone who has been amazing with you, isn't?". Emily says, rubbing both of her hands on her face.

"I…". She's right, and you know it. You were so decided on finish things with Heather but you felt guilty about hurting her, it's not easy to watch how that person is putting everything in there for your relationship to work, and you're thinking exactly the opposite, it is a huge remorse.

Then, Emily sighs." I'm sorry Paige. I know I've been a coward. I'm just trying to figure out how to do this right". She says calmly, running her hand through her hair.

"You know you'll finish hurting someone no matter what".

"I know, I'm just trying not to hurt them too much".

"What are you thinking, Em?". She couldn't stop the small smile to fall on her lips when you called her for her nickname.

" I want to break up with Shane. I want to be with y…".

"Em?. Babe, are you there?". Shane's voice interrupted her from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm just talking….With Paige". She says trying for his boyfriend to take the hint and leave them alone.

"Oh, well. The guys want to go shopping for alcohol, so I'll see you later".

"Kay, drive safe". She screams back. You both waited some minutes until you knew for sure you were alone. "We should get back. It's been a while". She says going for the handle when you stopped her.

"I just want you to be sure". You say and she smiles at you.

"I want to be with you Paige, I want to jump into….this, with you". Fuck your smile, your smile was so fucking huge that you know it mirrors Emily's one, you want to squeal and do a fucking celebratory dance, but you put all of your effort to just look unfazed. "But, I don't want to cheat on Shane, nor want to hurt Heather, she really is a great person".

"Yeah. I'm sorry for kissing you the other day, it was the only way I could get the courage to tell you".

"It's okay…I…I'm not complaining". She says in a low and raspy voice as you watch her gaze drop to your lips.

"I don't want to cheat on Heather either". You say in a low voice. Cause your gaze went to Emily's lips, wishing nothing more than to kiss her, but you can't be that much of a bitch to the blonde girl on the other room.

"We won't. We'll wait, we have to do this. I'll be the first, cause you already did a lot for us".

And with a last smile of hope you both went back to the living room with a new countenance.

/

"Toby, put your shirt on".

"Oh, my god. Caleb, go and dance to someone else". Hanna says as her drunk of a boyfriend as both of them went back to the living room

"God. What's with the guys and alcohol, they really are making a fool of themselves". Aria says as she saw all the guys and Heather dancing from the kitchen to the hall that leads to the living room.

"I'll go get Toby, he's freaking drunk already".

"It is late, I'll get Ezra".

"You guys coming?". Hanna asks at Emily and you.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, I just want a hot tea". You say.

"I want one too". Emily says smiling at you as you watch Hanna disappearing into the hallway.

"Hi". You say mumbling as you took a seat next to the girl.

"Hi". She says blushing all over.

Can't blame her, she practically told her best friend she wanted to be with her. She finally did it, but she can't be so sure. Heather is doing her thing and Paige has seen that, she just want her to be happy and she'll understand if Paige wants to stay with Heather.

She was so scared once she found out about Paige and Heather hours ago. It was like someone was ripping her heart open with a knife. That's why she excuses herself, she couldn't stand it, she couldn't imagine them in that position.

It was what it triggers her decision to just pull her heart out in there for Paige, and even if she thought the girl was going to jump from joy like she was to finally admit her feelings for her, she realized how Paige tried to just stay put.

Both of them were in a stupid situation just because of the other people involved. Shane and Heather, they've been great people for them, she even grow fond of Heather, the girl could be such a charmer. Shane and Paige on the other hand, it was different, Paige never liked him, but she put that aside for a year and a half for her sake.

Her thoughts when interrupted when you grab her hand and then you focused on her taking the lead as she took your hand to start moving her thumb in circular motions on the back of your hand. You can feel the goose bumps rising up your arms, causing the hairs to stick out and you glanced up to see brown eyes fixated on your forearm watching the effect she had on you. You were wearing a simply v neck shirt as the night went on, the heat on the house it got you really warm, so now Emily got a full view of your goose bumps.

You swallow as her gaze went up and you were looking into bright brown orbs. Her tongue ran along her lips instinctively and she found the courage to twist your hand, turning it palm up as she moves her fingertips between your long, slender fingers. Emily's breath hitched audibly and you almost found yourself smiling stupidly as your heart expanded against your chest.

You should of feel guilty or something, but no. There was no guilt, no sadness, no remorse, no regret, nothing except your pounding hearts and quickly breaths. When your fingers threaded together, clasping on tightly to each other like never wanting to let them go, you found yourself leaning across the space of your kitchen chairs towards Emily who was staring at you with complete adoration and a small smile creeping up into her lips.

Heather or Shane didn't even cross your minds, not even when Emily's hot breath blanket your face. Your lips were inches away from each other and your intoxicating scent hit Emily like a train on a track.

But then the sound of a broken jar snapped you both out of the stupor, you both jumped a little in your seats, fingers unthreading and bodies moving from the seat to walk across the hall in a quick pace to know what the hell happened.

"Thank god. Paige, your girlfriend is out of control". Spencer says as you watch Aria going with Ezra to the guys room to get him to fall sleep.

"Heather". You say firmly as she stop in her tracks to look at you.

"Hey, babe". She says hanging her arms around you as you grab her waist to keep her steady. Your gaze went to Emily who was helping a laughing Shane to his bedroom. You watched how she flinched at Heather's pet name for you, but you flinched more when the drunken guy deposited a kiss on Emily's lips.

"Let's go to bed".

"Mmmmmh bed". She tries to sound flirty.

"To sleep". You say.

"Yourz ooo not faaan".

"What is she saying?". Hanna says with big eyes and a funny smirk.

"Don't know". You say shrugging your shoulder as you drag her to her room.

"I lovezya". Heather mumbled once she hits the pillow. It got you to stop right in your tracks.

Did you heard what you thing you heard?. _Shit Heather, please don't._

"Night heath". You say giving her a kiss in the forehead.

"Night". You hear her mumbling as you close the door running away before hearing silly things once again.

She didn't say that, it couldn't be. Maybe she was trying to say something else. You shake your head as you walk straight to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

/

You rounded the room and sat on the side of the bed, your back facing the brunette who was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. You told yourself to breathe, to relax, to not thinking about what Heather could of said, to not do something stupid tonight cause Emily and you are on a different situation now and you just want to go to sleep as soon as possible.

Emily's eyes drifted to the back of her friend, she just have to get everything out of her chest. She watch how Paige turn her body slightly to her side, it made Emily to see clearly Paige's features. The moonlight crashed in her friend's face, making those light brown eyes look like they were sparkling, and her pale, creamy skin. God, she was so fucking beautiful.

"Paige?".

Your back twisted slightly as you let your gaze fall on those brown eyes. "Yeah?".

"I wish I could of said something sooner, it would have been so much easy for us". She whisper softly and sincerely.

Seen them in this position was painful.

"It's okay. Things happens for a reason. We can work this out, together". You smile sincerely at her.

Emily's heart fluttered. Holy shit, she said together. She can't begin to describe the way this girl makes her feel. It was so fucking unbelievable that she couldn't bring herself to say anything instead of a nod.

You twist your body until you were lying down next to the brunette as you both faced the ceiling.

"The moon is beautiful from here". You say.

"To be winter, the night is perfectly clear".

God, how you've missed talking to her, you both can fall so easily into any conversation.

"We can go explore tomorrow morning, is our last day".

"I could be down with that, on one condition". Emily says smiling as she turn her head to look at you.

"What?". You say smiling curiously to your side.

"You have to bring me a pizza".

You snort. "Yeah, right. I'll go over to town to bring you a napolitan pizza".

Paige knows her tastes. It made her giggle on her insides.

You both lay there for a while, in silent. You shuffled a bit, folding your arm and putting it behind your head. The only thing you could hear was the wind and Emily's breathing. It was so relaxing to be like this again.

Emily's eyes roamed out of the window as she watched as the glass stared to fogged on the outside as the cold wind blows.

You both stayed like that for a long time until you felt Emily shuffle next to you. Turning your head to look at her, she stared you back immediately. You felt your heart quicken its beat.

"Hey". You say sighing.

Emily's lips curled up at the sides into a small smile. "Hey".

" What did you received in Christmas?".

"My dad got me a necklace with an engraving". She says playing with it on her neck

"What does it says?". You ask.

"With all my love to my Emy, it is simple but I love it". She breathed out as she turned the necklace between her fingers.

"You've been always his weak spot".

"Yeah". She says looking at her other side. "It's late, we should go to sleep". She says, sitting up in the bed.

You saw how the shirt that Emily was wearing it showed her shoulder blade, right when she pull her hair at her front. You didn't realize it but your hand was going straight to touch her and then Heather flashed into your mind and you snapped your hand back as you sits quickly on the other side of the bed. Rubbing your jean-cladded thighs with your sweaty palms you went to take your cellphone out of the night table. You needed to occupied your hands in something.

 **3 p.m**

Right, you've got at least five or six hours feeling like this with Emily around, and you're sleeping next to her.

"I….I'll let you get change, I'll go to the bathroom". You say standing up from the bed.

/

 _Fuck, fuck,fuck,fuck._

It was the only thing you could mentally say once you were opening the door to the room, it was dark except from the moonlight coming from the window.

You thought Emily was asleep, so you made your way inside the covers slowly to not wake her up as you keep repeating Heather's name over and over again in your head.

"I wasn't asleep". The raspy and sexy voice from Emily startled you.

"Oh, sorry. Thought you were". It was the only thing it was said.

You don't know how you're holding in here, you shuffle in the bed a lot through the night, same as Emily. It was like your body was connected to the girl next to you . That's why you decided to turn your back around to the girl, cause you can't seem to stop. _Please stay put, don't do anything, just stop thinking about her._

"Stop".

"Stop what?". Emily says turning at her look at the back of your head.

"Nothing, I was day dreaming, sorry". You say.

"Oh".

Moments later you felt a warm palm press against your lower back and you wanted to scape from that touch, not because you didn't wanted, it was because you wanted it so much it was making a burn through your t-shirt. You couldn't stop as you twisted your neck so your light browns were locked against dark browns.

You gulped audibly and bit your bottom lip, you sit up until your back hit the mattress as you put both arms at your sides. It wasn't good cause you heard Emily inhale sharply as your arm and her forearm brushed against one another.

You seem to have found an interesting spot at the end of the bed, cause you were glued to it, not wanting to move.

The bed dipped and you knew Emily sit up right how you did it moments ago, but then she was leaning on her elbow and cupping your chin with the other hand.

Your eyes meet again and you know there was not going back, it was like your eyes were in this intense starting contest and suddenly you found yourself leaning forward with Emily slowly guiding your movement with her moving backwards towards the bed. You knew you shouldn't do this, you should fight it, but your body and Emily's too, had other ideas.

Your hand went straight to the brunette's stomach as you heard Emily inhale audibly as you felt the goose bumps rise on her dark skin. She shivered at you felt her flat stomach twitch at your touch. You swallowed hard as you watch the girl's tank top rise to reveal the perfect dark skin, and then your eyes meet once again.

"I can't fight it anymore". Emily whispered. "I just can't". Her voice was deep, and full with lust.

It was all you need it to hear to close the gap between you two. Your lips brushed against one another, quickly and softly. Your top half of your body covered Emily's as you repeated the movement.

Her lips still as the jolt of electricity rushed between the two and you swore Emily was going to pull away.

But then you felt Emily kiss back. Both of you were kissing softly and gently. You both were too afraid that in any minute you were going to wake up, cause if it is a dream, you don't want to ever been awake.

You feel Emily's lips curl into a smile against your and you pressed forward, leaning in for more contact. Tanned hands came up to run through your hair as Emily secured your faces together as she tilted her head for more access as you dip the tip of your tongue against her making her let out a low moan into your mouth.

Emily heavy breathing was just as yours as your hand found Emily's thigh, bending her leg into a right angle as you accidentally let your hard on be known. You can't blame your body for reacting this way, you're kissing the girl you have wanted for a long time, and her kisses ae intoxicating.

The brunette shuffled until your hips collided together as you ran your hand at the back of Emily's head as you kiss keep going in full motion.

Emily couldn't believe she waited this long to be doing this, Paige kisses got her feeling dizzy and floating with love. The want to go further burned inside of her thighs and as if she couldn't hold it anymore, she unconsciously open her legs to put them on either side of Paige's hips, so now Paige just needed to get more lower for things to get more heated.

The tongues sliding against each other got them on cloud nine, but when you lower your downward body things got too hot when you both moaned at the contact, that the kiss broke.

You rested you head on Emily's as your breathing was heavy.

"I don't know how I hold it together all this time". Emily whisper softly.

"Me either. God Em, you're so beautiful". You breath out.

You both could see the lustful eyes and swollen lips, and both of you couldn't wait any longer, as if not kissing each other was a crime. Emily pressed her lips into yours once again, but this time passion was making itself known.

You were so into kissing Emily, that in one minute you were on top and the second you were being straddled by the brunette girl, not wasting any more time she leaned down to kiss you again as you slide your hands downward to Emily's ass. A quick tug and your hips started grinding together, groans and moans erupting from your mouths.

Tanned fingers gripped you hair tighter and the sliding over each other continue. You were so hard, you know Emily could feel it and you didn't even care. Cause that's how she makes you feel.

Emily pulled away, sitting in a quick movement she reached for the hem of her tank top as she lifted it up in a quick and sneaky movement. You were meet by the sight of Emily in a dark blue bra.

You couldn't stop your eyes to rake over the brunette body, even if you saw it tons of times before thanks to swimming and lots of summers at the beach or changing clothes in the locker room, this time is different. Emily leaned back down, and you swore you were dying as you felt Emily's body heat through your shirt. You kiss her for a few minutes until you were feeling too much clothed.

Pulling back you nodded with your head for Emily to take the hint for her to take off your shirt, which she did quickly and without a question. Leaving you in your black bra. With no time to lose you both leaned at the same time to keep the kissing going and you moaned loudly as you skin touched the brunette without any barrier. Your fingers grazed the brunette's thigh through the fabric of her pajamas as you heard Emily whimper as she resumed the movement of her hips as you responded moving your upward, both letting pleasurable puff of airs as the friction was becoming too much.

You couldn't hold it and when a loud moan was threating to scape your mouth you rolled Emily until you were between the girls thigh, as you pushed your clothed centers together. Emily's legs spread a little more unconsciously as you keep grinding against her.

Emily's hands slid between your bodies as you felt the brunette's hand on the top of your pajama pants as she went to the waistband. Your forehead went to Emily's shoulder as you felt every little rush of arousal course through your body as you didn't stop the movements of your hips.

Suddenly for Emily it got too real. She swallowed as she dropped her gaze to where her hands were working. Stopping the fingers movements she looked up to meet your brown eyes. Despite knowing that the situation should've been wrong, there wasn't regret in either of you.

"Em". You pant closer to her lips. You were breathless, so was she.

"I want you, Paige. I can't control it". She says just as breathless as you.

You couldn't help the smile appearing, it was all you wanted to hear as you were leaning down once again until the sound of a buzzing coming from Emily's night table broke the two of you out of your bubble.

"Shit". You mumble as you slide off from Emily to sit next to her. You watch as her face turn from extremely sexually frustrated to sad in one second.

"Is Shane". She says in a whisper. Taking her phone to her ear she answered. "Hi".

" _I'm sorry, I acted like a jerk. I swear I'll never get drunk again"._ He says to Emily apologetically.

"It's okay". She says, don't knowing how to feel. To be truthful, she doesn't even feel guilty, it felt so normal be doing that with Paige, it was like she was made for her.

" _I just wanted to say good night and that I love you and I'll see you in the morning kay?"._

"I….Ditto… have a good night". She responded. She loves him, but not in that way, not anymore. She's utterly fucking in love with Paige McCullers, and she's done fighting it.

She had to break up with Shane. She has to.

"Is everything okay?". You ask as Emily turns back around to cuddle into you.

"He just wanted to apologize for getting drunk".

"Oh". You say sucking your bottom lip inside your mouth.

"I don't regret it". She breaks the silence.

"I don't either". You breath out.

It felt so good and so normal and amazing to feel guilty or to regret it.

"I've missed your cuddles". Emily says smiling.

"Me too".You say mirroring Emily's.

/

"You okay?". You've been awfully quiet ever since we left the cabin this afternoon", Shane says as he looks at Emily who was looking conflicted.

Everyone had a late morning having breakfast and then lunch to get everything ready for their departure. Paige and Emily shared some accomplice looks every now and then, and sometimes it was guilt as their partner did something nice for the girls. Sometimes it was a flirty one as they tease each other, sometimes it was a shy one as they remembered last night events.

Now, ever since Emily left the cabin some hours ago she has just one thing on her mind.

 _You came to his place for one thing, just do this right._

"I….". Emily tries to begin speaking but it seems nerves are getting the best of her. Her throat feels dry and like its closing. Her hands were sweating and pulse racing, she couldn't even begin to look at Shane.

He went with his hand to put a piece of hair behind her ear, and she couldn't stop the sudden movement of her body as she wriggles out of his touch.

"It's everything okay?". He asks worried evident in his face.

"I think…" Fuck her nerves. She has to do this.

"You can tell me babe". He's so sweet, but she's doing this for him, for her and for Paige. He doesn't deserve this treatment, not the hurting. She deserves to live true love and that is only going to happen if she's together with Paige.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore". She says in a whisper.

"I beg your pardon?". He says leaning over closer to her.

"I'm breaking up with you". She breaths out. "I don't feel the same anymore". She finishes sadly.

"But….Babe, we can…. We can figure something out. I can do something right?.".

"I'm so, sorry Shane. You're amazing it's just…".

"Don't give me the 'it's me and not you' crap. Just get out of my house". He says looking at a blank spot on the black of the tv.

"Shane…"

"Get out!...I can't do this right now, I need to calm down.. just go Emily". He says calmly as he went to open the door for Emily to go.

"I'm sorry". She mumbles as he pass him through the door to the sidewalk.

She pulled her phone out of her purse to send a text and then she dialed a familiar number.

" _Hello?"._

"I need someone to talk to. I need someone to tell me I did the right thing". She says as some tears scape from her eyes.

" _What happened, Em. You okay?"._

"No, I'm not…Can you come to my place?".

" _I'll be there in fifteen"._

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews las chapter and all of them before that. It really is amazing to see what you guys think and how you want things to go in the fic. It really gets me going.

Ps: I couldn't check the gramatic, cause I was falling asleep on my computer but I was so inspired to write this haha. So I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't want to appear like a lazy writer, but in my country is already 5.10 a.m . I just want to put my head on a pillow, so I didn't check gramatic, again. I'm sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

"So wait. Let me get this straight. You broke up with Shane for Paige?".

"I did". Emily nods with a bit of her bottom lip.

"So….What about Heather?".

"Paige is thinking on how to do it..You know, to break up with her". She says with a blush in her face.

"Awww…even if I still don't get use to the idea cause you've been friends for a long time. I still kinda thought this would happen. Paige's a sucker when it comes to you".

"We aren't anything".

"Yet"

"Yeah, but..Heather is still involved. So I'm not rushing into anything".

"Have you and Paige..You know, acted on your feelings?".

Silence, just silence was Emily's answer. Blushing all over her face as she remembered yesterday's events.

"Holy, shit. You had sex with her!". The girl pointed to a guilty Emily at her front.

"Han, No!.. We haven't". She exclaimed as Hanna's face felt.

"Why did you stayed quiet then?". She says pouting.

"We….Kissed a little". Emily says biting her bottom lip shyly.

"You know I don't approve of that type of acts, cause I wouldn't like someone cheating on me…But I get it. Breaking up with someone is not an easy task to do".

"I tried so hard Han…. I thought this crush was going to go away… but..".

"It didn't. Right?. It wasn't just a crush".

"No". Emily denied with her head.

"What do you feel Em?".

"I love her".

"As in?".

"As in, I'm in love with her". She says blushing all over.

Then Hanna squeals as she clapped her hands together.

"What are you going to do now?".

"I'll wait for her and I'll try to talk to Shane once again".

"He needs to absorb the news. It was kind of sudden, everyone would react that way".

"Yeah". You say dropping your head to look at the floor.

"You had to do it Emily. You did the right thing". Hanna says rubbing Emily's arms.

"I cheated on him…. I swore I tried not to but..".

"Paige". She simply says.

"I couldn't hold it…I tried so hard to deny everything". Emily says in a shaky voice as tears started to flow.

"We all made mistakes… You were wrong. You didn't want to cheat, but the bond you and Paige share is stronger. You tried to stay in there for Shane, but in the end we all know it was going to be a farce".

"I just want things to be good again".

"They will be. Shane will be back as your friend. You just have to give him time".

"Thanks Han". Emily smiles grateful as she put her head on Hanna's shoulder.

"You know I'm always here".

* * *

" _Where are you…. It's almost six. Dinners are at 9. Come on Paige"._

"I'm going, I'm climbing on my bike, Spence. I'll be there in ten". You say over the phone as you put the key on the engine.

" _See you then"._

She hang up and you put your cellphone in the inside pocket of your jacket.

You still could not believe what happened at the cabin, it makes you smile just at the thought of it. You've been on cloud nine for the last two days.

You knew the news. Emily's single, and you fucking jumped like a kid on Christmas. She called you really late that night to tell you and you could hear the guilt in her voice as the mention of Shane's name. You understand, he was or is a big part of the girl's life and hurting him was something Emily didn't wanted to do, but for them to be together it has to be done.

She asked you to come over that night, but you were packing all over again to go to your grandma's house in Long Beach as your parents told you to go with them to exchange Christmas presents. You haven't had the time to end things with Heather, and today is obviously not going to happen either, is new year's eve, you can't be that stupid to cut things with the girl in a festivity in where all is joy and nothing hurts.

You all have this tradition to get together at the lake before going back to you places to be with your families. You were going to see Emily. God, how'd you've miss her, you just wanted to hug her with all you have and kiss her for hours. _Heather._ She comes straight to your mind, you're not single and you have to do it, just another week or day and you'll do it. You shake your head at any remaining thoughts as you speed up your bike.

/

It was minutes later that you turn into the grassed pathway with your bike as you notice the different kind of cars in the distance. You tilt your head to your side as you saw a familiar jeep parked in there. That meant, Shane was here too.

The roar of your engine turned a lot of head as they saw you approaching, but thanks to your polarized helmet you could keep looking straight at one girl. There she was, trying to hide what it could look like a huge smile trying to creep out of the brunette girl's mouth. You smile at the sight, it looks like you weren't the only one anxious to see her.

You parked your bike a few meters away from the group as you turn off your engine, putting your helmet off of you as you put it in the back of the bike's seat, you climbed off. Everyone was sitting on the edge of the frozen lake with warm clothes.

The First one to stand up was Emily, followed by everyone as she started her walk to greet you. _Don't smile too big, stay calm, don't you fucking dare to sound anxious._ You scold mentally to yourself.

"Hi" She says to you with a shy smile, putting a strand piece of hair behind her ear as she bits her bottom lip nervously.

"Hi". You say breaking into a huge smile that you were sure everyone miles away could see. _Damn._

"How are you?". You tried to start a conversation when you saw from the corner of your eye as your friend were making their way slowly to you and Emily's spot.

"Better now that you're here". She says blushing and biting the inside of her cheek to prevent another smile o pop out.

"Em". You warn closing your eyes to compose yourself. "you can't do that, Now all I want to do is kiss you". You say whispering.

"Sorry". She says with no guilt. "I've missed you". She says shyly and your heart beams at the words.

"I've missed you too". You smile bigger than before, if that's even possible, your let your eyes rake over the brunette's features, god, how have you miss those eyes and that defined jaw.

Your intense look was broke away by Heather throwing herself onto you, as she latched her arms securely on your neck, she gripped you so tight that you were force to face her as she hugged you.

Your eyes went back to Emily as you saw her shiver and her jaw was hardened at the current situation you both were in. And it got worse when Heather leaned back to kiss you. Your eyes pop open so big as you swore your heard Emily's teeth grinding. You did your best to pull away without getting caught by Heather and thank god it work out.

"Hi". You say giving slight glances back at Emily, who had her gaze glued at the lake on her back.

"Hi babe". She says giving you an Eskimo kiss as she whispered "I've missed you".

"Ditto". You say freeing yourself from the vice grip of the girl's hug to greet everyone. The smiling faces were evident in everyone except, Shane. He had this forced smile on her face as he was trying hard to not be seen gloomy. You can't be happy, seeing him like that it broke your heart. You know this was going to happen, but seeing him it got you feeling sad. No one deserves to be hurt like that, but it was the best for him, and for everyone.

You moved your gaze to a squirming blonde and Hanna had this accomplice look on her face, if her smirk is something to go by, you'll think she has something juicy to tell. _The hell._ You think mentally as you put a scrunch face at your friend's antics.

"Come on Paige, let' go sit down". Hanna took your hand getting you away from everyone and from Heather. You were never more grateful of your friend as she stopped right at where they were sitting moments ago, so you followed Hanna's lead and sit down on one of the many blankets on the ground.

"Is more freezing every single day". Hanna says rubbing her arms as Caleb took a seat behind her to cover her with his body. You smile at the sight, they really make a cute couple. You turned your neck at your other side as you felt someone sitting next to you. You smiled and your eyes sparkle as you saw Emily looking briefly at you before she moved her gaze to the frozen lake with a shy smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"So, what's going to be this year?". You break the silence.

"Caleb's". Hanna says.

"Oh. First year, eh buddy?". You say playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Every year you all choose a house to get together after the fireworks, it was what got together to every parent of your friends, you made them come and now they do the same thing all the years.

"Yeah. My mom thought it was a wonderful idea and that she wanted to meet my friend's parents".

"You'll love them". Spencer says.

"Wait, rewind a little". You say playing with your arms. "That means, you're meeting Hanna's mom". You couldn't stop the smile at you friend's flustered face as he realized it.

"Well, yeah". He says scratching the back of his head.

"Holy shit, I'll pay to see you stutter".

"She's a great person".

"You'll love her and she'll love you".

"You don't have to be nervous". It was all your friend's trying to cheer the guy who was looking like a tomato.

"With all due respect. Hanna's mom is the bomb, not to mention, super-hot, try not to droll ". You say, and then Emily slapped your shoulder. "Hey". You turn your back around to look at her.

"What a great friend you are Paigy". She says mocking you.

"Don't call me that". You say rolling your eyes and stopping right in your track as you felt Emily's hand sneaking up in your hand that was holding you weight. Her thumb as grazing the back of your hand and you were trying to not look down, so your gaze was glued to the landscape in front of you, same as Emily, that way you knew no one would see how you flirted with your hands, and that's what you thought.

But a green pair of eyes were locked on the part of hands.

/

You were all so deep in conversation that you were kind of surprise to ee Emily standing up, brushing her pants as she looked at you with that face that told you ' it'll be fine'. You all watched how Emily made her way to the closest tree at the edge of the lake, where was no other than Shane.

You felt guilty just as your friends, cause you didn't realize when the boy stood up from his seat to walk to that tree.

"Ooookay, things are going to be awkward when they get back". Hanna says looking serious.

"I still don't get it. Why would Emily break things up with Shane?". Aria asks. You went rigid, you were trying to keep yourself calm to not giving any hints.

"Yeah, she looked so in love before". Toby says.

"Maybe Shane did something?". Caleb says.

"I doubt it, Shane's not okay. It must have been something else". Spencer says.

"Well, as we don't know. We just have to wait for Emily to tell us". Hanna says trying to change the subject as she gave you a slight glance. "It's eight, is getting darker and we should go get ready". She added as she looked the time on her cellphone.

"Emily needs a ride". Aria added. "She came with me, her mom is using her car".

"I can give her a ride". And you stop, cause maybe Heather, _Your girlfriend_ needs a ride. But no, you had to be the first to jump into Emily's help. "I..uh..That's if you don't need one Heath". You say looking at her apologetically.

"I came with Caleb, so I'll take the ride back, besides we live four houses down, I mean he's your front neighbor". She says joking.

"Oh, right". You say trying to smile, but it was like all you wanted to do was to look at Emily's figure from the distance to make sure she was doing okay. It wasn't jealousy, not at all.

"So, I'll see you later?" Heather says crouching down to give you a goodbye kiss.

"Sure". You nod as you saw Hanna looking at you funny. _Okay, the hell is happening?._

"See ya, Paige". Toby , Spencer and Aria waved at you as they made their ways to the cars.

"You'll wait for Emily, right?". _Really, what is wrong with her._ "Cause she's waiting for you". Was that a double meaning kind of sentence?

"I…Uh..yeah". You say still confused.

"Okay, That's all I needed to know".

"See ya dude". Caleb waves too. And moments later you were alone, as you try to occupy yourself in something to do so you don't get too absorb on Emily's and Shane clearly deep conversation.

/

"Hi". Emily says as she took a seat next to the guy.

"Hi". He breaths out and an uncomfortable silence filled the ambient.

"Listen, I know I acted like a jerk the other day But, can you blame me?. You dropped a huge bomb". He says directing her green eyes at the brunette.

"I know". She says looking at the grass. "I'm sorry". Raising her head to look at the guy as she apologizes truthfully.

"It was so sudden. But I get it now, I just don't get it why you didn't say something sooner".

"Is not that easy, I didn't wanted to hurt you".

"We all know that was going to happen anyways". He says tearing some grass from the ground. " I just want to know. Why?". He ended saying as he throw the cut grass a few centimeters away from him.

"I….I never thought.. I just..".

"Is there someone else?". He moved his gaze back at the girl.

"I….".

 _Don't lie._

 _He deserves to know the truth._

 _Just say it._

"Yes". You breathe out.

"I should of known". He breaths out hopeless. "Well, she's a lucky girl". He says standing up from the ground as he put his hand out for Emily to take.

"How…How do you know is a girl?". She says astonish at the guy's guess.

"Just a hunch". He says shrugging his shoulder while she takes his hand to help her out.

"I'm really sorry Shane, I know it doesn't change anything, but I hope you know that".

"It's okay, I wanted to know why you did it so now I can be calm".

"I just…".

"Do I know this girl?". He says raising an eyebrow.

"I…..Yeah".

"Oh". He says looking ahead of the lake to compose himself. "Well, tell Paige she has to take care of you". Emily' eyes were wide open at the girl's name in Shane's sentence. How the hell did he knew?.

"How…".

"I saw you taking her hand earlier, You never did that with me or with her before, so I figure something changed".

"Oh". It was Emily's time to drop her gaze to the floor.

"I just, please tell me nothing happened with her at Heather's cabin. Please?". He says looking at her once again with puppy eyes.

She can't be that cruel, she can't say it.

She denied with her head while saying a short 'no'.

"That's all I need to know". He says walking back to his jeep.

"Shane..". She exclaimed while she ran to the guy to hug him. "You really are an amazing guy. I want you to know that if you want to get together to hang out or something someday I'll be here". She finish as she released him.

"I can't say I'll be the friend you want me to be, cause I'm still in love with you Em. Just know that I need time, a lot of time, but you're not going to lose me. You were my friend too. You know?. No one is going to change that. I just need to shake this feeling out of my chest before I do that. Okay?". He says rubbing Emily's arms as he hug her once last time.

"Just be safe okay?". She says caressing the guy's cheek before letting him go.

"I promise, you too. Say to Paige that if she doesn't take care of you I will kick her ass", He tries to sound playful, but the sadness was evident in his voice.

"Okay". She says trying to smile back too and seconds later the guy' jeep pulled away from the lake to the drive way.

/

You watch how Emily made her way over to you as you shift in your bike seat.

"Hi".

"Hi…Everything okay?". You ask as she hugs you.

"No". She let her arms lose around your shoulder as she took a step back to look at you. "But it will be, he just needs time".

"Oh". You took her by the waist closing the gap between you two as her legs parted as your knee got in the middle, she was practically straddling your thigh.

"What are you doing?". She says giggling.

"Nothing". You say innocently as you put your head on her chest. "Is it weird?. I haven't see you in two days and I missed you like crazy, is so not normal"

"It is normal, I feel the same" She says as you detached yourself from her to look at her eyes.

"What?". She says searching in your gaze the answer.

"I want to kiss you". You ay like you were telling your biggest secret.

It was worth it, cause the smile she gave you was incredible.

"I want to kiss you too". She says cupping your cheeks as she leaned down resting her forehead against yours as you lips hovered a centimeter away from Emily's. Within seconds you stood up as you closed the gap between your lips, finally letting your feeling to took over you once again as you kiss her with all the softness of the world. You can't believe you passed this two days without the girl's lips on your, it felt like a crime.

Emily's lips were tingling at the sensation of your soft lips against her, her heart started to pound with incredible force as she gripped your shoulder tighter.

You kiss for a few more seconds before air was needed.

"God, Paige". She says with hooded eyes as a smile appeared on your lips. "Don't smile, I'm serious. You make me feel I don't know, I never felt this before".

"Me either". You confess.

You both were like this for a long time till you phone started ringing. _Seriously, what is with phones when I'm with Emily, do they like to break the moment or something?._

"Ugh.. Is my mom". You say looking at the screen as Emily pulls her phone out too.

"It's late, my mom send a text too".

"We should get going". You say taking Emily a few steps back for you to turn around taking the extra helmet for her to take. "Here".

"Thanks. Am I going to be scare for life if I ride in this thing?".

"Is a bike, . A motorcycle…M O…".

"Shut up". She says slapping you playfully on your arm. "Dork".

"But I'm your dork". _Oh shit. Bury me alive._ You look at her with an unsure look.

"I…..".

"Forget I said that…. Come here". You say taking her hand for her to stand in front of you. You put the helmet on her head as you secure it below her chin.

You climb on your bike tapping the back seat for Emily to follow you as you turn the bike on. You felt the weight of the girl and the heat cursing through your body as the girl hugs you from behind.

"Ready?". You say securing your helmet on your head.

"Yeah". It was all Emily said before you set off to Emily's house.

/

Dinner went well, your dad still teases you about Emily and you just can think. _If he knew._ He's going to be the most happy, he loves Emily, your mom just want to meet you a serious girlfriend. They never meet Heather properly and you're kind of grateful for that, cause they think she's your friend nothing else. Is not like you were hiding your relationship, is just that you weren't ready for her to meet your parent in another light.

"We're going to the River's after the fireworks".

"I know". You say rolling your eyes as you look at the clock hanging in the wall.

"Let's get ready, it's eleven thirty".

"I need to go". You say standing up from the chair as your parents look at you weird.

"Where?". Your mom asks.

"To Emily's". You simply say.

"What for?. you're seeing her later".

"Oh, come on Becca, our daughter wants to be Emily's first kiss".

"Actually yeah". You say shrugging your shoulder as you look your parents eyes wide open at your statement.

"Holy shit".

"Nick!". Your mom scolds him.

"You're serious?". He says with a new shine in his eyes.

"Yes, dad". You say rolling your eyes.

"Since when?".

"I can't tell much right now, I need to go, the ride to Emily's house is at least ten minutes".

"Well, I'm sorry darling but you're staying h….".

"What are you waiting for?. God damn it Paigy, go get your girl". You dad says hushing you away.

You couldn't help the smile at your dad enthusiasm that you couldn't scold him for the stupid nickname he just call you.

"I'll be back at twelve, twenty. Okay?" You say grabbing you helmet as you ran out of the door, you heard your dad screaming.

"If you don't come back with a girlfriend, don't come back at all!".

You shake your head smiling, cause that's exactly what you want to do, and just when you climbed onto your bike a fucking name came into your head. _Heather._

"Fuck, fuck….Fuck". You say hitting the helmet with your fists.

"Paige, you okay?". You heard at your side as you watch Caleb looking at you from his porch.

"Yeah!". You scream back, but to not avail he went to your side of the drive way.

"Why were you hitting your helmet then?".

"I just. I'm such a terrible person". You say as tears threating to scape your eyes.

"Hey, don't say that…What's wrong?". He says rubbing your arm.

"I'minlovewithEmily".

"Sorry?".

"I'm in love with Emily". You say more calm.

"But…You're with Heather". He says confused.

"I know!... I fucking know and I feel fucking terrible for lying to her, I can't break up with her, not today. Is new years for god sake". The tears finally pour out from your eyes as you dried them with the wristband of your jacket.

"Paige…".

"I kissed Emily, I cheated , I'm a fucking cheater and the worst part, is that I don't even felt guilty for doing it, I feel frustrated cause every time I try to cut out things with her she does something nice and I can't find the courage to hurt her".

"You'll find a way. Cheating is wrong but time is a bitch. You wanted to do things right, I get is hard to hurt her, she's a nice girl".

" I don't want to hurt Emily for being with her, nor I want to hurt Heather".

"You're not going to help it, hurting is inevitable. Just choose with your heart not with your head. If you have to break up with her in order for you and Emily to be happy, there's no other way. It would hurt for Heather, but she'll be fine eventually".

You hug him so tight, you needed someone to talk to and Caleb was there to give you great advice.

"Thanks man". You say drying the remaining tears on your cheeks.

"Don't mention it…So, where were you going?".

"To Emily's".

"You should go, twenty minutes before we receive a new year..See you later". He says padding your back, winking at you as he went back to his porch. "On second thought". He says turning around to walk right back at you. "Hanna lives a block away from Emily's, care to take there?. I kind of want to be her first kiss this new year". He says as you pass him your other helmet with a smile on your faces.

/

You made it to Emily's backyard 30 seconds into the reverse countdown. You take rapid steps towards her as you watch how she was looking at his dad with the bottle of champagne ready to shoot the lid onto the air.

"Em".

She spun around to see you walking with firm steps towards her, confusion all over her face as she tries to form a coherent sentence.

"Paige?...What are….". She tries to speak but you cupped her cheeks crashing your lips together. You're never going to get tired of kissing this girl, the things she did to your insides is was indescribable. Emily was still frozen, so you pulled back.

"Sorry, I was going to wait till midnight". You say breathing heavily as you rest your forehead against her. " But I couldn't help it". Time stopped, the only thing you could feel was Emily's lips forming into a smile as you feel the corner of her lips rise on your hands.

You didn't even care that her parents were behind her, you just wanted to kiss her.

The echoes from all the people in the neighborhood were making itself known as the countdown was coming to an end.

 _4._

 _3._

 _2._

 _1._

To your surprise, it was Emily the one initiating the kiss. You grinned as she sneak her arms around your neck, securing your bodies together as you took her bottom lip between you lips. You feel so content having her in your arms, she was all you never knew you needed. You were so close to call her yours and Emily to call you hers, that you couldn't stop the grin falling straight to Emily's lips, making her grin back as she bite your bottom lip softly.

"It was a nice surprise". She says breathless.

"I wanted to be your first".

"You certainly did it". She winks at you.

"I really, really love you Paige". Fucking shit, you swear you died right in that moment as you got lost in the sparkling eyes of this girl, her look showed so much love for you, so much adoration you were floating in the outer space right now.

"I love you too Em". You say giving her a slow and softly long peck before twirling her around in her backyard.

"Ajem". You froze. You let Emily safely on her feet as you shyly turn around to face The Fields.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fields". You say scratching the back of your head in nervousness.

"Well, that's….that's a great surprise". Wayne Fields says.

/

"Your dad hates me". You say as you made your way to Caleb's place as you watch the Fields making their way inside the house.

"He's worried, he don't want me to be the second best".

"You're not, you know that right?".

"I know". She says with an honest smile.

"I just, I'll let tonight pass, I'll tell her tomorrow".

"It's okay, I know it's hard". She says reassuring you. Smiling back you were engulf in a tight hug from Hanna.

"Happy new year bitches". She screams in your ear.

"Fuck, Hanna". You say stepping back

"I just came to thank you".

"For, what?". You furrow your eyebrows.

"You got Caleb in my house, got to say, my mom loves him".

"I'm glad I could help".

She looks at you and Emily smiling.

"So". She says smirking.

"So?". You ask in confusion.

"Sooo. What were you doing going to Emily's before midnight?".

"Oh". _Shit._ You look at Emily for help when you felt someone tugging you by the arm, till you were kissing someone else lips.

"Heath….Heather". You exclaim surprise as you saw her smiling sweetly at you.

You can't keep playing with her, you have to grow some balls and tell her in a few hours.

"Hi babe".

"I..uh.. Hi".

"Heather!". Hanna exclaim behind you. "Come on girl, you can kiss your girlfriend later, there's a bowl full of punch". Hanna says taking Heather's hand leading her to the house.

You turn back around to see that Emily has found and interest right on the floor as her face was tensed.

You kind of want to laugh at your situation. You were giving Emily a hard time when she couldn't bring herself to break things up with Shane and now the chapters were reversed.

"I'm sorry".

"It's okay. Just don't do it tonight, don't do anything stupid". She says with her gaze glued to the floor.

"I…Yeah, okay, I promise". You nod as she takes your hand in hers as you made your way inside.

/

"How did it go?". Caleb asks you as he took a sip from his beer.

"Are we allowed to drink with our parents?".

"Yeah". He nods.

You look at your beer as you watch across the room to your mom. She gave you a nod and it was all you need it to open the bottle. "To answer your question, it went well. Her dad wants to kill me cause he thinks I'm playing at two bands".

"Well….".

"I know, I'll hate myself if I had a daughter in that position. But he understood….For the most part I think". You finish, taking a long sip from the bottle.

"Yeah. Got to say, I'm glad you decided to go for Emily, you really look at her like an awestruck teenager".

"We are teenagers".

"That we are". He says smiling at you.

"Do you remember months ago?. You told me something". You turn your body leaning with your arm against the wall while facing Caleb.

"I told you a lot of things months ago".

"In the summer, something about you'll fall for someone so hard you'll end falling on your face".

"Yeah. What about it?". He says wrinkling his forehead.

"I asked you back. How do you know when you fall in love and you told me, You'll know".

"I…Don't get where you are going?".

"I just wanted to say. You were right". And you both broke into huge smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that".

"It was like I changed through all this months, I mean, Heather was the first serious girlfriend if you count it. Emily is, I don't know how to express it. I don't feel the need to be with anyone else but her".

"Well, that my friend, is being in love. You'll never feel the need to cheat on her, cause with her you've got…".

"Everything". You breathe out.

"Exactly…".

"I just want to be with her". You confess.

"Well, in order to do that. You need to make things right".

"I know, I'll wait a few hours to talk to Heather".

"It's the best. Hey, let's go back to the guys".

"Where's Shane by the way?". You asks as you make your way through all the people.

"He didn't want to come".

"Oh". You say looking guilty.

"It's not your fault, he'll be fine. He just needs time".

"I know". You sigh as you took a step to fall at your friend's sides in the circle.

/

"Hey. Sorry guys, I'm stealing her away for a little while. We'll be right back". Heather says taking your hand and leading you to the empty backyard as you took one last glance back at Emily.

It was 3 in the morning and you just wanted to go, exactly because of this, you didn't wanted to lead Heather anymore.

You both seated Indian style in the edge of Caleb's pool but she went to your side, cuddling into you.

"We didn't have that much time at the lake yesterday".

"Sorry, it's just I've missed everyone".

"I know". You both sit in there as you watched the clean water hit against the edge of the pool. The water must be freezing, you still don't get how Caleb's parents keep filling it on winter. Something about keeping it clean or whatever. "Paige?". She raises her head to look at you.

You did the same and the intense look you found on the other girl it got you feeling uneasy, you didn't like were this was going.

"Yeah?". You say softly.

"I wanted to tell you something".

"What is it?". The silence got you so fucking anxious, it was like time stop but for all the wrong reasons.

"I love you". She finally said. Looking at you shyly as you in change look like a deer caught in the lights. _No, Heather please don't. Don't do this to us now. Fuck._

"I….".

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything, I just had to get it out of my chest". She put a piece of blonde hair out of her face as she looked like a tomato.

"I…Heath…It's just". _You promised Emily you wouldn't do it tonight, just wait._ "I'm sorry". You say ashamed dropping your gaze to the pool water.

"It's okay". You can hear the disappointment in her voice, and you feel so fucking bad. You can't do anything for Heather to make her feel better. "Let's get back inside, shall we?". She stood up and you followed quickly. Interlocking your fingers she leaded you back to the party, not knowing how to tell Emily the news.

/

"You awake?". Emily says while facing the ceiling.

"Yeah".

"You're thinking". How could she tell?. It was dark.

"You're fidgeting a lot, you only do that when something is worrying you". She answers as if she could read your thoughts.

"It's about Heather". You say whispering.

"What happened?". She shuffles in the bed to lay on her side facing you.

You wanted her to spend the night, and after a lot of thinking, Emily's parents reluctantly say yes.

"She…She told me she loves me".

"Oh". You hate silence sometimes, It's so fucking uncomfortable. "What did you said?".

"I didn't say anything, I couldn't…The only thing I could come out with, it was; I'm sorry". You turn to your side to look at her.

"It'll be okay…Come here". She opens her arm for you to fit in. You cuddle into her and you couldn't stop the content sigh that leaves your mouth.

"You really can make me feel better with just a simple cuddle".

"I'm that awesome". She says running her finger through your hair.

You sit up to place a soft kiss on her cheek but with the dark you aimed wrong and your lips went straight to the brunette's.

"Sorry". You whisper closer to the girls lips.

"Don't be". She says shakily. God, the proximity of Paige got her feeling dizzy. "If you don't move in the next second, I'm going to kiss you". And you were dead. A rush of arousal went straight to your crotch at the husky voice of Emily.

"Jesus, Em". You breathe out into her mouth.

"Fuck it". She says closing the gap between the two of you as you felt Emily's mouth against yours. The kiss was heated, it wasn't like the others, it was like someone hold it too long that every single stroke with her tongue was saying 'I want you' and you were not far behind, with the simply bite of Emily on your bottom lip you were a goner. A breathy moan escaped your lips as the girls hands went straight to the hem of your shirt as she raised the fabric to lead her hand to your unclothed abs.

You can feel the goose bumps once again against your skin by Emily's touch, you were on a trance that you had to shake your head to react. Your arms wind around Emily's waist pulling her closer for the girl to take the hint.

Seconds later Emily was on top, straddling you. It was amazing how yours and Emily's arousal can grow that fast with just a few kisses. You broke the kiss to go straight to Emily's neck as you press wet kisses in a line down to her collarbone as you felt Emily's hand coming to the back of your head to keep you in place. You suck a little on her pulse point and did a mental note to kiss that spot every single time when you feel how she fidget on top of you as her breathing picks up faster.

You can feel your member getting to that place, to that place when you know it's standing at full attention and you're praying the gods for Emily to not lowing herself down on your hard-on.

It was like you were on autopilot as you lead your hand to the low back of Emily's scratching softly against her and it was all it took for Emily to unconsciously grind down on you.

"Shit". You hear her mumble against your ear, right before you detach yourself from her neck to kiss her once again as you give her an open mouth kiss.

You jolted your hips forward as Emily keeps grinding against you, meeting both of your thrusts and soon you founded a rhythm as the panting started against your mouths, kisses felt out of sync as you were both letting breathy moans in order to keep quiet. Your parents were a room away and it would be so embarrassing if they caught you in this situation.

"God, Paige". Emily whimpers at a well aim thrust against her core. You can fucking feel how wet she is, cause the fabric of the girl's short was slippery and a little wet. You sit up as you round your arms against her waist, raising your hands to the girl's back inside of her shirt to guide her movements as you continue the grinding.

"Uh". Emily moans against you mouth, breath mixing together and things were too out of control to go back or to stop it for that matter.

You reached the hem of Emily's shirt as you lift it up just a little bit for Emily to leave you the space to take the garment off, she compliment right away, raisin her arms in the air you pull it off throwing it to the end of the bed, right as you felt Emily's tugging yours, you accepted without questions and sooner your shirt felt next to Emily's one.

The rubbing of your almost naked torsos got you to feel a slight pain on your lower region as the arousal was too much for you to handle.

"We should…uh…We should stop". Emily say not really convincing herself as she said it, it actually went out in form of a long moan.

"I know". You say breathless.

Both of you froze in bed as your heads turn to the knocking sound of your bedroom door.

"I know you guys are awake, I can hear you mumbling. Go to sleep". Your mom exclaimed.

You were too stiff in the bed that Emily got to slap you softly on the head for you to react.

"I….Yeah, mom. I'm sorry". You try to sound convincing and not out of breath as you really were.

"It's okay…Have a good night".

"Yeah, you too". You waited in the same position as you heard your parent's bedroom door closed.

"Shit". Boner still there but long forgotten as the recent events. You almost got caught with Emily, on top of you, shirtless, with a hard on inside your pants. Jesus.

You felt Emily moving to fall next to you as she turns the light on. You took on Emily's looks, her hair was messy giving her this sexy glow you never saw before. _Well shit, I'll need a bathroom and lots of klenex._ Her eyes were slightly hooded and her face got this noticeable blush on her cheeks.

She let out a small laugh at what just happened and you can't stop from following her. Ending on a silent laugh, if someone could watch you two laughing, you can pass like a spastic seal.

Your laugh died down when you saw that Emily was still without her shirt on. _Shit._

"Paige?". She says as her smile was still there.

"I….I'll go to the bathroom". You say standing up quickly from the bed as you took your shirt to cover your crotch as you ran out of your room right when you heard a little giggle coming out from Emily.

* * *

"I'll back in the afternoon. It's Friday". You say once you put your helmet back on your head.

You currently were leaving Emily back at her house. You both got breakfast in yours before coming, and now you got another destination to go.

"I'll talk to my dad".

"He really hates me".

"No, he's just worried".

"I know".

"But you know he loves you. Is weird for him to see us in another type of relationship".

"I will freak out too". You say looking you phone.

 **11 a.m**

"I have to get going". You put your cellphone back in your pocket as you hug Emily, slightly regret having put on your helmet before kissing her.

"Yeah. Uh. Paige?".

"Yeah?". You ask starting your bike.

"What happened last night…".

"Oh". Now you're grateful of having your helmet on, this way Emily can't see the blush coming straight to your cheekbones.

"We should slow things down".

"I second that". You say nodding your head in confirmation. Damn, it was so embarrassing, you went to the bathroom to wait for your boner to go down but the fucker stood there, so you had to use your hand to get it back to how it was before, you were so ashamed that Emily got to reassure you last night that it was normal for it to happen. Then you had to think of naked grandmas to not get hard again as you saw how Emily minutes later went back to your room with no panties on. How did you knew she was without panties?. Well, Emily's short were one of those that you could see-through, but just a little and you saw when she was walking back to bed. Like, you can't blame her for looking at the brunette's ass.

"That's good. So…I hope things go okay".

"Me too, I'll see you later".

"Bye".

You put your bike in motion as you pull out of Emily's drive way.

/

Here you are, this is it. Not going back.

You knock softly on the door as you waited for what it felt like hours until Heather opened the door.

"Hi". She says smiling.

"Hi". You say sadly. " I came to talk to you".

"Oh". Heather tone of voice made you think that she already knows where this is going.

You walked along with her inside the house as you sit on the couch while Heather was still on her feet.

"Want something to drink?".

"No.. I….No, thanks".

"Okay". She step forward walking the remaining steps to side next to you. "So?".

"Heather I…..".

* * *

Duh duh duuuuuuh.

Thanks for all the reviews. To all the people who usually gives the time to leave one. Like, **The guests, siophiefandom, warrior29, Me A Genius, Marmoreck, pailyanchormcfields,** etc, etc. You guys have been really great, so thank you. To the people who haven't go to the review button yet. Just go, like now. Just kidding ;), but yeah, not really. But you don't know how a review got us the writers to keep going, it's like our energy bars.

Hope you all enjoyed this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Shorter than the other, but. Hope you like it.

* * *

"I think we should break up". You say mumbling as you feel the girl at your side stiff at your sentence.

"Why?". She says after a few seconds. Her posture is so rigid and her features are so tensed it kind of make you afraid of her.

"I…..I think we should see other people". _Nice one. Stupid, this is all you could come up with?._ Your thoughts were right, cause the girl now looks so angry at you it kind of makes you want to run away from her.

"Oh….The player Paige McCullers can't stick herself to one girl, right?". She says raising her voice.

"What are you talking about?". You ask offended. Sure you were one of those stupid girls who fucked every moving thing, but that's not you, ever since you started this school year.

"I'm saying, I heard the talks of the girls around school, saying how you were a great fuck and a great kisser, but no, I didn't want to listen and I went for you anyway. Guess some things never change".

"It's not like that". You defend yourself standing up from the couch followed by Heather.

"Then, what?. Did you banged every girl from school that now you're going for your friends?. Emily, to be more specific". Emily's name was thrown with so much venom it kind of made you angry before you reacted to the girl's specific name.

"What?". You say closing your eyes for a second to open them again with curiosity as the girl watched your reaction.

Second passed and not a single world was said, till Heather put you both out of the misery.

"I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at her. I've never saw someone look at another person the way you do, is like she's your fucking world and I let it pass cause I fell for you". She says sitting back again on the couch, rubbing her hands on her face.

"Heather…I want you to know that I liked you and I really tried but I…Emily…..I couldn't". You say taking a sit next to her, but careful with the personal space.

"How long?". She asks taking her hands off of her face to look at you.

"How long?".

"How long have you've been in love with her?".

"I…..Well…".

"Don't lie to me, I think I deserve to know the truth". She says more calmly.

She's right, you know she's right.

"Since before the school year". You say dropping your gaze to the carpet on the floor.

"Then why bother with me?".

"Cause I liked you, a lot and I really tried with you. It's only that I was denying my feeling for Emily and I tried to tell you, but then I didn't found the right moment".

"So, you used me to get her out of your head". She says with a sad tone.

"No!, no, it's so not like that. I liked you, I really did. It's just that my feeling for Emily came back stronger and I couldn't stop them, I'm sorry".

"Well…. You can go, you did your thing already".

"Heather… I don't want us to end up like this".

"Just give me time, your friends are my friends so I'll see you around. I need time to be okay, cause to be honest. I feel like shit".

"I'm sorry".

"I saw it coming, I was blinding myself cause I love you, but I can't do anything to keep you at my side. So go, I'll be fine".

"Heath…".

"Please, Paige". She gave you a pleading look and it was all it took for you to take the hint. She obviously wants you gone, but not in that way, mentally too.

"Okay". You say defeated, you took your helmet from the floor making your way to the door as you took one last glance to the sobbing girl on the couch.

/

"So".

"So?".

"You and Paige?".

"Mom". Emily says in a warning and embarrassing tone as her mom pass her a toast.

"What?. Is obvious you girls aren't friends anymore".

"Can we talk about that another time?".

"Why?, Is an off day, you don't have anywhere else to go. So, tell me. Since when?".

"I don't really know where it all started but it was somewhere between the New York trip and the new school year". She blushes as her mom was giving her an intense look, like trying to read her daughter's feelings for Paige.

"You know, to be honest. I always thought you and Paige will end up together, that's why I gave you the sex talk when you were in sophomore year". Her mom says shrugging her shoulder.

"I don't really want to talk about that subject with you mom". Her face looked like a tomato.

"Why?, it's normal…. Also I found a box of condoms under your bed the other day. I just want to say that I'm glad you're being careful".

"Mom!". She forgot about that box, she bought it for Shane, but after she lost her virginity, she and Shane didn't really had much sex after that, so the box was unused and recently discovered by her mom, that's not embarrassing at all, now her mom knows she's sexually active.

"What?, I'm just saying".

"Morning". Emily heard his dad's voice as he appeared into the kitchen, taking a seat next to her mom. "What were you talking about?".

"Nothing!". She exclaim, receiving a confuse look from his dad. "I mean, nothing, nothing at all". She says relaxing back in her seat once again.

"We were talking about Paige". Her mom cuts in.

"Mom!". She doesn't want to talk about that with her dad, he wasn't very happy to know that Paige was still with Heather while she kissed her daughter, he's a man of honor, but teenagers are teenagers and they always screw things up. He loves Paige, she's been a daughter for him for the last couple of years, she's the girl who he can sit with to watch football or car races over the tv and exchange opinions and a lot of other things.

"Well, your mom's right. It was a big surprise".

"I know….It was for me too". She mumbles with a smile on her face. She was so excited and confused at the same time when she saw Paige making her way towards her last night. And then, the kiss, that kiss got her head spinning, she even forgot about her parents at her back. It was all Paige, all Paige and nothing hurts.

"Well, you know what I think about her right now". His dad says giving her a stern look.

"I know, that's why she's right now ending things with Heather, dad".

"That's good to hear. It wasn't fair to you or to Heather for her to play that way".

"She wasn't playing, dad. It's not that easy to break up with someone".

"Well, the good thing is that she's doing it. So, love, stop worrying. The girls know what they're doing". Her mom says rubbing his husband's arm.

"Fine, fine". He says giving his wife a reassuring smile before returning his gaze to his daughter.

"Bedrooms are off limits, and if you want to watch a movie in there, the door's stay open, got it?". He says raising an eyebrow.

"But dad…".

"No buts, you guys are not friends anymore, you're more than that. So I want you to respect this house and us".

"Fine". She says reluctantly rolling her eyes.

"Also, it's Friday, I know you want us to give you the permission for Paige to stay…The answer's yes". She squal, she fucking squealed in front of her parents. Yep, not embarrassing at all.

"Sorry". She says shyly.

"It's okay darling". He mom says looking extremely happy to see her daughter so eager.

"As I was saying, door stays open, she can sleep in your bed, but not under the sheets".

"Whaa…".

"you have another comforter on your closet, she can cover herself with that".

"But dad…".

"No buts is that or nothing. You choose".

"Fine". She says crossing her arms over her chest dropping her gaze to the side. Missing her parents smirking at the upset girl.

/

"She was so upset, I never thought she was going to react that way". You say to Caleb as you both were playing Xbox on your best friend's house.

"Shit happens. Now you're single and free of any guilt, you can be with Emily".

"I can be with Emily". You say with a dreamy look in your eyes. _Holy shit, there's no going back, I can have the girl._

"Yeah, you can". He says smiling at the girl before returning his gaze to the screen.

"I'll be right back". You say sting up from the couch to go outside.

"Hey!". He says pointing to the screen as you watch your character get kill.

"Sorry!". You scream before closing the door.

You dial a really familiar number as you wait for the other girl to pick up.

" _Hi"._ It was the sweet answer of the girl.

"Hi". You say smiling like crazy.

" _How are you?"._

"I'm good. You?".

" _Good"._

"I called to tell you that I….I did it, I broke it up". You say biting your bottom lip.

" _How did it go?"._

"Not too good. She needs time and….Yeah that.I don't really want to talk about that. Did you asked your parents if I could stay?".

" _Yeah, but. They gave us some new rules"._

"What rules?".

 _"I'll tell you when you come"_. That sounded wrong. _"I mean when you get here"_. She says blushing, thank god Paige can't see her.

"I….Okay, I'm playing with Caleb , so I'll be there at six".

 _"Okay, so I'll see you later?"_.

"Yep".

 _"Good"._

"Yeah".

" _Paige"_.

"Right, I'll hang up now, bye".

 _"Bye_ ". She says sweetly to you.

* * *

Things over this last two months have been so great. Emily and you have been on cloud nine ever since you both made things official a month ago. Going over a couple of dates, spend your afternoon at the lake, kissing, snuggling and cuddling and kissing some more it was so fucking unbelievable.

At first it was all kind of shitty. Shane and Heather were so awkward around the two of you, but you can't really blame them, I mean both of them got dump by you two in order for you to be with Emily and Emily to be with you, it went straight to their egos.

Heather didn't greet you for an entire month and a half, always when you crossed paths in the hallways or in some get together at your friend's house she was avoiding you at all cost, same with Shane, the guy was sweet and he was trying not to blame you or Emily for that matter, he at least greeted Emily but not you. Even if you found it confusing, it got you on a jealousy level some weeks ago. You thought he was trying to get back with _your_ girl. You still think that but as you got into a little fight with Emily for it, you had been keeping it to yourself. Trying to tell yourself that you are just paranoid, besides Emily has been reassuring you that she just talk to him cause he's a friend.

A friend. Is it possible to be friends with your ex?. Not when one of the two of them wants more, and you're so sure the guy wants it. I mean. Who could not fall in love with Emily?, she's sweet, attentive, sexy, beautiful, smart, sassy when she wants to be and also a tease.

You've been getting your make-out on ever since you got together, but it was like the odds were never on your favor as always you were being interrupted by every single person. Your parents, her parents, your friends. _Fucking bad timing._ You were suffering a severe case of blue balls. Like seriously, you were like ready to explode.

Your Friday tradition has passed to be a Tuesday, Friday and Saturday tradition. You both can't get enough of each other and your parents come up with stupid rules, like the door open at nights, no bedroom allowed at day, so yeah, it kind of sucks.

You've been on a couple of dates like a fancy restaurant, the aquarium. The first time at the restaurant you were drooling over Emily's dress, she looked so stunning in it. If you thought you could not fall more in love with her than you already were, you were so wrong.

The second one, was in your normal clothes, walking through the aquarium eating ice cream, even if it's still cold, the sun is heating a little bit more. Spring is coming and your senior year is coming to an end, only a few months to go. You're not worrying about that yet, you both are just enjoying your time together.

/

"Paige, seriously?". Emily says looking at you with an arch eyebrow.

"What?. You can't blame. It is something to be kind of suspicious". You shrug your shoulder as you take a full of popcorn from the bowl with your hand.

"We're just friends".

"He always lingers in his touches, like that time he was rubbing your arm".

"He was just rubbing it, It lasted like two seconds it's not like he was flirting or something". She says rolling her eyes.

"Fine, do whatever you want". You say looking at the movie playing on the tv screen.

"Seriouly?. We're going to argue about this again?". She says cuddling into you.

"No, it's just. He's your ex. I'm trying to keep it cool, but I can't help but feel je…". You shut your mouth to not give yourself away, but Emily got the meaning as she sit up straight to look at you with a mocking smirk.

"That's why you're like this?. You're jealous?".

"No". You say denying with your head. "I'm not. Why should I be?... Pfff, you're crazy". That gave you away. You rambled and Emily knows you're lying when you do that.

"Aww, you're so jealous". She says pocking your cheek.

"Stop". You say in a breathy laugh.

"Admit it". She keeps pocking all over your body till you couldn't stop the smile and you tugged her by her arm to put her against the couch as you hovers above her.

God, she's so beautiful, you still can't believe she's your girlfriend. You smile with an enamored gaze on your eyes, just as she is doing it now to you.

She flashes a cute smile at you. "Hi". She says softly, her eyes still glued to yours.

"Hi". You repeat quietly.

She reaches your left cheek with her tan hand and then down resting it on the crook of your neck.

"What are you thinking?". She says sweetly tracing invisible circles on your jaw bone with a softly touch.

"Nothing". You shake slightly your head , flashing a small smile back at her. "Sometimes, I'm still amazed that you're with me". You confess.

"Paige". She says quietly, love radiating through her eyes. "I'm amazed that you're with me".

God, you love her, like a lot.

You couldn't stop as you leaned back down kissing her softly on the lips sliding your hand up to cup Emily's cheek as you feel the brunette smiling into the kiss.

Your kiss makes Emily's heart want to jump out of her chest. You tilt your head to your side deepening the kiss as your tongue makes its way to crush against Emily's.

"Ugh". She moans quietly against your mouth.

"We should stop". You say breathless. You really are starting to feel the lust creeping up into your pants and your girlfriend's parents are not that far away from home.

"They went grocery shopping half an hour ago, they won't be back till late". She breaths into your mouth. Arousal evident in her eyes.

It was all you needed to lean once again, meeting Emily's lips again, and again. She shuffles her body till you were falling between her legs as you press your entire body against hers. Like a damn puzzle.

The arm supporting your weight was getting tired, removing your hand from Emily's cheek, you press your elbows on either side of Emily's head, supporting yourself into them as you hold back a moan at the scent of your girlfriend invading your nose. Your hand looks like it has a mind of its own, as you took it down till you were grasping Emily's hipbone over her shirt as you feel her hands tightening at the back of your neck.

 _Oh fuck_. You mentally say as you feel Emily moving slowly, like almost to an inexistent pace against your crotch, and you couldn't hold it anymore. You took your hand to play with the hem of Emily's shirt till you lift it up just a little bit for your hand to be grazing her waist.

You don't know how much you've been kissing but you already wanted more, you couldn't help it, Emily's kisses were intoxicating. And it wasn't just you. If Emily's panting was something to go by, you were sure she was just as ready as you. You broke away from her mouth as you started to let kisses all over her jaw till you reached her neck, specifically her pulse point, and you were right where you wanted her to be, she was fidgeting beneath you as a throaty moan scape her lips.

You were so into leaving kisses on Emily's neck that you didn't realize your hand was creeping upward to the girl's ribs till you were just below her breast, it was like you found your confidence cause you just put one finger underneath the bra to know if you could do something more or not, but judging by Emily sudden stiff posture it made you think you did the wrong thing. It wasn't until you felt Emily's sudden intake of breath that you realize she was pleasantly surprised by your action. The bulge in your pants was straight hitting Emily in all the right places, as she buried her face in the crook of your neck at her arousal that was too much to handle as you finally dived your hand to squeeze softly at her breast.

"Paige". She says panting as the new found of your hands. You can feel her nipple hardened against your palm as the girl's pleasure increased two times fold at your action. You pulled back to see the girl as you push your clothed member against the girl's core earning a sexy moan out of her.

She turned her gaze to look straight at you, and you know you were mirroring Emily's state. Her hair was tousled, eyes dark with arousal as the heat was resting right on the girl's cheek.

Her hand that was on the back of your neck, went down tracing her fingers through your chest, abs and finally resting on your side waistband of your pants. The other hand pulled you back down for her to kiss your neck sensually, leaving a wet trace on your skin as she went up to your earlobe to bite you softly and teasingly as you felt the jolt of electricity going straight to your already hard member.

It wasn't more than a few seconds later you felt Emily's finger slide further into the waistband of your pants to stop right at the front of the button. Your abs twitched at the thought of what Emily was trying to do as you felt her raising your shirt just a little bit to pull it out of her way as she brushes once again your unclothed navel till she started to fumble over the button as she undoes it along with your zipper. _Holy shit._ You're eyes got pop open at the girl's new found of confidence. You have make-out before, but not to this level. You both stayed truth to what you both said two months ago. Slow, you were going slow, and this was the first time things were getting out of hand since that conversation. And now you were really conscious at how your heart was pounding against your ribcage, that you were sure Emily could hear it too.

She was looking at you with a questioning look. You know what she was searching in your eyes, so you give her the nod she was waiting from you as a confirmation to go further. You leaned back down to kiss her softly just to really reassure the girl that what was happening was something you both wanted it. She shyly twisted her arm to put it pass your pants as you inhale sharply as the heated coming from Emily's palm as she finally touched you there.

"God, Paige". She pants against your lips, and you're not sure why she said that, but you weren't going to questioned either, cause you were too preoccupied by the hand rubbing you slowly over your boxers. "You're really big". You don't know if you were more surprise as you heard Emily being so vocal or if you were more aroused than before at the sexy and husky voice of the girl beneath you.

You grind against the girl's hand as you squeezed your eyes shut at the pleasure cursing into you. It was like Emily could feel the need to feel more, cause without asking you she grabbed the waistband of your boxers till she pass it through it to finally touch you without a barrier.

"Fuck". You pant, eyes were still close as you rest your forehead against Emily. It was like you were going to blow your load anytime now, that's how much Emily makes you feel. You were so absorbed by the pleasure that you reacted in a second as you realized the hand on Emily's breast was stilled. You tried to concentrate in her and not on how your head was spinning.

You gulped as you tried to found the courage for your hand to leave Emily's breast as it slide down, dipping under the girl's pants as you pressed with just the right amount of force into Emily's core above her panties. God, you never felt someone that ready for you, Emily's panties were ruined at the wetness you found there.

It was your turn to look at her for permission now as your eyes were fighting to stay opens as Emily strokes you up and down at a glacial pace. She gave you an almost invisible nod, but you saw it anyway. She was biting her bottom lip as the pressure of your hand over her core was doing its thing on the girl.

You went to the line of her panties as you started to descend slowly through her navel down to where she needed it the most.

"Paige, please". She was breathless as seconds later you traced your middle finger onto the Emily's center. "God". She moans as her eyes squeeze shut, just like you a while back and exactly right now too, as the girl strokes increase her pace.

God, she was so wet, it makes you shiver in a good way as you rubbed your finger up and down through Emily's fold, but the hand that was on your neck it went straight to the hand working over her core to guide you with a finger to where she needed it the most. And you were sure you were going to die, she was giving you the hint to enter her with your finger, your pulled back right before to look at her reaction as you push a single finger into her.

"Oh, fuck". She breaths out with eyes shut and mouth slightly agape, jesus. You never knew Emily could curse, she never curse, guess that's something new you learned from her. He back arches against your body as you both couldn't stop your hips to start grinding against the hands pleasing you both.

You both kept the same rhythm for a long time, till you started to feel that heat in the pit of your stomach, indicating that you were close to your climax. You still didn't want this to end, so you kept rocking your hips in time with Emily as the girl put a hand at the back of your neck as she leans you into her to give you a sloppy kiss as the rhythm increase speed. She leaded her face into the crook of your neck as her moans started to get louder, you can feel the girl's hot breath on your skin, and it was so intoxicating. You knew you were not going to last much longer, so you lead your thumb over the girl's clit as you hear her hiss onto your neck as the new found pressure. The hand on your cock started to go faster and your climax was just around the corner.

"Fuck….Em, I'm about to come". You say biting on her shoulder blade as your own hand speed the thrusting into Emily.

"Mmmm,Paige….Jesus Christ". She pants seconds later and that was all you need it, you pulled away from the girl's shoulder to look at her as you felt the girl's movement starting to get sloppy and faster.

Seconds later you saw how her eyes squeezed shut with such a force, her mouth formed an 'o' shape, walls clenching against your fingers as she came into your hand. Her back arches into you as a wave of shakes came from the girl's body beneath you for a few seconds.

You followed right behind as you jerked your hips onto the girl's hand. "Ummmph". You groan as you rest your forehead against Emily's. You were panting like crazy as ropes of cum felt onto your boxers and some of it on Emily's hand. "God". You breathe out once you were down from your high. Lowering your head to Emily's shoulder you heard how your breathing was even out slowly back to normal as Emily's leg went sack into the couch.

Moments later you pull back to look at the girl. God how you love the girl's look after this type of thing, it gave her this sexy disheveled look on her.

"Hi". You say giving her a cocky smile.

"Hi". She says shyly looking at her side with a flustered face.

"Hey. You okay?". You put a finger on her chin to get her to look at you.

"Yeah, it's just…I love you Paige". She says closing her eyes cutely after her confession.

You give her a radiant smile. Happy to hear those three word. She really is amazing. "I love you more". You say brushing your nose against hers. You pulled your hand out of the girl's panties slowly as you heard her hiss at the lost contact of your fingers that were deep inside her, as you feel Emily's hands around your member loosen its hold as she retracted her hand.

You clean your finger in the inside of your shirt before putting your hand back at the side of Emily's head.

"Well, that was interesting, and sexy". You say giving to the flustered girl a smirk.

"Shut up". She says playing with the v neck of your shirt.

Your eyes popped open as the sound of a car roaring outside Emily's house. You jumped quickly, running to the bathroom just like Emily shushed you to go. Leaving her alone as you heard the door opening.

"Hi sweetheart". His dad says giving her a kiss as she stood there while her dad when to the kitchen.

"Hi". She says nervously. Thanking the gods his dad didn't recognize the girl's attitude.

"Hi babe". Her mother says as she pass her sitting on the couch. "What is that?". She says pinching her eyebrows in question.

"What?". She says looking down at her body.

"That, in your hand". She says pointing with her index finger.

 _Oh no, fuck. how can you be so messy, Paige._

"I…I..uh… Butter!...It's butter". She says hiding her hand on her back.

She forgot, she knew she felt a little bit of Paige's cum on her hand. _God, I'm so stupid._ She was trying too hard for her parents to not notice what happened moments ago that she really didn't put attention on the little stain that Paige left in her hand.

"Butter?".

"Yeah, I put too much on the popcorn, so it's kind of gross. I'll go watch my hands". She says walking upstairs.

"Where's Paige?". Her dad asks.

"Uh…In the bathroom". She says trying to look at his dad's eyes.

"Oh, okay.. Is she staying for diner?". Her mom asks.

"I think so, yeah". She says nodding as she walked backwards to the stairs. "I'll be back". She says running upstairs.

"What was that?". Wayne asks to his wife.

"That was so not a butter stain". Pam mumbled to herself.

"What?".

"Nothing, nothing".

"What is happening with these women". He says looking at the ceiling before returning to the kitchen.

/

"How is school going?".

"It's pretty good actually. We're top in almost every class". You say sipping juice from your cup as you put a funny questioning expression at Pam's constant stare on you.

"That's good". Emily's dad says oblivious to what happened earlier.

"Also, swimming has been amazing". Emily added.

"Yeah". You smile at her when you locked gazes but then an intense look from across the table made you both look at Pam. _Um, okay. Whaaaat is happening?._ Emily turned her gaze at her plate clearing her throat at her mom insistent glare.

"I'll be staying with Paige tonight, if that's okay with you guys?". It's Saturday, it has to be.

"Yes".

"No".

Three par of eyes went to Pam.

"I mean, yeah, yeah". She says clearing her throat. " We're going to see your aunt tomorrow morning, so be back at ten". She says softly.

"Moooom". Emily protest with a pout. _God, she's so cute._

"Em. You're going, end of discussion. You can tell Paige to come with you. I know you hate your little cousins constant screaming, but they get calm when Paige plays with them". He says.

"I can go. I mean if that's okay with Pam, and you of course". You say looking briefly at Pam and then squeezing Emily's hand under the table as you took a sip once again.

"Sure, I'll love it if you came". You almost spit your drink as Emily's double meaning. You looked at her with big eyes before returning them to your plate. _Now I'm sure my cock is waking up._

* * *

"Where do you think you're going ladies?". Your mom asks you as you were making your way upstairs with Emily.

It was Tuesday, means Emily is staying over at your house.

"Um….To my room?". You say questionably.

"Uh..Uh….Living room". You mom denies with her head.

"Ugh, mom". You say stepping back to walk to the living room.

"Don't argue with your mother, Paige. I don't want children running in my house calling me grandpa anytime soon". He says as he stops at the bottom of the stairs to kiss you mom.

"Dad!". You say rolling your eyes as you saw Emily's wide eyes. "Jesus. You really know how to embarrass me".

"That's why I'm here". He says taking his car keys from the desk before winking at you and going out of the door. "Thank me that I convinced your mother to let you sleep in the same bed with the door open!". He screams behind the front door.

"Better than nothing". You mumble. "Hey, want some pizza?". Emily was still frozen.

"I…..Uh…Yeah, yeah". She says shaking her thoughts.

"Ooookay". You say curious.

"Oh, oh. The baby talk is about to begin".

"Mom". You warn her as she did a zipping gesture over her mouth before walking back to the kitchen leaving you two alone.

"Is really that is?". You say as you leaded Emily to sit on the couch.

"No…I just. I realized now some things. Like, I know you have..you know, different equipment but I never asked things".

"What kind of things?". You say furrowing your eyebrows.

"Like…Is it fully working?...Can you…..Can you get me pregnant?". She says looking at you shyly.

"Oh….Yeah, I mean that's what the doctors said anyway". You say scratching the back of your head.

"Oh…So, if we ever…You know…We'll have to use condoms". She states.

"Yeah". You say nodding.

"Okay".

"Okay?". You pinch your eyebrows together.

"Yeah..I just wanted to know that… Now, let's watch Hachiko". She says bouncing in her seat.

"No. Not Hachiko again". You mumble, rubbing your temples at Emily mocking smile.

* * *

:)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys. Work has been exhausting. I just got like ten minutes everyday to write something and suddently I just fall asleep hahaha. Hope you guys forgive me :( for the delay...So, things are going to get heated over here for a couple of chapters, so hope you like it ;) Also, didn't check gramatic, cause It's already 00.00 in here and I have to wake up in like five hours so, I'm tired, this week has been the same.

* * *

Emily and you had found a way to get their make-out on. Emily's house was actually empty till 6:30 pm. Since their parents were in the police station.

Thank the gods. Ever since that day on the couch your dynamics has change to another level, you always find yourself with Emily all over you or the other way around ever since you step a foot in the girl's house, it was like you both can't get your hands off of each other, and today was not the exception.

You were currently in the living room, specifically on the big couch making out. Emily's shirt makes it so much easier for you to slip your hands underneath and you smile against your girlfriend's lips when your realized she lifted her hands behind her back to put the bra strap open for you to travel your hands to her breasts with no clothing bothering you in the way as she lead her hands back at your neck.

"Uh". An audible moan escapes Emily's mouth and you greedily kiss the girl a little harder as you squeeze your hands experimentally hearing Emily's panting against your mouth.

Suddenly, Emily's hand comes to your thigh and you couldn't stop as you pinched the girl's already hardened nipples gently. Emily's kisses went down to your jaw line until she reaches your neck peppering you with soft kisses.

"Someone is making itself known". She says in that husky airy voice that get all of your body parts to tingle.

"Sorry". You apologize, cause you've been kissing already for 30 minutes or so, not really blaming your situation.

"I don't want you to be sorry". She says going back to your neck leaving the faintest of kisses as her hand was slowly moving up and down from outside your jeans. "I like it". She added heavenly in your ear as you felt a shiver go through your entire body.

She bites your earlobe sexily with her teeth before pulling back to look at you with a smirk.

It's funny, cause if you remember months ago, Emily's confidence in this department was null, zero, nothing. And watching her being so comfortable with you it makes you grin back too, cause you realize that she trusts you enough for you to let you touch her and to see her in this matter. Some people would think it is going to be weird to be touching who was once your best friend, but you both can't denied that it feels good, and not strange at all, it was like you both were made for this, not just the touching or kissing part, but be together in general. You won't have it any other way, she's the one you were waiting for, and being in love is fucking awesome.

You watch how Emily's eyes falls from yours to your belt buckle as she lead her hands down there.

With no difficulty, the brunette unbuckles the belt and unbuttons your jeans in just a few second. You raise your gaze to the girl's brown eyes as she meet yours seconds later, you watch with hooded eyes as the girl's expression, she was sucking her bottom lip as you felt your girlfriend hooking her fingers underneath the fabric of your jeans. You swallow hard as you help her pulling your jeans down as you lift yourself from the couch till you felt your jeans stopped just below your knees. She gives you a chaste but soft kiss on the lips before looking down at you once again.

"Can I….." She says sweetly meeting your gaze once again, and you couldn't help the goose bumps to appear at the request, you helped her this time, tucking your thumbs into the waistband of your tight boxers, lifting yourself from the couch once more and you pulled your underwear down, enough to free your hard-on that went straight to your stomach. You hiss mentally at the relieved of not being constricted anymore. But suddenly you're really aware on how those brown eyes are locked on your growing erection.

"If you're weird out, I'll understand". You say mumbling as you feel the heat going straight to your cheeks as embarrassment took over your features. You drop your gaze to your side for a moment, till you feel Emily's hand cupping your side jaw to pull you back to meet her gaze.

You didn't found a gross or disappointment expression, you found adoration and such love in the girl's eyes it made you jump in your insides.

"Hey. I would never feel that way about you. You are beautiful Paige, and I love every single part of you". She says looking adoringly at you with both of her hands on your cheeks. She smiles before returning with the task at hand, like literally. She lead her hand down to your abs till she finally made contact with that part of your body that was begging for attention.

"mmmhhph". You couldn't help the moan falling from your mouth as you felt the brunette fingers wrap around your erection, stroking you up and down with a slow pace.

"Em". It comes out more husky than you thought as the girl strokes went from shy to more confident in a couple of seconds.

Your head was spinning at the new found pleasure. This girl really knows how to work you up with just the tiniest of touches, it makes you shiver just at the simple thought.

"Take my shirt off". You were with your eyes closed, head resting on Emily's shoulder as pleasure took over, that you really weren't sure if you heard right.

"Paige". Oh god. You were dying, it was so fucking good.

 _Wait. The hell?._ You furrow your eyebrows as the movement stopped.

You raise your gaze to meet Emily's playful stare and smirk. "Whaa…Why did you stop?".

"I was talking to you".

"Oh, sorry".

"Take my shirt off, Paige". She says huskily in your ear, grazing with her tongue your earlobe.

"God, Em. You're killing me". You say with a hoarse voice. And it was like your hands went on autopilot cause you grabbed the hem of Emily's shirt and in a blink of an eye, the shirt was flying over the room and seconds later you were pulling the strap of Emily's bra open as you pull the strings from the girls arm till they were out of the way to let Emily's breasts in full display.

You couldn't help but let your gaze fall to them, this was the first time you were looking at them so openly.

"You're so beautiful". You say after a few minutes as you meet her gaze once again. She was flushed, with a shyly face as she bites her bottom lip. You couldn't stop the smile crawling up upon your lips, and with that you closed the gap to give her a soft kiss on the lips before tracing your way down to her neck, peppering kisses all over her jaw line, to the side of her neck as you felt the hand that was once on your cock before you pull the girl shirt back, once again in it, working your shaft at a glacial pace.

You swallow as a sign to concentrate in making the girl feel good too. You kept leading your kisses down till your mouth come close in on her right nipple, sucking it with skills.

"Fuuc…". Emily grabs you with her free hand onto the back of your head to keep you in place. God, you swore you got harder at the brunette's touches and noises. She really is sexy. How could Emily be so afraid of doing this before?, she's like a natural when it comes to sexiness and she exhale confidence. You let out a moan from the back of your throat at a well aim stroke of the girl on top of you.

You were feeling that heat at the pit of your stomach, and Emily's strokes and touches and panting on top of you it was so not for help, you pull your head back against the backrest of the couch as you close your eyes tightly a the pressure you were feeling on your lower region.

"Em….I'm gonna…Wait". You say panting, taking your back at the end of the couch, you open it, revealing a box of klennex.

It's not what you guys think. You had that box cause some spring allergies, you've been sneezing a lot.

She didn't stop, she kisses you as she kept the rhythm of her strokes and it was all it took. A few more pumps and you place the tissue right in front of where you knew you were going to shoot.

"Oh fuck". You hiss in the brunette's mouth as you help yourself with a few thrust to empty yourself into the Kleenex.

You were both sit in there for what if felt like an eternity, your breathing was slowing down to its normal as you shared a loving but short kiss into your girlfriend's smirking lips.

She lifted herself off of you as she took a Kleenex out to clean a few stains of you in her hand.

"Sorry". You say as you look at your girlfriend cleaning.

"I don't mind".

"I would, that thing is sticky". You say pinching your eyebrows together.

"You're kind of cute, you know". She says smiling, approaching to you.

"Em?".

"Yeah?". She ask smiling after giving you a sweet kiss

"You should put your shirt back on, cause honestly, you're waking….you know, again. And it's already 6.15, your parents will be back soon". You say swallowing hard. Cause your girlfriend is so fucking sexy right now, topless in front of you.

"Oh, you're right". She says picking her bra and shirt from the floor ready to put them back on.

"Wait". You say, pulling your boxers and pants back on, before standing up to take the garments off from Emily. "Let me". You say smiling at her before you received one back.

"Well, sure, you can". She says smiling affectional at you. _I'm so crazy about you Emily Fields._

You both stare at each other as she watches every movement you do. Walking to stand behind Emily, you put every string of Emily's bra on each arm as you lift the strings to deposit them on her shoulder and close the strap of the bra. Then you walk back to stand in front of the girl as you put both of her arms in the air to put the shirt back on her. Your eyes found each other again and you can say that other people would think is stupid, but doing this simple thing it makes you feel closer to this girl.

You can't explain it, but you never were so attracted to someone, it was like you both could not get enough of each other.

"Hi". You say playfully.

"Dork". She says sitting on the couch. You turn back around to look at her with the same smile on your face.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork". You say. Remembering how you said that two months ago and back then it felt so rushed. But now, it feels so fucking good to know that you are hers and vice versa.

"You are my dork".

"And you're mine".

"That's right". She says giggling and nodding back at you. "Come here". She says beckoning you over to sit at her side.

You happily obliged, sitting at her side you put your left arm behind onto her back as she cuddles into you.

"I'm really happy with you, Em". You say kissing the top of her head.

"I'm really happy to be with you too". She says sweetly, giving you a brief glance before turning the tv on.

"I'll make it up to you".

"What thing?".

"You know, what happened like ten minutes ago". You say.

"Oh".

"I don't want to get caught by your dad with my hand on, you know".

"Yeah, I know… You so owe me McCullers".

"Yep".

* * *

"So?".

"So?".

"You know, you used to be more awesome, like you don't tell me anything about you and Paige, it's getting boring". Hanna says rolling her eyes.

"What do you want me to say?". Emily says, taking a spoon of frozen yogurt

"I don't know, like, you can tell me how every time you fall on your knees is not to pray or something. Be more fun".

"That was so out of place. Are you trying to say that I'd been giving my girlfriend blow jobs or something?". She says disgustingly.

"Duh, it's normal. Also sexy, it is so not like porn movies show us".

"No". She says shaking her head. "I so don't want to talk this with you".

"Fine. Then, tell me something. We've been in her for like an hour and you still have that stupid smile on your face. Has Paige give you an awesome orgasm or something?, cause really, your smile it's totally creeping me out".

"Han. Why everything has to do with sex?".

"We're teens".

"So?".

"So?... Hormones go crazy at this age". She says sipping from her cold beverage.

" It's not that, it's just….I'm really happy, like genuinely happy". She says

"I'm glad to hear that, Em". She smiles sincerely at Emily.

"Yeah….Have you, you know. Talked to Heather?. Her birthday is in a week and well…". Emily change the subject.

"Do you feel guilty?".

"I…Guilty for what?". She scrunched her eyebrows

"You think you stole Paige away from her".

"I….Sometimes….You can't tell me she's not a great girl. Paige had everything with her".

"She could have had everything with her, but you were Paige's everything. No one can change that".

"I just want us all to be friends again". She drops her gaze to the table.

"We'll be. Heather is trying to found a way to talk to you both, but she's still a little weird out. Also Paige still acts clumsy when Heather is around us. Shane is trying his best to talk to Paige again, cause well, you know. Men's ego goes down when someone steals his girlfriend".

"Yeah, I know….Everyone needs time".

"Also, I think you should be careful with Shane, cause I so notice he's trying to win you back".

"Ugh. Why everyone thinks that?". She say rubbing her temples.

"Cause its true. Did you told Paige that he invited you to the cinema the other day?".

"No". She mumbles.

"Well, you should. Cause if you really think Shane invited you just because you guys are 'friends', I think you're really blind". Hanna quotes 'friends' with her fingers as she rolls her eyes at her clueless friend.

"I….I'm afraid, okay?. We've been so great all this time with Paige and we already had a fight like a week ago because she thinks exactly the same thing about Shane".

"You should listen to her".

"I love Shane".

"Sorry?".

"Like a friend". Emily rolls her eyes.

"Well, you should talk to him about all this friend thing, cause I think he's not ready yet. She hasn't let you go just yet".

* * *

You felt someone tap your shoulder while you closed your locker in the hall.

"Heath…Heather?". You say astonish as the blonde girl sudden appearance.

"Hi". She says, shyly taking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hi". You say still confused. The girl hasn't talked to you since the breakup thing.

"How are you?". She says balancing her weight with her feet.

"I…Good, good. What about you?".

"Missing you".

 _Oh, there it was._

"Heath…".

"No!...not in that way". She denies with her hands. "I mean, you were the person who guide me to all my friends this year. You were my girlfriend too, but also you were my friend and I….I would like to save that if it is….. You know, possible?". She says biting her bottom lip.

"You want us to be friends?". You say slowly, pinching your eyebrows together.

"If you want too". She says shrugging her shoulder.

Can you do it, Shane is hanging with Emily. Why can't you do it with Heather?. Is not like she's trying to get back with you, at least it doesn't look like it. You should give it a try.

"It would be an honor". You say smiling as the girl bend over to clasp her arms around your neck.

"Thank you". She whisper as you rubbed your arms on her back.

"Thank _you_. I've misses you too, you know?. You are a great person Heath". You say pulling back to look at her.

"Yeah, well, that I am. Hey, would you walk me to class?".

"Sure. You have English right?".

"You still remember?".

"Surprisingly?, yes".

You both started your walk to the girl's classroom talking about whatever it cames to your minds when you felt a lot of stares into you and Heather's direction. You pinch your eyebrows together at the confusion, till you heard a whisper coming from your side as you pass by.

"Wasn't she with Emily?". You heard a girl whispering to another.

"Yeah, well it's Paige. She probably banged her already and now she's back at the game".

Ouch, that hurt. Did all the girls think about you like that?. Maybe Heather was right, people talk about you in that way and you didn't even realize before. You were a player, you liked the one night stands or having a girl after school, you even had sex in the girls' bathroom once with a cheerleader.

But what it worries you is that people would see Emily as one of those girls, cause you can't cope with it, your girlfriend's reputation will go to the floor with it and it would be a matter of time for Shane's football friends to bother your girl with obscene things, and not even Shane would be able to stop them.

The guys were so jealous of you that every time they heard you were with a girl, they went for her after and now you don't think it would be different.

"Heath?".

"Yep?".

"Have you…I mean, has anyone bothers you or something?. I mean, you're single and all". You say trying to sound normal.

"Well, there's been a few insistent guys from the football team, but I rejected them. Why?".

"I was just curious". You shrug your shoulder.

"Here we are". She says standing in front of you. You missed her, she hasn't change, and you haven't seen her in school since the breakup. She was avoiding you like plague during this last months, and she still looks amazing, the cheerleader outfit gives her a good look at those legs, girl have a great body and she really is beautiful, you just hope she could find someone worth of her.

"I'm really glad you talked to me again". You say honestly.

"I think I had the time I needed, I really mean it, I want us to be friends".

"I want that too". You say looking at your cellphone. "I've gotta go, see you later?". You say, kissing the girls cheek as an old habit, surprising you and the girl at your movement. "Sorry".

"It's okay. Let's just not made it a big deal, we were like that, so don't worry".

"Great". You say jumping in your spot to react and start walking. "See ya". You say almost running as you heard the bell ring.

You were running like crazy cause you had math, but you stopped in your tracks as you see Shane hugging Emily and lingering for too many seconds as he kiss her cheeks.

It calms you a bit at Emily's uncomfortable smile she throw at the guy as he turn on his feet to walk away to the left hall disappearing of your and Emily's side.

"Yeah, he's not flirting, my ass". You say startling Emily, she turned around with a guilty expression on her face as she realize what everyone was saying to her was true.

But you weren't having it, so you look at her briefly as you pass through her to your classroom.

/

"What happened?". Aria asks Emily.

"You all were right". Emily says to all the girls in the lunch table.

"About what?". Spencer asks.

"About Shane. He went to ask me out this morning to his uncle's restaurant out of town".

"That was so a date". Hanna says.

"The worst part is that Paige saw when he was saying goodbye and he linger a little too much on my cheek and when I turned around Paige was there with that face".

"What face?".

"That face she always use when she's sad, like that time her favorite fish died".

"Ow, poor Paige". Hanna says.

"Han, you're not helping". Spencer elbow Hanna on the ribs.

"What?".

"You're not making Emily feel any good". Aria added.

"Well, I told her, Paige told her, she didn't listen, so now my friend you just have to talk to Paige".

"I know, she's been avoiding me. It's not like I would cheat on her or something".

"You're the first person Paige felt in love with, can't blame her for not controlling her emotions or jealousy just yet". Emily's heart expand in her chest hearing that, _God, Paige. How can't you see how crazy I'm about you?._

"Is that…Is that Heather with Paige ?". Spencer says looking straight ahead.

Emily turns her head to see just in time how Heather deposits a short kiss on Paige's cheek.

"Oh oh". Hanna says looking at her jealous friends.

'If looks could kill'. Hanna mumbles to her other friends.

* * *

You heard a loud knock on the front door. You went straight home from school, not really in the mood to talk to anyone, especially not Emily. She was so stubborn, always seeing the good side on people, it makes her so naïve sometimes it kind of frustrates you.

You open the door with just you in some shorts and a tank top to find an angry Emily at the other side.

"Can you tell me what was that with Heather this morning?". She asks passing through you to walk at your living room.

You walk as angry took over you.

"I'm sorry?". You say pinching your eyebrows together.

"I saw you today, she kissed your cheek. What?, are you cheating on me or something?".

"What the hell are you saying, Emily?". You use her full name, making her flinch at your tone of voice. "Care to tell me what that was with Shane in the morning?".

"He was saying goodbye". She says like if it is obvious.

"Same Heather". You answer back.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds till Emily broke the miserable place you both were in.

"I'm sorry". She says calmly. _Is she bipolar or something?._

"I'm sorry too… I'm jealous, okay?. It's hard for me to watch you with him, especially in that position. I'm afraid".

"Afraid of what?". Emily says taking a step closer to you.

"I'm afraid you would realize someday that I'm not enough for you and you would run away to be back with Shane". You mumble as your gaze dropped to the floor.

It wasn't till seconds later your gaze meet once again Emily's smiling eyes, she took her hand to rub your cheek softly.

"You are amazing Paige, I don't want anyone else.. I'm so, so in love with you that I think I'm still dreaming this. I'm so happy with you, you don't even know how much". She says kissing you for a moment.

"I was with Heather this morning cause she came to me. She want us to be friends, that's why we were talking over at lunch". You say looking straight at her.

"Oh, that's good. Right?. I just want us all to be friends". She says leading you to your room upstairs giving that your parents weren't home.

"It is….What Shane wanted this morning?". You ask once you were in your room.

"He wanted to invite me over to a restaurant…".

"I told you he….".

"I know… I realize it right after the question, that's why I reject him and I didn't want to be rude that's why I let him kiss me on the cheek, but I swear to you that I'll talk to him, keep things clear, okay?". She says cuddling into you once you both felt on the bed.

"That's all I'm asking for". You say, letting a content sigh fall from your mouth, making your girlfriend giggle.

"I hate fighting with you, and I'm sorry for coming in here to make you and scene, it wasn't my best behavior". Emily says rubbing her fingers on your hip bone where your tank top was raise.

"I hate fighting with you too. Can we just talk things before getting pissed at each other, I really don't want to do this the way we are doing it. I don't want to lose you, Em".

"Me either". She says smiling down at you once she raised from the bed to look at you.

"I love you".

"I love you more". She says as your phone started ringing.

"Hello". You say at your mother.

 _"Hi, Paigy"._

"Don't call me that". You roll your eyes.

" _Me and your father got stuck in the conference, so we'll be back tomorrow. Before you ask, yes, you can ask Emily to stay with you, actually your dad convinces me, so behave. Ask Emily's parents if they're okay with it first. There's money on my drawer for you to order food, or cook for that matter, learn how to do it kid"._

"Yeah, sure. I'll make hundreds of dinners or lunch, I love to cook mom….I'll order some take outs and thank you very much, I'll ask Emily if she can stay". You say as you look the surprised expression on your girlfriend's face.

" _Bye babe. Put some cloth in the washer. Your dad says bye"._

"Ok, have fun. Love yaa". You end the phone call giving to your girlfriend a smirk.

"What?".

"How would you feel with a sleepover, no parents. Just us".

And you hear her swallow hard

/

"So. I can stay, right?". You hear Emily talking over the phone as you pull two beers out with the consent of your dad.

"Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow, mom. Thank you, thank you, thank you". She says enthusiastically as she hangs the phone.

"I'll take that the answer is yes?". You say passing the beer in her hands.

"Yep". She says smirking.

You both ended inviting Hanna and Caleb over, to have some time with your friends. Also you both weren't going to recognize it, but you were both nervous, you were alone, no parents around and it was obvious you were going to take things to another level, it makes you nervous, cause even if you've done it like thousands of times before, this time is different, this is the first real girl who matters to you and you really don't want to screw things up. What if you think that sexy things are going to transpire in here, but what if Emily it's not ready?.

You don't want to fuck it up.

You both eat dinner and now you were both in your room once again and you feel nervous, it's the first time Emily is staying over as your girlfriend in your house, with no more people in the place. Your stomach tense again, cause you don't know where you both stand with this, you haven't talk about taking things further and you sure you don't want to be seen as one of those people who only think about sex.

You watch how Emily stands silently in your room, as she watches you walk to the night table to take your cellphone to call your mom.

"sleeping clothes are in the bottom drawer in the closet, Em. I'll be right back, I'll call my mom". You say trying to smile.

/

She smiles at Paige as she watches how her girlfriend closes the door, leaving her alone.

She walks to the closet, swallowing hard at how conflicted her feelings are again, she hadn't expected to stay the night at Paige's house. Is going to happen?, is she ready?. Cause doing things is so different that going to that place, is another level of intimacy and she's so nervous cause she doesn't know if she's going to stop it or if she's letting it happen.

She reaches the bottom drawer as she pull out some shorts and a t-shirt, and before she could of think on moving to change in the bathroom, she begins to undress.

Is not like Paige hasn't seen her before.

Emily jolt as she feels warm hands on her stomach from behind, and before she can respond, Paige's lips press against her bare shoulder. Shivering as she remembers she's currently in shorts and a bra, and Paige's hands or her stomach are making wonderful things in her intimal parts .

/

You turn Emily around by her hips, and then you lean kissing her, softly at first, but then your grip on her hips got tighter as the arousal started to curse through your body as Emily licks into your mouth, hot and demanding. She moans lowly, struggling not to pull her closer or touch her, cause you don't want her to think you're doing this for another reason.

She reaches to wrap her arms around your neck to press you against her.

You pull back for a moment to say in a mumble. "I don't want you to think that because we're alone it has to happen, okay?. I'm not pressuring you, Em". You say panting into her mouth.

"Paige…". She says breathless. It looks like you weren't the only one feeling things. "I….I don't think I'm ready for that". She says passing a hand through your hair. "But…That doesn't mean we can't do other things". She says smiling shyly.

It was all you needed and seconds later you were back kissing her fiercely, biting and sucking gently at her lips. Walking back till you both ended on the bed, with Emily on bottom once again. Your hands haven't stopped and now you were almost touching the girls breast. You feel your heart pounding, the insistent ache between your legs was getting harder, literally. Same as Emily, the heat between the legs was too much as you feel your girlfriend's hip starting to rock against you as you pull back to put a hand on the back of Emily's to take her bra off.

You shift on the bed to put yourself between the girls legs, and you push against her to put her more into the bed as you hear her gasp at the feeling of your hard-on on her core, you weren't wearing tight boxers so she could feel all of you.

You touch her stomach and Emily visibly shakes, wishing you would go higher or lower for you to touch her in where she needs it the most. And you did, you travel your hand to that lower part that was aching for some attention. Feeling your girlfriend quivers at the feeling of your fingers brushing slightly over the girl's folds. Your kisses descended to the girl's neck down as you take a nipple into your mouth. She arched into you, taking a hand on your head to pull you closer.

You feel her hold her breath as your middle finger runs along slick folds. You wear a surprised expression that was unseen to Emily, cause the moist sensation already present on your girlfriend's centre was so quick, you've been touching for like ten minutes and she's already so wet.

Your finger went all the way up, bumping into the bundle of nerves, making Emily's breath catch in her throat once again as she raise your head up to kiss you sloppily as the girls hip started moving on their own.

Your body was buzzing with need, but this night was about Emily, you just want her to feel safe with you, to trust you, to know that you're not going to do anything else she doesn't want to.

You pull back to look at her, asking for permission, and she took the hint right away as you took your hand out from Emily's folds, hearing a slight hiss at the loss of contact. You grab the waistband of the girl's short along with her underwear. You throw the garments to the floor as you look at the girls eyes, you pull yourself on top of the girl as you resume your previous movement.

"God, Paige". Emily says, gripping your shoulders and biceps as her hips movement started once again.

You kiss the girl's cheeks softly. "You're so beautiful, Em". You whisper in her ear as you descend yours kisses to her neck. A moan scape the girls lips as you pull your finger out just to slowly slide it back all the way in. You repeat the process as you changed the pace to a faster one a few minutes late.

"Uh mmh". The grip got tighter on your shoulder and you couldn't help but smile down at the girl, lost in the pleasure, she has her eyes closed, mouth slightly open as puff of air felt from the girl's mouth.

Your finger curls slightly, putting more pressure in that sensitive spot and Emily's hip jerk up, your palm hitting her clit, putting even more pressure into her.

"Oh, god. Paige". She breaths into your ear, sending chills down your body.

Your speed picks up, sweat was making its appearance in both of the girl's forehead as you both breath into each other's mouth.

"I'm…..Paige, I'm gonna come". She says into your mouth and seconds later a high pitched moan breaks from Emily's mouth as she pull a hand away from your back, pulling the forearm over her forehead. "Uh huh". She says louder this time, hips jerking into your hand as you help her getting down from her high, back arching into your body as you watch the girl come undone. Eyebrows pinched together and her mouth opened in an 'o' shape.

Moments later the girls body stills shivering visibly at the end of the orgasm, you went for a kiss, humming into her mouth as she pull her hand back onto your shoulders.

"God, Paige". She says breathless, looking right back at you with a small smile and hooded eyes.

"You're so beautiful, babe".

"You called me babe".

"Yep, I did. Did you…Do you not like it?". You say insecure.

"No…I love it". She says shyly, but then you let out a low hiss as your erection pressed again your girlfriend's thigh.

"I forgot about that". She says, taking her hand down to grab you, but you grab her hand pulling it above her head.

"It's not necessary, this was about you. I want you to know that I'm not looking for anything that you don't want to, okay?. I respect you, Em. I know you got insecure today with the Heather thing, I know I was a player before, I fuck up, but I would never do something like that to you….I would never cheat on you, cause I'm so, so in love with you it hurts". You say rubbing your thumb on her cheek.

"Paige". She says dreamily. "I really, really love you".

"I love you too, Emily Fields". You say enamored by the girl beneath you.

Life can't be more good than it is now.

* * *

Daraaaan!... If you guys like it, it would be amazing if you leave a review, it makes writers happy...See you in a couple of days...Also, your reviews are fucking amazing, I love to read what you guys think or how you get involve in the fic, I use some ideas if you want to. I give you credits ;).. if you have a fantasy ;) just tell me, pm me or whatever and I made use it, remember, things are getting more hot in this fic.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry I can't update as I would like to. I've been working nonstop cause I want to have a nice year of vacation and a new tattoo haha, so I'm sorry for being M.I.A.

Hope you guys like this one.

Also, thank you so much for the amazing reviews and to the people who writes me Pm's. Thank you for the time, you guys are awesome, hope you're still reading the story.

* * *

"Scouts are coming next month. You nervous?".

"Not really, just a little bit. I just have my eye on Stanford". You say, biting your ice cream.

"You should have other options, just in case".

"Yeah, I know". You say looking briefly at the blonde walking with you through the park.

"Have you talked to Emily about this?". Heather asks.

"No. We're just enjoying our time together, but giving that we graduate in two months it kind of looks like there is time to have the talk…What about you?".

"Me and Joe got it planed already".

"That was fast…Also. How come you didn't told me you were bi?. Like seriously, is everyone bi these days?". You joke.

"You never asked me". She says grinning. "You meet him yesterday. What do you say?".

"As your best friend, obviously he has to pass through my approval". You say.

Things with Heather since you both started talking again were amazing, she actually was a really good friend, respecting your relationship and you as a person, leaving all the things behind to not lose her friends, she really is a great girl. Even if Emily got jealous for some tiny things, she finally saw that Heather's intentions were pure. Not like Shane, the guy has been so persistent that everyone, including Heather, call out the guy for it. You were resisting yourself as Emily and the girls told you to not do something stupid. It could ruin your clean paper for college's applications. And you as sure didn't want that. Heather started dating this guy days later after you started talking, and the guy is awesome, he plays video games with you and the guys sometimes and there's not tension between you and him.

"Did he passed?".

"Duh.. Guy is awesome, I give you points for it. You choose well".

"I know". She says proud.

You walked through the streets of San Francisco, going through different stores till you stop abruptly.

"Um…Why did we stop?". Heather ask. Looking at you with her green eyes.

"Can you wait here for a minute?". You say looking straight to the door.

"You know. I'll come with you. Even if you're a woman, you as sure don't know how to pick flowers".

"Whaa….Are you saying that the tulip I brought to you, you didn't like it?".

"I was allergic". She says rolling her eyes at you, as she smiles walking ahead to the store.

"Wait….You were?". You say reaching up to her.

"Yep….So, first of all. Is Emily allergic to any kind of flowers?".

"I….No".

"You sure?".

"Yes".

"Okay, let's go".

She grabs your hand leading you inside the store.

/

"…He wants to come with me to New York". Emily heard Hanna talk about her after graduation plans.

"What about you, Em?...Em?". Spencer ask.

"Uh…Sorry. What?". She says, shaking her head.

She's been thinking in ways of get Paige to try something with her. But even if she trust the girl, this is something that would change their relationship to a most intimate level.

"You okay?".

"Yeah, just thinking about something". You respond honestly.

"What thing?".

"I…..Okay, don't ask me too much questions, I just need your advice".

"What's worrying you?". Aria asks, sitting closer to the edge of the couch leaning forward as she sip from her cold beverage.

"As you know, Paige and I have been girlfriends for almost three months already. Thing is…..I want to..You know". She says slowly hoping that the girl could catch up in the meaning of her words.

"Oh". Spencer was the first one to get it.

"If you want to. Why haven't you?". Spencer asks.

" Cause every time I try she stop me saying that is not necessary if I don't want to. I don't know why I can't tell her that I do want to, cause every time I'm in bed with her I'm really vocal about things, but I get so nervous when I try to tell her that I'm ready".

"Go, Em!". Hanna says, making the girls letting out breathy laughs.

"That I just end up nodding at her".

"I think you're afraid". Aria says, looking at you like she's reading into your soul.

"Not afraid….Actually yes, a little bit. She has a lot of experience and I don't…What if I suck…what if…".

"Ooookay. I'mma stop you right there, Em". Hanna says interrupting Emily.

"Han". Spencer warns the girl, it's Hanna, she has no filter.

"You know. Caleb and I we lost our virginities to each other, it was romantic. You can't say that about you or Paige. You both had experiences. You and Shane, but Paige is the winner between all of us here. Girl got girls chasing after her, that's truth. But, have you ever thought that if something happens it would be your first time with each other. Maybe if Paige is stoping you is because she want you to be sure and secure and confident. Cause clearly you doubt your sexiness and if you do that you're going to screw it up".

"I just want to satisfy her expectative". Emily says shyly.

"If you think making love with your girlfriend is to fulfill her expectative, maybe Paige is right in stopping you". Hanna says.

"Han!". Aria says making the other girl shrug her shoulder. "Hanna means that making love to her is for both of you to connect on another level to feel her in another way, to show her that you're in love with her. Not to just pleasure her, cause let's be honest. Paige wouldn't want you to just worry about her, cause this is for the two of you".

"If you really love her, Em. Just tell her that you want to take things to another lever, the worst it could happen is you feeling uncomfortable, in that case you could just stop, she's not going to get upset cause you don't want to keep going". Spencer continues.

"Besides, if you girls are in love with each other, you're going to know if you're making love or just fucking, cause the things you're going to feel are indescribable and you shouldn't worry about how many experience Paige has, cause this is going to be the first time for her making love to a girl and that girl is you, clearly Paige doesn't have any experience in the love department". Hanna says with a dreamy look in her eyes. "You guys would be good, just trust each other".

"I love you girls, really. I needed to hear that". Emily says hugging at the group of girls.

"So, now. What are your plans after graduation?". Spencer asks after a while of the girls just sipping from their cold drinks.

"We haven't talked about that with Paige but I think is time, Coach Fulton told us that scouts would be here next week".

"That's good. Any college in particular?". Aria asks.

"I got two. Stanford and Pepperdine".

"Nice". Spencer nods.

* * *

"Hey you".

" _Hi, babe"._

You love when Emily calls you babe. You hated pet names, now you just want them to keep coming if Emily says them.

"Did I interrupted you?". You asks throwing yourself on your bed.

" _No"._ She says shyly as you heard laughing at the other side of the phone.

"Good…Listen I was thinking that this Friday you could stay in my house to celebrate, watch a movie. I even learned how to cook this awesome rice with….".

" _Um, Babe?"._

"Yeah?".

" _We're going to be three months together this Friday.. I…I was thinking that you could come to my house instead?...My mom and dad got this thing to do at work so they're staying the night at the police station"._

"Oh".

" _Maybe we can cook some real dinner. You can cook this awesome rice you just told me you learned to cook. Have a corny and cheesy dinner, with candles and all and then, we can, you know. Go to bed"._

 _Go to bed. Is she?..No, I doubt it. She can't possibly be thinking about it, right?._

" _Paige?"._

"Yeah….Sorry I went somewhere else for a moment. Yeah I would love to". You can feel the girl smiling against the phone, even if can't see her you just know it.

" _Great!..I mean, good, That's good…I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?. I'm just hanging out with the girls"._

"You're really cute when you bite your lip". You say smirking.

" _How did you…."_

"I just know you Emily Fields….I'll see you around eight, okay?. I'll have a game or two with Caleb and Toby for a few hours".

" _Got it….I love you"._ She says sweetly to you.

"I love too, babe". You say smiling like an idiot, even when you hang up you were still smiling like an idiot.

Even when you rise from the bed to go to Caleb's house you were still smiling like an idiot.

When Caleb opened the door you still were….". Why are you smiling like an idiot?". Caleb asks as he let you pass inside his house.

"I'm just so in love…Like, I can't...She's so amazing". You say turning your body to the couch, jumping into it as you sit in it.

"Wooow…Paige McCullers former player has found a girl who has swept you off of your feet…You really has changed".

"I know…I love her, I love everything about her, even if we got some tiny arguments or disagreements she's still perfect to me".

"That's what being in love feels like.. Now you understand me and Toby when we're talking nonstop about our girlfriends".

"Yeah". You sighing in content. "Where's Toby?".

"In the…".

"Here". He appears from the kitchen with three bottles of beer tossing one to you and one to Caleb. "Fake Id's are awesome".

"So. What game?". You say tapping your knees.

* * *

"Hey, Pam". You say when the older woman opened the door to Emily's house.

"Hey, Paige. Thought you weren't coming".

"I'm sorry if you're tired of seen me in here… I just…".

"No. that's so not is… can you…can we talk outside for a little bit?".

"Oh…Okay". You say, suddenly feeling slightly nervous at the older woman sudden question.

"Okay..Listen.. I don't know how to say this to not sound too bad, but I'm just going to say it, and ask, cause I know Emily gets really nervous around this type of talks".

"Oookay". You say looking at the woman with nervousness.

"I just want to know if you've been respecting my daughter… I know you're having sex….".

"Wha…."

"I just want to make sure you're being safe in that department…".

"No!...Miss Fields….We, no we haven't. We're not…..We're not having….sex". You say embarrassed.

"You don't?". An astonish Pam asks.

"No….We're not ready yet. We're taking things slow. I respect your daughter Miss Fields. I love her with all my heart, I would never disrespect her nor force her to do anything she doesn't want to".

"Oh".

"I know you and Mr. Wayne could think that. I know actually why, I know you both think I played Emily. When all of this started I was still with Heather. Not really a good first impression, but I swear for me and my family that I will never hurt Emily, I couldn't do it, she's everything to me and I cross my heart, I swear and I promise to you and Mr. Wayne that I will never do something to hurt her, cause I love her and I'm so in love with her I don't see myself doing something like that". You finished when you realized you practically pull your heart out with your girlfriend's mom. She was staring at you, with a weird look upon her face, it make you think that you said more of what you should.

"I'm going to trust you Paige. Cause you're like a second daughter to me, and I realize how you're with my little girl. You're always spoiling her, buying her things, taking her out on dates and truth is, I have never seen her so happy or giddy, which made me realize that you changed to be with her. You let all the girls you used to sleep with to be with her and I just heard good things of you coming from Emily's mouth that I just, I don't found another reason to not letting me deposit all of my trust in you. I know you're going to get to that place in your relationship and I want you to talk to Emily, let her come to me, to talk to me. I just want to take her of her".

"I will Miss Fields. I'll talk to her. But just so you know. We would never do something stupid as to not be careful, we both have our futures yet to come. I swear nothing is going to stop my girlfriend to get her diploma and career, I'll make sure of that".

"Your girlfriend, uh?". She says smirking at you.

"Sorry". You drop your gaze, as blush cover your cheeks.

"I know you're together, but hearing you say it. You really are a great girl for my baby. I'll leave you to it, She's waiting for you inside. You can finally sleep under the covers, but…Not funny business". She says joking slightly.

"I respect your house Miss Fields. We're just going to sleep…I mean to just sleep, like you know…closing our eyes and…Well…". Awesome, you were rambling.

"I know Paige". She says, rising from her spot in the porch stairs to go to the door, nodding at you to follow her.

"You bought flowers?". She says as you pass the door when she realized both of your hands were occupied with two big bouquets of flowers.

"Oh, yes. I… Actually these are for you". You say, extending your arm with the bouquet of red roses in your hand to the woman. "To thank you for letting me stay here almost three days per week, I know is a lot and you have been really patient with having me here, so..". You say blushing under the woman intense stare.

"Is really not a problem, I meant it Paige. You're my second daughter". She says smiling as she took the flowers from your hand to give you a long hug. "Thank you". She nods at you. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Emily is in her room. I'll put these in water". She says walking to the kitchen, leaving you to go upstairs.

"Oh and Paige". Pam says appearing at the door frame of the kitchen.

"Yes Miss Fields?". You ask from the stairs.

"It's Pam, not Miss Fields".

"Oh, right. Sorry Pam".

"That's more like it, now go". She says motioning with her hands for you to go upstairs.

* * *

"You're nervous". Caleb says, watching you go over and over in your closet for the past thirty minutes.

"I'm not". You say trying to sound nonchalantly.

"It's a date".

"It's a date night". You answer.

"So?".

"So?...her parents are not going to be in the house".

"Holy shit!...You're nervous".

"I'm not". You denied.

"Okay, wait. Come here". He says padding your bed as he sits in it.

You sigh, knowing where this conversation is going to go. You went over to the bed, sit down in it and look at your friend.

"Is this about, you know".

"I've never had sex with feelings. Even if we have done…other things…This is different. What if she doesn't like it. Or if she found herself gross out by my..you know".

"Oh come on. She have seen it already, she has touch it. If you have done other things is obvious she did that. You're just nervous cause this is your first time with a girl you actually care about".

"I want it to be perfect".

"It is going to be".

"How are you so sure about that?".

"Cause she is going to be with the person she loves, same as you. You don't need anything else. Also, she told you to go with your typical clothes, just choose those black tight pants, your boots and that long white v-neck shirt..Also that leather jacket, you look hot in it".

"Whaaaaaaaat?". You say joking.

"What?. You're hot, even I can see that. So hurry up, you have to cook for her".

"I know, I know". You say running to pull out the clothes from the closet. "Caleb". You call his attention. "Thanks, for being here". You say smiling back at him.

"That's what friends are for. You're welcome".

You were so nervous. You don't know what is going to happen tonight. What if Emily realize that you're not really the person she wants to have sex with, what if she feels awkward , there is nothing you could do if that happens. You look yourself in the mirror liking how you were dressed, cause Emily told you to just dress like you normally do as this was going to be a quiet and low date just for you two. You realize your hands are shaking with nervousness. _Stop it, you're making a fool out of yourself, is just dinner._ You shake your arms and head, closing your eyes for a second as you took a huge breath of air to give yourself courage.

"Okay, here we go". You say, looking yourself in the mirror for the last time before going downstairs.

"You're not coming back tonight, right?". Your dad ask you as he watched you stepping out of the stairs.

"No, I'm going to Emily's".

"Okay. Have fun, say hi to Emily".

"Okay….". You say grabbing the handle of the door, before you retracted yourself to look at your dad in the living room. Your mom was working, so it was just him. You were unsure if you should ask this to him, but it was like the nervousness was winning over you and you really needed the advice. "Dad?".

"Yes?". He says turning his head to look at you, waiting for you to start talking, but you didn't. Not until you were seated at his side.

"I…..How did you….How did you knew you were…Making….Love to my mom?". _That's such an awkward questions._

"Why do you ask me that, Paigy?". He ask looking at you with concern.

"Its just….I..". You say in a low voice.

"Just tell me. I want you to trust your father and tell me what is bothering you, I won't judge you". He says rubbing your shoulder up and down for a few seconds.

"Okay". You say sighing.."I…..Emily and I, well, we are in our three month anniversary and I'm spending the night in her house". You try to explain.

"Okay, so?".

"Thing is, her parents are away for tonight".

"Oh". He says in sudden realization.

"I'm afraid I would be a disaster if it happens, what if I'm not soft enough or something, I've never give myself to someone I love, I don't want to screw this thing dad".

"You won't". He says sure of his answer.

"How are you so sure?".

"Because, every person born without knowing anything, babe. We learn, or sometimes is just instinct. I used to be like you, you know. That's why I wasn't the best example to tell you that playing with girls or sleeping with random persons was wrong, cause I used to do it. Then I meet your mother".

"And?".

"She changed me, she made me a better man, she made me respect women in a new kind of way. You don't know how grateful I was of her to give me a chance to prove myself to her. It's the same with you and Emily, isn't?".

"She's, she's so amazing dad. Like I can't even describe how happy I am with her, I just want to show her that".

"You're going to do it, listen, sex is normal, we all get to that place in one moment of the relationship. I did it too with your mom and I was a mess, I was so nervous cause I used to think exactly like you. That was my first time caring about another person. Is a huge responsibility cause you just want her to feel exactly how you're feeling, you want to share how important she is to you, and I didn't have anyone to talk to me through it. I realize that you just know".

"Just like that?".

"You just have to know if you love her. With that you had it all figure out. You're not even going to realize how tender you're going to be, cause your brain and feelings are going to work alone in that, it would get you to be tender, to keep eye contact, you're just going to watch her all the time cause you're going to realize she's everything, she's the one and that you have never seen someone as beautiful as her".

"Wooow, dad, you went deep in there for a moment". You say smiling with a loving look at how your dad talked so highly of your mom.

"She's everything for me Paige, that's why we try to always go out to dinners or just to have a lazy day when we're home. I'm still enjoying her company and I'll do it till the day I die".

"I love you dad". You say envelop him in a tight hug. "Thank you". You whisper into his neck.

"No problem, I have to thank you, cause you came to me. I'm glad to know you still need your father's advice sometimes". He says smiling.

"I'll always need it. I have to go". You say looking at the clock on the wall.

"Okay, have fun. Just let yourself go. Don't be scare". He says padding you on the back before releasing you.

"Okay". You say standing from the couch to grab your helmet.

"Oh, also. The talk was really sweet and deep, but I don't want grandchildren yet, so here, take this money and buy you know, those little boxes….".

"Jesus dad". You say face palming yourself. Everything was so sweet and he comes with that. "I'm not stupid, I don't need the money…I'll just go. See you tomorrow".

"Say hi to Emily, and tell her that I miss her cookies". He scream as you close the door behind you. You smile at your dad's antics before climbing on your bike.

/

"Hi". You say as Emily opens the door.

"Hi". She says with a huge smile, mirroring yours.

"You look beautiful, Em". You say admiring the girl's attire. It was simple, yet elegant.

"You don't look too bad yourself". She says trying to hide her blush.

"God, you're so cute".

"I'm not".

"Emily!". You heard.

"Is that…". You ask.

"Hi, Paige". Pam appeared in the door frame.

"Mom, please. Can you just go inside?". Emily says annoyed.

"You look gorgeous, Paigy". The woman screams as she made her way inside the house

"Mom!". Emily warn.

"Umm…".

"I'm sorry, I know they should be gone by now, but the station called and they're not need it into two hours more".

"Oh". You say a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry". She says biting her bottom lip guilty.

"It's okay.. Maybe we could go to the beach?, the sun's still up, we could do some corny things and watch the sunset". You say playfully.

"It's a forty minutes ride". She says smiling sweetly at you.

"So?". You shrug your shoulders.

"Um…Okay, it would give us some time alone to…Celebrate". She says huskily on your hear.

"Em". You playfully warn her.

"What?". She says innocently.

"Nothing, just climb on the bike, your helmet is in the back seat, I'll let my bag in your house".

"Okay". She says finally kissing you for a little while.

"Yum". You say rubbing your nose against her.

"Dork". She says caressing the back of your neck with her hand. "Happy three months anniversary".

"Happy three months". You say back, sweetly. "Why didn't you come to school today?".

"I wanted to buy something and I needed time to do other things". She says shrugging her shoulders.

"I missed you".

"I missed you more". She says giving you a peck. "Okay, let's go". She says giving you another peck before walking to your bike.

"Not afraid anymore?". You say putting your helmet.

"Nah, I love riding with you, is like, really liberating".

"I told you". You say putting the girl's helmet on her head, locking up under her chin before you climb in it staring the engine.

"Be careful in that thing!". You turn your head as you watch Wayne in the front door.

You felt Emily's weight on your shoulder as she sits in the back seat.

"We will, bye dad!". Emily say as you wave at the man before speeding up into the drive way.

* * *

Maybe this is going to be THAT date between these two. Also I wanted to ask you something. Do you think they should take their relationship to the next level or you want them to wait a little bit longer? I actually can't decide, cause I have two different ideas, so it would be awesome if you guys can give me your opinions.

Till next time ;) We're going to see the date and if you guys want to, maybe other things haha.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry guys. Work, girlfriend, friends and college things had got me really, really busy. I got two days free, which I use them to write this chapter.

Hope you are still reading the story. So with no more excuses.

Hope you like this chapter ;)

Ps: I'm not a lazy writer, but I've been really tired this month and I am now too haha. It's 2 a.m and I've been lacking of sleep for like two weeks in a row, not to say that I have to be up in like five hours, so yeah. Sorry about any mistakes.

* * *

"This is nice". You hear Emily mumbles.

You both have been on the beach for like an hour or so. Walking, playing, running and smiling like crazies till you both were too tired to keep going. You found a nice spot to sit on the sand and you were followed by Emily, sitting in front of you with her back against your front, leaning back against you as your arms rounded her waist, watching the sunset already in full motion.

"It is". You say, tighten your arms around the girl's waist as you inhale Emily's scent from her neck.

" Yeah". She says sighing happily. "I want to ask you something". She turns her body around with the help of her hands on your legs. She was looking at you with a serious face and the only thing you could think about was. _This just got serious._

"Oookay". You say slowly, looking at her with a curious expression.

"You know graduation is around the corner and we haven't really given a second thought about talking about our options for next year".

"You mean, college options, right?". You say biting your bottom lip.

"Yeah".

"I…Well…..I want to go to Stanford". You say shrugging your shoulder.

"You don't have other options?". She asks insecure.

"I mean…I don't, but if you want to go to a college out of California, then I guess I just have to look out for something else". You say simply as if it were your second nature that you almost miss the huge smile on your girlfriend's face. "What?". You ask confused.

"Nothing its just….I can't believe you're so at ease with just go to another college just to be with me". She says shyly.

"Oh". You say in sudden realization. You didn't realize. In another universe or with another girl, you know you will never say those words. Stanford has been your dream college and now you're giving that so easily to follow Emily to another place.

"You know I wouldn't let you, right?". She says turning serious once again.

"Why not?". You scrunch your nose in confusion.

"Cause is not your dream. I remember that when you came in here and I meet you for the first time. When we were chatting about anything, you told me you wanted to go to Stanford. I just, I didn't want to assume that it was still your choice, cause well, it's been like five years already".

"Still is. But…..You are my dream, Em. I want to be with you, and if that means giving my dream college to be with you, I will take that option any day". You just shrug your shoulder as if what you said is so natural and expected from you.

"I want to be with you too". She says smiling before closing the gap between your lips. She kisses you with such love into that action. It just made your heart flutter.

"Then it's settle, I will go where you want to go for college".

"No..I never said I accepted. Besides, even if I think that what you said was really romantic, I would never let you give up on the college you want. Also, I don't think it is going to be a problem, babe".

"Why?".

"Cause I don't want to leave the state. Stanford is actually one of my options too".

"It is?". You ask with a stupid grin on your face.

"Yes". She says playfully slow before pecking your lips.

"What's your other option?".

"Pepperdine".

"Nice". You nod in acceptance as a comfortable silence fill the air. Your date has been amazing so far, after your talk you just enjoyed the rest of the sunset in silence, stealing kisses here and there and hugging your girl till you couldn't anymore. Emily's phone rang, breaking both of your calm state.

"We should go back, my mom just text me. They're leaving the house in fifteen minutes". She said looking at her phone. You rise from the sand, helping your girlfriend in the process as you shake the sand out of your pants. You leaned back to the ground, taking both of the helmets that were resting on the sand and started to make your way to the parking lot a few meters away.

"Here". You let your helmet on your bike, while you put the other helmet on your girlfriend's head. You lock it as you hear a muffle 'Thank you' coming from your girlfriend's mouth across the helmet.

* * *

"We're behind schedule…Why thank you girls". Pam says, half joking and serious at the same time.

"We told you to call us forty minutes before you leaved, mom. Not really our fault".

"Whatever". Pam could be really childish sometimes and you love the woman sassiness and playfulness that she has in her, it makes her a woman of trust. "So….You know where the plates and glasses are. We leave a wine for you both to drink". She raises her index finger in a warning signal before she continues. "Don't push it, I don't want you both to be hangover tomorrow, I trust you both in just drinking a glass or two to go along with dinner. I didn't leave the drink for you to get drunk".

"I know, mom". Emily says rolling her eyes.

"We'll behave, Pam. You and Mr. Wayne don't have to worry about anything".

"Take care of my daughter, Paige". Wayne made his way to the front door, looking at you with a killer expression.

"I….Of course Mr. Wayne, I'll take care of her". You say a little scared. _What?. Can't blame me. Man is scary._

"Okay". He says nodding at you as the Fields and you says your goodbyes before you both watch the door closing in front of you.

"So…About that awesome rice you learned to cook?". Your girlfriend says grinning at you.

"Okay, Emily Fields, you're up to taste and eat the best rice ever made on the whole planet".

"Yeah, yeah. Least chatting, more proof". She says slapping your ass playfully before running into the kitchen, leaving you shaking your head at your girlfriend playfulness before following her in the room.

* * *

"God, this is so fucking good". Emily says moaning at the flavor explosion on her mouth.

"Hey!. Language". You say sipping from your glass of wine.

"Sorry…What was it called, again?".

"I don't know if it's the proper name or not, cause truth is. I saw it on the internet". You admit shyly.

"Well you must have read the recipe to the letter because this is really good". She says smiling sweetly at you.

"Glad you like it. It's called Risotto Philadelphia, by the way…or something like that". You smile back in gratitude.

"I'll be asking more of this, you could be a genius in the kitchen. Who knows".

"We could try new things together. Cook together something that could capture our attention".

"I second that". She says cleaning her mouth with the napkin before taking her glass of wine in her hand and raising it a little bit. "Okay…. I wanted to thank you actually. For the dinner and for being here and also this is our first official dinner date and…. I love you, Paige McCullers. I really, really do". She says with such a loving tone that it send shivers down your spine.

"I love you more, Emily Fields". You say smiling like an idiot.

"Cheers, to our third month as a couple".

"For more to come". You both raise your glasses before taking a slow and long sip without breaking the intense eye contact that you both locked a few moments ago.

"Do you….Want to go upstairs to watch a movie". She says in a low voice. As if she was scared of saying the wrong thing or ruining the atmosphere.

"I…..Yeah, sure". You say standing up and walking to the other end of the table, taking your girlfriend's hand and helping her to stand from the chair as you let her lead you upstairs. You don't know if you're right, but you swear you can feel your girlfriend's hand shaking…Or maybe it's your hand cause you know where this could go and you're kind of excited and terrified at the same time. You just want to show her how much you love her in a more intimal level but you're afraid in not succeeding on it.

"So….What movie do you want to watch?". You ask when you both have reached the inside of Emily's room. If you were nervous before, you sure were a nervous wreck right now, cause Emily was looking at you with the same unsure but sensual look that she had when you were having dinner moments ago. You raise your hands to your stomach level as you start to fidget with the hem of your shirt cause Emily still haven't giving you and answer.

"I lied". She says walking slowly to you till she was standing shyly a few centimeters away from you.

"Whaa….". You stop mind-sentence as a pair of lips was already on yours. Tanned hands come up to get lost in the long locks of your hair and you finally got out of your stupor when you realize Emily's plan all along was to be in here with you and that was enough for you to actually do something without feeling too much nervousness. You pull the girl closer and deeper against her lips. The brunette moans into your mouth and you realize that both of your bodies are moving on its own accord and you both have completely given up to the other. You open your mouth as you feel a tongue seeking entrance making you to deepen the kiss as you start moving the girl along with you to the bed, your arms tighten around the girl's waist as you keep kissing her, not stopping, cause you don't want to stop, afraid that if you break the contact all the nervousness could come up onto you once again, and now you're so relax, it feels so amazing to have Emily's body so glued to yours and even if you both have done other things, you know this time is going to be different, you can feel it, you can feel it on your body, in Emily's body, in every little puff of air coming from both of your mouths.

"I want you so bad, Paige". Emily breathes out between kisses in a husky voice, and it was all you need it.

"You don't know how much I want you, Em". You say breathless as you feel the girl lower herself on the bed bringing you along with her, not breaking your constant and desperate kisses you fell on top of the girl. You break the kiss but just to keep kissing her. You kissed her chin and cheeks and lips once again as you hear the whimpers and groans coming from yours and Emily's mouth as she bends her legs and squeezing at your hips desperate to keep you on top of her and at a close proximity.

Hips, as though having a mind of their own, started grinding down into Emily's center causing the brunette girl to moan and her hips to cant up to meet your thrust halfway. You leave the girls' mouth to assault her and trail wet kisses up and down Emily's neck for a few seconds before stopping all together as you hear both of your breathing, heavy on the room. You give Emily a little peck and then you pull the girl up with you by her hand.

You stand right at the bed side. The lamp in the bedside table is on, lighting up just enough for you and Emily to see each other and then you look at her. Shy smiles are shared by the two of you as you reach with your hand to tuck some of Emily's hair behind her ear and away from her face. She leans into your intimate touch as she does the same to you gaining the same reaction she had seconds ago by you.

"You are so beautiful, Em". You breathe out as you feel the girl taking a small and shy step closer to you. The hand on your cheek soon leaves as you watch carefully how Emily's hands raise into the crook of each side of your neck, beneath your leather jacket as she pull the garment off of you torturously slow down your arms till you hear the fabric fall into the floor, leaving you with your white V-neck shirt. Your hands are quick to find the hem of the girl's top and carefully begins to lift it up and over the brunette letting it slip from your fingers after you remove it. You are quick in removing your own shirt, eager to stand in front of the girl with the same amount of lack of clothes as you pull the shirt above your head to throw it somewhere down on the floor.

You can feel yourself down there, so hard and ready for what's to come, but you don't want to rush anything, you don't need to, you just want Emily to be sure and even if you're eager to go to that place with your partner you are so willing to wait if that's what she wants. You realize how you are both in just your bras, smiling shyly as you feel your girlfriends' eyes travel over your exposed skin before her and you can help but do the same to her as you took a step of encouragement closer to your girl. Your hand comes to rest in Emily's waist while Emily's hands find the back of your neck to rest in there. This time she is the one who leans in, pressing your lips together in a gentle kiss as your other hand comes up to rest in the small of Emily's back and you can feel the goose bumps rising beneath your fingertips at your simple touch. Your tongue swipes across the brunette's lower lip and soon your tongues are dancing along each other too.

Your stomach clench for a moment as you feel how fingertips grace slightly from your ribcage to your stomach making you shiver as you breathe heavily against your girlfriends' mouth. You can't believe how much can do a simple touch out of the girls' fingers in you. The hand continues its way downward as you feel fingers pulling your jeans button open and pulling your zipper down, it's when Emily breaks the kiss to look straight at you, with a questioning look to know if it's okay to keep going to which you just nod shyly as you feel seconds later your jeans been pull off down to rest on your feet. You don't break eye contact as you step outside of them and you watch how Emily lowers her eyes slowly down to your clothed crotch, even if she can't see anything, the bulge in there was more than just noticeable and you can't help but feel your erection to grow ten times fold as the look of arousal and the biting of a bottom lip coming from your girlfriends' face, that you couldn't help but to close the gap once again to give her a demanding but soft kiss, and this time you don't stop, not even when you feel Emily's little pant against your mouth once you were pressed tightly against her, not even when you both felt once again on the bed, with you on top of her. You don't want to stop kissing her, ever. You just want to save this moment forever, cause your heart was racing and you're sure you can feel Emily's against you, beating with the same force against your clothed breasts. Your hands have been resting and squeezing softly against the girls' waist but they have found a new mission. Raising your hands to remove the girls' bra, you do it with such ease and in one swift motion the clasp to Emily's black laced bra is undone and you slid the straps down her arms, not breaking your kiss you throw the garment across the room as you feel Emily's hand copy your early movements. You feel your bra loose around you and you know the girl has unclasped the bra in a quick motion. _That's a surprise._ You say mentally as you feel your bra been pull down of your arms and you hear it hitting the floor somewhere along the room.

Your hands don't waste any more time as you pull the buttons of the girls' jeans open, gripping the zipper between your index finger and thumb and taking a tiny breath while you carefully pull it down. And the sound is almost as loud as your beating hearts, that you can't help the blush coming to your cheeks, cause you are sure the girl beneath you can hear it and its when you pull back to look at Emily that you feel a slightly breeze on your bare breast that you blush turns into a full flustered face. You hear a giggle coming from the girls mouth, that got you to turn your head slightly to your side in confusion. A hand comes to your cheek as you watch the girl smiling at you with affection. "You are so breathtaking, Paige. So, so beautiful". She says, rubbing her thumb against your cheek and giving you the nod you were waiting from her to continue. You breath out a small laugh at your girlfriend's sweetness as you turn to your task at hand, you remove the girls jeans off of her in just a few seconds as you return to your old place. Its when you feel Emily's breathing pick up and yours too. You felt right between the girls legs, right into her core and this is the closets you have been to her in this way and it only made you smile widely. You move to press your lips together once more, not able to control yourself any longer.

Somewhere between the gentle pecks, the familiarization of your bodies being flush against each other once more and hands gliding all over each other's bodies, you both start rocking together in attempt to relieve some of the tension in the pit of both of your stomachs. There's literally no doubt that whilst your lightly clothed member is rubbing up against Emily's covered sex, you've never been as hard, like ever. You can feel it twitching with anticipation every time you rock up, or every time Emily's tongue does a sweep of your mouth.

You break the kiss, pulling back to look deep into those brown eyes, darkened with arousal whilst you fingertips trail from the comforter on the bed, down to Emily's ribs where they graze lightly. You feel Emily shudder underneath your touch, a light sigh escaping her swollen lips from all the kisses and somehow, despite the panting and shaky breaths, you bring your mouths back together in a slow kiss, with you sucking lightly at her bottom lip and trying to convey everything you feel and need into the kiss. Emily moans in your mouth, sweet breath invading yours and causing your eyes to roll into the back of your head. That simple action, breathing, something you never considered that could have that much of an effect on you. How wrong were you? Why did you ever doubt the Emily could even make your legs fell like jelly just by a simple exhaling?. Everything Emily does it drives you wild, every single thing. You trail a hand down to Emily's toned stomach, feeling the muscles twitch underneath the path as you stop just right there, savoring the moment . You feel Emily squeezing your breast slightly and this time, its your turn to moan, and she breaks the kiss to trail a kiss down to the expanse of your throat, nipping, sucking and licking gently. You don't know it, but Emily hasn't taste or see or touched more perfect skin than yours, so soft and smooth that for a few seconds, she wonders, why she hasn't been doing this the entire time. Not just the sex, but you. She has let you do almost everything regardless of your intimacy thing and now that she's finding the confident in her she don't want to let go, she can't stop and she's so not planning on doing it any time soon.

She stops her thoughts as she pushes you over, straddling your hips and sitting. You can't be more grateful of the beautiful view you have right in front of you right now. You can see every dip, curve and contour of your girlfriend's body, with the dim light of the lamp it just makes you swoon over her once again. Your hands goes automatically to the girls thighs, grazing slightly over the tanned skin and applying the lightest of pressures to actually make sure this isn't a dream, to just make sure that this is really happening. _God, she's so beautiful._ You say mentally to yourself as you watch Emily's chest heave in and out slowly. She really is a piece of perfecting before your eyes and is everything you never know you wanted and needed and now you can't be more grateful for the opportunity to call her yours.

Emily bites her bottom lip shyly as she realize the look of adoration you were giving at her, and the side of her lips curve up into a small, embarrassed smile as she leans forward trailing her hands from your navel all through your abs till she was knelling slightly at your breasts. She leaned down till she was sure you could feel her hot breath on your mouth and you swore you were about to pass out.

Needing to speed things up, considering that your hard-on was full on actually hurting you as it was constricted inside your boxers. You took Emily's hands out of your breast as you roll her over, settling comfortable on top once again, and pinning one hand above Emily's head as the other find itself in the girl collarbone, going slowly downward to Emily's side till you found the waistband of her underwear. Every movement was like a shot of adrenaline to your heart, you know your pulse is racing in your chest cause shit is about to get real.

You pant against Emily's mouth, forehead resting against your girlfriend. " Can I….". You don't need to say or ask the entire question, cause after those simple words Emily's head is already nodding up and down in acceptance of what's about to come. She open her eyes as she sucks in her bottom lip to watch attentive at how you rest your body on your knees between the girls legs. Reaching forward, you allow your fingertips to run along Emily's hipbone before resting them once again in the waistband of her underwear. You paused, locking your eyes with the brunette, Emily nods and sucks in a deep breath when your pale hands grips the garment, brushing against the soft skin. A small whimper comes from the brunette when you pull slightly, not breaking eye contact just to see if there is some kind of regret in Emily's eyes and when you find none, you smile encouragingly.

This is one of the most important things you've done in your entire life, this isn't just any girl, this is your girlfriend, the woman you love with all your heart, your best friend and you know this would change the course of your relationship, it's going to be more intimate, there's going to be another type of connection and trust between the two of you. _Don't fuck this up._ You say to yourself as you took the rest of the underwear down the girls legs till you throw it across the room. You're there, watching your girlfriend entire naked body, appreciating every single curve, shape of it and you can't help but put your bottom lip between your teeth at such a goddess, god, she's so unbelievable beautiful. You lock eyes with her as you started to lean forward only to be stop by a hand on your stomach.

You look at her questionably, only to earn a small smile back as she sits up kissing your abs. It took you by surprise and you couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath that you took into your mouth as you felt wet and soft kisses covering every single space of your hot skin. You close your eyes letting yourself to fall into the pleasure as you feel yourself shudder against the girls mouth. Till you felt the girl not kissing you anymore, is when you open your eyes to look down at her.

"You too". She says huskily, and she grips the side waistband of your boxer for you to get the hint, and you can't stop the nod of your head to let her know that its okay to continue, and she did it without question and a few seconds later your boxers were at the end of your knees as you feel your erection to finally be free, if you weren't so into what its happening you were sure you would be so damn embarrassed as your cock hit you against your stomach, you can't believe how hard you were and Emily's wide and dark eyes locked in it, it was no help at all but then she just lock eyes with you giving you a small smile as she tug you down on top of her, but you didn't want to close the gap between your bodies yet and this time you were straight to the girl ribcage. Taking a nipple in your mouth and flicking your tongue over the nub to earn one of the most incredible sounds anyone would be so fucking lucky to just hear it. Your arms supporting your weight give up for you to close the gap between both of your bodies, and you can't help the groan scaping from your lips as your naked bodies brush against one another, fitting together like a damn puzzle, like if it was meant to be.

"Uh…". Emily moans as your member bumped on the sensitive part of her sex. God, the feeling of uncovered skin touching is so amazing that you were sure you were about to shoot your load in like three seconds, but you know you have to focus on her, not just for her but for you too, you want this to last, to treasure it forever in your memory just as Emily wants. This is you making love to your best friend and you are so fucking happy that you can do it with no guilt.

You lean downward to kiss her as your hips rock together in rhythm, like if you both were doing this since ever. You can't stop the moans and groans and little whimpers that come from both of your mouth, cause rubbing into each other it feels so fucking good that after a few minutes you can feel Emily's movement became erratic that you had to broke the kiss, pulling away to look at her, not ceasing your movements and seconds later you watch before your eyes at how Emily's body quake and shudder at one final bump, tanned arms wrap around your neck tighter every passing second as you feel the girls hot breathe and panting into your own mouth, shattering like a broken vase as you muffled the whimpers and moans into a loving kiss. You can't believe it, you've been barely touching her and Emily has come already. You can't believe how sexy she looks right now as you pull back to look at her.

"Shit….". She says with heavy pants as she squeeze your shoulders a little bit more as you see sweat forming on her forehead already and you can't help but wonder if you look exactly like that, cause that is one sexy look in there.

You shake your head slightly for you to react, cause this isn't over, is actually just starting and with that in mind you bend down, kissing every inch of Emily's body, tongue rounding over each nipple, giving the same amount of attention before you lean lower feeling how every muscle tightens and clench and unclench as you make your way lower and lower every single passing second. You feel Emily's hip squirm and you glance up to find the brunette eyes clenched tight as she grips the comforter tightly at her side of her hip. You were kind of nervous, giving that this was the first time for you doing this to Emily, but you tried to reassure at the past experience you have had, and with that in mind you look deeply into Emily's eyes as you dip down for your tongue to run the full length of Emily's slick folds, tasting something so incredible that you wonder if you'll ever get tired of this, cause you actually don't imagine not been doing it since this moment ahead.

Emily's hips cant up from the bed and you were quick to bring a hand to the girls abs to bring her down to the mattress as you flick your tongue over the brunette clit gently, then sucking slightly and softly, earning continuous moans from the brunettes mouth along with a few of sharp intake of breaths. A tan hand grips your hair tightly, urging you on as you feel thighs clamp around your head, and you can't help but letting a small smile forming momentarily on your lips cause you've been doing this for about a minute and you can already feel Emily's orgasm just around the corner. This time you trace your tongue to your best friend's entrance licking outside for a few seconds before entering her with your tongue. Emily arches her back, tan fingers clenching tightly on the comforter and in your hair, you take your free hand to interlock your finger into the girls one that was gripping the comforter, just to reassure her that she can do everything she pleased. And after a few minutes you feel the brunette explode and let herself go for the second time. Hips bucking against you but you tried with everything to just hold her down, sucking and lapping up all the juices that flow into your mouth. You know you'll never get tired of taste it. You pull back when the body beneath you was still shaking with the aftermath. You shift till you were eye to eye with Emily, you grin as you lean down to place a gentle kiss in a tan neck as you pull the girl hand still lock with yours to the pillow at Emily's side of her head, you settle down once again between the girls legs as you run your tongue along the brunette's collarbone.

You feel your cock rubbing against Emily's navel once again, and every touch creates a spark in the pit of your stomach, both of your hearts are beating louder and harder than before and now you are positive that Emily can hear it. You pull back to look at her as you take your other hand to brush against the girl stomach as you watch her face and look to dark themselves with arousal once again as you start rubbing in soft circles on the sensitive part of Emily's sex to prepare her for the hopefully orgasm number three. A tan hand comes up to your cheek a thumb caressing your skin there with such emotion and sensitivity that it made you smile.

"Can I…..". You ask unsure, cause this is it, you're about to get in, like literally.

"Wait". She says extending her body and arm to reach into her drawer, pulling out a condom before going back to her original place. You watch with hooded eyes at how she pull the little bag open as she pull out the condom from it. " I want to….". She says, looking at you questionably, cause she doesn't know if you would like it if she put it on on you or not.

"Do it, Em. You can do whatever you want". You say in a whisper, afraid of breaking the moment and seconds later there are fingers on your member as you feel the ice material of the condom onto your cock. You watch Emily as she finish her task at hand, literally. Before she locks eyes with you. You both smile reassuringly at each other and you realize that this is where you both wants to do, there's not going back now.

You feel Emily's hand guiding you cock to her entrance, till you feel the tip of your cock resting gently in it. She gasps and seconds later you pull back down to kiss her one more time before going once more for the eye contact. You look deeply into each other's eyes as in seeking silent permission. "I love you, Emily Fields". You say sweetly as you run your hand to Emily's cheek, thumb rubbing from the jaw line to her cheek.

"I love you more, Paige McCullers". She says smiling sweetly at you before lifting her head, bringing your lips together again as the hand on your member strokes you softly, one, two times and then she breaks the kiss, free hand cupping your neck and holding your gaze as she holds your cock at her entrance, silently giving your permission.

It take your breath away when you rock forward slightly, the tip of your cock being enveloped by an incredible and unbelievable tight warmth that makes your eyes widen and pulse to race. The feeling is so welcoming and addictive that you muffled a huge moan by pressing your lips against Emily's as you push deeper, a good few more inches, your body was shivering hands pressed against the comforter, gripping the material so tightly that your knuckles has changed to a white color. The body beneath you was arching, breast pressing harder against yours, urging you to go further in.

Forehead rest against each other as the tan hand retract itself from between your bodies to grip the back of your neck tightly, bringing your eyes to lock for the thousands of time, cause everything you both are feeling right now can hardly be explained by words, but your eyes, your eyes speaks another language that you're sure no one but you two can understand what your feeling right now. You both feel so intimate, so connected. And you can't help but think that this is the best thing you've ever experience in your whole life.

The warmth involving your member becomes too much and you can't help but rock your hips, moaning with every movement as you keep your eyes lock into Emily's watching every single gesture as you pull out to slip back inside once again and you know your face is mirroring Emily's. Your breath hitches when Emily bends her legs, curling them to wrap them around your waist to prolong the thrust and make them deeper. The brunette's hip cant up as your shaft slides in and out, lips and face never staying more than a few centimeters away from each other, never breaking eye contact.

 _You're not even going to realize how tender you're going to be, cause your brain and feelings are going to work alone in that, it would get you to be tender, to keep eye contact, you're just going to watch her all the time cause you're going to realize she's everything, she's the one and that you have never seen someone as beautiful as her._

You can't help but remember the words of your father, cause this is exactly what are you feeling right now, god how stupid you were. Playing with any girl who crossed your path. Thank god you realize what you had in front of you _all this time._

You keep thrusting in and out, feeling the heat over your skin and that heat too that was increasing in the pit of your stomach as Emily's hips moves along with the pace. You both created a comfortable rhythm and this time you press your body fully into Emily's. Your hand come up to trace the curves of the brunettes body, from her hip to her waist, gripping as you rotate your hips. The moans and whimpers echo in the room as you both move together.

Emily's legs unlock from behind your back, and you were confused for a few second till you were flipped and straddle, cock still buried hilt deep comfortably. You can't help but feel yourself more closer to your peak at the girls new found confidence, this is the first time Emily took the reins in your movements that it caught you by surprised. But then you watch how the girl is gazing down at you like you're the most perfect thing in the world and you're still not used to that look.

Your thoughts are swiftly interrupted as she rolls her hips slowly, almost experimentally, and then you're focused on the way you feel inside of her. How the hand that was on your chest was leaded to cup the back of your neck as she leans downward to pull her upper body flush against yours, kissing every now and then as she starts rocking up and down your length. You never break eye contact though, you can't help how right it feels to just be looking at her, how it feels like…..Home

Emily's eye struggle to stay open as she slams softly down on to you as you guide your hands to rest on her hips, slowly guiding her to the rhythm she made for you both. She breathe out onto your mouth and it spurs you on to meet her thrust.

"Ugh, Paige". She moans at one particular thrust of your hips, tapping her at the right spot and causing her arms to give out as she put all of her body over you, head resting in the crook of your neck as you feel the hot breath and tiny moans and whimpers coming from the girl above you, your body spreads with goosebumps at the sound, you just want to hear them over and over and over again.

You wrap your arms around her and thrust into her, picking up your pace and feeling the pleasure spark through your body in short electric waves. You've never felt this good with anyone else. And you slow your movement just a little bit, rolling your body in a way that put pressure to her clit, your hands slide to her lower back, pushing her lower half harder but softly into you earning the most delicious and arousing of sounds.

"Jesus, Em". You can't help the moans to get louder, cause you can already feel it, the heat in the pit of your stomach is almost at its peak and you don't know if you can hold it anymore. But then You feel Emily pulling her head back to look at you with those eyes full of arousal, mouth slightly ajar an then she sucks in a sharp breath and her eyes squeeze shut as you continue to gently thrust up and down into her.

"Pai….ge…Ugh". Emily moans louder by every single new thrust you give and you know this is the beginning of the brunette's orgasm, hot pants are rolling out of both of your mouths and in an impulse movement you push Emily to a sitting position, following straight up as the sound of breathing, heavy pants and wet skin sliding against each other become too much. You moves your hips, rotating them in circular motions as she grinds up into every down thrust you made and then it happens, your eyes locks as you feel how you connect with her in a whole new level.

You watch how Emily's face twists, scrunches and contort with pleasure, eyebrow pinched together, eyes narrowed as you know the girl is about to come. You moan as you feel the first contraction of the walls in your cock, one, two, three quick slams and you freeze.

"Oh, god….". Emily half screams, squeaking as her arms tighten around your neck, pulling your forehead into hers as she ride out to her first orgasm without hands. You can't hold it anymore as you freeze for a second to then feel your body convulse in what you know is the most powerful release you've ever had. You feel yourself erupt inside the condom just as you watch the brunette's body quake and shatter as she powers her way to her third orgasm of the night. Your bodies shake together and you can feel yourself and Emily become one. The intensity of your orgasm punch through your muscles, leaving you both drained as you both sink into each other.

You feel a hand come up to your chin, making you rise your gaze once again to look into her. And you both can't help but smile softly, panting and gazing at each other with adoring, tired expressions, as you realize this is now, the aftermath of an incredible experience. You lean up pressing you lips together in a lazy and slow kiss, buried still deep inside of Emily, you both can't help but feel warm and comfortable being hold like this that you both don't mind waiting a little bit more in the same position.

Your friends always told you. You were going to fall in love and you were going to fall so hard, that you wouldn't want anyone else. They were right, cause looking at this girl in front of you is exactly what you want, no one else, just her. Cause she….She is your home and you don't ever want to leave.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Hope it was something you all were expecting.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys! ... Don't kill me... I had a rough start of year.. My cat died, so... I was so not in the mood to write. But, Hey!.

This is the longest chapter so far.. I hope it makes it for the lost time and thak you all for the reviews and PM. It makes me happy, happy.

* * *

"Hi". You breathe out softly, still trying to regulate your breathing after such an incredible experience. Arms still rounding the small back of Emily as you hear the girl giving you a breathless laugh as she raise her head from your shoulder to look at you with such a loving smile.

"Hey". She says, kissing the tip of your nose softly before pulling back to look at you, and you can't help but groan, cause the slightly move from Emily on top of you it reminds you that you're still inside of her. _Holy shit._

You are so fucking lucky to have this girl, to give yourself to her, to touch her, to kiss her, to hug her and an amount of other things. She's just so, so fucking amazing and beautiful, and kind, she's just…..perfect before your eyes. Your mind goes back to that incredible moment of pure bliss. You felt so connected, so in sync and if this would have scared you before, this is so not the case. You're so happy to experience this for the first time with Emily, cause she's the girl you were waiting for and even if it sounds kind of twisted, you can't help but be grateful of how much of experience with other girls you have had in the past, cause now you realize the difference between fucking and making love and now you can really treasure this moment in your memory forever. "It's getting cold". Emily's voice brings you back from your thoughts.

"Yeah…We should…. Get under the covers". You say sweetly, not really wanting to move, but the cold air was starting to make its presence. You wanted to move, but you feel so drained and out of energy and you can't help the smile coming to your face, cause this never has happened to you before. _Guess that's what happens when you make love to someone._

"You okay?". Emily asks, with a curious smile.

"Yeah, its just…". You smile, shaking your head, cause it still feels like a dream from time to time. "This was so freaking amazing, Em. I love it….I love you". You say kissing the girls' shoulder. Earning a cute chuckle from the girl, she circles her arms around your neck and brings her lips to yours in a deep but sweet and loving kiss.

"It was perfect…You are perfect". It was sweetly said to you after you pulled back from the kiss. But every beautiful moment has to be broken and it was the girl above you that was starting to shiver that brought you back to reality. "I don't really want to move, but I'm so cold". She says and then you smile, giving a short peck before you slap slightly Emily's thigh for her to take the hint to step aside. And when she did you feel the cold atmosphere on your lower region, so you both moved quickly. Emily opened the covers, stepping inside as you took the condom out of you, walking naked to the trash basket to deposit the used condom in there and going back to step inside the cover. You feel an already warmth body involving you in a tight hug, cuddling into you as you put your right arm around the girls shoulders, other in Emily's thigh that was across your stomach as you feel the girl's arm around you,across your ribs.

"What time are your parents coming back tomorrow?". You ask, depositing a short kiss in Emily's forehead.

"I don't know, but they were going to call me when they leave the station". She answers, before raising her body just the slightest to look down at you. "I'll be right back". She says standing up from the bed and walking to her closet.

"Hey!.. I'm cold, you're supposed to be my personal heater". You say faking annoyance.

"Just wait a minute baby". She says running through some drawers before pulling out a little box and coming back, giving a little jump into the bed as she put herself under the covers. "Here". She says, hanging a little box out for you to take.

"What's this?". You ask holding the box in your hand.

"Just open it". Emily says enthusiastically.

You furrow your eyebrows deep in concentration and curiosity. Sitting in the bed, back resting on the headboard as you open slowly the box, only for your expression to change into a huge smile from ear to ear.

"Em…". You stop, to admire the beautiful silver bracelet.

"It's a charm bracelet….I know it's not too much but I thought that maybe it would be, you know. Kind of deep, cause the charms in here had a lot of meaning for me and hopefully for you…".

"Em".

"I know it's really cliché, you know…Give a bracelet as a gift, but I….".

"Em". And finally you get her to shut up. Girl was really nervous and you can't help but find it so cute. It was a really beautiful gesture of her to do, and now you are kind of nervous to give her the gift you brought. "It's beautiful". You say eyeing the charms one by one. "And I so remember what all of these charms mean". You say, looking at her with such adoration in your gaze. "Come here". You move your body just the slightest to hug her."I love it..I love you". You say sweetly in the girls' ear as you move to kiss her tenderly.

"You really know what they mean?".

"Of course…This is a building right?. It represent that night at the empire state, right?". You look at the girl, receiving a nod of confirmation.

"This one, is for when we were at the aquarium.".

"It's where you asked me to be your girlfriend". Emily finishes for you. "This one is for that day at new year's eve..You really surprised me there".

"I surprised your parents too". You joke. "Okay, I understand this three. The building, the golden fish and the numbers….What about this one?".

"I'm sorry..I was with Hanna and I just couldn't stop myself when we saw it". Emily says laughing quietly.

You raise your eyebrows in confusion. "What does it means?".

"It's a cucumber". She says giggling. "For that time we all saw you naked in Mellisa's bathroom". She finishes laughing like crazy.

"You didn't". You say smiling with a fake annoying tone.

"I'm sorry". She says laughing, before her face turned serious. "They all saw my girlfriend's thing". Emily says looking at a blank spot.

"Don't call it a thing".

"Oh my god, Hanna still can't believe she saw it".

"How did this turn out from romantic to a joke?".

"And she liked it". Emily whispers to no one.

* * *

"Today is an important day for every single one of you. Scouts are waiting for you to show all of your skills. Not only this competition is important but your future is waiting outside. So, how are we today?".

"Ready to swim coach!". Was the screams that echo across the locker room.

"I don't hear you".

"Ready to swim coach". It came out stronger and louder than before. You walk to your girlfriend side to squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Coach!". You call for the older woman to wait as you lead Emily with you to stand in front of her.

"What can I help you with miss McCullers?".

"I was wondering if you know if any scouts from Stanford or Pepperdine are going to be watching?". You ask biting your bottom lip, cause nervousness is taking over you and Emily's body.

"I can't tell you that girls, I can tell you both are nervous already".

"I just want to…".

"You'll be fine. You and Miss Emily here are the best swimmers on my team, you'll make it, just swim how you both usually do and you'll be fine. You are a great free style swimmer and Emily, you are the anchor this season, a really important spot. I'm sure you'll receive a lot of looks from the scouts. Now go and get ready, girls".

"Thanks, coach". You say smiling and dragging Emily around till you found an empty spot in the locker room.

"You'll be fine, babe. We're gonna make it". You say, pulling a strand of hair behind the girls' ear.

"Paige, to be honest. I'm good, I little nervous, but good. You're the one who's a nervous wreck right now…We'll be fine, it would be okay". Emily says hugging you and kissing your cheek.

"I want to go to Stanford, Em. And I want to do it on my own, I want that scholarship. I don't want my parents to pay for it". You say, almost hyperventilating.

"Hey, look at me". Emily raises you head, locking eyes with her it was the most intelligent thing you could of done. She was looking at you so confident, trusting in your skills that you couldn't help but believe it a little bit. "You'll make it, just trust in you and your skills. You have great arms….For swimming". She says and you let out a breathy laugh, kissing her one more time before the coach called you all out to the pool.

"Okay". You finally say.

/

"We won!. How amazing is that?". Emily says to you with such enthusiasm that it looked like as if she was in Christmas day once again.

"I love you". You say, smiling inevitably at your girlfriend's cuteness.

"I love you too". She hides a smile biting her bottom lip and hugging you.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt". You hear behind you. Releasing Emily from your embrace you turn around to look at the man in front of you.

"Yes?".

"You're Miss Paige McCullers and Emily Fields. Right?".

"Yes". Emily answers for you.

"I would like it if you girls give me a call. Pepperdine would be thrilled to have you both in the team. I can't really choose two persons of the same school, but there's talent in here, I don't want it to go to waste". He says giving each one of you a card before giving them a smile and going back to talk to coach Fulton.

"Oh my god". You look at your side to see a huge grin on Emily's face.

"You did it babe". You say, happy for your girlfriend.

"I did it". She whispers.

"Come on, let's get change. We'll have a celebration party we all the people in Sydney's home. No more meetings, Em. Now it's college's application time". You say enthusiastically.

/

"What are you doing?". You ask when Emily appeared right behind you in the locker room's shower.

"Taking a shower with you". She says nonchalantly.

"Em, we could get caught".

"I already checked everything, no one is here". She says. Kissing you neck softly from your back before standing in front of you. "You really are beautiful babe". She trace all your curves till she stopped right down there, and you were a goner when she licked her lips before returning her gaze into your eyes. Looking you like a predator looks at its prey.

"Em?". You tried, you really tried to get her attention, but all rational thought went out of the window when she pushed you up against the wall of the shower, giving you a look full of arousal before giving into a really wet kiss. Breathing a slow moan as the contact of your naked bodies, you turn you positions around, being Emily the one to be trapped between the shower wall and your body.

Your mind went full on what transpired two days ago, that unforgettable Saturday. How good you felt and you can't help but compare that even if this is more rush than that day it still amazes you how she can make you feel. You were already hard and if Emily's groans meant anything you can say that you were hitting her with your member just in the right spot of her sex. Emily's hands behind your neck pulled you closer and your grip at the girl's waist got tighter because you got too excited, this is the second time doing this and Emily already wants to have sex in public places. You created a sex monster or maybe she finally let herself go. You kiss each other for what it feels like an eternity. Hands gripping every part of body flesh they could find, this wasn't the time to be slow or to take their times 'cause someone can come to the locker room and finding you both in this position was not what you wanted. "Em…I don't have anything with me". You whisper 'cause now you hate yourself, you never thought you were going to have sex in the locker room and you were so not worried about being carrying condoms all around.

"I do". She breaths out and you pulled back from her neck to look at her with suspicion.

"Did you planned this?". You ask.

"Maybe". She says with a grin stepping out of the shower to pull the condom out of her bag.

"Here". She says handling it to you.

"What?. You're not putting it on?". You ask with a smirk, taking the condom from the girl's hand.

"We can't be too slow babe, people can come". She says, stepping under the falling water from the shower as she watches you with a sensual look, waiting for you to finish rolling the condom, and when you did. You jumped onto the shower pinning the girl once again against the wall.

"Mmmmhh…How can you get hard so quickly". She asks between kisses as she felt you down there.

"It's….Fuck, Em" .You breath out when a hand sneaked from your stomach down to your navel, to stroke you painfully slowly. Losing all control, you grip Emily's thigh, lifting it to your hip and seconds later Emily was aligning your erection to her entrance. You pull yourself away from the awesome and mind blowing kiss you were having, because you'll never get tired of how this girl makes you feel with just a slight touch or a simple kiss. You push forward, staring at the girl in front of you as you slide slowly into her. Emily's mouth hangs open for a minute, getting used to you inside of her, because the pressure inside of her is just too good to wait too much. She tries her best to look back at you, but you know what she's feeling, your arousal is already up in the sky and it's too much to not make gestures. She urges you closer with her leg that was on your back, sinking further inside of her, you can't help but close your eyes for a moment because the pleasure was too much to keep eye contact.

"Ugh". She groans once you started a slow rhythm, sliding in and out of Emily's hot and wet center. Hands went to the girl's waist to help her follow your movement as Emily's arms hangs around your neck bringing you closer for a much need it kiss. "Faster". She breaths out and your hips canted forward, losing your rhythm, cause damn, Emily really is getting vocal, even if it's your second time having sex, you both have had a lot of make outs and other things and she really surprise you with how she can express what she wants in this type of things. Emily's hip moved forward, helping you to create the new rhythm and you obligated, going from slow to a little more faster and you don't know if you can be heard outside the locker room cause if Emily's moans were something to go by or the skin slapping against skin could be some of the things, and now with the new rhythm set, your moans and groans were getting too loud and it really wouldn't surprise you if you get caught. And then….Emily's moans got louder and it looked like you just hit a spot. Her eyebrows were pinched together, mouth hanging open and fingers gripping hair behind your head. "Fuck". She says in a high pitched moan, and you remind yourself to keep your movements in that place, cause now she's full on almost screaming.

"Em, you…You have to be quiet". You say between moans.

"Sorry". She says followed by a muffle moan. You kept your rhythm for long minutes before you feel Emily's leg that was holding her weight, getting tired, so you took your hand to her other thigh and hoist her up until both of the girl's leg were wrapped around you. Thank god for swimming, it really makes you strong and you have no further problem when you feel the girl's weight in you, helping yourself holding her against the wall you resume your thrusts. Your hands went to the girl's small back to hold her easily, pulling back to thrust back in, earning the most delicious of sounds from your girlfriend.

"Kiss me". You pant against the girls face, because you can feel yourself getting _there_ and you know Emily's kisses are one of the things that would get you there. You thrusts gets a little faster and harder than before, making Emily squeak in surprise as she felt herself getting to that point of no return when the first compression of warmth walls constrict your cock.

"Don't stop…. Just don't….". Emily says between moans and seconds later she gripped at your neck almost suffocating you as she breaths out long breaths and whimpers trying to muffle what it seems to be a powerful orgasm. You pull back to look at her. You can't get tired of looking at this girl, she's so gorgeous and sexy that you can't help but to follow her to ecstasy. Mouths are hanging open, eyes wide as you both lock stares and minutes later your bodies come down from the high, still in the same position, cause you learned that every orgasm with Emily is like being drained of energy and now your legs feels like jelly, but you're making and effort to keep yourself there to support the girl, who now is dead weight on you, her forehead was resting in your neck trying to steady her breathing and after a few seconds she loose herself off of you and you pull her down slowly till you knew she was safely on her feet.

"Jesus". You breath out, completely exhausted. "That was an awesome surprise". You say caressing the girl's cheek.

"I'm sorry". She whisper, breathing still trying to go back to normal. You titled your head to your side in question.

"What for?".

"For not let us get some foreplay, but I just. I wanted you and I also didn't want to get caught". She says biting her bottom lip at her confession.

"Hey…I love it.. I love everything we do, that doesn't mean it wasn't romantic or without feelings, cause I love you, Em. I really do". You say smiling, right before you both widen your eyes when you feel the sound of a door closing.

* * *

"Oh my god….That was so close". She says laughing once you both were in your car.

"How did you dressed so quickly?". You ask while you pull your car out of the parking lot and into the streets.

"I don't know. Adrenaline I guess?".

"Well, even if I loved it. This is so not repeating again". You say smiling briefly at your girlfriend before looking straight ahead once again.

"I second that. So, eight?". She says changing the subject.

"I'll be late today babe, if you want to wait for me. I'll be at yours at ten o'clock. My dad asked me to go out with him. We're buying a pool table".

"That's awesome. You know Caleb and Toby will be glued to your house from now on, right?".

"I don't mind. It's awesome to talk with them". You shrug your shoulders.

"I'll wait for you. I'll go with the girls for coffee".

"good. You can text me I'll go get you".

"In your bike?". She says pinching her eyebrows in confusion as you pull into her drive way.

"Hell no. I'm drinking tonight; I'll go on a taxi".

"Oh thank god. Okay, I'll see you later babe". Emily says giving you a little peck and taking her mouth to your ear. "You know, today in the shower…It was…God, it was so fucking good". She says huskily and you can't help but shiver as the blood was running straight to your crotch.

"God, Em..I...".

"Byeeee!". She says leaving you in there still processing what it occurred seconds ago, 'cause. Shit…Emily is so freaking sexy.

You waited in there till you felt down there that it was safe to go back to your house without a hard-on, shaking your head with a smirk you leave.

* * *

"Congrats girls!". Spencer says hugging Emily and you at the same time.

"Thanks". You both answered as you made your way into the party.

"Come on. The guys are in the kitchen, ready for some shots?".

"The hell?. What is going on with you Spence?". You say mocking her.

"It's a month till we leave, I want to get loose". She says running into the kitchen.

You both step into the kitchen followed by a lot of greetings, all was going extremely good, till you bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry". You say raising your head to look at the person.

"Paige". He says in greeting.

"Shane". You say back, trying not to sound too bothered by the guy's presence.

"Emily, hi". Clearly the guy's attention wasn't on you anymore; you look at your side to see Emily giving him an awkward smile. You both haven't talked to him since he wanted to take Emily out on a date to his uncle's restaurant, or it was aunts. You really don't remember.

"Hi". She says, clearly uncomfortable at the guy's leering .

"I haven't seen you at school, not even on chemistry". He says starting a conversation with _your_ girl and ignoring you at the same time.

"I uh. Yeah, I've been busy. I changed classes, the new teacher was suffocating".

"You were lucky; we can't change classes half semester".

"I guess so". She says shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh..Well, I'll see you around". He says raising his beer in greeting before disappearing into the crowd

"Yeah, sure". You say mocking the intent of the guy in trying to get Emily to chat with him.

"Paige". She says trying to get you to relax.

"What happened with him?. He was so not like that". You ask, taking a beer out of Caleb' hand.

"He got….desperate?". Hanna tried to give you an explanation.

"Yeah, well. He should accept that Emily's not with him anymore. He has to respect her decision". You say trying to maintain your jealousy to the minimum.

"Babe, don't okay?. This is our party, don't let him get to you". She says caressing your cheek and looking right into your eyes. "I'm with you and honestly….I don't want anyone else, okay?. I love you". She says reassuring you. It was great hearing that, your heart beats out of your chest every time Emily tells you that she loves you and this time is not different.

"Awwwww.. You guys…I just can't..". Caleb says jokingly.

"Hey. You ruined it". You say smiling back anyway at your friend; you turned your attention back at the girl. Smiling sweetly at her before closing the gap, and giving her a short kiss on the lips. "I love you more".

"Okay…Let's get this party started!". Toby screamed.

/

You can't remember the last time you went to a party, you have missed it. Laugh with your friends and the drinking. Don't get her wrong. You were just enjoying your time with Emily that your friends were left behind for some time, and now you are both worried about college, so this is the only time you can be with her and your friends. Damn, it could be one of the last moments before you all go separate ways.

The dancing and drinking has been going on for some hours, and you and Emily were not drunk. Giving that you have the house to yourself tonight you both decided to not drink too much to give the house, specifically your bed a good use.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom". Emily screams to you over the music, depositing a short kiss on your cheek before going off into the hall.

"Paaaaige!". You heard behind you, turning around you found Heather running straight to you followed behind by her boyfriend.

"Heatheeeer!". You say in the same tone as you twirl the girl around.

"Congrats on the winning. Heard you and Emily got and offer from Pepperdine". She says releasing you and stepping aside to let you greet Joe.

"Nice meeting, P". He says hugging you briefly.

"Thanks". You almost didn't heard him, giving the music blasting from the huge speakers, you gesture for them to go over to the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?". You ask to the guys.

"Thought the host was Sydney?". Heather jokes as you were attending them.

"Naaah, she's too busy making out with Shane's football friend". You say handling two bottles of beers to the guys.

"Where's Emily?". Heather asks Before turning her gaze outside to the backyard.

"She went to the bathroom".

"Really?. She says looking outside the window.

"Yeah, why?". You curiously ask. Walking to the girl's side you look out of the window to see her with no one else than Shane.

"The hell?". You say, pinching your eyebrows together 'cause you don't like this, he's standing too close to her.

"Don't do anything. Maybe they're just talking". Heather offers.

"No, I'll let them. I trust her..I just wish she wouldn't be so…"

"Naïve?". She finishes.

"He is obviously obsessed with her. How can't she….Damn it!".

"Paige…calm down". She says holding you and taking your hands in hers. " She loves you, she practically leaved the guy to be with you, she's not going back there. You're an awesome girl and she just want to have the guy as a friend".

"He obviously doesn't get that".

"I know, but she wants to keep trying, she'll know when to back out".

"Hope you're right". You say looking once again into the guys outside.

/

She dries her hands into the towel before starting her way back to her beautiful girlfriend when a pair of hands gripped her shoulders from behind.

"Em…mily". He says slowly. He haven't called her by her nickname since months ago, and now he doesn't know where they stand.

"Shane?". Emily asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know I tried to…I…Listen, can we talk?. Like, outside…..Please?". He says with difficulty.

"Shane…". Emily says looking down the hall way, trying to decide if this is a good idea or not. Paige has been really great and understanding, but she cut strings with this guy to not have any more problems. Truth is, she misses him. The jokes, when they talked or just to be in the presence of the guy.

"Please". He says once again and this time Emily nodded and let the guy guide her into the backyard of the house.

"So…What did you wanted to talk about?". She says looking at a small gnome figure at her feet.

"I wanted to apologize…..I know I did wrong. Okay?, I could see the way Paige looked at me and the way you were acting towards me. I know you knew I was trying to win you back..".

"Shane… It's just..".

"Just hear me out, okay?. I thought that if I once made you fall in love with me I could do it again. I was trying to convince myself that you were just confusing your love for Paige and that if I tried hard enough you would be back to me".

"Shane..I'm sorry if made you think that way".

"It's not your fault. I was blinding myself…".

"Do you..Do you still feel something for me?". She says finally turning her body to look at him.

"I'm not gonna lie. I do, I mean is not that everyday someone stole the love of your life off of your side.. I can't help how I feel. I really want to be your friend". He says getting too close for Emily's taste.

"I…Really?. Last thing I remember we were trying, you just…..You didn't respect it". She says taking a step back from the guy's proximity.

"I know… I..Em". He took the girl's arms and Emily stop moving. "Is it really over?. Like, you've never will be back?".

"Shane….I won't, I'm in love with Paige, okay. I'm with her now..Can you just, let go of me?".

"Please, just give me another chance I'll swear I'll make it up to you.. I".

"Shane let go". She says when the grip got tighter.

"Damn it, Em. I'm still in love with you".

That was it, the guy's grip on Emily's arms got tighter as he surprised the girl by kissing her, hard and clumsy, giving that Emily was still frozen in her spot at the sudden outburst of the guy. Her mind was blank, like. What the hell is happening?. She realized moments later what was going on, trying to push the guy with her arms was hard, giving that the guy's arms were rounding her waist, keeping her in place.

"Mmmmhh". She tries to get Shane to stop.

One moment she was trying to get free of Shane's hold and the other he was flying over the pool, falling into the cold water as Emily stood in there, wide eyes, mouth hanging open as she look at her side to see an agitated Paige.

/

"Paige". She says to you with fear.

"Don't". You say, closing your eyes for a second. You don't want to fight with her, even if she didn't pull away in that fucking kiss, you can't be mean to her.

"What the hell?!". The guy screamed as he step outside the pool, drench in water as he started walking back at you with a determined look. He was getting back at you, and you were ready to fight him, that was until Toby and Caleb stopped him. "Get off me!...She will be back McCullers, it's just a matter of time!". He screams

White knuckles, sweaty palms, clenched jaw. You were hanging in there; you didn't want to cause more of a scene that it already is.

"Dude, shut up. You're drunk". Caleb says to the guy.

"Fuck off". He says as your friends let him go of their hold.

"Shane". Emily warns.

"If you do that again, I will break that cute nose, you hear me?". You say stepping closer to the guy.

"I'm not afraid of you McCullers".

"Neither am I".

"What are you going to do, uh?. You're weak; you're a woman…or a man. I actually don't know how Emily is not disgusted by you and your di…". You were so concentrated to not fall into the guy's game, that the sound of a slap it came to your ears and you watched how your girlfriend's hand was imprinted in the guy's cheek. You heard the sounds of voices talking behind you, but your friends and everyone was frozen. That was one hell of a slap and you didn't know how Emily got the guy so fast.

"Fuck off Shane…If I remember correctly, that weak woman as you just call her has throw you up in a pool. And she really knows how to give me really, really good orgasms. Shame, I can't say the same about you and your little friend". She says, and you can't help but smile at your girlfriend's protective side. You heard the 'uuuuh' coming from the people rounding the scene and now you are kind of grateful for her to defend you in that way.

You feel someone taking your hand, turning around you found her eyes, she was full of apologizes and a shy smile that you couldn't help but return back.

"Let's go babe". She says, dragging you out of the house and into the streets.

"We're walking?". You ask.

"No, Ezra is waiting for Aria in that corner. He's going to be our ride".

"When did you planned this?".

"I didn't. Aria came to me when you were threatening Shane. She told me that Ezra could give us a ride home, which obviously I accepted".

"Oh…Em?...".

"Don't, Okay?. We'll talk home". She says opening the car door to you.

/

"Home sweet home". She says turning the lights on in the living room.

"Em. Can we….Can we talk about what happened?".

"Are you mad at me?". She says in a low voice as she turned around to look at you.

"Should I?". You ask unsurely.

"No!..Of course not. I didn't do anything".

"Then what were you doing in there with him?". You say trying to keep your voice normal.

"Okay…I went to the bathroom, remember?". She waits for you to answer, which you did with a nod. " Once I was done I was walking back to the dance floor when he came asking for me to hear him out..I really thought that he was going to apologize, which he did… but then…".

"Then what?".

"He asked me if I could give him a second chance and all his apologizes went to the trash, and out of nowhere he just told me that he was still in love with me and then..He….He kissed me".

"He kissed you?". You say in a low voice, 'cause even if Emily didn't kissed him back, watching her lips pressed on another person it got you feeling so…..It was like your skin was on fire, you were seeing red and all you wanted to do was to hit the shit outta of him.

"He did…I swear I tried to pull him away but he was holding me so tight I could barely move. I was frozen I didn't know what to do..Fuck, Paige. I don't want to lose you, not for this.. I swear I didn't kiss him back…I…". She says already full on crying and you didn't stood there, you went to her side, hugging her. He face went to the crook of your neck as you hold her tight by her waist.

"It's okay..I believe you. I saw it..I just got scared, because you weren't pulling away..And now I know".

"You're not going to leave me?..Please, tell me you're not". She says as you pulled away to look at her, your hands on the girl's neck, thumbs caressing the girl's cheeks.

"I won't…Em, it wasn't your fault. I love you. I trust you"

"I would never cheat on you". She says, trying to calm herself once again.

"I would never cheat on you either. I'm so in love you, Em. I'm crazy about you".

"I'm crazy about you too". She says so small, it really got you to understand that this is not one sided. She's so scared of losing you as you are about losing her.

"How about….we go shower and then I'll make us something to eat". You say pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay…But, you don't know how to cook?". She says finally giving you a small smile.

"I know…how about I make grilled cheese?".

"Okay, fair enough…I'll go upstairs to pick a movie, can I…".

"You can go to my room anytime you want".

"Thanks". She kisses you briefly before running upstairs leaving you alone.

The sound of your cellphone got you out of your stupor.

"Hello?".

" _McCullers. How is everything?"._

"It's…. I think we're good".

" _Don't blame Emily. I know is not my place but she just wanted to be friends with everyone, I was there"._

"You were where?". You ask curious.

" _When he ask her to go somewhere to talk. I was looking for Hanna, but I knew I had to go and keep an eye on them, and I did. I swear, I heard Shane and I thought he was really apologizing and then I thought it was safe to let them be, so I left. I was wrong"._

"Thank you, Caleb. Really, it means a lot to me to know that you care". You say walking into the kitchen to pull the cheese and bread out of the fridge

" _Obviously, you're my friend , so is Emily. You'll be fine, Shane was drunk and…"._

"Caleb…No offense, but I really don't want to know anything about him".

" _Okay, fair enough… I just wanted you to know that. Emily wanted to be friends with everyone, you can't blame her, she's so patient"._

"I know, I know…. It wasn't her fault, she tried, the guy wanted more….Listen, Caleb. I'm glad you called and thank you for everything, but I really have to hang up. I want Emily to forget tonight".

" _That's good. Okay, I'll leave you to it…Love you bro"._

"Love you too and thank you, really. You're an awesome friend".

" _Yeah, yeah. Byeeeeee!"._

You put our phone away with a smile on your face. You have awesome friends and you're so thankful for that.

You finished the sandwiches and started making your way upstairs when Emily was half way down.

"We're not watching the movie upstairs?". You ask, descending the last steps of the stairs.

"No, I mean.. I thought it would be great to watch it in a big screen, I brought love actually and a blanket, for us to cuddle". She says showing the items to you before passing by to the living room, sitting in there and waiting for you to sit.

"Um… You're not going to turn the tv on?". You ask standing at her side.

"Fuck the movie". She breathes out before leaning towards you, gripping your tank top into a fist and bringing you down with her to the couch for a much needed kiss. God, you were seconds away of doing the same, you can't help but feeling the need to reassure her with this type of commitment. You're not going to leave her and she's not going to cheat on you, you were so scared that maybe Emily realized that Shane was better for her that tonight, seeing her in there with her lips pressed against Shane's it light up your biggest fears. Now, she's reassuring you, she's here with you, in your couch, giving herself to you and that's all you need for now. You want to tell her, to not be afraid, but with her pressed against you, your breaths mixing together it made you feel dizzy and you know this is your time, to make her feel secure. Brushing your nose against Emily's and you pull away, looking down at her you see how much love this girl is trying to convey with her gaze and it melts your heart to see that she's just as in love as you are. You tilted your face down to kiss her once again. Hands go slowly down to the hem of Emily's top, feeling her shiver at your simple touch. Hands were gripping tight the nape of your neck before releasing you, sliding all through your shoulder till she gripped the neck of your jacket, pulling it 'till you got the hint to pull back and taking your jacket off, you put your arms around Emily's thighs and hoisted up in order for you to sit on the couch and for her to straddle you.

"Mmpph". She groans at the sudden change before looking at you with a smirk.

"You're really strong". She whispers huskily to you.

"Em….I want you". You say in that raspy voice that you know it drives Emily crazy.

Emily moves her face away into the crook of your neck, kissing down and tongue sliding up your neck muscle and sucking on your pulse point. Your hands grips Emily's top sliding it upward and in a quick movement the girl was sitting on you with just her bra and resuming her spot on your neck. Your hands graze her hips up to her ribs and you can't believe how soft her skin is, you will never get tired of touching her.

"Paige" She whispers against your lips and for a moment you were confused as to what she wanted but then she took matter in her own hands and she pull the strap of her bra open, sliding the strips down her arms before tossing the garment off in the floor and kissing you once again before taking a hold of your hand and guiding it to her breast.

"Em..Shit". That was so sexy and it was like your hips had a mind of their own, 'cause seconds later they were jolting forward feeling your erection pressed against Emily's clothed sex.

"Mmmmh". She moans, releasing you to move her kisses downward to your collarbone, hands fidgeting with the strap of your bra, pulling it open before discharging the item off of you and into the floor. Giving you one last little peck, she pulled back, looking at you as her hands slide down to you pants, fumbling a little with your button she pulls it open and then going for hers too and seconds later she was standing from your lap to pull her pants down as she took her heels off.

You react seconds later and push your hips up in the air just enough for you to slide your pants down as you kick your sneakers off and throwing your pants behind the couch you stand up. Hands stood in Emily's hip, caressing the skin there as you keep your gaze locked with her.

"I love you". You whisper so low that you were afraid Emily didn't hear you.

"I love you too". She says in a low voice too. It was all you needed for your fingers to hook inside the side of her panties, tugging gently you pull it down her legs, before going back to eye level. You smile at her as your hand guide her back into your lap as you sit back.

She kisses you in the same moment she was adjusting above you, tongues seeking entrance as you parted your lips for her to do. One of Emily's hands went to your neck while the other grabbed your hand pulling it up until the tips of your fingers meet wet heat. The kiss break as she buries her face into your shoulder, biting on you shoulder blade as you slide your finger though Emily's folds. You can't believe how wet she is in just a couple of minutes, it really surprises you how much power you have into the girls feelings and now she was reaching with her hands into your boxers and it got you off guard. "Fffuck". You moan at the sudden action. Forehead coming in contact with the girl's chest before kissing your way until one of Emily's breasts, making her buckle down against your finger, you move upward to the brunette's clit before dipping down and pushing inside of Emily. She's so hot and so tight, she feels so amazing that now you're sure you can't wait anymore to be inside of her and it was like she was reading your mind. Seconds later Emily's hand that was bumping your hard-on was out of your boxer and tugging them down and you consent by pushing your hips up a little for her to pull them down to your ankles before going back to her former position.

Your naked sex come in contact with each other and now your both full on panting and moaning as the girl stars to rock against you, she feels so, so good that you know with the right force and movement you would be right inside of her, but then you remember that you made a promise to Pam, you were taking care of her daughter and she's not going to think as to any other horny teenager, she needs a condom and she needs it now.

"Em..I can't.. I want to..". You say with difficulty, 'cause Emily rocking her wet and warmth sex against your hard-on is not helping you to concentrate.

"I know..". She pants against your neck. She stops every movement before pulling her upward body back to look at the little table in front of the couch, moving the dvd to the side you realize that Emily has thought about this, there it was an unopened condom that was hiding by the case of the dvd.

"Did you…".

"Just in case". It was the only explanation before she was lifting herself in her knees as she opened the condom and putting in on you slowly and maintaining eye contact.

"Jesus". You mumble, 'cause she's so sexy, so fucking….gorgeous.

You kiss her again as she adjust her hips to stay raised in there, the tip of your cock right at her entrance and even if you have a condom you can feel the heat coming from it and it was driving you crazy. Your hands went to her hips, not pushing down, nor moving her at all. You were waiting, just waiting and then it was like you saw stars before your eyes as you pull away just in time to see your girlfriend's hooded eyes as she was lowering herself down onto you, you tried to keep eye contact but your pleasure was too much that the back of your head went to the backrest of the couch with your eyes tightly closed. "Emily". You breathe, your hands gripping tighter the girl's hips. She feels so tight around you and with Emily's small whimpers it got you feeling in the fucking clouds. She grips the nape of your neck for you to look at her and she doesn't stop, her face was of full and intense pleasure, eyebrows pinched together as she lifts her hips before sinking down and repeating the movement over and over again, slowly. Your body shudders at the intense feeling, like waves of electricity passing through your entire body. Emily took little moments to breathe through it, 'cause she was having the same kind of feelings.

It's always the same, even if you both have had sex three times, you can't stop your gaze to felt into each other, you have to keep eye contact it was like you were drawn to Emily's eyes, same as her. Her movements' starts to quicken little by little and you lean forward for a kiss. Your lips says things that words can't, just as this act. Making love is one of the best things you've ever done in your entire life, it is so amazing to know that this isn't just sex, that Emily rocking her hips in slow circles is not to just fuck, is an act of love.

Hips moving and the pleasure sparking through both of you like electricity, you can't focus on anything else but Emily on top of you, moving like a goddess as your eyes struggle to stay open as Emily bits her bottom lip and damn, that just send a jolt of electricity down there 'cause she's the sexiest thing you've ever seen.

"Pa….Paige". She pants against you and you already feel Emily tightening around you, mouth went back against yours in a desperate intent of keeping her moans to the minimum, her nails were scratching against your scalp and moaning into your mouth and seconds later the girl's tempo was slowing down and you notice that she was getting tired. It's when you took over, pushing into her as she drops her head on to your shoulder and whimpers, moans and loud pants were pouring from her mouth as you hit what could be a new spot.

"Fuck…Fuck". She says breathlessly, bouncing slightly against you and you can say; You love when she curses, is so sexy and is a boost for your ego too. She pulls back, hands on your shoulders as her eyes widen just a little bit as she starts to bounce up and down onto you and you were fucking mesmerized by the sight of Emily above you. The gasping breaths, the roll of her body and legs squeezing the outside of your body it was incredible. Emily's grip on your shoulder got tighter as her movements became sloppy.

"Wait...Wait…". She says without breath and you looked at her because you got a little scared by her sudden command, but she was not stopping at all, if it was the truth she was still dropping herself onto you and she was scratching your shoulders in a death grip, her eyes were wide. But Emily was feeling something completely different, it never felt like this before, but you didn't know that you were hitting this spot inside of her when you thrusts at that angle that it makes Emily feel like she was passing out, the pressure building inside of her it was too much that she swore something was wrong, it felt so different than usual , but so good at the same time that her noises got louder."Paige…Fuuuuck!". She says as a gush of liquid come out of Emily as her muscles clench around you and she lets out a scream that sounds a little surprised and it was all it took for you to let yourself go as Emily's body convulse above you just as you release your load into the condom.

"Oh my god". You whisper as you feel yourself drench into this liquid. Emily's head was dropped in your shoulder as you put your chin in it. Smiling to yourself , 'cause you just realized that you just made Emily squirt. Minutes pass and Emily was still with her head on your shoulder. You pulled back just for Emily to hide her face into the cascade of hair as she was with her face pointing between your bodies.

"Em?". You say softly and rising her chin for her to look at you only to turn her head to look at her side, is when you couldn't stop the little laugh coming from your mouth.

"Don't….Laugh". She says hitting you in the shoulders an looking once again down.

"Babe…You know you just squirted. Right?".

"I know" She says finally looking back at you. Your smile is so big 'cause her cheeks are so flustered and red it was cute. "Doesn't mean is not embarrassing". She says mumbling.

"Hey… I love it.. It's great to know that I can make you feel that way". You say sweetly.

"I just…God, you're drench in it, is..No.. is.. God, Paige is so embarrassing".

"Okay, stop". You say taking her chin once again for her to look at you. "Don't be embarrassed, okay?. I loved it…We just have to dry this before my parents get home". You say looking at her with adoration .

"Okay". She says in a small voice and cheeks still red as a tomato.

"God, you're so cute". You say kissing her in her cheeks. "I love you".

"I love you more…Okay I'll pull…Paige!". She screams in surprised as you raise her from the couch along with you. "What are you doing?". She asks in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?". You say in a whisper, walking into the downstairs bathroom.

"I don't know". Emily says in a whisper as you both fall into a series of giggles before letting her in the counter.

"I have to pull out…The condom… It feels disgusting". You say pinching your eyebrows together and waiting for Emily to nod, which she did seconds later and you pulled away slowly.

"Ugh". You say taking the condom off and wrapping it in toilet paper before taking it to the trash. You went back just to SEE Emily watching your lower region.

"You're really wet". She says rising her gaze back at you.

"Yeah, well…Someone squirted on me".

"Stop it". She says slapping playfully your arm before dropping her arms around your neck. "You're really enjoying it, isn't?". She kisses you as you scrunch your nose.

"Well…I just give my girlfriend a G spot orgasm". You say shrugging your shoulders. "And it was so freaking sexy". You added.

"Well…Do you want a high five?". She says raising her hand for you to clap together.

"Yeah!". You say playfully, high fiving her.

"Dork".

"I am your dork".

"You are". She says smiling at you with adoration.

"Okay, let's get in the shower…We have to clean that mess you made downstairs".

/

"I'm sorry I didn't ate the grilled cheese you made". Emily says to you.

You were both currently on the couch your back was resting against the side rest of the couch as Emily was laying with her back against your front. Your arms surrounding her waist as you both eat pizza watching 'Love actually' in the living room.

"Nah.. Pizza is better anyway, I don't have anything to say…What happened instead of eating the grilled cheese was more fascinating". You say, kissing your girlfriend in her shoulder.

"Yeah, well…We cleaned pretty good". She says looking at the couch.

"Do you…Have you ever…".

"That never happened before". She says.

"Oh…Listen, I don't want to ruin the mood…I just.. What you said to Shane back there, you know… About never giving you an orgasm. Was it true?". You ask and seconds later your girlfriend sits up and turned her body to look at you.

"It was….I mean.. He did once..".

"Oh". You say disappointed.

"But.. It was not for him… It was for you..". She says biting her bottom lip as her cheeks gets flustered moments later.

"For…Me?". You ask confused.

"I…. I was jealous about you and Heather and a little drunk….I just, you know. Me and Shane were having sex…". The thought it made your eyes clench shut. " And I was trying to forget you, but truth is.. When I opened my eyes I saw you…". It was all you needed to open your eyes with a surprised expression. "And I swear I felt you and I saw you and out of nowhere.. It happened.. I Got my first orgasm because I was thinking and wishing it was you". She says, feeling embarrassed for the th time tonight.

"Em…I don't know what to say". You say looking at her.

"Just tell me you love me".

"I love you". You say receiving her in your arms as she turned her whole body around to fall into you. "You know…. The first time with Heather.. I know it sounds mean, but I was thinking about you too… I smelled you and I closed my eyes imagining that it was you I was with".

"I Love you more". She says kissing your nose.

"Do you think it would always be this way?". You ask caressing the girl's cheek.

"Us?".

"Yeah".

"Well…Do you?... I for once, I finally know what is like to be really in love with someone". She offers.

"You know, you're the first girl I fall in love with. Right?".

"Yeah".

"I want to keep it that way… You're my soulmate, Em". You say looking into her eyes, watching how the girl's face turns into a huge smile as she close the distance with you, pulling you into a slow and emotional kiss.

"And _you_ are _my_ soulmate, Paige". She says breathing into your mouth, before dropping her cheek on your chest to look at the screen, not really seeing the movie but just smiling.

"I'm glad you weren't my first". You say out of nowhere.

"What?". She raise a little to look at you confused.

"I just…. It helped me to realize the difference between fucking and making love, and also…I was…. I was thinking that even if we weren't our firsts, we could be our last instead". You barely finishes when lips were attacking yours.

"I want us to be our last too". She says sweetly before going back at kissing you once again.

* * *

"Dude, Paige is ancient history… We could get caught, besides everyone knows she has a penis". The guy says.

"Well, no one has seen it yet…. ".

"The cheerleaders and half the school have seen it… Paige used to date every girl in school".

"Well, let's see what Emily would think about watching her girlfriend fucking a cheerleader in the bathroom".

"How did you got this anyway?". He says as both of the guys jumped inside the school ground.

"Trisha got it for me… The cheerleaders did a bet about who was going to be the first in fucking Paige in the school grounds and to prove it, they filmed it".

" And Trisha wanted to give her tape for the school to see because?".

"She's been in love with me since freshman year.. Some kisses and a few sweet words and that was it".

"That's… That's sad… I'm not really sure if I want to be a part of this". He says once they were in the gym.

"Relax, the girl's face is not in the tape, I erased it. The only one we will see is Paige. I also got the school video camera covered already, nobody will know we were here".

"Shane… I.. ".

"She fucked your girlfriend and you're okay with that?". The guy said angry.

"Well, no.. But she was with her before it was obvious is was going to…".

"Is Heather really over Paige?. They hang out a lot… Alone, not to say the least".

"I…".

"Paige has always been a player. She's going to fuck Emily over, and maybe she's flirting with Heather already, probably to have sex with her again".

"Okay, let's do this". It was all the convincing he needed.

"That's it… I know you would understand me Joe". He says setting the video for Monday's assembly.

* * *

Taraaaaan! ... Reviews makes me happy and is also good to know if someone is still reading and is being patient with me :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Viva33** **: I miss them too :(**

 **Guest:** **Paige didn't cheat on Emily. I don't know if you remember, but it was one of the first chapters in where I said that Paige had sex in the school bathrooms once?. That happened years ago, before she was with Emily. That's the tape Shane got. So, do not fear my friend. I would never made Paige to cheat on Em.**

 **Siophiefandom:** **I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too. Ps: Your stories are amazing *-*.**

 **Warrior29:** **Glad you like it *-* . Emily slapping Shane was the best and happiest thing I could ever done in the fic hahahaha. I just hate the guy.**

 **Bar:** **I love you too :$** **hahahaha.**

 **Jane:** **They would so kick Shane's ass. He's asking for it, just wait for that to happen 3:)**

I'll try to interact more with you guys. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and I hope you like this one.

* * *

Your eyes were fighting against your will to stay closed. You were tired, yesterday's events were still eating you up, wanting to punch the guy. He changed so much since Emily broke up with him and sometimes you can't help but feel guilty about it.

The sounds in your room kept their tempo and you couldn't stand the curiosity anymore. Opening your eyes, you saw Emily with a tray on your desk and the remote in one hand looking for apparently a movie for her and you to watch together.

"Morning". You say in a raspy voice. Emily turned around to look at you with a slightly disappointed expression.

"Hi..".

"You okay?".

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you". She say with a pout.

"I can pretend to sleep if you want?". You say smiling sweetly at her once she started walking in front of you to sit in the edge of the bed.

"It's okay". She says looking at you with a loving face. "I made you breakfast". She said, standing up she went for the tray on the desk to bring it to you. You sit straight and seconds later you feel the weight of the tray in your thighs.

"Em". You say as you saw the tray with all your favorites in it.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Paige. I hope you know that". She says sweetly and giving you a longing and soft kiss.

"Hey…. _You_ are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're so amazing Em". You give her a short kiss on her lips before retracting yourself with a smile on your face.

"Okay, okay. Eat, I can tell you just want to dig in".

"You know me too well".

"Pff, obviously. Eat with me, we have to go to school".

/

"We're on our way, Han". Emily says on the speaker of her phone as you drive Emily's car.

" _Hurry up, Toby and Spence are all over each other, is disgusting"._

You and Emily laugh at Hanna's confession and to Spencer's 'That's not true' in the background.

"Two more blocks".

" _Just save me…..Never mind, Caleb arrived.. See yaaaa!"._ She screams over the phone before she hang out.

"We suck at saving people". You say as you turn to your right and the school building appeared at your sight.

"Hanna _always_ exaggerates things, babe". Emily says as you pull into the parking lot, turning the engine off you look at your girlfriend with a smile as she leans forward to give you a chaste kiss on the lips before climbing out of the car along with you.

"Thanks by the way. I haven't had the chance to drive a car in a long time". You say taking your girlfriend's hand as you walk to the pair of couples waiting outside the school doors.

"You're welcome. Is a nice break from your bike, my hair is always getting tangled when I ride in it". Emily says giving you mocking smirk.

"Hey!... I've told you to get your hair into a ponytail". You defend yourself.

"Its sexier this way". She says smirking sexily at you as you look straight ahead to not fall in your girlfriend's game.

"Finally". Hanna says as she hugs you both. "We have the scholarship assembly and I so didn't want to sit along the cheerleaders, they're so into fashion and they don't shut their mouths ever".

"You are into fashion Hanna". You say smirking at your friend before sharing a smile with Caleb.

"I'm not talking about it on important chats, like this one. I need to know if I can have a scholarship to go to New York". Hanna says walking into the school followed by all of you.

"She's serious". Caleb says as he walks by your side.

"She's anxious".

"She's enthusiastic. I love that about her".

"You love everything about her, Caleb".

"True". He says running a few steps 'till he took Hanna's hand, receiving a kiss from the girl. You can't help but smile at your friends. They look so happy together just as Spencer and Toby and what can you say about you and Emily. You both are so fucking happy to be where you both are in your relationship and after what happened with Shane at the party, you know nothing would ever break you and Emily apart, nothing.

* * *

" _Welcome to the last school assembly 2015"._ Every person in the room started to celebrate including you and your friends. _"Silence please"._ He has such a boring voice. _"Thank you. As you all know the school year is about to finish. We have in here different people from different colleges to tell you a little bit about their faculties and campus giving that you application colleges are starting this week…."._

"I'm falling asleep just by looking at him". Hanna mumbles behind you and you couldn't stop the snort coming out from your mouth.

"He's so freaking boring". Caleb says too as you all hear the director talking in front of the gym.

"I'd bet my lunch if he falls asleep at the guys speeches". You say.

"Deal". Toby says to you. "He's asleep in ten minutes after he sits in his chair".

"Fifteen". You say smirking..

" _Oh god Paige…"._ It was all you needed to hear for your body to freeze, smile to disappear and a desperate look to fall on your face as you turn around to the big screen slowly, and there you were. It all came back at you when you saw the video in there, when you heard the moans from the girl in it and when you felt Emily pushing you aside to pass with a rapid pace to the exit door. You can practically feel every single look of the students in you as you stay in your spot frozen with big eyes and mouth agape. The director was going crazy trying to turn the thing off and you look back at your friends to see a look of disappointment in all of them. Your mind was clouded, clouded with rage, with regrets; you were seeing red once again in least than 24 hours. You stood from the bleacher as you made your way out of the gym to look for your missing girlfriend.

"Em?!". You scream desperate into the empty halls. You walk for what felt like hours and Emily was nowhere to be seen. You pull your phone out to call her, it rang once, two times and you finally hear it, the ringtone of Emily's phone was heard a few classrooms down from where you were standing. You hang out your phone, running 'till you were standing in front of the door and with no second thoughts …. You opened it.

"Em". You say slowly as you make your way inside and the sight of your girlfriend crying her eyes out by the window with the ring you gave her at Christmas it broke your heart.

You walked 'till you were standing in front of the girl, who refused to look back at you as she put her attention at the green grass outside the school.

"Em". You say carefully.

"It's Emily". She says with no emotion, as she tries to stop her crying.

"Em, don't do this.. I".

"Don't do what, Paige?... You fucking did it, you ruined it..". She says raising her voice and finally looking at you, but that loving look wasn't there and your heart broke into more little pieces at the harsh look in your girlfriend's eyes, she was looking at you like you were the worst ever existing living thing in this planet and it got your stomach to tie in knots.

"Em… I didn't do anything I swear…I didn't even know there was a sex tape… It happened years ago..".

"Excuse me?... You cheat on me and you have the decency of lying on my face… Did you saw the fucking date at the bottom left of the fucking video?!". She was full on crying and you were there too, but you couldn't you needed to make this right, you have to. You can't if she's not by your side.

"I did, but..Em , I swear I didn't cheated on you, please…You have to believe me.. It happened when we weren't together… I didn't even know there was a video".

"Don't lie to me!". She says with a trembling voice. "Please… Just leave me alone..I can't… You hurt me so much Paige…" She says as tears were still streaming down her face.

"Em.. No, please.. I swear I didn't… I would never..". It was all you needed to cry your eyes out,You were so frustrated, so angry at yourself and to who did this. You would never cheat on Emily and this fucking tape, you feel so betrayed.

"Did you enjoyed it at least?". She asked at you and she looked so small, so hurt, so wounded.

"Em….".

"Did you?". She ask with a hurt but harsh voice.

"It didn't happened last week, Em.. It was two years ago. You have to believe m. I'd never cheat on you, Em". You pleaded, reaching with your hand to take Emily's only to be rejected as she retracted her hand and her gaze felt once again at the other side of the window.

"Leave". She says; chin trembling as she embraces herself with her arms.

"I'll make it right, Em. I've never lie to you. We'll find a way to know who did this".

"There's nothing to do. I saw everything, I _Heard everything_ loud and clear…. I don't want to see you, or talk to you.."

"Em". You say in rendition, you know she would never believe you, not with what she just saw moments ago. You need to make it right, to make her realize that you were telling the truth.

"It's over, Paige…". It was the last thing she said before running away, opening the door and leaving you alone in the desert classroom.

"No…nono.. Don't, Em". You say to yourself as you kicked some chairs and desks in there before going out of there with one thing in your mind.

/

"Em…". Aria tried to call her friend but to not vail she continues her walk to the school doors. Whispers and mumbling from the student that were already back into the locker on the hallways it was heard by Emily as she passed by them.

"Paige". Spencer says as she saw her friend walking with determinate footsteps into what moments later Spencer saw who her friend was going for." Paige!". She says running after her.

"You fucking asshole". You scream as you push with all your strength to the guy you were sure did this.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?". Shane says standing from the floor with the help of a guy from the football team.

"You put the video, isn't?". You say sure about the fact that he did it.

People was gathering around both of you and honestly, you don't give a fuck, you don't give a fuck about anything anymore.

"What are you talking about?". He says faking innocence.

"You really think that Emily is going to run back into your oh so charming arms?".

"Hey!. Is not my fault that you couldn't keep it in your pants McCullers. A player is always a player, right?". He says smirking at you with such an arrogant face.

"Fuck off". You say turning around to watch all of your friends looking at you with worried faces.

"You know.. If you didn't wanted her for something serious you should have told me…. I want her, I sure can take care of a relationship". Shane says and it was all you needed to turn around ready to throw yourself at the guy when Caleb and Toby stopped you from it.

"You're full of shit Shane, No one would take out of my head that you have something to do about what happened". Heather says appearing in front of you ready to defend you. _At least someone believes me._

"Heather". Joe says pulling her girl by the arm to not fight with the guy.

"Why are you defending her?". Shane says. "You want to get back with her or something?". He says smirking at the girl.

"Woow. Really, your intelligence is the size of a peanut. We're friends, you moron.".

"She's your ex".

"Fuck off Shane". You say standing at Heather side.

"Or what?. You're going to fuck me in a bathroom?. Or better yet, you want Heather alone?. Remember that she's in a relationship…".

"If you don't shut up..".

"Clearly if you can't take care of one I doubt you would care about your ex's".

"Shane, stop it". Joey says dragging Heather and Paige out of there just to hear Shane's laugh from afar.

"Paige, come here". Hanna says taking you to an empty classroom along with all of your friends.

"Can someone go check on Emily please?". You ask with pleaded red puffy eyes at your friends, till Aria and Spencer stood up from the desks to leave you in there alone with the guys, Hanna and Heather.

"How are you?". Hanna asks.

"Is like someone teared my heart out of my chest...". You say finally letting yourself go, tears started to fall like crazy and you started to wonder. How can everything turn into such a mess in a few seconds? You don't know you were filmed, you didn't know there was a tape and least that it was going to be shown to all the fucking school.

"Did you talked to Emily?". Heather asked too.

"She…. She broke up with me". You say between breathing out.

"How did that happened, Paige?.. I really don't want to judge you". Toby says receiving a nod from Caleb.

"Remember when I told you I had sex in the bathroom, two years ago?". You say trying to keep your tears at bay.

"Yeah…Wait. Did you taped yourself.. doing it?". Hanna asks with a disgusting look.

"No!.. I didn't. That's the point, I had no idea. I don't know who did it, but I've never had sex in the bathroom again after that. The tape was fixed, I know because of the date.. I would never cheat on Emily guys. I really, really didn't".

"I believe you". Heather says looking at you with a gaze you needed to see.

"Thank you…. At least you do". You say sadly.

"We do.. It's just… Is different for Emily, Paige. She was always scared of this".

"About what?". You say confused.

"Hanna". Caleb nudges her girlfriend to shut up.

"What?. She was scared you would get tired of her and you would go to your older ways".

"What, that's crazy.. I would never..".

"That's the point, she knew you as player Paige. She was insecure, even if she didn't show it, it didn't meant it wasn't there". Hanna ended.

"But….We talked about this. She knows how I feel". You say not really believing in what Hanna told you.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Paige. We're going to found out who did it". Hanna says with a sure nod.

"I need to talk to Trisha…".

"Trisha?. As in cheerleader Trisha?". Heather asked with curiosity.

"Yeah".

"Well, good luck with that, she had enough credits to graduate before school ended".

"Well, she must be in her house isn't?".

"She went to Alaska this weekend….To visit her family". Heather says in an apologetic tone.

"Great". You say with Sarcasm.

"Well maybe one of the girls in the cheerleading squad knows who did it. I mean, Trisha was her friend, right?". Toby asked to Heather.

"Yeah, I can talk to them but for now. Paige, the principal wants to see you in his office". Heather says softly and you were tired, you were with a huge headache thanks to the crying and you just nodded at her, standing up from the teacher's desk to look at your friends only to find Joe looking straight ahead at a blank spot.

"Dude, you ok?". You ask as you see him shaking his head to look at you with an scared look.

"I… Yeah, yeah. Just thinking". He says smiling at you. "Hope you figure this thing out".

"Thank you… To all of you. I really needed the support and thank you for believing in me".

"You and Emily will be ok". Caleb says trying to reassure you.

"Hope your right". You say nodding one last time before you started your walk to the principal's office.

/

"Shhh it's okay". Aria says holding Emily in her arms while Spencer rubbed the girl's back in comforting.

"How could she cheat on me?. I fucking love her. I thought she was in love with me?". A crying Emily says with difficulty.

"I mean, Em. The video, it could have been fixed, I don't really see Paige cheating on you".

"Well I do". Emily say straighten herself sitting in the grass outside school. "She was a player. She is the same Paige; I was the stupid one to think she changed for me". She says cleaning her tears with her sleeve.

"You really should talk to her". Aria says rubbing the girl's arm.

"I already did. She kept saying she didn't do it, which I don't believe".

"I have a question, is this because you think she put the video or because you think she cheated?". Spencer asked.

"Both".

"Do you really think Paige would put a video of her having se…".

"Aria". Spencer warned her friend.

"You can say it. She was fucking a cheerleader in the bathroom…She was fuckin..".

"Emily". Spencer says in a warning tone. "Stop it, I know it hurts. Watching your girlfriend in there it must have been hurtful but. Do you really think Paige would put the video in there?. She could get expelled; she could stain her papers to go to college. I think that someone wanted to get Paige hurt and in order to do that you had to be hurt too". Spencer finished.

"Spence?". Aria asked.

"I think it was Shane". She confesses.

"That's stupid. He could have run the same luck of Paige if he did it. He's the most looking quarterback through the scouts' eyes; he would never lose an opportunity at college for him to put Paige in that situation". Emily ended.

"Believe what you want, Em. I'm sure Paige didn't do it, and she didn't cheat on you. The woman is crazy about you".

"Spence". Aria warned. "We have our way to think and you have yours, we'll support you and Paige no matter what". She says to Emily.

"Yeah…You have to go to class, Em". Spencer says slowly. Standing up she padded her knees before helping her friends to stand.

"Great, we have math now. Lucky me". Emily said rolling her eyes.

/

"Miss McCullers, have a seat". The principal says to you pointing with his hand to the chair in front of him. "Care to tell me what was that?".

"I'm just like you ". You say truthfully.

"I'll take care of the investigation of who put the video later then. What I want to know is if you were having sexual intercourse in school premises?". _Be responsible for your acts, Paige._

"Yes I did". You say truthfully.

"This happened last week?".

"No!". You say. "I had a girlfriend back then". You finished. Not that you had to give that piece of information to your principal, but you were offended that he could have think you cheated.

"The date on the tape was..".

"I know. That's what I still don't understand. I did that two years ago, okay?. Someone have to manipulate the video date. Also I was filmed without my consent; I didn't even know there was a tape".

"Miss McCullers, there will be an investigation about this if you didn't put the video to play over at the assembly. Are you sure it wasn't you?".

"No. I didn't do it, I didn't put the video in there".

"Can you tell me the name of the cheerleader you were with in there?".

"Is it going to affect her colleges applications?". You ask.

"No".

"Okay. It was Trisha". You confess.

"Trisha graduated early. Do you have a number to contact her?. We have to get in contact with her so she can tell us about this and to ask if she knows the person who did this". He says waiting with his pencil over a white paper.

"No, I don't have it. Maybe Heather has it". You say.

"Ask her for it and I'll wait for you 'till the last bell".

"What happened with the assembly?". You ask. Curiosity getting the best of you.

"We canceled. We told the people from different colleges that we had a bad function in the electric systems; they changed it for this Friday. You were lucky the video didn't show up when they were presenting their chat about their colleges". He says looking at you with his same boring expression.

"Okay. I'll bring the number back for you Mr. Harrington". You say standing up.

"When you come back, we'll talk about a date with your parents to talk about what occurred hours ago and we'll talk about your days for you to be in suspension". He says looking at you serious.

"Am I getting suspended?".

"Is a fact. Even if the video wasn't your fault, you still did something that is forbidden in this place. Sex in school premises is not accepted in here and you have to pay for your fault".

"How many days?". You ask.

"A week". He says motioning for you to go back to class as the bell ring.

* * *

Two days, and still there's no sign that Emily would talk to you again. You've been in your house specifically; your bedroom. With no computer, no tv, no music. Just your phone for emergencies. Thankfully when the principal called at your folks it was just your dad in the house, your mom was in a medical conference in Chicago and your dad helped you and talked to you about everything that was going on. He still couldn't believe that you were in a sex tape, but what in made him angry it was that the video was taken for making fun of you, or for something else. You still don't know the purpose of filming you and the cheerleader in the bathroom and you still don't know who did it and why Trisha would lend herself to do that. You feel betrayed and stupid at how you used to act. You weren't better than those guys that think about just having sex with a woman, it didn't make you better. If you could change the past you would just never give yourself to that kind of things.

Your thoughts haven't change; you still think it was Shane. It was obvious, his ego was so damaged when Emily rejected him, he obviously was going to try something and now he won, he broke you and Emily apart and now he has a free path into your girlfriend… Ex- girlfriend.

"Ugh". You groan at the thought, rubbing your temples, 'cause you're desperate for your brain to just shut up and leave you without thoughts about what happened. You just want to look at a blank spot and disappear.

You've had visits from everyone, especially Spencer, Caleb and Heather. They were the only ones who believed in you one hundred percent, they don't know how grateful you are to have them in your life.

/

" _Professor Smith". You say entering the classroom as you pass him a credential for being late at his class. The noises coming from the room stopped the moment you entered the room. You could feel everyone staring at you. You turned around, walking slowly as your gaze deposit in the girl you called yours hours ago. She was with her head down, looking at what it seems to be an interesting reading in the math book._

" _Eyes on the board, please. This is going to be one of the last classes' guys. Hang in there for another month". He says as you took a seat next to Emily. You looked at her for a long time and she still was with her head down, hair covering the side of her hair but moments later you saw a drop of something falling onto the book. Your eyes opened and chest contracted once you realized that the girl was crying silently in a classroom full of people. You went to stand up to consoled her, but someone gripped the jacket from your right arm and you turned around with a confused look just to see Spencer looking at you and denying with her head 'no'…. And you got it. She's like this for you, because she thinks you cheated and it made you angry to know that she think you could've have done that, so you did the best thing. You leaved her alone, even if you can't stand to see her like this. You know you have to give her time to cool off._

" _Hey McCullers". You hear someone whispering behind you. Great, it was one of Shane's football friends. "Did Trisha liked it? Uh?. Did you show her who was the one…"._

" _Hey, fuck off". You hear Spencer scolding him as you took a brief look back at Emily, only to see her hand that was on the desk, gripping the side of it with a dead grip._

" _Oh. Look Paige, you have a secret admirer. Maybe you could fuck her in the…". It was all you needed to hear to stand from your chair, ready to punch him 'till you felt Spencer's hands in you, holding you back._

" _Is there a problem, Miss Hastings, McCullers?"._

" _No…". You started saying._

" _Yes. Gordon in here, wants to show me his private parts because no one else wants to see them". Spencer says making the entire room to erupt in laughter._

" _Gordon, get out of the room, please". The teacher says._

" _But I didn't…"._

" _Please. We had a lot of troubles already for having another one"._

" _You're going to pay for this Hastings". He says standing from his chair and walking to the door._

" _Thank you,Spence". You say sitting in your chair as you looked at her with a grateful, yet sad smile._

 _/_

"Dad?". You scream as you felt the door of your house.

"Can you come down please?, there's someone who wants to talk to you". He screamed.

Could it be?, maybe is Emily. Who else would want to talk to you if not her?. _Please, let it be her._

You walk down the stairs just to see a guy in a suit, wearing a sympathetic smile.

"You must be Paige McCullers". He says extending his hand once you were down from the last step of the stairs.

"Hi". You say pinching your eyebrows together in wondering.

"I'm detective Hoolbrook. I was hired by your school to take over the case of the sex tape".

"Oh". You say looking at him with a stupid face. Did the school really hired a professional detective for this thing?.

"Come sit". You dad says motioning for him and you to go to the living room. You sat on the large couch along with your dad, while the man took a seat in the single couch looking straight at you, pulling a recorder out as he pull the red button down.

"Miss McCullers. I'm here to ask you some questions about what happened on Monday".

"Okay".

"You have to know that the school don't want this to go public, giving that the reputation of the school premises could go down for this stupid prank of some teen, all the conversations are going to be strictly personal. The principal and the school board along with me will have the permission to listen to this recording".

"Okay". You simply say.

"If you're okay for me to ask now, we can start..".

"Yeah, the sooner the better".

"Okay. Did you put the video in there?".

"No, I didn't". You answer looking at him in the eyes.

"Did you asked someone else to do it?".

"No. Why would I want people specifically; my girlfriend to see me having sex?".

"Did this happened last week?".

"No, The date on the video was edited".

"When did the sexual intercourse occurred then?". He asks. The guy really do have an intense look but you were chill, you were not afraid of him, 'cause you didn't do anything.

"Two years ago".

"Sophomore year?".

"Yes".

"Do you know the name of your… companion?". He ask.

"Trisha".

"Do you have a last name to go with?".

"No". You say embarrassed, head down as you feel your dad's gaze on you.

"We've been trying to get in contact with her, but she's not answering her phone". He smiles at you.

"It's okay. I want to know if you have your suspicions in someone. If someone has had some motives to do this to you, it could be of help". He says looking at you expecting an answer of help for his investigation.

"Think really well, Paige. You could put someone in a lot of trouble". Your dad says.

What if you're wrong?, what if Shane didn't do it?. You're going to be seen like a stupid girl.

"No". You ended saying.

"Okay".

"Am I going to be updated about this case, right?".

"Yes, Paige. You'll be informed about the progression of it. Thanks for your time Mr. McCullers". He says standing up, holding the recorder, pressing the red button to stop the recording he put the artefact in his coat before extending his hand in order to say goodbye. "Paige". He says shaking your hand briefly. "I'll be seeing you soon". He says as you and your dad walked him out of your house.

"Bye". You whisper.

"How are you holding up?". Your dad asks you once you were alone.

"Hanging in there. Emily still won't say a word to me". You say sitting in the kitchen stool.

"Give her time baby. Watching you in the tape must have been hard on her".

"I know. You should've seen her dad. She was so devastated".

"Are you okay?. I mean, someone did this to you…".

"I don't really care about me. Half the people in there wasn't even surprised. I just care about what Emily and my friends think of me".

"It'll be okay".

"Yeah. I'm going for a run". You say standing up from the stool to change your clothes.

/

You always end up in the lake. Is so beautiful, so peaceful and is exactly what you need right now. You've been running for an hour and this is the most chilling place to rest for a little bit, but it looks like your mind has other ideas. You can't stop thinking about how everything changed so quickly. In one moment; you were happy, you were floating, you had the girl of your dreams and then. Then you were smitten, hurt and the girl of your dreams wasn't yours anymore. She can't even look at you in the eyes. When you were running you collapsed against Aria only to look at the side to see Emily. Looking everywhere but you and you even tried to talk to her but Aria stopped you from it, so you just said the most awkward goodbye to the girls before running faster than you ever did in your life, 'cause watching the love of your life ignoring you is eating your heart.

"Paige?".

You turn around with big surprise eyes before turning your expression into a smile.

"Mellisa, hi". You say standing up and hugging the girl. "What are you doing here?".

"I took some time off work. Came to visit". She says realizing you to share a smile as she sits with you once again, against the tree.

"Its really good to see you". You say honestly.

"It is good to see you too". She says looking at you. "How is it going?. Got a new girlfriend?".

Your expression changed with the mention of the word girlfriend.

"I mean.. I used to have one".

"You did?".

"It was Emily". You say.

"I knew it. What happened?".

And you told her everything, you needed someone older to give you her point of view. She listened carefully, nodding at the story went on, giving you advices or asking you questions here and there and it was great, you sure needed.

"You were born to be together. I knew it since you both stood foot into my home. You guys are going to be okay. Hopefully someone catches who did it". She says rubbing your arm as you cleaned some rebel tears that escaped your eyes.

"I hope so". You say looking at the lake. "I think I should go, it's getting late".

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. Hope I see you soon McCullers". She says standing up along with you.

"Maybe you could give me your number?".

"Sure. You know, even if you were quite the womanizer. You're really mature for your age".

"Um, Hello. I'm eighteen". You say with fake angry. You were just a little bit offended.

"Sure McCullers. Now you have my number and I have yours. I'll call you one of these days to go for a coffee".

"That sounds awesome".

Maybe she could make you forget about these shitty days.

* * *

It's short I know, but this is where the angst begins 3:) . Hope you liked it... Also I want to say that next chapter is going to be Emily's pov. Thanks for your reading guys :*


	16. Chapter 16

Asher: You're right. Thing is: In my country the law is so different and really stupid I must say. One of the things in this place that I'm tired of;is that Chilean justice sucks. We've had a lot of this kinda things in real life and minors can't really be touch by the law. So they clearly do whatever they want, giving that the Chilean justice can't put them in jail or actually punish them if they're underage. Also, thank you very much for your review. I was so not aware of what you told me and I'm giving myself the time to fix it in the fic. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I could kiss you right now, jk... Anyway. You really helped me with this and you don't know how grateful I am for it.

Also, enjoy guys. Thanks for all the reviews and PM. I will never get tired of thank you guys. Without you I wouldn't be motivated to write. You are amazing.. muuuaaaac :*

* * *

Two days and Emily hasn't left her room. She came up with a 'cold', and has been in bed for too many hours to be healthy. Her parents believed her, but now that Paige has not been in their home to check on her daughter got them suspicious.

"Emy. How are you feeling?". Wayne asks to her daughter.

"Better.. Thanks for the soup dad". She says looking at the tv.

She was currently on bed, laptop resting on her thighs and her dad come seconds ago to sit on her bed with a soup in hand.

"What is that?". He asks at the page her daughter was looking at on her laptop.

"It's… Stanford". She says shrugging her shoulders.

"You never told me you wanted to go there". He says looking straight at her daughter, who was obviously interested in whatever it was on the soup.

"I mean, it is an option…But only if I get full scholarship".

"I thought you wanted to go to Pepperdine?". He asks raising an eyebrow at her daughter who finally raised her gaze to look at her father.

"Yeah, I just…Extended my options". She says insecure.

"Is because of Paige?". Her father asks.

"No!... I mean I thought about Stanford before and then Paige told me she wanted to go there and I made it an option too.. I don't know". She says, her voice was getting to that point in where the knot in her throat was too much to hold back.

"Em. Your mom and I…. We know you're not sick". He says touching her daughter's leg in comfort.

"Oh…. How did you..".

"Paige; She's not here, if you were sick, she would be all over you taking care of you and bringing you soups and coming with your favorite movies to watch". Emily couldn't help but look down, eyes filling with tears and it was all she didn't want to happen; crying in front of her folks.

"Em?".

"I broke up with her". She says raising her head to look at her dad with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Emy". Her dad says. Moving his body to sit at his daughters' side and hug her.

"I broke up with her and now…. I'm so stupid". She says clutching his dad's clothes as she cried on his shoulder. "I just have this picture in my head and it hurts.. I..".

"What happened?".

"Someone put a video of Paige and a girl having sex over at the assembly". She says hugging him closer.

"That is something serious, Emy. Are people taking care of this?".

"I don't know. I think so. I haven't been in school, dad".

"She cheated on you?". He asks with a calm tone, but Emily knew her dad was trying to keep his cool.

"I don't know… It happened so quickly and she swore that she didn't cheat on me. That the video was fixed and all… At first, I didn't believe her, but then…. I don't know".

"I don't think she would do something like that. I mean, if she says the video was manipulated. Then, I believe her". He says making Emily to sit straight with a surprise expression on her.

"Why do you say that?".

"Remember that day I brought Paige with me to buy a fishing rod?". He waited for Emily to nod before he continued." I was in the line to pay for it and I forgot about the bait so I send Paige to get it for me. I saw from there that I girl went to her side and they talked for a few minutes 'till the girl pulled a small paper out of her pockets for Paige to take… Which she did..".

"Not really helping her dad..".

"She looked at it before returning it back with an apologetic expression… I asked her about it later, you know?".

"What did she said?".

"The girl was giving Paige her number and she told her ; thank you but I have a girlfriend and I'm not interested". He says and both let a small smile to appear on their faces. "I don't think Paige would be capable of cheating on you".

"I don't know dad… It was all so perfect and then.. I guess I'm scared.. What if a trust her and then it turn out that she did?".

"It's up to you love. I'm sure she would understand your decision. Maybe you took a rush decision right now, but I know you're a smart girl and you will make it right. I'll take a look at her case at the station, okay?. They should of have check the video already, besides this prank was stupid. The person who did it is up for a bad punishment of the law".

"Thank you" .She says hugging him.

/

"How are you doing?". Aria asks.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I took the right decision and then I think; What if Paige is right?. What if the video was fixed to other purposes? What if she needs my support and I'm turning this into; Emily is the victim here?".

"There's only one way to find out, and now your dad is going to give you the information you need".

"Why would someone do something like that?".

"It was a prank that went out of control. It was, _is_ serious shit".

"Why Paige though?". Emily asks tying her sneakers, giving that Aria convinced her to go out for a walk.

"Who knows.. But Em. Who else would it be?". Aria says as they make their ways downstairs.

"What do you mean?".

"Maybe Spence is right, maybe Paige is right and Shane did it". Aria says as they started to walk outside.

"Do you really think he would be capable of doing that?".

"I don't know. Who else?, is not like Shane and Paige are friends. Shane practically hates her".

* * *

 **Paige's pov**

"Thanks for meeting me". Mellisa says smiling and sitting over the chair next to Paige.

"Thank you for wanting to see me". You say smiling at the girl-

"I wanted to ask you something actually".

"Okay?". You say unsure of where this is going.

"You told me before the school hired someone to look over at your case, right?".

"Yeah a private investigator. Detective Hoolbrook.".

"Okay, that part I understand". She stops her talk to thank the guy who brought her, her cup of coffee. "Thing is. Is the Police aware of this?. Did the school reported this?".

"I..". You never asked yourself this, truth is; you know shit about law and you know you would make a horrible lawyer.

"Paige, this is serious. Your father; Did he said something about the case been taking so lightly?".

"No, he was actually pretty calm and chill". You say looking scared now.

"Is he home?".

"Yeah".

"So, is official McCullers. I'm going over to your home. Count it as a first date".

"Whaa..".

"Friendly date you moron". Mellisa says smiling as she stood up from her seat.

"Mellisa". You say standing quickly from your seat.

"Yeah?".

"Thank you". You say hugging her with such adoration. 'Cause you never thought she would be so concern and so into your safety it really made you feel better.

* * *

 **Emily's pov**

"Hi, Spence". Emily says as she and Aria encounter Spencer walking opposite to them.

"Hi girls. What are you doing?". She says hugging both briefly before looking at them with a smile.

"We were going back to Emily's.".

"Want to come?". Emily asks with a smile.

"Oh. Actually I was….Going….to…Paige's". She says scrunching her nose as if she just said the worst thing ever and maybe she was right, giving the change of expression Emily did.

"Oh". Both girls says.

"We could walk you for a few blocks". Emily says trying to get the weirdness out of them.

"Oh okay".

They walked, talked and joked on the way. Having them in her presence it has helped her to forget about the stupid decision she made. She just wants to talk to Paige and hear her attentively; not angry, no hurt in her. She just wants to hear her. Is Paige, she never lied to her. Truth is; watching her in there, even if the camera was bad located, she could see that the girl was bend over the sink and god, it hurt so bad to watch that. She was _her_ Paige, _Her_ girlfriend and if she had to have someone bend over it had to be her, but the other thing it hurt, it was watching the date of the video. Was it really a week and a half ago?, it was all so confusing and she let the feeling of resentment talk first, it was what leaded Emily to broke things up.

Her walk got interrupted as Emily sudden stop, making her friends to look back at her with an estrange look.

"Em?". Spencer asked walking to look at what her friend was looking.

"Guess she doesn't lose time, isn't?". Emily asked to Spencer with a sad tone.

"Mellisa?". Spencer asked as she saw her sister hugging Paige inside of the coffee shop, for too many seconds for her taste.

"I'm going home.. I see you later Spence. Come on Aria". Emily says tugging Aria's arm and dragging her from outside the coffee shop.

/

"Em. Maybe it was a friendly hug or something". Aria says once they were sitting in the living room.

"I don't care. She's free to do whatever she wants".

"Okay". Aria says raising her arms in surrender at her friend's harsh tone.

"Darling, your dad is on the phone". Pam said to her daughter.

She raised from the floor, walking to the side table in the hallway.

"Hi, dad".

" _I need you to do something for me"._

"Dad?". Emily says concerned.

" _I asked for Paige's case"._

"Okay?".

" _There's none, Em. I even called to the stations in other precincts. There's nothing about it"._

Okay. What do you want me to do?".

" _Go over to Paige's. You have to tell them that their case is not being investigated. They have to talk with the principal"._

"Dad…". Emily says insecure. Not really sure if she could see Paige right now, she is a girl with a lot of feelings mixed together in these moments.

" _I'll go too. Have a talk with Nick. In the main time tell them to get a lawyer"._ He says hanging up. Leaving a really distress Emily on the line.

"Em?".

"We have to go over to Paige's". She says walking to grab her car keys and Aria was following her closer behind.

* * *

 **Paige's pov.**

"Dad!?". You scream when you and Mellisa were inside your home.

"In the kitchen". You heard barely.

"Hi".

"Hi…Wow. Who's this?". Your dad says smiling. Extending his hand for the woman to take.

"I'm Mellisa. Spencer's sister and a friend of your daughter". She says shaking the man's hand with a charming smile.

"Please have a sit". He says sitting on a stool himself across you and Mellisa. "I'm Nick".

"Nice to meet you sir".

"So. You told me over the phone you wanted to talk?". Nick says to his daughter.

"Yeah, actually. Mellisa here, told me something".

"Sir….Nick. Your daughter told me the school got a private investigator to take over Paige's case, right?".

"Yes?". He says looking confused.

"Nick. This is a federal and state kind of case. The case is supposed to be under the police investigation". Mellisa says to your dad.

"It is". Your dad said.

"It is?". You say amazed.

"I had a talk with the guy outside. He told me he works for the police department. We just wanted you to feel safe, I know you don't like the spotlight other than when you're swimming. So we made a little lie. We told you that just a few people would be involved, not the entire police station. I know this is serious. I thought I could tell you when they get the person who did this, obviously we have to make this person pay for its felony".

"So, you're telling me that the state is aware of this?".

"I supposed so. Is not like I can investigate the guy myself, I thought I could wait some days and then do my research on my…". The sound of someone knocking a door break your dad from his conversation.

"Excuse me". He says opening the door once he made it out of the kitchen.

"Emily?". You heard your dad say and you got frozen on your spot.

"Easy there, is just your ex-girlfriend". Mellisa says nudging you with her shoulder.

"Yeah, the ex-girlfriend who didn't trusted in me". You say sadly.

"Hey!. She's going to realize what an awesome girl you are sooner or later".

Then you saw her, she was looking at Mellisa and then she looked at you with an awkward expression, which you were sure it mirrored hers. You both didn't know what to do or say around each other anymore and it broke your heart to see that she looked devastated yet, but you said everything you could for her to trust you, not really your fault she didn't believed in you.

"Hi". Aria says, breaking the strange moment between the people in the room.

"Hi". Emily says in a low voice, scared of your reaction. But you just raised your arm slightly for you to wave at them.

"It's everything okay?". You ask, looking at Aria.

"Yes…No!.. I mean, no… I don't know". Emily says rambling and you heard Mellisa holding a laugh back. "My dad asked me to come here and to tell you that you need to get a lawyer".

"A lawyer?". Your dad asked.

"He didn't actually say anything else but that he was coming to talk with you Mr. McCullers". She says at your dad. God, how you've miss her voice.

"Guess he's here". Your dad says as the second ring of the bell you heard today.

"How've you been?". You ask to Emily.

* * *

 **Emily's pov**

She talked to Emily and she swore her heart skipped a beat at the sound of that raspy voice she so much loves.

She looks so bad, her face was down, and that chirpy personality was nowhere to be seen and the bags under her eyes. Maybe this is all her fault, Paige is like this thanks to her; but god, she's so beautiful, she miss her and the regret is eating her alive right now, how she wish she could be in her arms right now… She was pulled out of her thoughts as someone nudges her shoulder. Looking at her side, she realized that Aria was making a face; pointing to Paige and then she knew, she haven't answered Paige's question at all.

"Paige…Can we talk la…". She didn't know where that comes from, but her confidence went out of the window at her dad's voice when he entered the kitchen.

"Hi babe….Paige and…". He says going to shake the new woman's hand.

"Mellisa, Spencer's sister". She says with an oh so charming smile. _Charming Mellisa, how cute._ Emily rolls her eyes at the older woman. Is not like she hates her or something. Is just that Paige was about to hook up with her in the New York trip and knowing that Paige found her attractive. No, it just made her feel insecure and now that multiplied ten times fold, giving that her and Paige are not together anymore.

"Is everything okay?". Nick asks to your dad.

"Well, I don't know if all these people knows about what happened..".

"They do… I mean, some of them saw it, some of them were called by the principal and well I told Mellisa". Paige says looking at everyone but at you.

"Paige. I found out about your case, actually Emy told me. So, I went to the police records to see how your case was going. Thing is; there's no case. You know the person who did this could be charged for child pornography, right?". He asked and Emily and Aria's eyes were wide open at this confession.

"What?".

"He's right. The people who filmed the video are producing child pornography and the one who put the video out there is going to be charged with distribution of child pornography, Paige. You said it was two years ago, right?". Mellisa asks.

"Yeah".

"Then, by that time you were a minor. Plus, you didn't know you were being filmed so it was not with your consent".

"I didn't think it would be that bad… I mean, is not like the video was uploaded into some porn page or something".

"It doesn't matter. The moment it was showed on school grounds it counted as child pornography". Mellisa says.

"So, the principal is covering this thing up?". Paige's dad asked.

"That's what it seems. We have to go talk to him". Wayne says. She never could tell, giving that Emily's dad was always the dad who liked to scared Emily's boyfriends and girlfriends and he always shows a neutral personality, but now seeing her dad worried about Paige it made her smile with appreciation and her heart skipped a beat in happiness. Now if she could of talk with Paige it would made her heart whole again.

/

"Thanks for coming Mr. Fields and for all you did".

"It's okay Paige. Hope everything gets better soon". He says to Paige.

"Bye". Emily says in a low voice, almost not audible for everyone. She was so shy around Paige and for everything that has been going on it this last couple of days. She was torn between her decision and her love for Paige. She has missed the girl so much this couple of days , wishing to just have her by her side and talk about anything in particular. _Being a teenager is so difficult._

"Emy?". She hears at her side, shaking her head when she realized that everyone was looking at her with a questioning expression on their faces. She was glued to her spot, gaze glued to one confused Paige McCullers.

"Sorry". She says turning around with big brown eyes as she walked the sideway in a hurried way.

"What was that?". Aria whispered once they were long gone from the McCullers residence.

"Nothing". She says a little too loud and seconds later a snort followed. Both of the girl turned their heads to look at Emily's dad holding back a smile. "What?". Emily asked.

"Nothing". He says shrugging his shoulder before climbing into the car followed by the girl.

The ride to Emily's home was quiet. Aria was looking at her phone, smiling at what probably could be a text from Ezra and Wayne. Wayne was watching her daughter from the review mirror; he can see regret all over Emily's face and it kind of make him broke to see her daughter like that.

Fifteen minutes later they were all going out of the car.

"Emy". Her dad says as Aria looked between the two people inside the car before closing the door.

"Yeah?". She says looking at her dad once she was ready to open the door.

"I know you'll make it right".

"I'm not…".

"I know you're questioning your decision I know you're struggling, but also. I know you're a smart girl. You'll make it right, you'll see". He says smiling back at his daughter and winking at her before going out of the car.

* * *

 **Paige's pov**

"Dad?". You ask at the man that was with a clenched jaw.

"Paige. I need you to talk to Trisha. She has to know who put the video, or maybe she did".

"Okay.. I..I'll talk to her". Paige says, astonishment still in her expression. Her dad was always a pretty relaxed man and watching him like that was so weird for her. "Dad?". She asked.

"I'm okay….No, actually no. No one can humiliate my daughter and get away with this. You don't deserve this, no one is going to..".

"Dad.. I know. Please, just don't tell my mom. She will be devastated..".

"I know. She's won't be back till next week.. I'll go talk to the principal.. Try. Okay?. Call Trisha".

"I'll do".

/

"Hello". You breathe out a sight of relieve. You've been trying to contact her for days and finally she answered her phone.

" _Yes?"._

"Trisha, it's Paige…Paige McCullers". You say hoping the girl could remember you.

" _How could I forget about you… How are you doing?"._

"Not so good… I actually wanted to ask you something".

" _Oh. What is it?"._

"Do you remember that two years ago we were…". You stop, clearing your throat, 'cause this was a really awkward question to ask. " We were intimate?". You finish.

" _The bathroom, right?"._ The girl said sweetly. She really is a sweet girl.. sexy too, if you're being honest.

"Yeah.. Well, thing is.. Someone filmed us.. Did you knew about this?". You put the subject out in the open.

" _Oh…Paige"._ She says slowly. " _Yeah… I knew, but that film was never showed to anyone, I swear. I kept it on my bedroom for all these years"._

"Thing is…". You say pinching and rubbing the end of your nose. "It was shown in the school assembly".

Silence.

You hate silence.

" _You're shitting me, right?"._

"No".

More silence.

" _Fuck"._ She mumbled on the other line.

"Trisha…. Do you know who did it?".

" _I'm so sorry, Paige. He told me he wanted the tape to watch me.. That he liked me since…"_

"Who?". You say harsh.

" _Shane…. It was Shane"._

You fucking knew it.

/

You parked your bike on the school's parking lot before running into the school's main doors, only to stop in your tracks as you watched Emily and her dad walking to where you think it was the principal's office.

* * *

 **Emily's POV.**

 _Emily's dad took Nick's call minutes later they were back into their homes. He was asking Emily's dad to help him. To go talk to the principal. She was listening to her dad talking with her ex-girlfriend's dad and she knew she had to be there. She needed to see and to hear what the poor excuse of a principal could say to get out of this._

" _Emy. I'll be back later". Wayne said._

" _No.. I'm going with you". She says looking at her friend. "Sorry Aria"._

" _It's okay. My mom would want me to clean my room too, so. I'll go". She says hugging her friend in good bye, whispering 'It's going to be okay'._

" _Emy.."._

" _No… I want to be there.. I want to know the truth. Dad… I know Paige was telling the truth". She says, tears streaming down her face. She knew, she could tell Paige didn't do anything, she was just a victim and she didn't believe her. God, she's such a horrible person._

" _It'll be okay… You'll see". Her dad walked the few remaining steps to close the distance, hugging her daughter with all he had. She was hurting herself out of her own rushed decision._

" _Come on..". She says walking with firm step to the door._

/

"Paige". She says as she saw her ex-girlfriend walking into the same room everyone was going.

"Em…ily.. What are you doing here?". She asked to the brunette with big brown surprised eyes.

"I came with my dad.. I…". She was cut mid-sentence as Wayne opened the principal's door as he heard screaming coming inside of the room. Paige and Emily followed in toe, only to find Shane and Shane's dad in a corner of the room as Nick was face to face with the principal.

"Nick". Wayne said coming to stand by his side.

"Dad, What happened?".

"That's what I'm trying to know.. I came in here to search for answer when I found Shane's dad giving the principal money.. So, talk". He says looking at the principal with such an angry expression, if looks could kill.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I know nothing about your daughter's case. That's why the police send a detective for it". The guy said scared.

"No, That's bullshit". Wayne said. "I'm officer Fields. I looked into the new cases. There's nothing on Paige… Why sending a fake guy?. Want to take this to the precinct?. I could take you all under arrest for some questions". He says threating the guys.

"No!...".

"I talked to Trisha". Paige says looking at Shane with all the hate she could must. "She told me who did it".

"Paige?". Nick asks.

"It was you… Why doing something like that?". She asked to the one who once was your boyfriend. So, Paige was right. Shane did it and Emily made the stupid mistake in not believing her.

She couldn't put her gaze away from the girl. She was right all this time and Emily was stupid enough to not trust her, to take too long in apologize to her. She knew her decision was wrong right after she went home. She wanted to talk to Paige, but it seems like her ex-girlfriend wanted to be alone for a while and she understand. Paige tried to call her to text her, but she refused to answer. If someone didn't get tired after trying to call 200 times and leaving 80 text message, she didn't know how Paige must have been feeling with Emily ignoring in a moment this delicated. She was trying and Emily didn't let her. Now, it was all above her, a black cloud was in her head and this time she couldn't go and say _. ' Hey, Paige. So you were right all the time, my bad. Let's kiss and make out._

"Is it true?". Wayne asked to the guy. "Then, the money?". He asked, recognition all over his face as he looked back at the principal. "You were covering this?". He asks to the principal. "You bribed him?". He asked to Shane's dad.

"I can explain…".

"No.. You disgust me". Nick said passing in the room.

"How much?... How much did you paid to him?". Nick says coming face to face with Shane's dad. "Was it worth it?. Your career, your whole life?. You're going to jail.. I'll make you pay for this". He says looking at Shane and the principal.

"We can have an agreement..". The principal said, but to everyone's surprised. The guy felt to the floor covering his nose as he screamed out in pain. Everyone heard the crack of what could be a bone, but the most surprising thing, it was the person who did it. Wayne had his hand in a ball, squeezing tight as his breathing tried to come back to normal.

"This stupid act of revenge. Got you, your dad and a man who I thought was a great person into too deep. You know you can go to jail. Distribution of child pornography?. Ring any bell?". Wayne said to Shane and Emily and Paige's faces were still full of shock as to how this escalated so quickly.

"I was stupid.. I'm so..".

"Don't… You're under detention..". Wayne started to recite the typical thing as he came closer to Shane, pulling out handcuffs.

"Wait". Emily heard Paige screaming.

"Paige?". Wayne asked.

"I know they need to be punished but… We can make an agreement".

All the expression of the people in the room changed to one of surprised.

* * *

 **Paige's pov. (Four months later)**

 **One week before college.**

"You nervous?". Your mom asks as she keeps kissing you any times she gets. Like seriously, she's hugging you and kissing you like, every minute and you just want to be left alone in your new cheap shoe box size of an apartment.

"Mom, it's going to be okay. It's not like I'm in another state, is just a different sector okay?". You say trying to reassure her.

"My baby it's all grown up". She says covering her mouth with both hands as your dad smile at her wife's antics.

"You know. If your job doesn't cover all you want. You can always come for us for help". Your dad says tugging your arm and bringing you to a familiar hug. "We are going to miss you, Paigy". Your dad says rubbing your hair.

"Don't call me that… Stop". You took his hand away when he wouldn't stop rubbing.

"Call me, okay?. And if it gets to tough you can always come back".

"Guys, seriously. I'll be okay. Caleb lives above me, I'll entertain myself, okay?". You say pushing them slightly for them to take the hint. You need to settle and with them pestering you about going back home is not helping.

"Okay, okay… We're leaving". They said their goodbyes as you all exchanged' I love you's'.

You took a walk into the living room, grabbing your head at your side as you saw how much things you have to take care of, before you can actually call this apartment a proper and clean place.

"Maybe if I ask for help I could end sooner".

/

"Couldn't be without me, McCullers ?".

"I need your help… This.." She says pointing to the lots of boxes everywhere. "This have to be done today. My shift starts tomorrow at eight in the morning". She says clapping her hands together in a pleading way.

"So, you'll be my personal barista from now on?".

"Sure Caleb. I'll be your barista".

"Kidding. So.". He says clapping and looking at you. "Where do I begin?".

"You're a life saver. I swear I'll pay for your breakfast for an entire month".

"Deal". He says smiling at you.

You both decided to start from the different little rooms in the apartment, first your bedroom, the bathroom, the living room and finally the place you hated the most in the world and hopefully the place that is never going to be used; the kitchen.

"Have you heard from Hanna?". You say sitting beside your friend in the main couch in the living room.

"She arrived yesterday. She's getting used to the New York rush and the need to use taxi everywhere she goes, but other than that, she's fine". He says handling you a beer bottle.

"Thanks". Yu say taking it from his hand. "And thanks for helping me today. Also on a selfish note, I have to say is great to have you here".

"Me too". He says padding your knee. "You know, Maybe it was for the best. I was going with Hanna to NY but then I thought that maybe is good to have our time, to explore on our own, but together no less. You know?".

"Yeah. You want to gain experience as individuals. Clearly then, you'll both going to get married and have lots of children and that's when you're both going to be together forever so now you just have to enjoy". You say with a tin of sarcasm and fake happiness to make your friend smile and it worked, you know he must be missing her a lot.

"Exactly".He says looking at you for too many minutes for your liking.

"What?". You say after the sip of your beer.

"Have you…. Have you know something about Emily?". He says looking apologetic for bringing the subject.

"We don't talk anymore, Caleb". You say padding his knee before standing up and letting the empty beer bottles in the sink.

"Oh.. I thought that after everything…".

"You know..Emily always said was afraid of going for something more than friends. She thought that if it didn't work out we'll lose everything". You waited for his nod to continue."She was right at being afraid. It happened exactly what she thought it would".You say holding your weight with your arms behind your back holding the sink.

"She tried to apologize". He tried to help Emily.

"It doesn't work like that…. I needed her before she knew who did that shit. I needed her to support me, to trust me and she didn't".

"Well. You may have a point, but…".

"Caleb. Please just… Don't, okay?. A relationship is based on trust, if she would doubt for every video or every girl who get close to me then it wasn't going to work anyway. It's better this way". You say looking at your side before returning your gaze to your concerned friend.

"If you say so". He says walking up to you. "I just want you to be okay". He says putting a hand on your shoulder and squeezing lightly before smiling sympathetic at you.

"I would be..Eventually".

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow night?. Dinner at yours or mine?".

"Yours. I have to meet your place".

"Okay… Have a goodnight McCullers". He says walking to your front door before waving at you. You waved back as he closed the door leaving you alone.

You walked into the principal bedroom as you watch your new place it came that feeling of emptiness. This is what you thought you would have with Emily, together as a couple. Looks like destiny have a funny way around people's life and now your destiny is to be alone, to focus only on your grades and to make friends and to keep your old friend, to keep the contact and to keep moving forward with your future.

"Right now, this is what's supposed to happen to us". You mumbles into the dark room. Maybe; Paige and Emily were not meant to be together.

* * *

I know... It doesn't have Paily... But is a Paily fic. We all know, they're going to be endgame. ;) Also, guys. I tried so hard to fill Emily's chapter, but she's kinda hard to write, so I tried my best. That's why I kept changing the POV'S. Hope this solves something about what happened. Which obviously is not going to get in too deep about the problem of the sex tape, giving that is a Paily fic, I'm trying to not let anything unanswered but also I don't want the story to go other way and to lose it's escent. We'll see a lot of flashbacks in the upcoming chapter, which hopefully will be out this coming week. I already have exactly how I want the story to go, so it won't be a problem to finish the chapters earlier.

Thanks for everyone who's still reading. I appreciated *-*

Ps: We're coming to an end. I have like two or three chapters left.


	17. Chapter 17

Guys I appreciate your comments.. Good or bad I don't care; they make me grown as a 'writer'.

I just want to point out something: This is a fanfiction; I don't take anything too serious if is not where I want my story to go. Every comment is welcomed anyway.

I know a lot of people stopped reading the fic because of where it's going. So, to every other people who is STILL reading: Thank you. Thank you, because you know this is just a story and not real life, which we all know it would be totally different if it were.

So, to the people who is still hanging there: Hope you like this chapter. You guys are amazing.

* * *

"To be your first week; you make a fabulous ice coffee". Caleb says to you as you took a seat next to him.

Your first day was chaotic. It was full, people going to work and asking for their coffee morning run, people having breakfast before going to work, and a lot of teenagers that were too nervous to get a good night sleep giving that college start this next week. You were one of them; You fell asleep late at night, sleep like three or four hours top as you lay awake on your bedroom apartment thinking of this new life, the new people you were going to meet. New teachers, new subjects, new…..Everything. You were one of those people who were in their comfort zone as to how things used to be. Now everything is new and hard to get use to.

At least you have Caleb, the guy has been amazing to share your new life with. You both have every night dinner together, and sometimes he comes by your job place to say hi or just to hang out in there to keep you company if things are quiet, and sometimes he comes by your break time to have lunch with you, or just to have an ice coffee to keep you company. You can't be more grateful for him.

"Obviously, I'm awesome at everything".

"Sure". Caleb says to you rolling his eyes.

You and Caleb turned your heads at the door that leads to the back kitchen, hearing screaming from the new employee that Sam; your boss, hired a week before you.

" _And don't come back…"._ You heard just as the door opened with a furious girl walking out of it.

"Is everything fine?". You ask to Sam who appeared at the door when the girl went out of the coffee shop.

"Yeah". The blonde guy said. "She wanted a raise… How stupid is that?. She's been working for two weeks only". He says combing his hair with a hand.

"They're just idiots, Sam". You say.

Getting on the good side of Sam was easy. He's young, and a really great guy to talk to. He made you feel like home just in the same moment you step a foot inside this coffee shop. He just asked some questions before hiring you, and here you are. With a really, really flexible job schedule and you couldn't be more grateful of him.

"Your break ends in five minutes, Paige". He says waving at Caleb before going back inside to his tiny office.

"Okay… I'll see you tonight?. Dinner at mine?". You ask to your friend.

"You know, if our parents would not know that you're gay. They probably would be thinking by now that we're dati..".

"Iug, no. Don't end that sentence. I just can't imagine that". You say fake shivering as you stand up from the chair as you both gave each other a hug with smirks on your faces.

"See ya".

* * *

"Seriously, take the bike. I know you want to". Caleb says to you as you both discuss the transport to go to your first day of college.

"Fine". You say throwing softly the extra helmet for Caleb to take.

"It hurts my ego to know that I'm the one who's holding you and you driving".

"Sorry not sorry. Get used to it. Women runs the world"

"That was such a Beyoncé thing to say". Caleb says as he took a seat behind you on the bike.

"Emily liked Beyoncé". You mumbled to yourself. Not wanting other people to know how much you miss her, how much you want to contact her, to say that you actually accepted her apologize.

….

" _So, That's it. Are we clear?". You say to the people in the room, waiting for everyone to nod before you turned around and exiting the room to the halls of the soon to be your ex school._

" _Paige!". You hear the clear voice of Emily calling you back._

" _What?!". You say, angry running in your veins. Everything happened so quickly and you still wanted to punch the shit outta Shane, but you decided against it, you just wanted to leave._

" _I…". She stopped in her tracks as she saw the look in your eyes, the sound of your voice startling her._

" _Emily"._

" _I'm sorry I fucked it up.. ". She tried to come up with something. You know she has never seen you like this. You were pissed, hurt about everything; about Shane, about the principal, about Shane's dad, about Emily. Especially Emily._

" _Don't you think is too late to say that?". You say getting closer to her._

" _I know. I wasn't sure, I just.."._

" _I needed you before. I needed you to trust… In me. I was your girlfriend for god sake"._

" _Paige…"._

" _No,save it… I don't want you to regret your decision, especially not now that you know the truth. I needed you to trust me before all this. I needed you by my side.. You left me when things got difficult and that's not something I want for me"._

" _Paige, please.. I'm trying here" Emily says as tears were clouding her eyes._

 _You were about to give up, to tell her that is was okay, but her not trusting you, it hurt. You were always told that a relationship is based on trust; if someone starts to doubt you, then things starts to fall apart little by little, but Emily blow it all up in your face all at once._

" _You know… I never understood the rules in a relationship, 'cause I never had one before. Now, all I can say is that I'm so disappointed in you. I know I used to be a player, but I changed, I did it for you and for me. I changed because with you I had it all. Did you really thought I was going to screw someone behind your back?. Did you really thought I was going to fuck our relationship up for a girl a barely knew? For a miserable fuck in the school's bathroom?"._

" _No,I know. I see that now… Paige, please. I can make it right. Just give me a chance.."._

" _Just leave me alone, Emily. You said it, not me. We're not a couple anymore. No need to apologize now. You did what you had to do". You say looking behind Emily to see your dad and Wayne making their way over to you and Emily. You look once more time into Emily's eyes only to say. "Now leave me alone". You say turning around, walking with a firm step you close your eyes as if doing that would quiet the world's noises and Emily's little whimpers as you step away from her._

* * *

"Jesus". You mumble as you keep walking, schedule in hand still trying to find the classroom.

"You're lost, aren't you?". You hear someone saying at your side.

Moving your head to look at the person standing in there, looking at you with a lovely smirk and head tilt to her side, you saw the most beautiful redhead girl ever.

"Uh… Yes. I'm Paige". You say extending your hand, which she took right away to shake.

"Lauren". She smiles at you. "And I'm really lost too". She finish, making you chuckle.

"What room are you looking for?".

"Room 155. Clearly, I'm not that lucky".

"You're not kidding, right?". You say smiling at her as you both started to walk.

"Why?". She asks with a questioning smile.

"I'm looking for that room too".

"No way!". She says enthusiastically. "That's actually really good. You're the first person I talk to".

"Ditto". You say, pointing to the door right ahead of you. "Guess we're here… Thank you by the way. It's really comforting to have someone to talk to in here".

"It is. Thank god we weren't late". She says as you both step inside the class. It was almost to the full as you and Lauren made your ways to the back, giving that the front seats were already taken.

You both sit side by side. Taking your notebook off, you saw how a woman in her late thirties made her way into the classroom.

"Welcome to your first year at Stanford University, I'm Professor Walker and I'm in charge of teaching you introduction to Neuroscience for Kinesiology". She says as she writes her entire name on the big board before turning back around. "We're going to do something very old school. We're going one by one introducing to the entire class and to why you decided to go for this college and from where you are coming from".

* * *

" _Mom, stop. I don't need to wear anything too fancy; the gown is covering everything up"._

" _My baby girl is graduating today". She says covering her face with her hands, in a dramatic way._

" _Dad". You say to your dad who was smiling at you and your mother's antics.  
_

" _What?. She's excited and proud, Paigy. So am I". He says shrugging his shoulders with a smirk._

" _Don't call me that". You say rolling your eyes._

" _You're still not going to prom night?". Your dad asks as he took a picture with you and your mom._

" _Not going solo dad". You say._

" _You're still not talking to.."._

" _No, mom. She broke up with me. Remember?". You say, taking your cellphone off the counter as you started walking to the bathroom, leaving your parents alone._

" _I still don't get it. Why did Emily broke it up?, they looked so in love?". Mrs. McCullers asked to Nick._

" _They're teenagers, love. Maybe they're going to get back together, who knows". He says hugging her wife._

" _There's something you both aren't telling me". She says looking at Nick curiously._

" _There's nothi.."._

" _Mom, She thought she saw me kissing another girl. That's it, okay. She thought it was great to break it up, instead of asking me". You say entering the kitchen and walking to the fridge you pulled out a water bottle before returning your attention to your mom. You hate to be lying to her, but she could not know what happened.  
_

" _That can't be truth. Emily is so in love with you…"._

" _Guess she wasn't". You say shrugging your shoulders. "This is my graduation and I just want you both to be focus on that. Can you, mom?". You say going for a hug of your parents._

" _Okay, okay". She says hugging you back. "I still can't believe you will be leaving me". She says sobbing on your shoulder._

" _Mom". You grunted as you hear your dad let out a chuckle at the scene._

* * *

"I'm not that much of a fan of tv shows". You say to Lauren as you both were out in the campus having lunch together. It turns out that the girl was really great and funny to have around. She really talks a lot, but she's nice no less, so it really doesn't bothers you at all.

"How can you not?. I mean, game of thrones?".

"No, sorry". You say apologetically.

"What do you do on your free time then?". She asks taking a bit out of her lunch.

"I swim and run".

"You're an athlete?".

"Not really and Athlete, but yeah, you can say so". You say smiling at her.

"You must have had a lot of girlfriends back then, you really have the body". She says smirking at you.

"I haven't really.. I had one in all high school". You say Laughing at the girl's reaction.

"You're shitting me?".

"No, is true". You say laughing as you pass her a napkin for her to clean herself.

"Thanks". She said accepting your napkin. "…. Wow… What happened?".

"Just…. Trust issues". You vaguely say.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that".

"It's okay.. I mean, life goes on. Right?". You say trying more to convince yourself than her.

"Well… Yeah". She says looking at you deeply. "You still miss her though".

"Is still fresh. It happened four months ago".

"Was she pretty?". She says as you opened your mouth to talk but decided against it. The flashing image of Emily's face in your mind was too much. "I'm sorry… I brought up something that still must hurt". She says, but you just looked at her, answering her previous question in your mind. _She was the prettiest girl in the entire world._

* * *

" _Paigy". Hanna says hugging you as you both made it out of the stage once the entire seniors receive their diplomas._

" _Han, don't call me that". You say grunting but hugging her back with a smile no less._

" _We're done. We graduated babe… woooh!". She screams with joy as she hugged Caleb for a while as you approached them._

" _P…. How cool are we now?". He says raising his diploma as he hugged you._

" _I'm so happy for all of us, Caleb". You say hugging at him. You were so happy, that for a moment you forgot about everything that has happened last week, but then you raised your look from Caleb's shoulder, just in time to see Emily looking at you side eye as she talked to her parents with a smile on her face. You know she's not entirely smiling truthfully, but there she was. Radiant as ever. Your stare was broke from the most beautiful human being thanks to someone tugging you from Caleb's embrace and seconds later you were involved in another one._

" _Congratulations Paige". You hear and now you know it's Spencer who pulled you off._

" _You too, babe". You whisper at her._

" _Not your babe". Toby said, hugging you with a playful smile._

" _No need to worry…"._

" _I'm straight as an arrow". Spencer finishes for you behind Toby as he hugged you._

" _Congrats Toby"._

" _Ditto". He says padding your back before releasing you._

 _Aria came next, hugging you and gripping onto you until she was hanging off of your neck. You couldn't be more happy. You finished a stage of this life and even if is not how you think it would be, life goes on. You have Stanford to take care of now._

" _Hi". You hear a shy Emily saying to you in almost a whisper. You looked at your friends, who took the hint nodding at you and Emily before going back to their parents, leaving you both alone for you to finally taking the courage to turn around to face her._

 _She was biting her bottom lip trying to calm her nerves. You still know her better than anyone. Her expression could never go unnoticed if you're looking at her._

" _Hi". You say back in a small voice._

" _Congrats. You're finally out of high school". She says raising her arms for a second to point to your gown and diploma._

" _You too..".You say, not really knowing if you wanted to keep the conversation going._

" _Can I…. Can I have a hug?". She says dropping her head to look at her boots. She was so afraid of your answer._

" _Of course you can". You say with a smile before you could stop yourself. It was a sad smile that it was returned to you. She looked so broken, like if she was saying goodbye, which it kind of is. I mean, this for sure could be the last time seeing her, your relationship as a couple, as friends. It just, it was broken. There was nothing left. You don't even know where she's going after high school._

 _She was hugging you so tight you could barely breathe. God, she was so not making it easier. She doubted you at your first problem as a couple; you weren't ready to forget it just yet. But her smell, it was so intoxicating and after this last month, this is the first time you both are making skin contact. How've you missed her hugs, those fingers playing with the back of your neck, the softness of her skin against yours._

" _Paige. I'm so, so sorry". She whispers against your neck, the goosebumps making its appearance at the soft breeze of her breath against your skin. You closed your eyes for a moment, before taking a step back. Holding Emily by her waist to get her to stay on her spot, you opened your eyes to look at her with the same sad smile you both shared moments ago. It lasted like two seconds before you dropped your gaze to the floor to get yourself together. Seconds later you were back looking at her._

" _Em…". You started._

" _I don't know if I can bear hearing you taking me down once again. I know that this is not going to solve anything. You're still hurt, I know I doubted you and I left you alone when you needed me the most….". She stops for a moment to compose herself. She didn't wanna cry on her graduation. Not with her friends, and hers and Paige's parents meters away from them. "I'm trying to apologize here..". She says biting her bottom lip to prevent the tears from falling._

" _Listen. I don't really want to talk about it now. This is our graduation, Emily. We should be celebrating instead of…"._

" _Oh. Yeah, yeah. I get it". She says nodding her head up and down. "Maybe, we could talk in Hanna's tonight?. She told me she was giving a party with all family included". She asks eyes full of hope._

" _Oh, yeah… About that.."._

" _Paige". Pam said behind Emily, both jumping slightly at the sudden voice. You watched how Pam walked pass her daughter to give you a hug. "Congratulations, darling". She says swinging you both side to side._

" _Thank you Mrs. Fields". You say hugging with all your strength. She was your second mom, you sure were going to miss her._

" _Don't be a stranger". It was whispered in your ear, before she stepped back._

" _Paige". Wayne said to you in recognition. He took his hand out for you to take, and after a few seconds you took it, only to be pulled into a hug. "Hope everything goes how you want to"._

" _I hope so, sir." You say looking pass his shoulder to see your parents coming onto Emily to congratulate her. Your mom went first, hugging her and saying sweetness at her._

" _I know my daughter did wrong…"._

" _Mr. Fields.."._

" _I just want you to know that you're still a daughter to me. That I'm here for anything you might need. Okay?". He says giving you a sided smirk. "I still don't agree about what you did with Shane and the other people.. I know you didn't wanted things to get chaotic at this time of the year"._

" _I just wanted a nice and calm graduation". You say smiling at him._

" _I have that tape in my home, if you ever change your mind. You know where it is". He says padding you on the back before going back to his daughter._

" _You sure don't want to stay tonight?". You dad asked you once he reached your side._

" _I don't know, dad. I did everything here. I think I'm ready to leave everything behind". You say looking nostalgic._

" _Even Emily?"._

" _I..". You know you have to. "Yes". You say. Lying was not your forte, you know your dad saw right through you, but you were trying to have a nice and relaxing couple of months before college starts. You just wanted peace. You knew deep down... You would never let her go. You just wanted a break from all the drama.  
_

* * *

"Where are you?". Caleb asked to you.

"Really funny". You rolled your eyes as you put a few books aside for Caleb to see you.

"Oh there you are". Caleb says sitting in front of you. "What's up with all these books?. Really, we only started college two weeks ago". He took one in his hands. Eyeing some pages of the book before he left it on the table.

"Too many investigations. Like, I don't know how I'm doing everything. I'm on autopilot. Do you know Sam is still looking for a substitute at the coffee shop?. Like, I mean he's paying me the extra hours but, it's too much. I think I'm going to fall death one of these days..". You rambled, not stopping your writing on your laptop.

"You know I would be working by your side if I didn't have found a job already".

"I know…And it's not like you have to be babysitting me. I'll be okay. I have to go home, take a shower before work. See you tonight?". You say standing up from the library chair.

"Sure. Dinner on mine tonight". Caleb says before going to the bookshelf.

/

"Paige".

"What's up?". You ask to your boss as you put your apron on.

"I need you to show the new girl around the coffee shop. You can go home earlier today".

"You hired someone?".

"It wasn't easy. God, there was this girl..". He got interrupted by his phone. "I'll talk to you later, let you know when she arrives, okay?". He says walking behind the door.

"Sure".

"Long shift?". Lauren appeared in front of you on the counter.

"Hi". You say enthusiastically. The place was chill at the moment, no much people. Apart from the usual customers, so you have a moment or two to have a nice talk.

"Hi". She says smiling.

"Yeah, I have to make as a chaperon. New girl is coming today". You say cleaning the counter with a cloth.

"Thank god. You get really cranky with all these long shifts, is really annoying". She jokes.

"Yeah, right. Says the girl who refuses to talk to me at less I give her a coffee first". You say going to the register.

"Shut up… Hey can you make an espresso and that iced vanilla coffee, please?".

"Oh. Boyfriend is coming, uh?". You smirk at her before taping the orders on the screen.

"Yep. Miss my baby".

"Iug, pet names give me allergies". You say scrunching your nose. Then, suddenly you remembered how Emily used to call you. You loved when she used pet names on you.

"I miss Shane. Happy now?". She says smirking at you.

Ironic, uh?. Your new friend's boyfriend is called Shane, how can that happen?. Seriously, there's a lot of names and that one has to be thrown into your face once again.

* * *

" _You can't make an arrangement, Paige". Wayne said._

" _I…. Graduation is coming up. I don't want to cause a riot. I just want to be left alone". You tried to explain._

" _You can't". Your dad said._

" _But. Is not like this is known by the police, or any other…"._

" _I am a police officer, Paige". Wayne said._

" _Paige..". Emily tried to talk._

" _No… I get that. But no one has testified yet, right?"._

" _Yeah but…"._

" _We can keep this between us. But, like do something for everyone to get what they deserve". You were tripping over your own words._

" _The whole school saw the video. Teachers, students.. There's too many witnesses"._

" _You can make a massive reunion to teachers and students, telling them that the case is already close. That some stupid guy, like a far away and religious cousin did that to get me back for some personal issues"._

" _Paige, you're not making any sense"._

" _We can make all of you film a tape with declarations. And then you know. The principal is going to quit.. Like never running a school anymore…. Shane could do something that could get him into juvie…"._

" _Paige". Wayne said, trying to make you see._

" _Please… Just… Can we try?. I know I'm asking a lot and just to be honest. I'm not doing this for them, I just want a quiet graduation with family and friends". You say looking with a side glance to your dad and Emily._

" _I don't know if I can do that.."._

" _Mr. Fields. What can Shane do to be send straight into juvie?"._

" _Paige, please. Listen to what you're saying". Your dad grabbed your shoulder in support._

" _I know…. Is going to work out.. Trust me.."._

* * *

Your cellphone felt to the floor, right behind the coffee machine when you went to unblocked it. "Damn it". You mumble as you went to get it. You heard the bell ringing, indicating that someone was making its way into the coffee shop. "I'll be right back at you". You scream. "Come on". You say trying to get a hold of your phone.

"Paige". You hear Sam calling you, just in time you got your phone back in your hands; you turned around in time for your phone to fall out of your hands all over again when you saw the person next to Sam. There she was, with the same surprise face you sure were spotting on.

"Paige, this is Emily. She's the new girl". Sam said, looking between you and Emily as you both keep staring at each other.

It was like you were both taking into each other appearance. You know for sure she looks more beautiful if that's even possible.

"Girls?". Sam tried to get both of your attention, but it was you the first one to talk. Emily was still looking at you; mouth slightly agape, surprise expression still evident in her face, especially those eyes, they had this twinkle in them as if she was seeing the best thing in the world as if she had found a treasure or something.

"Hi, Emily". You say extending your hand. Not wanting Sam to catch up on the weird ambient.

She was still frozen, looking at you and your extended hand and seconds later you give her a grimace, rolling your eyes for her to take the hint that Sam was still standing there.

She looked like she got it, 'cause seconds later she was shaking her head before going to take your hand in hers.

"Hi.. Paige, right?". God, her voice is like music to your ears and you can see how much she's holding back, she was almost jumping with joy and it was great to know that you weren't alone in that one.

"Yep". You say sucking the inside of your cheek to keep your smile at bay.

"Awesome. Well, Emily. Paige is going to show you how we run things here. Is not hard, you'll get use to the place real quick. I'll leave you two to it". He says padding your shoulder before going at the back door.

You were yet to release Emily's hand but to your surprise, you were pulled into a tight hug by the brunette girl.

"Oh my god, you're here". She whispered against your shoulder. You were frozen; you had still to hug back.

This was so sudden. You didn't know she was coming here or what she was doing with her life. Giving that every time your friends tried to talk about her you just saw yourself changing the subject right when the name was thrown at your face. I wasn't like you didn't wanted to know about her; You just weren't ready and it was practically your entire fault. You've been dying to contact her, to tell her that you wanted her back in your life, it didn't matter in what way, but you were too stubborn to do it. You're one of those people who never looked back at their decisions, you were a loyal person and you wanted the same been given to you, and for you; family doesn't turn their backs on you.

"Wha….". You tried to form a coherent sentence, but you were still trying to absorb that Emily was here, in this coffee shop, working with you. Hugging you like, in real life and not in one of your many dreams. "What are you doing here?". You finished.

She took a step back a few seconds later to look at you with that awesome and super cute smile.

"I…".

"Excuse me?. I've been watching your little reunion for the past few minutes. I just want a latte". The guy said by the counter.

You just wanted to slap that smirk out of the guy's face. You looked back at Emily with an apologetic smile before going back to your work.

Clearing your throat, you went to turn the computer on. "What can I get ya?".

* * *

 _ **Emily's POV.**_

 _Watching Paige walking away from her was the most hurtful thing she had ever experience. She was full on crying by the time her dad got her in a hug, followed by Paige's dad._

" _It's going to be okay". Her dad said in her ear._

" _I lost her dad, I left her alone. She was telling me the truth all this time"._

" _Emily". She heard next to her at Nick. She untangled from her dad, to look at the man. "She's hurt, just give her time. She's too sensitive when it comes to people who are important to her"._

" _She's disappointed. She's angry and she has all the right to be. I screw everything up for rushing myself into believing stupidities". Emily said, trying to stop her crying. And she did._

" _Emily". She stopped her crying, exactly the moment she heard that voice._

" _You..". She said as she walked with firm steps to stop in front of the guy._

" _What are …" He was powerless, the look on Emily's face could scare everyone in the room. She just came onto him throwing a punch right at the guy's nose. He felt back against the cold floor and the funny thing was; that no one dared to stop her, not even her dad, not even Nick, not even Shane's dad who was just a few steps behind of his son. "I don't want you anywhere near any of my friends, family and especially Paige or I swear I could even break your soul for it. Got it?". She says with a new find confidence, but she stood there, waiting for the guy's answer, and when he did she turned around with no further notice she walked, she didn't stop._

 _/_

" _I have to talk to her. She won't return my calls, she won't even talk to me in class. I know I fucked it up. But, really? It's a week 'till graduation". Emily said to Hanna._

" _She won't talk to me either. Every time I try to bring you up she changes the subject. Maybe she's not ready yet, Em". Hanna said, eying the magazines on Emily's bed._

" _I didn't do anything too serious; I just made the stupid mistake of not believe her"._

" _Well, if I would be in Paige's position I would have done the same thing, no offense". Hanna says rolling her eyes._

" _Why?"._

" _Okay. Let's imagine that I was in the video, but I know when that happened and I want Caleb to trust me…."._

" _Okay"._

" _But he doesn't. How about, I keep trying to tell him to trust me, but he still won't"._

" _and?"._

" _Then he would took the rush decision of breaking us up". Hanna continued._

" _I know, that was stupid of me to do if I still doubted"._

" _Then, even after that; I send him tons of text, and a lots of calls, which he rejected.. Like, I would feel like shit….. Then is the other part of this in where I need support, 'cause, come on. I don't think I would like to see myself fucking someone else that is not my boyfriend. Do you think I would feel proud of that video been shown to an entire school to see?. Like, then is the thing that this should have been testified on the police. Which no one did, then the stupid principal hired a fake guy to talk to my dad; Saying…". She quotes with her fingers. " I come from California pd to take over your daughter's case. Which it was fake, then I would find out that the principal was being bribe by the dad's guy who put the video in there and then.. To finish things up. It was exactly the person who I thought it was, who I was trying Caleb to see and to trust…"._

" _Okay, you made your point. I am a terrible person". Emily said dropping her gaze to the unread magazine on her lap._

" _You just took too many bad decisions". Hanna said, taking Emily's hand in reassurance._

" _Do you think Paige is punishing me for it?". She says, lifting her head enough to look at Hanna through her eyelashes._

" _I don't think so. Maybe she's just hurt. You know how deep she is about family and friends trusting each other, how much she loves to know that we have each other's back"._

" _I hope so". She says releasing a long sigh as she looked at the letter in her hands. " You know. I was going to do this with her"._

" _Okay, no more sad faces. I know this two are accepting letters, they're the big envelops". Hanna says giving tiny jumps in the bed._

 _Emily smiled at her friend's antics, before turning her face on a serious expression, this is it. This is her future._

 _She looked at both at the same time, she was interested in one part of these letters._

" _So?". Hanna said looking at her friend's eyes for an answer._

" _I got in". Emily said, not really believing._

" _Which one?"._

" _Both". She says raising an eyebrow and biting her bottom lip shyly at her friend._

" _No way.. You're not kidding?". Hanna said, taking both letters out of Emily's hand. "Holy shit"._

" _Language". Pam said appearing at the door of Emily's bedroom._

" _Is just. Shit Mrs. Fields. Emily got accepted"._

" _Oh my god, when did they arrived?... Wayneee!"._

" _Great". Emily said, still trying to process that she's been accepted in the two universities she wanted. She couldn't stop but to press the unblock button of her cellphone to see her ex-girlfriend as her screensaver._

" _What happened?". Wayne asked. Making his way into Emily's room._

" _I got accepted"._

" _Which one?"._

" _Both"._

" _Emy". His dad engulfed her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you"._

" _We are… This is huge, Em". Pam said hugging her too._

" _The question is. Which one are you going to choose?". Hanna said._

 _She already knew the answer._

* * *

"Sam. I'm taking my break". Paige screamed from the door before turning around and smiling at her for a moment before taking her apron off. "If you need anything, just give me a shout. Okay?".

"Yeah. It's okay. I think I have all under control". She says smiling shyly at the auburn girl. Who just nodded at her before taking her already made coffee and another iced coffee to sit on a stool far away in a corner.

Her mind was running like crazy. Was Paige seeing someone?. The extra coffee she took, it must be.

God, she looks like a creeper, she seems like she was unable to stop her lingering looks on the girl. She still had that same shy smile she gives every time something made her uncomfortable, the same sense of fashion. She seemed tired, but beautiful either way.

In the moment she chose Stanford, she was sure she was going to see Paige; one way or another. If she was being honest; one of the reasons she chose Stanford was because of her. She knew Paige will be coming here no matter how much it would take. She was in a great college. She was just missing something…. Someone to be more exact .Watching Paige, meters away from her, she was even more convinced now than ever:

She was going to get her girl back even if that could be the last thing she'll do.

She was so into her thoughts that it was too late for her to avert her gaze. Paige was looking at her now, and the only thing she could do was to keep the intense staring. Paige's lips were one of her weakness, she's not sure how's she going to hang in there without trying to kiss her. How is she going to hang in there without touching her, Paige's touches were always so soft, especially… _Stop_. She scolds herself mentally as she removes her gaze from Paige at the shake of her head.

"Emily?". She raised her head to look at the guy talking to her.

"Hi".

"What…When?.. Did Hanna..".

"Breathe". She says laughing at the guy . "… I arrived here like two days before college started. I'm attending Stanford, and yes, Caleb. Hanna knew, I just didn't want anyone to know".

"Woow.. That's.. Woow.. Come here girl". He said going for a much awkward hug, giving that the counter was between them.

"Sorry, wish I could give you a real hug, but… I'm working".

"I can see". He says nodding his head. "Has… Did Paige saw you?". He says pinching his eyebrows together in wondering.

"She did, she's right over there". Emily said pointing to her ex-girlfriend.

"Oh… How did she take it?".

"Well… I'm not sure… You should ask her".

"Right. I'll leave you to work. Did she made my iced coffee?". He says trying to look at Paige's table.

"Oh. Thought she was seeing someone". Emily tried to get information.

"No. She's still in… I mean, no. She's not seeing anyone". Caleb said. Correcting his phrase

* * *

" _She's not coming". Emily talked to herself sitting by the window of Hanna's house._

" _Em..". Spencer took a seat next to her._

" _Hi". She says smiling sadly._

" _Paige, she…. She just sends a text a while ago". Her friend was trying too hard to say the right words. They've been observing the brunette's mood, ever since they arrived at Hanna's. She had high hopes to finally have a decent talk with Paige, but it looked like that was not going to happen any time soon._

" _She's not coming, Em. She went on a long vacation to Scranton, I think. She just texted; I'm going to Scranton. Long vacation, don't know when I'll be back. Sorry". Spencer read the text in front of Emily._

 _It was all she needed to feel like shit. She felt hopeless, as if she would never have the chance to say she's sorry, to never have a real conversation, or at least she's going to have to wait four months for it. She made a mental note to look for Paige right at the moment she was familiarized with college and a job to keep her going. She was going to get her girl back as if it's the last thing she'll do._

" _It's, okay". She says, sad smile, whipping the tears away with her hands at a new found of confidence._

 _/_

" _Can you not tell Caleb or Paige?"._

" _Em. Are you sure?. Caleb could be of help if you get lost or something". Hanna asked, while she was waiting for her boyfriend to show up to say good bye._

" _I know, I just don't want Paige to know"._

" _Caleb won't say anything". Emily just tilted her head to the side as if saying 'Really?. "Okay, got your point. I won't say anything, but Em. Are you sure Stanford it's what_ you _want?". Hanna asked._

" _A hundred percent sure". She answered with a smile."Now give me a hug, Caleb is over there. I have to go packing". She was in a tight grip seconds later. Hanna was hugging her with all her strength. "I'm gonna miss you"._

" _Mmmm, me too"._

" _Have a good fly, call me when you get to NY"._

" _Sure". She says stepping back to smile at each other. "I'll keep you posted"._

 _/_

" _I know we should of done this sooner". Wayne protested at the last thing been carried to Emily's college's room._

" _Darling, stop. You're not even carrying any boxes". Pam said as she step inside the room with a box in her hands. "Last box". She says putting the box on Emily's new bed. "Finally". She exhaled._

" _You're ready?". Wayne hugged his daughter for a short moment before looking at her with his serious temper._

" _I am. I just need to find a job now and then everything would be almost perfect"._

" _Almost perfect?". Pam asked her daughter._

If I could find and have Paige back, then everything would be more than perfect.

 _Emily just smiled at a blank spot on the wall and it was all her mother needed to see._

" _Yeah". Emily ended up vocalize with a nod. "It'll be fine". She ended saying looking at her mom. "Now, I need a hug and for you guys to go. My roommate it's going to be here at any moment"._

" _Already throwing us out?". Wayne joked as he hugged her in goodbye. "Take care, you know you a have a bank account with your mom and I's saving… Use it whenever.."._

" _I need... I know. Thank you guys". Emily says hugging her mother._

" _You know. If you and Paige are meant to be together, you will be. Please, just focus on your studies first. Promise me that". Pam whispered at her daughter._

" _I do. I promise"._

" _Okay, I think this is my cue to leave, or else I'll be crying on your room". Pam said pulling at Wayne with her outside the door. "I love you". She says throwing a kiss on the air before disappearing._

 _/_

" _How's New York?". Emily asks Hanna by skype. Her first week of college was already on the move and it was great, tiring, but great._

" _It's good. Mellisa says hi". Right on cue, Mellisa appeared waving at the camera._

" _I don't know how you're putting up with Hanna all day". Emily joked._

" _Hey!". Hanna scolded._

" _She's awesome to have around, but she's still looking over cheap apartments". Mellisa said._

" _God, it's been too hard. We arranged with Mellisa that if I don't find something, she's going to rent me a room in her house"._

" _That's good to know". Emily nodded at the girls before Mellisa said goodbye, leaving the blonde and the brunette alone to talk._

" _How's classes?". Hanna asked a while later._

" _They're good. My mom left my room last week almost crying her eyes out, but is good. I just need a job and then, you know…". Emily said looking between Hanna and the laptop keyboard._

" _You know it would be easier if I gave you the address". Hanna said._

" _I know. I just, I know I want her back, but I'm not going hard on it"._

" _It's going to be shocking for Paige no matter in what circumstances she finds out you're on Stanford". She stated._

" _I know. Maybe, I'm trying to make it as my mom said. I promised something to her, and for once in my life I'm going to really stay true to my words"._

" _What was that?"._

" _She wanted me to focus on my studies and to find a job. If Paige and I were destined to be together, one way or another we will be…. I'm trying to believe that we are. So I know I'll find her sooner or later". She finished with a glee in her eyes. She was hopeful, she was not going down._

" _That's really… Corny and sap and….Romantic"._

" _Shut up". Emily said with a new tint of red on her cheeks._

" _Aaaw, babe. I bet you and her will be together again before the first year of college ends". Hanna said smiling at her friend. "Seriously. I really think that Paige and you are soulmates. Maybe this was something for you and her to gain experience"._

" _I think so too"._

 _/_

" _That's all you need to know"._

" _Thank you so much". Emily said stretching the guys hand in a firm shake._

" _Paige will show you around when you start to work. I just need your class schedule for us to arrange a work schedule". He says._

 _Her heart skipped a beat at the name. Could it be?. Could it be her Paige?. Even if her hopes were up on the clouds, she was going to be realistic. There was no way that the girl named Paige, could be her Paige. That would be too much joy for her in love heart to take._

" _Sure. Thank you again, I really appreciated"._

 _/_

" _Hi". Emily said to the guy by the desk._

" _You're here. Great. Wait, Paige didn't see you come in?". He asks kissing Emily's cheek in greeting._

" _No"._

" _That's weird". He says scrunching his nose in question. "Let's meet your new co-worker". He says clapping his hands together before proceeding to lead Emily to the counter._

 _There it was, she knows she have seen that butt somewhere._

" _Paige"._

 _Sam called at the girl who was searching for something on the floor._

 _And there it was, when the girl took whatever it was she was looking at, she turned around._

Holy shit, sweet baby jesus.

 _Her mind was running wild, it was like she couldn't process that Paige, her Paige was right in front of her. Could it be true?. What her mom said weeks ago?. You were destined to find each other again._

* * *

 _Daaaa Daaa Daaaa... hope this cover for my last chapters, that I know a lot of you are not really happy with it. Hope you guys like it._


	18. Chapter 18

Surprise ;) . Guys, your reviews are amazing and they keep me going.

Thank you for the love I really appreciate it. muuuaaak :*

* * *

"Hi".

"Hi, Caleb". You answered with no emotion as he took a seat in front of you.

You were a roller coaster of emotions, you don't know how you've been able to work your shift along with her. Out of the entire different jobs she could have taken, she chooses this one. It was like destiny was laughing on you face. You weren't sure if you should be happy or sad.

Happy because; she's here in the flesh, and finally you know she's okay.

Sad because: You still don't know how to approach the subject, you don't know if she still feels the same for you as you do for her. You don't know if she's willing to talk to you now, or if she already has move on about that topic. In other words, you were insecure about where do you stand in her life… You were afraid about your stubbornness with her.

Your friends always tried to bring her up, but you were too much of a coward to know what they had to say about her. You just didn't wanna listen something you weren't ready for. What if they tell you she's with someone else?, what if she forgot about you or if her feelings for you were over?. You just couldn't take hearing that. Not a chance in hell.

"So". Caleb says to you, drumming his hands against the table and avoiding her eyes to fall on yours. You know what he wanted to talk about: The giant elephant in the room.

"Cut the crap". You say in a strong whisper. You didn't want to drag Emily's attention. You know she has been stealing glances at you ever since you decided to take your break.

"Hey. No need to get pissed at me. I had no idea she was here". He said raising his hands in defense before taking them down and grabbing his coffee.

"Then Hanna must of have said something. It's not a coincidence she's here, at my job".

"What, Are you annoyed with the fact that she's here?".

Silence.

"Cut me some slack, Paige. I know you're freaking out but in a weird way. Like you're happy she's here but at the same time you don't know what to say to her". He said, face serious and it got you to be taken aback by his sentence.

"Sometimes it's creepy to see how much you know me". You ended saying. Drumming your fingers against your cup of coffee, you looked at it for a second thinking about what to say. "I don't know what she's going to tell me. I guess I'm scared. At first I was just so hu…".

"Is not me with who you should be talking to. Maybe is time for you to have a proper conversation with her. I think you both are turning this into a soap opera and I hate to break this but….. It's hard for everyone. You and Emily are our friends and having you both in different places or having to choose with who we're going to get together is awful. We love you both and we're really trying not to stick our nose into you and Emily's business but you've been chasing your tails for too long now. I think you have to talk to her". He ended saying.

He was right, you can't escape this forever, one way or another you and Emily will be seeing each other. You have friends in common and it was really selfish of you and Emily to put them in the middle of this, to make them think that they had to choose with who they needed to hang out.

"You're right".

"But..". He said, waiting for your explanation.

"No buts… You're right". You shrug your shoulders. "And I'm sorry if I put you into something you weren't okay".

"Is not like I was not okay. It was uncomfortable sometimes. You and Emily can be really stubborn when you want to. Guess there's no escaping this time".

"No, I don't think so". You say giving a long glance at Emily. The girl was still perfect to you, she was attending a customer and she had this charming smile on her face. That smile could someone make whatever she wanted done in a minute.

"I'll talk to Hanna. I don't know if she knew..".

"She knows". You say nonchalantly.

"How can you be so sure?". He says pinching his eyebrows in question.

"Hanna was Emily's most close friend besides me. Yeah, she has the other girls but Hanna had a special place in Emily's heart". You say.

"Can you stop?. I think your eyes are going to pop out". He says laughing quietly at you.

"What?".

"You've been stealing glances at her ever since I got here".

"It's just… I'm still trying to absorb the news that she's here. That I'm not just imagining it". You say shrugging your shoulders as you took another glance at the counter, only this time to find her looking right back at you.

She had this intense gaze, but then she knew you caught her and she tried to open her mouth to say something but then decided against it and she dropped her gaze to the computer in front of her.

"Invite her for dinner". Caleb said, making you to drop your gaze from Emily to look at him as if he was crazy.

"That's so not going to happen". You say after a while.

"Why not?. She's here, better get over with all this unfinished business once and for all".

"No… Just, no". You say in a small voice.

"Paige. Grow up some balls".

"I don't know what to say to her".

"You won't be the only one". He says sitting up straight to look at you. He was talking serious. Dude got serious

"Then it's going to be a waste of time. Silence is going to be reeeally present if we have dinner with her".

"Fine, keep making this harder".

"Why do I have to be the one doing the invitation?".

"Because… Do you really think that Emily is here just because of college?".

"College?".

"She's attending Stanford. She told me a while ago".

"It can't be. If she came in here with a swim scholarship I would know.. I mean practice starts this next monday". You say confused.

"Paige, you were giving the list with your teammates in your hands. If I remember correctly, you throw the paper to your bedroom trash…You didn't even open it".

"Shit". You say looking at a blank spot. "Then, Emily must of seen the list already she knows I was going to be her teammate".

"Maybe, as you just said; you don't know if she got in by a swimming scholarship". He says shrugging his shoulder.

"I need to talk with her".

"Invite her to dinner… I will be there. You won't be alone during it, then I'll leave you to it. Whenever you're ready, you tell me and I'll leave".

"Okay". You nod, nervousness taking over your actions.

"I'll see you later then. I'll bring the food. I have to go, got a paper to write due to Monday". He says standing up along with you; he hugged you in goodbye and leaving, but not before telling you that it would be alright.

/

"Talk to her". You mumbled to yourself as you both were closing up the shop.

"Well, it wasn't too much". Emily said, hoping to get a conversation going.

"Yeah..". You say sighing with frustration as you didn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence with her in the room.

Emily's expression changed, she had this almost unnoticeable pout and you know she was trying. You weren't of help for any of you.

"I guess I'll go now". Emily said, taking her apron off, she hung it by the back door before going to take her purse out of the back counter. She was disappointed and it hurt you to see her like that. She wasn't disappointed in you, it was like she was disappointed in her, for what?. You don't know.

"Emily". You breathe out, but it came out so low that it passed deaf ears as Emily walked to the door.

"Have a good night". She said turning around with a sad smile, shiny eyes and you know she was in the verge of crying. So with a small nod she turned around stepping outside the shop.

"Stupid". You scold yourself and it was like your body went on autopilot as you ran to the back of the shop, securing the back door. Opening the door to Sam's office as you pulled the shop keys to throw them at the guy, saying a quick goodbye as you heard the guy complaining as the keys felt on his face with a 'Hey'. You just were in such a hurry that you just took your helmet and backpack off of the back counter and your jacket before stepping outside into the already cold night in California.

You looked both sides, trying to know where Emily could of go and you were lucky as you saw a figure in the distance turning on the block. You ran 'till you were at a good distance for Emily to hear you.

"Emily!". You screamed as you run to step in front of her.

She turned around right after the last letter of her name was said. It was like she was waiting or whishing and hoping you would do something like that.

"Yeah?". She said a little eager.

"I wanted to know if you..". You said exhaling puff of airs. You weren't tired of running that little of path, but you were nervous and kind of scared of the answer, and you were anxious to know the answer. And it was really annoying to feel your heart beating like crazy against your ribcage. Guess Emily still got it. "I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me". You ended saying.

"That… That would be…". She was smiling so big.

"And Caleb". You finished.

"Oh". She said disappointed, but she recovered faster to answer again. "Tonight?".

"Yeah. That's if you don't have anything else to do". You were talking. You were going great, no stutter, no mixing words or anything. _Bravo Paige._

"Okay.. I'm in". She says nodding as she tried to hide a smile while biting her bottom lip.

"I live close by. I can give you a ride, my bike is over there". You say pointing to the preceding block you passed a while ago.

"Paige". Emily started.

"Yeah?". You asked. _Please don't do this here. Not a conversation in the middle of the night in the streets._

"Are you sure?. I don't want you to think that you're forced to do something just because you're seeing me, I…".

"No, that's so not it. We could, you know…. Talk and hang out for a bit". You said hoping that Emily could take the hint.

"Okay". She said quickly as you both started your walk back to your bike in complete silence.

"You still drive your bike". Emily stated as she saw your bike a few meters away from where you were walking.

"Yeah. I love bikes. If I had to….".

"Choose between a car and a bike I will choose the bike blindly". Emily finished, it made you look at her astonished; she remembers. "I knew that". She says as she looked at you with a shy smile before taking a strand of hair to put behind her ear.

"Here". You say handling to her your helmet.

"What about yours?". She asked concerned.

"I left the other at home". Home, it felt weird to call it your home. You're still not used to it.

"I can take the bus, you just have to give me your address…".

"No, it's okay, really. I'll go slowly. Okay?. I live just a few blocks away, no cops are around it's actually a really calm neighborhood". You said trying to convince her.

"I don't know, Paige. Maybe it's safe for you if I..".

"Please…. Just trust me on this, it'll be fine". You said sweetly and you fucked it up not really wanting to do it. You just said it. It was not said with other intentions, but it was in the open and Emily's expression changed to one of culpability.

Trust.

A huge and forbidden word.

"Emily.. I didn't me…".

"Okay, let's go". She said taking softly the helmet from out of your hands. She smiled at you in reassurance that everything was fine. She put the helmet on as she was trying to close the strap but clearly her hands were shaking.

Emily was excited but nervous. Happy but terrified of where the night could take them. It was too many emotions for her to not show any signs.

"Let me". Paige said as she took a step forward.

This is so cliché, but you couldn't help the electricity going through your hands and arms and rest of your body at Emily's skin against yours. The touch of her hands were amazing, you went to close the strap when your hands founded hers. _Jesus._

"All done". You said as you smiled at her before turning around to climb on your bike and turning on the engine.

Seconds later you felt Emily's body behind yours, it was a timid touch at first; as if tasting the waters, and after some slight touches, she went to hug your waist. You were feeling all of Emily's clothed body against yours. _Double jesus._ You shake your head slightly to break out of the thoughts as you put your bike out of the driveway, trying not to think about how good it feels to have Emily back.

/

You both walked the stairs up in silence. This was your third but most important person you have brought to your apartment. Now you were punching yourself mentally as you remembered the framed photo of you and Emily in where you were smiling at the camera as Emily was kissing you on the cheek. You couldn't get rid of those photos. Deep down you knew you were going back to her, you just didn't know when. You were ready, you were scared about the fact of not knowing what to say.

"Here it is". You say as you put the key on the lock, opening the door; you let Emily step first as you walked behind her to take your jacket off as Emily was doing the same with hers. "Let me take that". You say taking Emily's jacket off of her hands.

"Woow". Emily said, taking in your entire apartment. "This is so you". She ended saying without turning around to look at you.

You smiled at her without her noticing. You walked to the kitchen as she was looking at you and the living room.

"Sorry". She said, finally depositing her gaze on you. "I'm just assuming you like the same stuff. Like, the dark colors and that fancy designs..".

"It's okay, Emily. We just stopped talking for about four months, not years. I actually have the same tastes". You said smiling in reassurance.

"That's good to know". She says and finally she put her gaze on the photo by the side table in the living room.

Your cheeks were burning in embarrassment. You were praying that Emily would not ask you about why you still have a picture of her and you as a couple. But to your surprise she went to take the framed- photo, caressing it with her thumb and smiling softly but with a hint of melancholy in her expressions, she turned her head to look at you with the same smile before she realized what she was doing. She put the picture down in the table as she cleared her throat before continuing her unauthorized tour by the walls full of pictures.

You were watching her as you poured juice in a cup for you.

"Beer, wine, juice or water?". You asked startling her as she turned around to look at you.

"Is it okay if I pick wine?".

"Yeah, sure.. Red or white?". You ask as you walked to the cabinet in the corner.

"You have a mini bar?". She asked with a smirk.

"My dad's gift". You say rolling your eyes playfully. "He wanted me to have something and to make him proud that I won't be abusing of it". You say taking the bottles out for Emily to choose.

"Red". She simply said.

"I think it has to be more about the fact that he loves mini bars and he wanted one for when he comes to visit". You ended saying making Emily to let out a small laugh.

Her laugh. Woow, you have missed that beautiful laugh.

"Here". You say as you filled the wine glass, in all the while you saw Emily walking towards the counter.

"Thank you". She says taking the glass from the counter to take a short sip.

"I'll make you company with one too". You took another glass and filled it with wine. You watched the hours, Caleb should be coming in any minute now. You thought as you took a sip.

"I know you like take outs. It's actually what Caleb and I have to dinner every night". You say rolling your eyes at you and your friend's taste.

"Every night?". She ask incredulously.

"I mean, _almost_ every night. I actually learned to cook a meal or two". You say with pride.

"That's good. You were allergic to cooking". She joked.

You both shared a laugh and seconds later you were interrupted by your phone.

"Yep?". You asked to Caleb.

" _I got a terrible headache. I can't make it tonight"._ You swore you almost spit your wine. You gesture Emily to wait a second as you walked to your bedroom.

"You can't do this to me. I know you're lying". You say sounding desperate.

" _Fine… I won't go. I don't think I should be there. Have a good night.."._

"Wait, Caleb..".

" _And please, Paige. If she take the subject out, talk about it. Don't turn into a shel trying to protect yourself for whatever answer she might give you"._

"It's not that easy you know.. Caleb?". He hung up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck". You said throwing your arms in the air like if you were throwing punches in it. "Okay, you can do this". You mumble to yourself as you put your hand against your forehead. Holding the doorknob you opened the door stepping into what could be the closure you need.

/

"Caleb is not coming". You say as you walked to the counter.

"Oh. It's he okay?".

"Yeah, just a headache". You say sucking your lips,hands in your jeans pocket as silence filled the air.

This is what you both were afraid of; Silence, the awkward moments, the fact that you both didn't know how to act in the presence of the other.

"Listen, Paige. If you don't want me to be here alone with you. I get it, I can go…".

"No, no". You say quickly as you walked to her side. "It's just weird, you know". You say supporting your upper body on your arms in the kitchen counter.

"I know". She breathes out.

"Stay". You say looking at her with such an intense gaze, that Emily was even more surprise than you were.

She was looking at your face for any sign of regret in your request… She was looking at you with such intense eyes, you were sure you were going to faint. She smiled, it was brief but it was there, her shy smile you loved so much.

She nodded her head. "Okay". She said as you kept staring at each other.

This was going to more difficult to go through.

You cleared your throat to get out of your intense staring as you pushed yourself out of the counter to walk to your cellphone.

"How about thai?". You asked.

"That's awesome". Emily said looking at you with a smile before dropping her gaze to the kitchen counter.

/

Dinner went… yeah, it was…. Good. Lots of silence space in conversations, but it went great to say the less. You didn't rush into talking about college or what she was doing in here. You both talked about your vacations, which it surprised you that Emily was only in her house and occasionally she visited her aunt.

"I'll take these empty plates to the sink". Emily said going to take the plate in front of you, but you stopped her.

"No, it's okay. I can do that in the morning". You say standing up from your chair and regretting that decision the moment you found yourself face to face with Emily. Your bodies were too close for your own taste. If you were the old Paige, you would have jump to kiss her already, but you can't. You want to, but you have to go slow. You don't even know how Emily feels about you.

"Okay". Emily said after a while of your already so many intense looking contests. She put the plates back on the table waiting for you to do or say something as she took a steep back for you to be comfortable in your personal space.

"Do you… Do you want another glass?".

"I work tomorrow".

"Oh". You say, still frozen to move.

"But I'll take it". She says smiling at you.

"Okay". You nod. Pointing to the living room for her to go sit in the couch while you took the wine off of the table to pour you and Emily another glass of wine.

/

"Have you talked to Spence?". Emily said trying to keep a conversation up.

"Last week, she's full on her classes".

"Yeah and Hanna is still living with Mellisa". She said.

"Aria, she broke it up with Ezra". You say looking at her.

"She'll be fine. Those guys are meant to be together". Emily said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's going to get her back… I have faith in that guy".

"Some people broke things up for such stupid things". She says smiling but then she realized what she said and she just wanted to be swallowed into the deep of darkness.

"Paige". She started.

You know exactly where she's going with saying your name.

"Yeah?". You say looking by the window.

"You know we need to talk, right?". She says changing her posture on the couch to be looking at you.

"I know". You breathe out.

"Then we shoul…".

"Why are you here, Em?".

You were interrogating her and she was smiling. Why is she smiling?.

 _Oh._

You called her by her nickname.

"I'm attending Stanford". She said slowly, afraid of your reaction.

"Thought you wanted Pepperdine". You say pointing at her your balcony as you waited for her answer.

"I never said I wanted Pepperdine. I said I was between Stanford and Pepperdine". She explained as you both reached the cold night air in your balcony. Glass of wine in hand as you looked at the desert streets.

"Stanford, eh?. Congrats". You say nodding at her before sipping from your glass.

"You never answered my calls". She said out of nowhere.

"Oh.. That wasn't on purpose. I was walking at night in Scranton and I was talking to Toby over the phone and long story short I got robbed… The guy took the phone and runaway".

"That's why the new phone". She said to herself.

"Yeah.. I thought about keeping the same number but to safety I just blocked it. I got a new phone last week so, I'm still trying to get all the older contacts back". You shrugged your shoulders.

"How did you contacted the girls?".

"Over E-mail". You say and both of you laughed. "Old school, I know". You say with a grimace. "I just wanted to buy a phone with my money, so I started to work in this frozen yogurt shop at Scranton for two months and then I waited 'till I was finally moved in here... and voila".

"Great story". She says nodding and chuckling at you. "Sorry, I know how much you hate E-mails. So it's weird imagining you sending them". She says shaking her head.

"Yeah". You said with a sigh.

"How did you got in to Stanford?". Emily asked.

"Swimming scholarship".

"It means we'll be teammates again". Emily said looking at the few stars that could be seen in the sky thanks to the lighted streets.

"You knew I was here, right?". You asked.

"Hanna told me… But I convinced her not to tell me everything about you or telling you or Caleb about me. She told me you were coming to Stanford, I just didn't know if you got in with a scholarship or if you were paying. I wasn't sure".

"You didn't ask?".

"No..". She sigh. "Listen, I know me being here is too much to be just a coincidence..".

"I didn't say th..".

"But you're thinking about it". She stated with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Maybe". You recognized.

"Paige. I know is not really believable, but I swear to you. I didn't came here to stalk you or something…".

"I don't..".

"Just.. Hear me out, okay?. I've had this thing stuck up in my chest for about four months and I think is time for us to move on from what happened". She said and you were looking at her surprise. She pulled a confidence in her that you knew you weren't stopping her at all. This is what you wanted, right?. You wanted to talk and she's giving you that. She started the conversation; you just have to be sure to keep the talk going. You have to know everything and ask if it's necessary.

"I knew you were coming to Stanford. It's been your dream college all these years". She says drumming her fingers against the wine glass. "One of the reason I came here...It was you". She said after a long pause as she looked at your eyes. "I had to find you, Paige. It was killing me not to know anything about you, even if I had the chance to ask everyone about what you were doing or how you were doing. I didn't… I didn't because I wanted to give you the space you needed, I mean, that's why you left after graduation in the first place, right?". She asked hopeful.

"Yeah". You whispered the word out.

"I thought that after all those months I could find you and talk to you, and just to be honest.. I did choose Stanford because it's a good college too, I don't regret the decision". She turned her body to rest her side against the railing as she looked at you. Now her attention was full on you, and you had to do the same, so you turned your body to look at her. _She's so beautiful._ "Also, I was so not following you. I had no idea you worked at the coffee shop. I was looking out for jobs for almost two weeks and I was walking outside of it and I saw the ad. I had to try and I did it; I got the job".

"I'm sorry I thought you were following me…It was so sudden".

"Don't you think if I wanted to find you I could of asked Hanna about your address?. Or in what building were you having classes in Stanford, We've been two weeks in classes and I haven't seen you around.. I didn't opened the list with the teammates at swimming practice, because I didn't wanted to get my hopes up in case you weren't in it. I also wanted to keep the mystery going..I really wanted to found you, but I didn't wanna push it. I just wanted … To happen".

"Thank you…You gave me my space and the time I needed to just forget and relax".

"I'm sorry, Paige".

You just pinched your eyebrows together, not really knowing why she was apologizing again.

"For being an idiot". She answered as if she was reading you mind. "I was scared, I was angry and stupid".

"Don't say that".

"But it's true. I left you alone and I thought you were lying and I was blind for a while, but then I realized that you would never lie to me and I didn't know how to approach the subject. I knew you were telling the truth right at the moment you left me in that classroom.. I was scared that if I went to stand in front of you and apologized, you would tell me that you didn't wanted me back, that you weren't going to forgive me and I did the easy thing; I just kept quiet". She says as a tear made her way down on her cheek. "Then all that was blow up in my face when I learned that Shane was actually the one who did it".

"I forgave you, Em. I did it the same day you told me you were sorry.. it doesn't mean I wasn't hurt yet, that's why I left…. I wanted to be alone".

"And I got that. I really did… I didn't followed you or anything, I left you do your thing. I'm not going to lie; I tried to call you and I sent you some texts to know how you were doing but I never got an answer so, eventually I stopped trying, I thought you were giving me a hint to leave you alone… And seriously, I never thought you would be using your E-mail. I guess I just discarded that idea, and clearly I was wrong…Again". She says with a trembling voice as she looked at the streets light.

"Em….".

"My mind got clouded when I saw the video". She says in a small voice, she was pouring her heart out and you couldn't stop yourself when you took a step forward and you hugged her at a weird angle, but you had to do it. "I just thought about how you cheated on Heather to be with me and I thought for a moment that you.. You know".

"That I was doing it again?".

"Yeah".

"Impossible.. I never would have cheated on you". You say shaking your head as you took a step back to look at her in the eyes.

"I know that… I guess I don't really have a real explanation. You were my friend before and I would believe you right there if that was the case, eyes closed, but being in a relationship is different and I just thought wrong and I'm paying the price. I lost you". She says smiling sadly at you. "I lost your friendship and the most amazing relationship I have ever had and I just want you back..".

"Em..". You say, looking at her and unconsciously squeezing at her waist with your hands.

"I don't care if it's not as a couple. I just want you back in my life, and I need you…".

"We could try, you know… To be friends". You said after a pause.

She was smiling sadly at your answer.

"I don't think I can be your friend, Paige…. Not after everything that has happened with us. I just want you back. I want to see movies with you, to get pizza, to spend days with you, to talk about whatever we want to, without any labels; Not a friend, not a girlfriend, just…. Us".

"I…Don't…Get it". You say slowly.

"God, this is harder than I thought it would be". She says inhaling through her nose for a long time. "What I'm trying to say… Is that I'm still in love with you". She paused for a minute to see your reaction.

Which it actually consisted in; a stupid smile, shiny eyes and shaking hands that thankfully Emily didn't see. You were trying to keep your cool, you weren't ready to come back with her. You were afraid, afraid that the story could repeat itself. What if Emily is saying this just to get back with you, how are you going to be sure that she's not going to leave you at the first doubt she has.

"And I can't see you as a friend anymore because…. I want you trust me again. I want you to see that I know I fucked it up and I'm never doing it again. I want you to know that a huge part of me coming here was to win you back. I know I have to fight for you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. That's if I'm still not too late". She said, looking at you with shiny and hopeful eyes.

"Em…. I…".

"Tell me you don't feel anything and I swear I'll leave you alone. I won't be bothering you to try something else. If you want a friendship I can try… Just don't go away again…Please". She says with a quivering ching, pinched eyebrows as she was trying hard not to cry her eyes out.

"I can't..". You say closing your eyes.

"Oh… Okay, I mean, it's okay you know…".

"I can't tell you I don't feel anything, if I say that…..I'll be lying". You say looking at her with a sad smile at her. Which she returned right away and seconds later she was raising her arm to caress your cheek with her left hand while the other went to take yours in hers.

"You don't know how much I've miss you, Paige". She says as her thumb was making your cheek feel on fire at her touch.

"I've miss you too". You say and this time you couldn't hold it anymore. The tears just felt on your cheeks and Emily cleared them up with her thumbs and seconds later you were involved in the tightest hug ever.

"Thank you". She whispered. "Thank you for letting me in again, for being so forgiven. You're seriously are the most amazing human being". She finished. She was rubbing her forehead against your shoulder as if she wanted to joint herself on you.

"It's okay". You say squeezing her just a little bit more right before your phone decided to ring.

You stepped back with a huge sigh, you weren't ready to stop hugging her, and you just wanted to feel her a little bit more. You smiled apologetically at her as you went to the kitchen counter to take your call.

"Hanna". You answered and Emily opened her eyes wide when she knew her friend was on the other side.

" _Good god, girl. I've been texting you nonstop. How are you?"._

"Good, I'm pretty good actually". You say looking briefly at Emily with a shy smile that was returned to you seconds later.

" _I need you to come get me and to hide me. I just arrived at the airport"._

"Fuck". You mumbled against the phone, which caused Emily to look at you curiously. "You said you had a place to stay and someone was going to wait for you?".

" _Yeah, well apparently said person doesn't know how to answer her phone"._ She complained.

"Han, I'm kind of busy right now". You say trying to sound apologetic. "Can just Caleb go to get you?".

" _Um, hello?. It's Caleb's surprise birthday party why I'm here. Surprise birthday party"._ She repited " _and I can't come in the week, that's why I'm celebrating him in advantage"._

"What about the person who was going to come get you?".

"Shit". You hear Emily curse as she brought her hand to face palm herself. "Can you put her on speaker, please?. That's if, if you want to keep this reunion between us". She said to you.

"It's okay, I don't have to hide". You say smiling at her. "Hey, Han. Wait a minute". You put your phone on speaker.

"Hey Han". Emily said as you both waited for Hanna's reaction.

"… _."._

"Han?". You asked. You were sure she was going to be screaming by now.

"… _.."._

"Hanna". Emily tried one more time.

" _I'm really trying not to scream, 'cause I'm in the middle of an airport"._ She said so quickly it almost made you laugh. You know your friends is picturing you and Emily kissing and already back together or whatever love story it can comes to her mind. You never know.

"I'll go get you, okay?. Wait for me". Emily said as she went to get her jacket from the hanger.

" _This is too much joy for me to stay quiet, hurry up"._ She said before hanging up.

"Thank you for dinner and I'm so sorry I have to leave like this. I forgot Hanna was coming this weekend". She says looking at you shyly.

"I could give you a ride to your house".

"Dorm room, actually. I'm staying at Stanford".

"That's great". You say with a hint of melancholy. You both will be living together if you were still a couple. "I.. I could give you a ride there, it's late".

"Okay, let's go".

/

"Thanks". She said taking the helmet off.

"You're welcome. I'll see you Monday then?. First swimming practice of the year". You remind her.

"Sure. We could go together, I mean. If you want to I can wait for you outside of the building?". She was trying to get you both together.

"Sure".

"I…Uh, I kind of need your phone number for that". She said biting her bottom lip anxiously.

"Right". You pulled your phone out from your jacket and handle it to her.

"Woow, Iphone. Thought you were an android kind of girl". She joked as she typed the numbers in the screen.

"I wanted to try them". You shrugged your shoulders.

"Actually.. Would you mind if you make me company to go for Hanna?". She was going strong, she wanted to spend time with you and she was not going around the bush.

"God, I haven't seen Hanna for months. Okay, I'll go".

"We're driving". Emily stated.

"So?".

"We drank wine a while ago".

"It'll be our secret. Besides, we just drank like two glasses, we'll be fine".

* * *

 **Emily's pov**

She was watching her drive. Emily asked her if she wanted to take the steering wheel and surprisingly; she said yes. Here she was, looking at her from time to time, trying to pass unnoted with her long leering. Her jaw line, she was in cloud nine ever since she touched the girl's face. She was so soft, especially the jaw line. She have miss this girl and not having her around for this last couple of months has been torture for her.

Every look, every look at her eyes, nose, cheeks, jaw line and mouth.

Every passing second.

She was even more determinate to get her girl back.

She was going to win her back.

Paige McCullers was the first to win her heart and she's going to be the last one.

She was her soulmate.

and she was going to fight for her.

* * *

;)


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry guys. It's too late and I'm too tired to check on grammars. Hope everything its okay.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Hanna Marin made Emily regrets her decision of being her personal driver just as she arrived at the airport. The blonde girl was making too much of a deal about you and Emily's little reunion.

The way back to your apartment was so embarrassing, especially for Emily. Her friend was making all kind of assumptions and questions and all of they were quieted by a 'shut up, Hanna' coming from Emily's mouth as her face tinted red all over her cheeks. But you were actually enjoying the ride; no questions were made to you. You were just chilling in the co-pilot seat, looking out of the window to muffle your laughing.

You were enjoying the none subtle questions and comments, it was like as if Hanna hadn't really assumed that you were there with the,, she just kept throwing not so healthy questions at Emily; The more sexual the questions were, the more shaky and embarrassed was Emily's answer.

"No, seriously. Did you guys…". Hanna started with a smirk.

"Hanna!...Shut up, please". Emily scolded once again as she turned left with her car.

You stole brief glances at the brunette, but they lasted a few seconds before you were back to look out the window with a muffle laugh. It was so cute to see her like that; all embarrassed and flustered. Cheekbones all red and sometimes you stared a little longer to watch her reactions to Hanna's questions; eyes popped out, mouth slightly open as if she could not believe what she was hearing.

"You guys were always so….Personal with your relationship. It's boring. Do I..". She says pointing to herself." Your friend, not get to know what you guys do between the sheets?. Like do I not receive any experience so that I could maybe try with Caleb later on?. I mean ..Do you not trust me?". She asked dramatically.

"We do trust you. We don't see the point on talking about our sex life with you". You answered while you watched Emily's reaction from the corner of your eye, only to see a small smile as she kept her eyes on the road but not before looking at you as she mouthed a 'thank you' with a grateful smile that you finally made an appearance to defend you and Emily from the nosy blonde friend.

"Ha!...". She says, pointing accusingly at you both". See?. You said it.. You guys did the deed". She says with a triumphal smirk.

"No, Han…That's… That's not..". Emily was tripping over her own words; she was trying so hard to keep her eyes on the road and to not turn back around to murder her friend and also to not die of embarrassment. "Why are you laughing?". She asked you.

"Because you're too easy to embarrass". You shrugged your shoulders with a sweet smirk. "Seriously, Han..". You turned your body to look at your friend in the backseat. "We met again like six hours ago, we're not jumping on each other's bones ". You rolled your eyes before looking straight ahead at the road.

"Yet". Hanna added.

"Hanna, please".

"God… Boooooring". She kept going.

"Jesus". Emily mumbled with a shake of her head and you couldn't hold the chuckle coming out of your mouth, which result for you to receive a punch on your arm from the brunette.

"Don't laugh, you're only encouraging her".

"Jeez, woman. Rude much". You joked.

/

"What's for dinner?". Hanna asked once she was walking back to your living room after a much needed tour for your apartment.

"Uh. We already ate". You stated.

"Iug.. I'm talking about food, Paige". Hanna said sitting on the couch.

"What are you…Oh". Emily stopped as she understood Hanna's reference.

"Can we just chill on the couch with a pizza and a movie and a glass of whatever you had?. I haven't seen you guys in so long… I just wanna talk and have fun". Hanna looked at you with a puppy face and bating her eyelashes at you.

"You just want a distraction to not go over Caleb's and jump hi…".

"Paige!". Emily interrupted.

"What?". You shrugged in an innocent way. "She can't be the only one making sex jokes".

"No one can beat me at it… I'll go and call for some pizza". Hanna said running to the kitchen to get her phone out of her purse.

"Are you…. You're staying, right?". You ask with a hint of hope in your tone of voice. Truth; you weren't ready for her to go yet. You just got her back.

"Uh..". She started and you already knew the answer. She was pulling her 'I'm really sorry' expression. "I would love to, but I have work tomorrow morning".

"Oh, right. Sorry, forgot about that". You say scratching the back of your head.

"Can I get a rain check though?..". She was looking at you with this cute and shy smile, you were melting at the sight. "I would really like to spend more time with you"..

 _Gaaaaaaaah_

"I mean, if you want to, that is..". She added quickly.

"Of course I do". You answered without hesitation. "What time do you get out tomorrow?".

"Uh…Five". She remembered.

"You're going to help me right?". You ask with a hint of hopefulness in your eyes.

"Help you with what?".

"Hana is going birthday shopping tomorrow. You know; Caleb's gift, the cake, the snacks".

"Oooh". She smirked. "I don't know, shopping with Hanna is torture".

"I can still hear you, you know?". Hanna screamed from the kitchen.

"Seriously, you're making me go by myself?. Do I not make you feel sorry?".

"Well, yeah….No, actually no. Sorry". She said with a shrug as she tried to hold back her smile. She started to walk to your door, getting ready to leave.

"Wait….Oh my god, you're serious". You say with wide eyes and open mouth.

"I mean it's Hanna". She whispered for you, smile still in place. "shopping with her gets on my nerves". She said as she put her jacket back on and opened the door.

"But…".

"How about… Seven?. I'll wait by my building. I want to take a shower first before we go out". She said with a suggestive smirk as she waited for your answer.

"You don't know how much I love y…. I love to hear you say that". You ended saying. _Really, Paige?. What the fuck its wrong with you?._

"You owe me a slice of pizza". You breathe out a sigh of relieve when you realize that Emily didn't catch up on what you were about to say.

"I'll give you thousands of pizzas".

"Deal". She says flirty.

And suddenly things got awkward, she was standing by the door frame, waiting or contemplating whenever or not if it was a good idea to kiss your cheek or to hug you or give you a hand shake as goodbye. You let out a breathy laugh as you pulled her out of her misery by stepping forward and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Thanks for coming by". You breathe out on her neck. Inhaling unintentionally the scent of her perfume on her neck. _Jesus._ She smelled so good, it was so captivating you swore you were not going to be able to let the hug end.

"Thank _you_ for dinner.. And for being able to forgive me".

"Em..". You stepped back, not wanting to, but you needed for her to see that you were pass that already." It's in the past, okay?. Fresh start. Can we do that?".

"I can do that, okay". She nodded. Alternating her gaze between your eyes, she still had to lose her hold against your shoulders, but she looked like she was in no hurry at all to leave yet.

"You don't have Hawaiian?!". You both jerked your heads to look at Hanna.

"I guess I better leave you to hold Hanna back, I think she's mentally killing the operator". She chuckle, finally releasing you. You missed the disappointed expression in the girl's face as Emily stepped back.

"I'll leave the car, that way you can go back to campus to get your bike back".

"No, no it's okay. I'll go straight to your dorm room with Hanna. I'm not going to let you leave at this hour for you to walk the streets at night".

"Okay". She nodded before looking at her friend that was apparently, still arguing with the guy on the other line." Bye, Han. See you tomorrow". She waved.

"You suck". She screamed as she put her cellphone down. Making you both chuckle at your friend. "You really do, I came all the way from New York to spend time with my friends and boyfriend". She pouted.

"I have work, Han. I'm sorry".

"No, just no…. I hate you". She waved her hand for Emily to go, smirk still glued to her face.

"What happened with the pizza?". You asked.

"They hung up". She shrugged. "I'm calling again, and I'm asking tons of Napolitan pizza", She says looking at Emily with a purpose. If Emily could stay for something it could be her favorite pizza.

"That's not fair. I love that pizza". Emily pouted.

"It's your lost". Hanna said.

"I hate you". Emily answered.

You were looking at them, as if you were in a tennis game. You were so happy to finally have Hanna and Emily in the same room, talking about whatever it came to your minds. You were smiling without even knowing you were doing it, but then a sigh escaped the brunette girl next to you and you jerked your head to look at her in question.

"I better go, it's getting late". She said holding her shoulder bag.

"Yeah". You breathe out with disappointment.

"Bye". She whispered as she finally took a step back to get out of the apartment and with a final and timid wave of hands she walked to the stairs disappearing from your sight.

"Bye". You whispered at the empty hall.

"You should go over her and run down the stairs, caught her right before she gets in her car, spin her around and kiss her". Hanna said with a dreamy tone of voice.

 _When did she got here?._

"Oh Hanna. You don't know how much I've missed your dramatic imagination". You say, hugging her tight for a short moment.

"It's not dramatic, it's romantic". She pointed out.

"Han, that's not going to happen".

"Whatever". She says walking to your living room.

You just shook your head before walking to the kitchen.

/

"What are we watching?".

"You pick". You simple said, as you took your cellphone in your hands and quickly typing a text.

 **To Emily: Text me when you get home , please ;)**

"How did it go?". Hanna asked once you were sitting on the couch next to her.

"Uh?". You ask, not really hearing her as you were too preoccupied looking at your phone waiting for Emily's answer.

"How did it go?". Hanna repeated.

"Oh… It went, good. I mean, it was shocking for me to see her in the coffee shop, not along to be working with her".

"She never tried to contact you, you know?. She wanted to give you space".

"I know, she told me". You say with an almost invisible smile.

"She also got this thing stuck in her head about you and her. That if you two were destined to be together you'll find a way to each other".

"I think its sweet". You smiled like a fool.

"Wooow, you're already drooling over her".

"Shut up". You push her on the couch playfully and soon, you were on a tickle fight.

"I'm not". You say between the funny wrestling you both were having.

"You so are. I might have to buy you a bucket tomorrow".

"You are so…".

You stopped with Hanna as you both jerked your heads to the sound of someone knocking the door and it took you a moment to stand from the couch to go and see.

"It's the pizza". You simple said.

"Wait..What if it's Caleb… I'll go hide". She said before she sprinted to your room and closed the door.

And when you opened the door it was like your eyes were lighten by an angel.

"Hi". She said, waving awkwardly with a shy smile.

"What are you doing here?". You asked with a hopeful smile. You just wanted to be what you were thinking it was.

"I was wondering if…. The invitation is still standing?. You know; the pizza and movie". Emily said biting her bottom lip in anticipation of your answer.

You smiled like a fricking kid on Christmas.

/

"You guys…. Are Amazaaing". Hanna said, sitting between you and Emily on the couch and hugging you both . "Like, if you guys would be boooring, I will probablublu be with Caleb right now… I lovezhim, like I wantz to maaarriem and have lots of childran".

"Okay, baby. No more wine for ya". You say padding her knee as you took the glass of wine from the girl's hand with the other to let it on the living's table.

Between the pizza, wine and two movies, equals; Drunk Hanna.

"I'mma sleep on you..". Hanna said drunkenly as she tried to stand up.

"You're gonna sleep on Paige?". Emily asked. There was a small hint of jealousy on her tone and she was face palming herself. Hanna was just drunk, there was no way she was going to try something with Paige. Guess, too much time away got her really afraid of losing Paige to someone else.

"Noooo, that's disgaaasting, like… I said, I'mma sleep on your bed..". She said balancing her body between you and Emily as you both take her to your room.

/

"I'm so going to regret this". Emily mumbled after you and her put Hanna in your bedroom.

"What?". You say entering the kitchen and going to the fridge to pull out a bottle of juice. "Juice?".

"No thanks… It's so late, I'm going to be in such a bad humor tomorrow". She says holding her head. "The wine didn't help either". She added.

"I told you not to drink".

"But I wanted to". She pouted at you.

"Cute". You said smiling, only for your smile to die on your lips when you realized what you said. "Sorry".

"I'm not complaining".

"You can stay here". You wanted to change the subject, only to regret your words once again. Maybe you're moving too fast, I mean, you just found each other today.

"Okay. I'll go to sleep then".

"Okay". You nod. As you watched her walking to the living room and lay on the couch.

"Really?". You ask incredulously.

"What?". She sits up to watch you across the backrest of the couch.

"Take the bed. Hanna is a quiet sleeper, she doesn't move too".

"It's okay, I might need some covers though".

"No, really. Take the bed, I can take a night on the sofa. You have work tomorrow". You say walking to her side.

"So?".

"You have to have a good night sleep".

"Seriously, I'm fine".

"Emily". You say raising an eyebrow as she looked at you.

"Fine". She said standing up and looking at you. "Maybe you can fit in there too. On the bed, I mean?". She asked.

"I don't now, we'll see. You can go to sleep I'm gonna clean this". You point to the empty pizza boxes and glasses of wine on the table.

"I can help you with that".

"Emily". You said with a firm tone.

"Okay, jesus..I'm going, mom". She said raising her hands in defense.

/

It was three in the morning and it looked like you weren't going to sleep anytime soon. You've been moving side to side, trying to come up with a comfortable position, but to not vail, it was not working at all. Is not like your couch is uncomfortable to sleep, you just had too much going on in your head; Emily's return, Hanna with her questions, you with your own thoughts. You just want Emily back with you as a couple, but you know is not that easy. You need to see that she trust you first, 'cause to be honest. If there is one person who could make you feel the happiest person on earth; it was Emily, but also she was the only person who could ruin your life.

You sit up straight when you heard some noise coming from your kitchen, only to see the light on and Emily by the sink with a glass of water.

"Em?".

"Paige, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you". She said leaving the glass of water in the sink to look at you.

"You okay?". You scrunch your nose in question as you watched Emily standing by your couch.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she took her hand to her hair. "No, Hanna has been snoring ever since I laid down on your bed and its so frustrating". She said looking at the floor.

"She never snored before".

"Well, she does now".

"Maybe….".

"I'll be back to bed, also. Thank you for the pajamas". She said waving weakly at you before you grabbed her wrist for her to stay put.

"We can sleep here, I mean if you're not uncomfortable with the idea". You said with a shy look waiting for the girl's answer.

"I'm not".

"Okay, come here". You opened the comforter for her to get in.

"Paige?". Emily was looking at you, fidgeting with her fingers, trying to mask her anxious racing heart. "Are you sure?. I mean..".

"Em, get in". You say with a grin.

"Okay".

You heart was beating like crazy against your chest as she rounded the couch walking slowly to stand in front of you, followed by the goosebumps on your entire body as she took a seat on the couch, letting you facing her back as she lay down next to you.

You were the big spoon.

"It's this okay?". She asked, her question coming out more in the form of a soft murmur.

You know she's trying to give you space, and even if it was the smallest of personal space, giving that you still felt the heat of the girl's body radiating right against yours, you were still not touching and now you couldn't be more upset about buying this big size couch, 'cause thanks to it, you were still trying to have that awesome skin contact with Emily.

"Yeah". You lied. "Are you comfortable?".

"Yeah". And she did it, she moved the few inches separating you from Emily's body. You were there, caught up between the sofa and Emily's body and the reaction of your own body was one of pure bliss.

You felt everything, every curve, the incredible soft skin, the few shivers of the girl in front of you and you swore you heard an almost inaudible gasp coming from the brunette's mouth as she closed the gap between you too.

Everything was cozy and so easy to fall back into old routines, like that times you were on Emily's couch watching a movie in this very same position. You remembered the soft and innocent kisses you deposited on Emily's neck that after a few minutes they turned hungry and full of desire and arousal that you both ended either humping against each other and copping a feel and sometimes you both just ended sexually frustrated depended on where Emily's parents were.

You remembered how you squeezed her against you just because of the fact that you loved to feel her against you, to know that you weren't dreaming, 'cause she felt so amazing against you, she fixed so well with you and you didn't even saw it as a sexual thing. You were amazed at the feelings she made you feel, the response of your body against her touch and smile and little expressions she made. You were amazed at how good you both fixed, it was like you were two puzzle pieces that complement each other so well. The way your arms engulfed her and supported her, it was amazing.

And now, you're here, with your arms in an awkward situation. You were moving them slowly between you and Emily's body just for her to not notice the weird feeling you were having, you just didn't want to step dangerous territory and you weren't even sure if it was good to touch or not, so you put yourself in an awkward position to not touch her or hug her as you put one arm between you and Emily's body and the other above your waist( It looked like you were hugging yourself. Forever alone anyone?).

"I can go to bed if you want to". You whispered.

She sigh, she sigh so loud that you could felt her against you as her lung filled with air.

"I want you here". She breathes out.

"I am here". You whispered back.

"I mean…". She stopped, like if she was contemplating if what she was going to say was the right thing to do or not". Can you hold me?, please". She said in a plead, it looked like you both were telling each other the biggest secrets, you could not find yourselves to speak loudly, it was like every word falling out of your mouths was the most important thing in the world, and to be honest; you never heard Emily being so vulnerable, she was imploring you to hug her and you just give in, not just because she was telling you to, but because you were dying to do it too.

"It's this okay?". You hugged with such shyness that you weren't able to hug her to the fullest, you just put your hand on the girl's waist, afraid of going too strong, and it was the hand taking yours in hers that caught you off guard. She intertwined her fingers against yours ash she slowly but carefully raised your hand to lead it all over her waist to her stomach.

She gave your hand an encouraging squeeze, just to tell you without words that it was okay for you to touch her there and your mind was so clouded, it was like your body, mind and all of your senses were absorbing all of Emily Fields.

You closed your eyes as you squeezed her against you with a new found confidence and if the new round of heavy breathings were something to go by; you knew you done the right thing. She raised her head just a little bit and you understood the gesture right away. You raised your other arm and circulated your arm between Emily's neck and shoulder as she rested her head on your bicep, and seconds later you felt her moving against the comforter and she did what was missing, she raised her left arm to her upper body, just to take your hand in hers and giving a last sigh; she intertwined your fingers once again.

Not a single word was said after that. You were drinking in each other's essence, trying to realize that this was not a dream, it was really happening; you both were here, in the same room, same couch hugging and sleeping together. It felt like both of them were reconnecting once again, even if that connection never went away it was a little vanished from those short but torturous months away. You needed each other like air, but you were too stubborn to do something but it looked like destiny had a plan to reunite you two. You said it once and you're saying it now.

Emily is your soulmate, you just had to go through this to know the power of the feelings you both felt for each other.

You were smiling, and little by little the sleep came onto you and you felt in the best sleep you have ever had in months.

You weren't the only one who fall sleep with a content sigh and a smile glued to the face.

* * *

 **Emily's pov**

She was so comfy, she was feeling in cloud nine and it all went away when someone started to shake her body. Furrowing her eyebrows as she adjusted to the first rays of the sun coming from the window, she rubbed her eyes to see who the person was bothering her in the early morning.

"Ummh". She groaned.

"Morning sleepy head". Hanna whispered at her friend.

"Hi". She said with a hoarse voice.

"You slept well I suppose?". She asked pointing with her finger behind the brunette as she wears an arrogant smirk.

She looked behind her trying to not move too much to not wake the girl up. She was sleeping so peacefully it would be a crime to wake her up this early. She looked so content that Emily couldn't help but smile at the sight; she looked gorgeous as ever, her skin looked so soft she had to hold herself back to not stroke her thumb over the girl's cheek.

"Want breakfast?". Hanna asked as she moved to the kitchen, smirk still in place.

"I..I… Yeah". Emily said drawing her eyes off of the girl to look at her blonde friend with a sheepish smile as she knew she got caught looking like a sick in love puppy.

"You should hurry up, you know… You said you have to work early". Hanna was trying her best to not laugh at her friend's face as she got up quickly but carefully out of the couch. Missing already the warmth and lovely embrace of Paige, she was so cute as she tried to search with her arms the now empty place where Emily was seconds ago, only to stop minutes later as she nuzzled the empty pillow.

 _Paige, you're killing me here._

"What time is it?". She asked once she was already done looking like a psychopath as she seems to not being able to control herself with her leering at Paige.

"Seven thirty".

"Damn". She cursed. She was hoping to get to her dorm room for a shower and fresh clothes and now she was sure she was not going to make it. "Sorry, Han. I have to go".

"Aaaagh, Em. Seriously?. Again?".

"Fine I'm staying for break…".

"Ha!... You're not really staying for breakfast are you?".

And Emily's guilty expression was all Hanna needed to know that her friend was hoping that Paige would wake up before she goes.

"You're so in love is kind of disgusting to look at you". Hanna said with sarcasm.

"Says the one who wants to marry Caleb and have lots of children with him". Emily smirked as she took a seat on a stool.

"I never said that" Hanna defends herself as she handles Emily a plate with milk and cereal.

"You did, you were drunk out of your ass yesterday".

"I wasn't. I'm not even hangover". Hanna said surprise.

"You were so drunk, Han…".

"How did you slept?". Hanna changed the subject.

"What are you..".

"Thought you went home yesterday?".

"No, I.. It was too late so Paige offered for me to stay. So I slept on her bed with you..". Emily said only for her friend to look at her with a grin and a rise of her eyebrow. "For the most part". She added.

"Seriously?".

"It's true". She whispers loudly, briefly looking behind her too see if Paige was still asleep.

"Sure". She said taking a spoon of her cereal.

"You were snoring". Emily defended herself.

"I don't snore".

"You did".

"I don't do that".

"…".

"Em…". Hanna was looking at her with that stupid smirk she uses every time she found someone lying. "Oh my god". She said a little bit loud.

"Hanna, shut up". Emily scolded, pointing to the girl still asleep.

"You lied to Paige".

"A white lie, okay?". Emily was looking at the counter, afraid of looking at her friend and to get embarrassed for the th time since yesterday.

"Aaaaw, You told Paige I was snoring just so she could invite you to get in the couch with her".

"It sounds so wrong when you say it like that".

"You lied so you could sleep with her…Baby, I'm proud". Hanna said waiting for Emily to hi-five her.

"Morning". Emily heard and jerked her head too quickly that she could hear her bones adjusting to the sudden change. As she saw Paige walking to the fridge in those boys adjusted shorts and a sleeveless shirt. God, she was so beautiful, that she had to bit her lip to not emit any embarrassing sound.

Emily didn't regret her little lie not even for a second.

She needed to feel Paige against her, to feel these amazing body reactions that being near Paige did on her.

She was sure, now more than ever.

Paige was her soulmate.

* * *

Months went by too fast for the girls liking, but it was awesome to see how much they've grown up from the first time they saw each other.

The movies on Paige's apartment started to be the new girl's tradition. Every Saturday night, after Emily's shift; Paige was outside the coffee shop waiting in her bike to get Emily to her place. Pick a random movie and talk about random things. The touches were made with no shame, but they were still on that level of friendship and even if that's not what Emily wanted, she knew this was going to take time, she knew she had to make things right. She met Lauren a few weeks ago and she couldn't control the jealousy irradiating from her pores, but she knew something, she knew her jealousy was out of place. She trusted Paige, she was just insecure that someone could take Paige away from her, she just couldn't cope with it if it happened.

The couch thing never repeated again much to Emily's disappointment. There hasn't been another sleepover after that day in Paige's couch. It wasn't like any one of the girls wanted, but college was kicking their butts and they just had a few hours in the night on Saturday to catch up on things and sometimes they're schedules matched their jobs so they could spend some time together, but other than that, they spend three days at swimming practice and they wouldn't even count it as hanging out, giving that they were two hours in the water training and then they were glued to their books and homework and investigations, etc, etc.

They were in their finals before the first break of college and things were crazy.

Especially for Emily, giving that she had this stupid guy going after her, even if she has told him to get lost several times and according to Becca (new college friend). She was too soft to put them down, that's why they kept trying, but her patience was running off and she was at another trying of the guy to blow her angriness at him.

"How are things going with your girl?". Becca asked in a whisper.

They were currently studying for their two last big exams in the library.

"She's hardly my girl".

"She will be".

"You don't know how much I want _that_ to happen". You sigh.

"Keep acting all cute and shit".

"That's the best advice I have ever received". Emily chuckles. She reaches over the side of the table to grab her phone and with a lovely sigh she flips it open to read the text.

 **From Paige: How about lunch?. Heard by a guy, whose name starts with C and ends with Aleb. That you were in the library. :$**

She smiled at the text. Leave Caleb to tell Paige about her, the guy was obsess with you two to get together and Emily was kind of happy to have his support and now thanks to him, she's going to have a lunch date with Paige.

"Woow, look at that smile". Becca had this Hanna personality, but with the difference that Hanna had no filter, while Becca actually thinks first before talking. She was Emily's height, blonde, brown eyes, paler skin.

"Shut up". Emily chuckled. "Ummh. Do you mind if I leave you alone now?".

"Hot chick inviting you out?".

She didn't deny it, she nodded. Frantically flipping through the books she asked by reception to take with her to her dorm room.

"Good luck then, see ya back at the dorm".

"See ya".

/

"God, it's freezing already". Paige said as they came out, out of swimming practice. The chilly air was starting to make an appearance as fall was on its full.

I was all Emily needed to hear to take her jacket off and put it around Paige's shoulders.

"Em…".

"No, It's okay. I'm with my sweater.. See?". She said taking the hem of her sweater in her hands.

"Woow, you're turning into a complete gentlewoman". She said chuckling as she tugged at Emily's jacket to wrap it up tighter against her upper body.

"What can I say?. I'm awesome".

"You are".

Both of them were sharing constant smiles, little flirting here and there and those long stares.. Just woow, Emily was mesmerize by those eyes, she's been craving for Paige's lips now and having her looking at her like that it was not of help for her to stand her ground of not trespassing any unspoken deal about their platonic relationship. So she was always the first one in breaking the eye contact, she couldn't come up with any more excuses as to why they shouldn't kiss. She was waiting for any sign, any little fucking sign for her to act on her feelings, but it looked like Paige was nowhere ready for them to try again and it hurt her so much to know and see that, but she was not giving up, not yet. She's not giving up until the day she sees Paige happily spending her life with another worthy girl, so for now, she has all the land to try something, she was not letting her go without a fight.

"So…Thanksgiving. Where are you spending the little break?". Paige asked.

"Umm… I'm going home. I haven't seen my mom and dad in so long. How about you?".

"Me too". Paige nodded.

"We could drive back together if you want to". Emily asked.

"I would love to..".

"But?".

"I already promise Caleb that I was going in his car". Paige said with a grimace.

"Oh". She tried not to sound disappointed.

"I'm sorry".

"It's okay".

/

"So?".

"Ugh…. Every time you ask me that, I felt more depress".

"No luck then, I suppose?". Hanna asks via skype.

"Hey girl, hey!".

"Beccaaaaa!". Hanna screamed.

The moment the girls met it was explosive and Emily was still getting used to how much of screamers can the girls be when they see each other via skype, or phone or in person, they clicked, they just did.

"Jesus". Emily mumbled.

"Emmy here, still pinning over her ex".

"Is not….".

"You just have to jump her, Em.. she's not going to..".

"Hanna!".

"That's what I tell her always, like she can just go over and kiss her..".

"Jesus.. I'm out". Emily said taking her jacket from the chair to walk out of her room.

/

"I'm getting use to this". Paige said.

They were currently sitting on a table at the coffee shop late at night after they were already closed. Coffee in hand and a bagel as they chatted about things.

"To what?".

"This". She raised the plate with the bagel and her coffee. "You, surprising me with different things to eat and my favorite coffee every time we close".

"It's a nice break from all the running of the day". She shrugged.

"It really is…. Thank you". Paige said with a grateful and that charming smile that Emily loved so much.

"You're welcome". She fired back with a flirty smile.

"Two more days and we've had survived the first semester at college".

"It really is, uh?. We're in college".

"Yeah".

"Em..".

"Hey, girls". Sam appeared by the back door interrupting Paige.

"Yeah?".

"I need you guys to check the coffee machine, it's stuck again". He pleaded, hands clap together in a praying gesture.

"You have to bring a guy to see that thing". Paige said standing from the table to walk over the machine.

"I'll pay you guys the extra service, really". He said. "I have to run; my wife is going to kill me if I don't make it to our anniversary dinner".

"Fine, Sam". Emily said walking to stand in front of the machine, next to Paige.

And they started to work on it, it was not going to be that hard giving that Paige have already repair the machine a few times already, but they talked. They talked about their classmates but mostly Emily did. Paige listened quietly, adding her input every now and then, and often their chat changed to those times in high school, remembering the funny moments that not one of them wanted to recognize, but they missed them. The high school years were gold and Emily would take anything in her power to go back to that day in where she tried to be friends with… With Shane. Even saying or thinking about that name made her nauseous.

Throughout the day, Emily tried to keep herself busy, she was getting too anxious about the Paige subject. She did everything in her power to win her back but Paige or either was holding back or she really didn't see what Emily was trying to do. She has been the perfect gentlewoman, she have made dinner for her, invited her to the cinema, she made her coffee at work night, she's always worried about her, she really was hoping that Paige would see the effort she's pouring out of her.

"Can you… I need you to hold here". Paige pointed to a piece of the coffee machine as she stepped aside to give room for Emily to fix herself in, and as Emily stepped forward, locking eyes with Paige, her heart started to beat uncontrollably against her ribcage, she was drown in those brown eyes. Paige gulped audible as she kept her gaze on Emily, who just wanted to step and close the last remaining inches between them to finally kiss those lips that she has been dreaming for a long time to have back in hers again.

They were so close, that Emily could felt the soft puff of Paige's breathing on her cheeks that she had to bit nervously at her lower lip to not scream in anticipation.

And the moment was broke.

Emily stepped forward in surprise as a stream of coffee went flying out of the machine staining both of the girls clothes, specially Paige, who had already taken her apron off.

"Jesus". Paige exclaimed, trying to clean the stains off of her clothes and some of her face.

"Oh my god".

"It was my favorite shirt, damn it".

"Wait.. Maybe if we wash it now it could come out". Emily said as she looked at Paige not knowing what to do.

"It's okay.. It's cold, I don't want to take it off".

"You have the best of luck, let me tell ya". Emily joked.

Paige chuckled. Emily was right, they were about to kiss and all shit broke lose.

* * *

"Mom. I'm on my way, okay?". Emily rolled her eyes at her mother on the other line, getting a chuckle out of Spencer who came all the way from Washington to pick Emily up as they drive Emily's car.

" _How much?. I miss you so much baby, been without you these three months have been torture"._

"Mom, don't be too dramatic, we skyped and talked over the phone twice a week".

" _You're my daughter, Emy. When you and Paige have children you'll know"._

"Oh my god, this is gold". Spencer laughed as she listened in the speakers at Mrs. Fields.

"Who says I'd have children with Paige, mom?. Can we just… Talk about anything else?".

" _Is Paige coming tomorrow for lunch?"._

"I haven't ask her yet, mom".

" _Is she there?"._

"No, mom. I'm riding with Spencer".

" _Tell her I say hi… Okay darling, your cousins arrived, so I'm going to make dinner. Love you"._

"Love you too". Emily said before she hung out, passing a hand through her hair as she let out a sigh.

"You okay?". Spencer asked.

"Yeah… It's just. They ask me about Paige every single time I'm on the phone, skype or you know it's depressing to give them the same news over and over again".

"She's really acting like the hard to get, uh?".

"I don't think so.. I think that maybe I'm losing her… God, I don't know. I've been really trying, Spence". Emily said shaking her head.

She's been trying for three months with no success and now she's running out of things to do.

"You should tell her, you know?".

"What?. Like. So, Paige you were right all the time, my bad. Now I've been fighting over to get your attention about three months allready, I think is enough punishment. Let's just kiss and Make out".

"Just tell her, that being her friend is not enough anymore".

"If she don't want me back, Spence. I can lose her again; I can bring myself to go through that again".

It was the last thing that was said on the ride.

* * *

"It's raining.. It's fucking raining".

"Carl!". Pam screamed at Emily's little cousin. He was just twelve years old, little guy was trying to seem cool, it pissed Emily off.

"That's weird; it never rained before at this time". Wayne looked from the living to the outside by the window.

"The climax is changing everywhere".

"When it's Paige coming? I want to play with her". If Emily liked one of her cousins, it was Sean, he was eight, but he was so polite and sweet, so not like his older brother.

Emily's smile went back to her face when she heard the bell ring; she knew who it was and she gave a little jump before she marched to the front door, only to find her mom making her way from the kitchen. "I GET IT". She said a little too enthusiastically.

Her mom watched from afar, her daughter could not be more head over heels for that girl that was smiling right back at her daughter before she hugged her. Pam shook her head at her daughter enthusiasm before returning to the kitchen.

"Paiiige!".

"Hey munchkin". Paige grabbed the shorter guy in her arms as he kissed her cheek, it was so adorable that Emily had to bite the inside of her cheek to not laugh at the tenderness of Paige to treat a kid. "Ugh, you're getting too heavy".

"I'm getting bigger".

"I can see, buddy".

"Dude, hey". Carl came as he hi- five Paige.

"Not dude… I didn't give you the trust to call me that". Paige said, she understood the kids' mind better than anyone, she was pretty direct with them too.

"Jeez, who pissed on you, woman?".

"Seriously?. You're trying to act cool?". Paige smirked as she gave Emily a little wink.

"I'm not".

"You look ridiculous when you talk like that". She said, only for the guy to look at her with an open mouth.

"Okay, Paige. Happy now?".

"Much better". She nodded, smirk still firm in place.

"Let's go play".

"Yeah, that way Paige can kiss the shit out of Emily". Carl said as he took off running with Sean in his toes.

"That little..". Paige said looking from the way the guys disappeared.

"Don't let him get to you, he's trying to prepare himself for high school". Emily said.

"But he's still two years away from it".

"Kids". Emily simple stated.

"Paigeeee!". Pam appeared from the kitchen as she extended her arms in the air for Paige to fit in.

"Hi, Pam. Long time no see". She whispered.

"It certainly has been. Here, help me up with dinner, heard from a really reliable source that you are now a descent chef". Pam said smiling and dragging Paige away from Emily.

"Uh, mom?". Emily asked as she watched her mom taking Paige away from her.

"Uh, ush.. You have her all for yourself back at Stanford".

"That's righ, Pam. She has me…All to herself, I mean". She said with a double meaning, that Emily was not sure if she just read deeper in that sentence or not.

But Emily just wanted to point out that Paige's clothes were wet and she needed to change.

* * *

 **Paige's pov.**

"Heather!". You screamed once Heather had jumped in your arms.

"I've missed you, idiot".

"Back at ya". You say, truly happiness; that's how you can describe your first arrive to your neighborhood in three months. You have already met with the girls and guys, together and separately in only two days.

"How have you been?. I mean, yeah we talk on the phone every now and then but I'm sure you have more things to tell". Heather asked once her feet met the floor.

"I've been good, tired but good".

"That's great to hear, it means that you're putting all of yourself to keep the good grades".

"It is… How's Arizona?".

"It's good, I'm actually meeting someone". She said as you both took a seat in Heather's couch.

"My my..Boy or girl?".

"Boy".

"That's good to hear". You nod, truth is; you feel guilty, one of the reason Heather is single is because..

"Please don't tell me you still feel guilty about what happened with Joey". She looked at you incredulously.

"I uuh..".

"It wasn't your fault. He made a mistake; he thought I could be sleeping with you again. I don't like people who are insecure about fidelity. If I am with someone I am with that person, I don't care about other people". She shrugged.

"Ouch..Sorry, old wounds, I get you though. It happen almost the same think with, Em".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that".

"Yeah, well… You know what, let's talk about us. Your new life in Arizona. How is college?".

* * *

 **Emily's pov**

"You're sure Caleb it's okay with me driving you back?". Emily asked Paige.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm that great of a companion, I just pop up some music and that's it, besides he likes to drive in silence, which is reeeaally uncomfortable". Paige half joked.

"I'm tattle him".

"Ha!. As if he's going to believe you over moi. I'm her lezbro".

"Lezbro?". She furrowed her eyebrows with a confused sided smile.

"You know. Lez and brother, like matched together.. Like..Shut up". She pushed softly Emily's shoulder with her hand. "Woow, the drive back was shorter than I thought". Paige said as Emily pulled into Paige's apartment building.

"It was". Emily said with no emotion in her voice. She didn't want the ride to end. "You're going to the team welcome back party, right?".

"Of course".

"See you tomorrow then".

"Duh". She said pulling her jacket behind her co-pilot seat. "Guess, this is me. Thanks again, for the ride". Paige said smiling.

"Anytime".

The water outside the car was going crazy, it never rained like that before, the drops of water felt tike big ping pong balls against the front window of the car, and the glances of the girls in each other's faces was too much, so Emily took the pace as she unbuckled her belt to reach between the lever to hug Paige, who accepted the hug right away, and both of them were back to inhaling that obsessive and addictive smell of each girl and it lasted several minutes until Paige felt Emily going back slowly and they still were holding against each other slightly, as if they were afraid to let the other go, Paige's hands were softly deposited on Emily's waist as Emily's arm round the girl's shoulders.

Emily's body tingled with a flood of warmth by the sensation of Paige's breaths hitting her softly against her mouth, that's how close they were. Emily was looking at Paige softly, but serious at the same time. She had to make this happen but she was frozen in her spot, Paige's look was too intense for her to take that she had to swallow thickly, stunned at how things escalated that quickly, she wasn't even doing it on purpose, she really was trying to not launch herself to the girl in front of her, it just came out this way.

But every good moment comes to an end.

The sound of a loud horn echoed on the street, startling both girls in the process, jumping slightly on their seats as they retracted to sit straight on the car seats.

"I…I..Uh, I'll call you tomorrow". Paige was the first one breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure, I get out at five-ish". Emily said.

"If it's raining you can come and get me, if it's not.. I'll go my bike, okay?". Paige said as she grab the handle and moving it slightly, it was heard the click indicating that the door was opened.

"Okay… Have a goodnight". Emily nodded with a visible sad smile.

"Have a goodnight". Paige said as she put a leg out of the car only to get it back for her to kiss Emily's cheek, it was sudden but welcomed no less as Emily's cheek tinted all red at the girl's affection.

"Bye". Paige whispered.

"Bye". Emily returned and it was over. She watched how Paige made her entrance to her building before she pulled away from the driveway in direction to her dorm room.

"Stupid". She scolded herself in the empty car.

* * *

"Emily". One of her teammates called at her as she made her way through the wave of students.

"Hi". She said with enthusiasm.

"Where's Paige?".

"Here". Paige said as she stepped next to Emily. "There's not red cup left". She pointed.

"Yeah. Chris went to get more".

"Chris as in… annoying Chris?". Emily asked annoyed.

"Sorry girl, he was invited by Carmen".

"I think Carmen has a think for Paige". Another girl said.

"What are you talking about?". Paige asked as if her teammates were crazy.

"She knows Chris wants to date Emily, hence why she invited him, she wants Emily out of Paige's way".

"God, How can he not take the hint?. I told him so many times that I'm not interested". Emily said frustrated.

"You have to hit him, maybe his brain melted, I mean you're too hot". Paige joked.

"That's a really lame joke, Paige". Emily chuckle.

"Emily". She heard behind. This is like Shane all over again.

"Chris". She said serious, walking a few steps to stand face to face with the guy, but stopped her launch of bad words as she saw Carmen walking right pass her straight to Paige.

"Hi, Paige". Emily overheard.

"Hi". Paige said uncomfortable.

"Do you want a drink?".

"I…". Paige thought that leaving Emily alone to take care of the guy was the best she could do, so she followed the girl to another table in the yard.

"I got this for you". The guy said retaking Emily's attention.

She looked at the guy's hand to find a red cup with some liquid content, that she was sure it was strong alcohol, but she was just too preoccupied on Paige talking with Carmen to care, so she took it in her hands to not be disrespectful.

"Listen I was wondering if you…". But the guy's voice faded in the cleared night. She was looking at Paige trying to keep the distance with Carmen, and Carmen on the other hand was trying too hard to enchant Paige's pant that she was starting to see red.

She was fighting for Paige and she was not going to let Carmen get away with her plan. Emily waited too long to not step into dangerous territory and this was it, she waited enough. Fuck what Paige was going to say, fuck it. Fuck everything, fuck every rule, fuck every single 'friendship rule' they both had. They had overstepped that line before and now it was her turn to trespassing it.

"So…. What do you think?". The guy finished.

But Emily's mind was somewhere else, someone else, so she did what she had to do weeks ago.

"Get lost Chris". She said without breaking her gaze from Paige. She put the red cup in the guy's stomach for him to take, which he did confused as he looked at Emily walk away from him.

She had one thing in her mind as no one was going to change it. She was tired of the games, she just got to her boiling point, she was going to get Paige back, and she was doing it now.

So she walked.

She walked straight to Paige.

* * *

I wanted Heather to appear in the fic again. She's lovely to write *-* ... Also, Emily you go girl!... Two more chapters guys and this beautiful jorney it's going to end :(


	20. Chapter 20

Hi! … I'm so excited, yet so sad. This is coming to an end, one more chapter and we are done.

Hope you guys have a lot of time to read this, cause is one of my longest chapters ever.

Also, there is a scene that I just had to use and it was from the movie, ' the girl next door'. With Elisha Cuthbert… That scene was the best … k _ _ _ ….. Scene I have ever seen. :D

Hope you guys like it.

* * *

The path that Emily was walking was getting too long for her own taste. The invisible line separating her from Paige; the girl who clouded her senses, was eternal. She started to see everything in slow motion as her body took over her actions. Everything was fading little by little on her surroundings.

The music, the people, the catting, the screaming; all the noises went away, she wasn't listening to any of that, except for her heavy breathing, her heart….Her heart was beating frantically against her ribcage, her stomach was in knots, the anticipation was killing her so, so slowly. Her eyes seemed like they could only focus on the girl in front of her as every green area of the backyard of the house disappeared, the pool at the distance was not in her eye focus, same as students, guys screaming, girls dancing and drinking, for her eyes…. Everything was Paige.

And she walked the last remaining steps, she didn't warned anyone, she didn't even make a noise, the only thing she heard was a really confused Carmen saying her name the moment she saw her stepping in front of Paige and pushing Carmen slightly backward as she mouthed a 'Excuse me'.

Her eyes never leaved Paige, and even if she saw no reaction in the girl's face (maybe because everting was happening really fast) she closed the gap.

Closing her eyes the moment she took Paige's bottom lip into her. She could hear the low surprise gasp leaving Paige's mouth the moment she started moving against her. Hands went behind Paige's neck.

It was soft; as if they were gracing each other's lips, or maybe it has to be with the reason that Paige was still frozen, but Emily didn't stop. Even if the touch was really soft, she could still feel the damn butterflies in her stomach, she felt them doing some crazy flip-flops.

And Paige woke up from her stupor; her lips reacted to those who she knew like the palm of her hand. Red cup in her hand loosened little by little until her hands couldn't stay unmoved, she drop the cup to the grassed ground, hearing the low 'thud' it made before she took her arms to circulate against Emily's waist to pull her closer. A small moan came out from Emily's mouth in surprise, but was muffled by the other girl's lips.

The softness of each other's lips was enough to drive them crazy, they kissed…..They kiss like they never did before.

Tongue met tongue grazing against each other's softly, yet needy at the same time. It was like they were in a sensual personal dance against the other, that Emily couldn't help the small smile to play on her lips as she was almost exploding with joy and anxiety and it only encouraged her more when Paige smiled against her lips too.

Air.

Fucking air.

It was needed, so they broke…..They broke the kiss but didn't step away from each other at all. They just separate their mouths just a few inches to breathe; smiles were brighter than ever before as their foreheads crashed delicately against each other, rubbing it against it a few times just to try and calm their beating hearts that seemed as they were in the most adrenaline experience of their life's, and Emily couldn't wait anymore and seconds later she was back into Paige's lips, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

It was the best kiss in history of kisses, it was _that_ kiss that people said it would happen once in a life time, that kiss that someone can only feel with one person, it was _that_ kiss.

For Emily….. _It was THE perfect kiss._

It was sweet as sugar. And it was warm. The whole world opened up and she fell inside. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't care. She didn't care because the only person who mattered was there with her. It was blissful oblivion, better than firewhisky; Paige was the only real thing in Emily's world right now.

Kissing Paige was so natural, so breathtaking, it makes her knees weak and she was so afraid that she couldn't stop, she just couldn't. Having her here once again, it felt so surreal that she was so afraid that that dream could end.

But it ended, suddenly the noise was too high for them to ignore and Emily felt Paige smile before she stepped back. Finally looking at her surroundings she saw people looking at them, too many people and it looked like they were giving a free show for the students at the party to see.

She wasn't sure if she was disgusted by the idea of people stealing her idea of the perfect kiss, she was so into it that she wanted to keep this between Paige and her, she wanted that moment to be treasure by them and not for a bunch of students, but on the other hand; she felt lucky to show her love and devotion and adoration for Paige in front of these people, she was so in love with this girl she wanted everyone to see it cause she was too happy to stay quiet.

A finger on her chin was the one to guide her back to look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi". Paige mumbled.

"Hi". Emily answered, smile was back again in full motion.

But they were there standing until the voices quiet down and people were back to drink, dance and play stupid drink games and Paige took Emily's hand guiding her through the crowd of people only to find in front of them at their most closest swim teammates.

"Dude".

"Duuude". They said looking at the girls with a smirk on their faces.

But Paige just chuckled at them before waving goodbye and keep Emily's hand in hers as she guide them back to Emily's car.

"Paige?". Emily asked once she was in the car, seating beside Paige, who was sitting in the driver seat driving. But Paige just took the girl's hand in hers as she kept her silence the whole ride back.

/

They walked together.

Hand in hand to Paige's apartment, it was not an awkward silence, it was more of an anxious and nervous silence and then, Paige's door was open and they made it inside, closing the door behind them and it felt like a huge echo across the room, it was all so quiet, the only thing it could be hear was their breathing.

"Paige?". Emily tried again, but Paige was there, in front of her, looking at her like she was the only thing in the world.

"You…. Back there". She said softly.

"Paige… I'm sorry if I did something that bothered you.. I just..".

"Do you regret it?".

"No". It was the immediate response.

"Me either". Paige said, surprising Emily when she closed the gap on them.

Emily closes her eyes as soon as their lips touched Paige's. Happiness was flowing through her insides, she was tingling all over with the excitement, if there is something that she loves about Paige's kisses; is the carefulness and tenderness that was in there, no matter in what mood were they in, Paige was always careful with her. The tip of her nose nudges at Emily's cheek and her head tilts as she deepens the kiss, breaths were more agitated than moments ago, bodies closer together, lips parting as a tongue invaded the other's mouth.

Hands went to grab any part of body they could find as Emily smiles into the kiss and exhales softly and then she just couldn't hold it anymore, she was full on smiling, she just couldn't believe her luck.

She was at Paige. Right after she took the courage to go over her and kiss her, she expected something else, maybe rejection, maybe regret after the kiss; thinking that maybe she went ahead of herself with all of it, but here she was; with Paige, kissing her back and smiling back at her, returning every single one of the feelings that Emily was experiencing. She wasn't alone. How could she be so stupid, Paige was there, waiting for her. How could she not read the signs?. Paige practically told her she was hers back at her house last week on thanksgiving and she just tried to tell herself that she was reading too much into it. Paige was trying to let _her_ come first and she was waiting the other way around. She thought that Paige was going to take the first step and now that she thinks about it, she couldn't be more stupid. She failed at Paige once before, the day Paige went to her house to declare her love for her she just let her go. This…. This was her time to make things right to prove Paige that she was worth it, that Emily only wanted to be with her and this time she was going to trust and she was going to believe in her.

"God, Paige. I was so stupid". Emily breathes out as she hugged the girl with all she has.

"Em..". Paige said in a warning tone.

"I know… Fresh start".

"Exactly". Paige nodded before stepping back with a smile still in place. "Want something to drink?". She asked walking to the kitchen.

It's not like she wanted to stay away from the girl, but to be truthful she was thirsty. Those kisses were breathtaking. "Okay". She finally said. "Water is fine". She added.

"Okay".

She just watched her as she made her way to the kitchen counter to sit in it. She watched how Paige pulls some glasses out of the cabinet to put water in them and then she was in front of her at the other side of the counter, looking at her as they both sipped from their water.

"Do you want something to eat?". Paige asked without waiting for an answer she turned around to put things out of the fridge, but Emily was sure Paige was kind of flushed about the look Emily was giving her. She was looking at the girl with such an intense leering, it wasn't sexual or anything, she was just drinking in all Paige and suddenly watching her wasn't enough.

She stood up from where she was sitting, eyes never leaving Paige, who was in the up cabinets looking for some plates. She walked behind her and engulfing her in a hug, a soft hug and she felt Paige tensing under the sudden touch but relaxing seconds later as she already knew who it was.

Even if Emily was just tiny inches smaller than Paige, she still managed to kiss the girl's side neck, softly. She was grazing it with her lips and she could felt under her hands that were on Paige's stomach how the girl's breathing changed, how her lungs needed more air than before to stay put. She smiled quietly against the girl's neck as she went to her ear.

"That kiss…. That kiss back there was so breathtaking, Paige. It was so perfect". She whispered softly against the girl's ear just as if she was telling a secret.

Paige turned around slowly and Emily's arms went slack against her sides, afraid of have said the wrong thing.

"You don't know how much I was waiting for you to do that". Paige confessed dropping her gaze.

"Hey". Emily lifted her gaze with her delicate voice. "I'm glad, I'm so happy I did it. You don't know how much…". She breathes in as she took Paige's cheeks in her hands. "How much I wanted to do that. God, I was practically dying every single day without your kisses, or touches or those sweet words you said to me when we were together. I fucking love you, and I'm still in love with you just like before and more now if that's possible". She chuckle. "I was just so stu..". The words were muffled as Paige leaned forward, taking a lip between her own and sucking gently. Hands went from cheek to intertwine behind Paige's neck as Paige's arms snake around the girl's waist, earning an appreciative hum against her mouth.

The kiss was great, it was soft and awesome. Too awesome that things started to get under control and suddenly Emily was trailing her way down Paige's jawline with kisses, then up and down the length of her neck. She was lingering specially against the auburn girl's throbbing pulse to receive a noticeable quiver and she could already felt something else awakening. Paige knew what was happening in her… God, it has been too long since the last time, that she's not blaming herself for it, but Emily's kisses were having this effect that shoots straight to her crotch and then she was rolling her hips, hands slipping down to grab Emily's ass gently.

"Mmm". Emily mumbled against Paige's neck. Hand's gripping the back of her neck tight at the new sensation and she was little by little losing all control of her body. She took Paige's mouth into hers once again as she felt how she was being pushed backwards until she was pressed tightly against the counter and Paige's body.

Things were escalating quickly and it seems like no one cared, they were trying to touch, to kiss, to appreciate the body they once called theirs and now there was a slight possibility that they could have it once more.

Paige's hands curled around the piece of clothed-skin where Emily's ass meets her thighs and lifts, hoisting her up against the counter as strong legs wrap around her mid-section. Emily swallowed hard, kiss never ending as Paige circled Emily's waist with her arms. Kiss deepens and tongue caressing over each other in a way that was making Emily see stars, it was perfect.

Paige was so irresistible and Emily wanted to stop, she swears she wanted to stop. She wanted to do things right, she wanted to take this girl out on a date, to go slow for Paige to know that going through all the nice stuff they did before was worth the wait, she wanted to show Paige, that she can do things in order, that she wasn't kissing her just for having sex, she wanted to show her that she respect her enough to wait and to woo over.

"Paige". She was trying, she really was trying, but god it felt so fucking good that she didn't realized she was rocking back against Paige body with just a calculated slow but rhythmical movement as Paige's hands were roaming everywhere. Fingers tangle in Paige's hair as she felt the girl's member stiff against her jeans.

 _Jesus fucking Christ._

This was so not going slow and if she was being honest, she was actually reconsidering her decision, having Paige so into this, so involve, that everything was too intoxicating for Emily to put a stop to it. She was so deep, so lost into what was happening that she was seconds away to just give herself completely, but then she knew.

If she didn't stop they probably would go all the way and even if it's not something she's against to. She knew they were just reconnecting and she wanted to do things right.

She pushed slightly with her hands on Paige's shoulder and a popping sound echoed in the kitchen as Paige let go of Emily's lips.

"Wait…". Emily breathe out with difficulty, she felt her underwear wet, which meant that she probably was soaking herself down there with Paige's previous movements. God, it was so easy for Paige to put her in that mood, it was like an automatic response of her body whenever Paige was around or touching her or kissing her that it was kind of embarrassing if someone asked her.

"Did I do something wrong?". Paige asked, hands resting in the counter, either side of Emily's body.

"No.. No… I think… I think we should go slow".

"Oh…Shit, I'm sorry I was so into..".

"Hey". Emily took Paige's cheek in her hands forcing Paige to look at her. "I'm not complaining but… I want to make things right, how it supposed to be".

"What are you saying?". Emily asked with a sweet yet shy voice.

"I'm saying I want to take you out on a date. To have slow dances with you, to eat scream and clean the corner of your mouth when you get some of it in there, I want to go out with you to the park hand in hand". It made Paige to let out a breathy laugh "I know". Emily smiled at the girl. "It's corny and so cliché but I love those things, I love them because it's with you and I want to make things right. I want you to know that you are so worthy to have around. I just want to show you how much you mean to me".

"Woow…I..".

"I want to do things in that old way".

"So…. It's this your way for me to say yes to a date?".

"Kind of, yes… is it working?". Emily grinned.

"It kind of is, yes". Paige nodded.

"So, is official. We are kind of going on a date".

/

"You sure you don't want to stay?". Paige asked as Emily was already outside the apartment door.

"I'd love to..".

"But?".

"Something tells me we would be doing more things than just sleeping".

Paige cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"Yeah". Emily laughed. "I'll call you when I get home. Okay?". She waited.

"Okay".

No one made a move, they were contemplating if it was okay to kiss, but Paige took the reins and she leaned forward to kiss Emily….. Emily's cheek.

"What..What..". Emily tried to ask the question everyone is asking.

"I don't kiss before the first date". Paige mocked.

"Wooow.. Jeez, okay. I better go then. I might, not be able to control myself". Emily whispered teasingly against Paige's cheek.

"You're not playing fair". Paige complained.

"Byee!". Emily singed down the hall until she went for the stairs.

* * *

" _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…."._

Yep, Emily's dorm room was full on screaming. Hanna by skype and Becca in front of the computer as Emily rubbed her temples to not lose her patience.

"Finally, I'm so proud". Becca joked in front of the computer, cleaning away a fake tear from her eye along with Hanna.

"I know I should've told you guys separately". Emily groaned.

" _Where is the fun in that?. Like, we are happy for you baby. I'm so, so happy"._

"She's been pestering me for three months, Hanna. It was so annoying". Becca continued.

"Pestering you with what?". Emily asked.

"With advice in how to get your girl".

"Well, certainly they weren't of help, Becca".

"Excuse me?". Becca said astonished.

" _Excuse me?"._ Hanna screamed from the laptop.

"What?. It's true". Emily shrugged.

"I told you to just go over and kiss her". Becca defended herself.

" _I told you that too"._

"Guess what?". Becca continued.

" _You did exactly that and it got your girl back"._ Hanna ended.

"Oh my god, you're finishing each other's sentences. that's, that's disgusting". Emily said as she stood up from the chair, jacket in hand she went to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?".

"Paige's".

" _Oh my god, oh my god"._

She could hear Hanna by the computer.

"But, you came from there".

"Guess is better to spend the night there than to hear you guys". Emily smirked.

"You're blaming us just to a have a poor excuse to go over there and ravish h..".

"Okay!. I'm going, bye".

/

She knocked after being standing outside the apartment door for already ten minutes, wondering if her decision was going to be well welcomed or if maybe Paige was already sleeping, it was late after all.

Six seconds later, the door was open, only to watch Paige's mouth to go open in a matter of seconds, a slice of pizza in one hand as she tried to mouth something out.

"Wh..".

"I know.. It's unexpected.. I just.. Hanna and Becca were screaming over skype talking about anything and I was so..".

"I get it.. I mean, I met Becca like a month ago and I know she's like having another Hanna around".

"Is it okay if… If I stay here?. I mean, if the offer is still standing that is?". Emily asked with such vulnerability.

"Of course it is". Paige said opening the door for Emily to step inside. "I actually was watching ridiculousness and eating pizza". She laughs.

"I'm into that". Emily walked to the couch as she took her jacket off.

"That's good". Paige said taking a seat next to Emily on the couch, offering a slice of pizza for the girl to take.

"I can't believe the weekend it's almost over and then we are back". Emily said taking a bite from her pizza, eyes focus on the tv.

"Well, it's been a week without classes and I'm sure the coach it's going to kick our asses this Monday on swimming practice".

"We did eat a lot". She nodded.

"Yeah".

"Paige?". Emily asked as she moves her gaze to stay on Paige's.

"Yeah?".

"Would you… Would you like to go out on a picnic? There this part on campus that not a lot of people go to, I mean…." She was stumbling over her words. It's not like she has ever invited someone out on a date, she wasn't really the one making the first step.

"Is this your subtle way to ask me out on a date, Emily Fields?". Paige smirked at the flushed girl.

"Sorry.. I've never done this before". Emily looked down.

"It's cute".

"Not really what I was hoping to hear". Emily chuckles.

"I don't know… I'll think about it". Paige said shrugging her shoulders; smirk was forced to stay hide as Emily's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Wait… Seriously?".

"aha". Paige hummed.

"Wait, but… The kiss and all, wasn't that your way of saying that you were into this?".

"Into what?". Paige asked only to receive a punch on her shoulders.

"Seriously?".

"You know I'm just kidding right?".

"Well, I don't know".

"I'd love to go on a picnic with you, Em". Paige smiled and Emily finally could breathe again.

/

Four in the morning and Emily couldn't close her eyes. She knew Paige was just a few meters away and now she really hated her own idea.

She proposes to sleep separately, she was taking the couch and Paige the bed, but Paige was too stubborn to let Emily sleep in the living room. So she took the bed, and it was a torturous way the way her body reacted to the name of Paige, it was like her body wanted to rise from the bed, walk the remaining steps to go over Paige and put herself in the couch to sleep with her, but now everything was different.

They kissed.

And if it happened again in a bed or couch or any other private place, they could easily lose control over the situation and Emily really wanted to go slow, so she sighed heavily into the empty and dark room. She laid on her side, then on her other side, back, stomach and none of it worked, and finally after a few eternal minutes she stood of from the bed, walking slowly and silently to the living room.

It was dark, but she could still see clearly. Paige was on her side, face was into the pillow making Emily impossible for her to see if she was awake or asleep, but her breathing was so slow and relax that she knew the girl was fast asleep.

She winced slightly when Paige moved a little bit, she thought that maybe the girl was waking up, but then she was not moving again and she could breathe in relief.

"Are you going to stand there all night?". Paige asked husky voice present in her voice as she was clearly sleepy.

"Jesus". Emily jumped a step back at the sudden interruption of silence. "How…".

"I heard your breathing". Paige shrugged, not moving at all. "You okay?".

"Yeah, yeah… I couldn't sleep". She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Why not?". Paige asked.

"Because….. Cause you're not there". She whispered shyly.

She didn't know, but the corners of Paige's mouth lifted in a silent smile as she turned around to sit on the couch.

"You said it was best for us to sleep separately?".

"I know, but you in here it's difficult". She passed a hand through her hair in frustration. "Can I… Can I sleep in here?".

"How about we go to bed?. It's comfortable there". Paige shrugged as she stood up from the couch only to take Emily's hand as she guide them back to the room.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you". Emily said once they were in bed.

"I couldn't sleep either". Paige said as she pointed Emily to turn around for her to be the big spoon. "It's this okay?".

"More than okay". Emily answered nuzzling her body against Paige's. "Why?".

"Why what?". Paige asked.

"Why couldn't you sleep?".

"'Cause you weren't there either". She confessed in a whisper.

The atmosphere changed after that, there was a joyful ambient in there and Emily was more than happy to hide her smile, and even if Paige couldn't see it, she was sure she could feel it. "Do I really breath that heavy for you to listen?". She asked after a while.

"I could felt your presence, Em. Also, I know you".

"Yeah, you do".

"Yeah, I do. So don't wait for a minute that I believed the 'Hanna was snoring' story when you went to my couch that night months ago". She chuckled.

"How..". Busted.

"I just know you, Emily Fields".

She didn't even try to defend herself.

She sighs happily as sleep took over her body.

* * *

"You look smocking hot". Becca said from her bed as Emily applied some mascara on her eyelashes.

"I don't look too overdressed, right?. It's just a picnic".

"You look great, Emily. Stop worrying".

"Okay. Guess I'll see you in class then?".

"Don't be late".

"I know".

/

Paige smiles softly at the presence of the girl, she was waiting outside the girl's building and even if Emily was the one asking her out, it was easy for her to pick her up. Giving that the picnic was in the campus some hours earlier before the girl's classes started so it was considered as a lunch picnic.

"Hi". Emily said nervously.

"Hi". Paige smiled brightly at the girl.

"Hi".

But Paige just chuckle at the girl nervousness.

"I already said that.. Jesus..".

"Calm down, Em".

"So, shall we go?". Emily asked extending her arm for Paige to take. It was really gentlemanly of her to do, that Paige didn't have another option but to chuckle and take the girl's arm circulating it against her own.

"Lead the way Mister Fields". Paige joked.

"Shut up". She answered playfully.

They both started with small talk as they walked, about how Paige was thinking about adopting a pet, giving that sometimes it's lonely for her to arrive to an empty apartment. Even if Emily was more of a dog kind of pet, Paige was a cat kind of pet. She loved the independence that a cat can have, the 'I don't give a s hit' attitude. Cats were badass, hunters, skilled yet they were loving creatures and affective when they wanted to and Paige loved all of that.

Emily instead express her opinion on not having any pets, one; because she was in a dorm room, no pets allowed. Two; She already had a roommate that could pass as an animal. The girl has been learning from Hanna and now she was another person without a filter, it was insufferable to pass an entire day with her, but she loves her anyway.

The walk to the place was shorter than expected, the talk went out so smoothly and not force at all, and they could talk about anything and still be into each other's stories. That's one of the things that Emily loves about Paige; She could listen so attentively, like, actually listen until she was done and then she waited to thoughtfully give an answer or any advice, she was amazing and Emily was so lucky to have her…As a friend….. For now.

"Here". Emily said, putting the basket on the ground and taking the blue blanket for them to sit on. The place was almost empty, except for some other couples on the ground having what it seems lunch together.

"This place looks so relaxing". Paige commented as she sat on the blanket.

"The day helped.. It's been so cold and ugly outside".

"Well, it's almost Winter".

"Yeah, but we have a clear sky and that's all I wanted".

She watched how Paige inhaled deeply, breathing in the autumn air, which smelt of wet grass, the leaves that were scattered all over the grass. She did the same, only to try and calm her beating heart. Paige was so breathtakingly beautiful that every time she catches her like that; worried free. She got more mesmerize by the beauty in front of her. She didn't even apart her gaze when Paige caught her leering; she just smiled back for a while before she decided that they should eat.

"So, what's on the menu?". Paige asked.

"Got you…."

/

"How did it go?". Becca asked when they were taking a break into study night.

"It went well". Emily smiled at the memory.

They ate, the talked, they touched hands and if someone could saw her or feel what she was feeling, she was sure she was a teenager all over again.

"So?".

"So?".

"Did you got lucky?". Becca nudge Emily's side.

"No. Stop". She groaned.

"Oh, come on. No kiss?".

"No, we didn't kiss. We're taking things slow".

"Pffflease… You guys practically went at it on the counter last week and now you're saying you didn't even got a kiss goodbye?"

"No, I didn't.. I wanted to but..".

"But?..".

"I don't want to rush".

"You're shitting me, right?". Becca looked at her friend as if she didn't believe.

"Listen, Becca. I'm afraid, okay. I'm finally playing my cards now to get her back; I don't want her to feel pressure in any aspect".

"Believe me, Emily. She's waiting for _you_ to make the first move".

* * *

"I might have to make you eat more pizza, your timing is the shit". Paige said once they made it out of the pool.

They were the only ones in there that always took a little more time in the pool. If there was something they both looked alike, it was their competitiveness, always wanting to be best than anyone.

And everything was going their ways, even if they weren't relay, giving that even if they were one of the best, they weren't _the_ best.

"Well, what can I say? I'm awesome like that". Emily said as she dried her face with her towel as they started their walk into the locker room.

One of the most difficult things ever, it was having closer lockers to each other, they could steal a peak every now and then and clearly it wasn't making things easy for them to go…Slow.

So Paige did the most reasonable thing for both, she started some days ago to just put a short above her swimming clothes, saying goodbye to Emily and going to Caleb's car with quick steps. Caleb was the generous friend, he lean Paige his car for swimming practice, giving that it was too cold and freezing outside for Paige to drive her bike.

"I…See you tomorrow". Paige said, waving at the girl a few meters away before turning around to walk.

"You're killing me, Paige". Emily mumbled in the empty locker room.

* * *

"You're sure Caleb it's picking Hanna up at the airport?".

"Em, it's okay. I'll drive with you and Hanna with Caleb".

"I just want to make sure I didn't forget to pick her up this time. I'll call her". She said dialing the girl's number and putting her on speaker.

 _Hey, girl hey"._ She screamed.

That greeting; it's all Becca behind it, and Hanna is now stuck with it.

"I hate that". Paige said on the speaker.

" _Same"._ They heard a male voice.

"See?. Told you Caleb was with her". Paige whispered at Emily.

" _You guys are so not fun"._

"Did you got Aria's text, right?. We're meeting at the lake before Christmas eve". Emily said looking at her phone and then at Paige, smiling at the girl seriousness as she drive them back home for the holidays.

" _Yeah, I got it… Also, it's your parent's house this year Paige"._

"I know, they bought like a thousand beers and snacks and all of that shit for the party".

New year's was being hosted by Paige's parents this year, this is the first year the girls were going to really appreciate been all together, even if they loved it before, now it's different. This is practically the only time of the year where the group of friends can get together.

" _Ugh, don't remind me. I'm getting so fat with all the food"._

"I get you so much.. I'll be so full when all of this ends".

" _It reminds me that time Emily went on the pill, your body started to have this hormonal un…Shit….Uh….."._

" _Hanna"._ They heard Caleb scolding her.

Paige's eyes were popped open as she tried to stay focus on the road; Emily was looking at her phone as if she could send daggers through it to cut her friend's babble mouth.

" _I'll see you guys at home, bye"._

The click of a hanging call made echo across the entire car as an awkward silence filled the air. Emily's eyes were looking right through the window, afraid to see the reaction of the other girl. It's not like she sleep with other guy or something, she had her reasons to put herself on birth control and she hoped that Paige was not thinking wrong.

"Paige…".

"We'll be there in twenty minutes". Paige interrupted, furrowed eyebrows, clenched jaw. It was all Emily needed to see to close her mouth; she knows that when Paige is mad it's better to leave her alone and clearly was exactly was she thought as Paige turned the radio on with high volume.

Paige could not really be jealous, right?. It's not like she cheated on her or something, she hasn't been with anyone since Paige, but clearly the girl is thinking other way.

The rest of the way was traveled in silence until Paige pulled the car into Emily's driveway.

Emily looked at her, waiting for the girl to react but no. She had her eyes fixed on the road, clenching and unclenching her jaw several times to keep herself calm. "I'll call you later okay".

"Yeah". Paige barely said.

"We're still riding together to the lake, right?". Emily asked hopeful.

"I think so". She shrugged and Emily didn't know if she should be mad at Paige for thinking stupidities or just to stay quiet or no, they should have this conversation now, but it's not like Paige is asking questions.

She's been the perfect gentlewoman, they've gone to a lot of dates in a month, but no luck in any of them. Paige is holding back and she needs to know why. She tried once, kissing the corner of the girl's mouth but Paige just smiled and dismissed her and even if she knows she's the one that needs to make amends, she would like to see Paige caring about them, to show some kind of emotion, ever since their kiss back at the apartment, Paige has been holding back in her emotions and feelings and it kind of made Emily feel like she's not worth it, she would like that Paige could just lash out on her if is the only thing left, but no. Paige was there and Emily just shook her head before mouthing a 'goodbye', only to receive a simple nod in exchange.

She knew Paige was coming back; she was driving her car anyways, so Paige was coming for her.

/

"Hey, you okay?". Aria asked once they were the only two left and Emily decided to take a ride with Aria instead of Paige.

The girl didn't talk to her all afternoon and she was furious now. She just wants Paige to tell her what it's going on in her mind for this to end once and for all.

"No".

"What's going on, Em?".

"It's, Paige". She breathes out. "I believe she's thinking I slept with other people".

"That's not true though, right?". Aria sips from her coffee in the car that was still parked by the lake.

"Of course not… Hanna made a comment and Paige just thought the worse, I'm sure of it".

"Oh, the pills comment". Aria nodded; only for Emily too look at her surprised. "Hanna told me she messed up with that".

"Yeah, Hanna and her mouth. Gosh, I should've told Paige before".

"It's not like she talked to you back then". She shrugged.

"I got the date with the doctor a few days before I broke it up with Paige. I asked for it and my mom told me that her doctor had the quota full the entire month so I took the first day available".

"It was right after graduation, right?".

"Yeah, I got my prescription to buy the pills after graduation and I just decided to go with it anyway".

"I still don't get it why you still went for it". Aria shook her head.

"Does it sound wrong if I said that I knew Paige was coming back?. I knew we will be back together". Emily looked at the lake.

"You were hopeful".

"Still am".

She smiled sadly.

/

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?". Wayne asked.

"No, dad. I'm expecting someone, but thank you anyway". Emily hugged them, it was Christmas day and her parents were going to visit her grandpas, but she received a text from Paige asking if she was going to be home to bring the gifts the girl's parents bought for the Fields.

She said yes right away, besides she needed to pass the Fields gifts to the McCullers, that's how things were moving right now.

"Say hi to Paige". Pam said once she hugged her daughter

"Okay. Drive safely". She screamed at her parents.

"Now we wait".

/

"Hi". Paige waved.

Really?, not even a kiss on the cheek?. It's not like if Emily did the worse thing ever, right?. It wouldn't be bad if she slept with someone (she didn't), but Paige and her were not together for four months. Maybe Paige slept with someone too, who knows.

"Hi". Emily's answer was short.

"They have names, so you guys know which one is for". Paige pointed to the bag with the gifts once they were in the living room. "That's all". She shrugged. "I'm going now". She pointed to the door.

"Seriously?". Emily raised an eyebrow.

Oh oh. Emily Fields was tired of the bullshit going on.

"Yeah". Paige answered, she was nervous. She hates when Emily talks to her like that, it means there was no escaping from the talk.

"What is wrong with you?". Emily asked in a fuss.

"Nothing, okay. Everything's good". Paige exclaimed, walking a few steps to stay in front of Emily.

"No it's not.. Can we just..". She was rubbing her temples to stay put; she didn't want to aggravate this into something bigger. "Can you, please just tell me what is happening?".

"Nothing".

"Did I do something wrong?".

"I don't know. Did you?". Paige challenged.

"That's all?. I'm the one to blame?".

"No… I don't know". Paige said frustrated, but not frustrated at Emily, it was more for herself.

"You can't just say that. How am I supposed to know where I messed up if you don't tell me".

"Because it doesn't matter, okay?. I'm going". Paige started to walk only to be stop by a hand circulating her wrist.

"No… We are adults, Paige. We talk things".

"It's not like it is my business, Emily". Paige said with a clenched jaw.

"What is it?".

"Did you really went on the pill?". She asked so low, so afraid of the answer.

"Yes". Emily breathed out.

"Okay". She was pulling, but Emily was holding her back.

"Paige..".

"It's okay if you met someone. I mean, you were free to do whatever you wanted to. I would hold for a few months to go on birth control though". Paige shrugged, only to receive a breathy laugh coming from Emily. She was feeling so stupid, she was showing her fears and Emily was laughing at her.

"I went on the pill almost seven months ago".

But Paige still didn't get it.

"I thought about going on birth control when we were together, Paige".

/

" _Mom". A seventeen year old Emily asked to her mom._

 _She was back from Paige's after that steamy sex in the couch a few hours ago, and she has been having these thoughts for a while, giving that the girls were together for almost six months already, she was wondering if there was the possibility of her going on…But she wanted to have an opinion first and she didn't have anyone of her friends on birth control, so the only reliable source; it was her mom._

" _Yes, baby?"._

 _They were in the kitchen, her mom was cooking dinner and her father was in the shower upstairs, so this felt like the best moment for her to ask._

" _Nevermind". Emily shakes her head and waves her mother off after a few moments of silence. "Forget it". She mutters under her breath._

" _No, come on. Tell me". Pam turned around from the stove to look at her girl._

" _I….. How old were you when you went on birth control?". Emily asked shyly, head dropped a bit as she looked at her mom reaction through her eyelashes._

" _Eighteen". Her mother answered, she was looking at her so intensively it was kind of nerve wrecking._

" _Oh". Emily drums her fingers against the counter, gaze going everywhere around the kitchen but at her mother._

" _Emily..Look at me". Pam pleaded. "Has Paige been telling you to.."._

" _No!. No… She didn't, no". Emily mumbled, sitting up straight up in the chair in nervousness._

" _Then?". Pam reaches her hand out to take Emily's in her. The girl was a jelly in her seat, she was that nervous._

" _It's just…. I'm… I'm having.. I'm sexually active, mom". Emily said, still not looking at her._

" _Oh". Pam was the other one sitting straight, hands still on Emily's. "Are you guys, safe?"._

" _Yes!. Yeah, we're safe". Emily nodded followed by a shy bit of her lip. "I just thought that going.. You know, on the pill would be safer"._

" _A pill is not a hundred percent safe, you know". Pam said._

" _I know… But condoms aren't either". She shrugged. "But if you think I shouldn't, then I won't"._

" _That's not it, baby. It's your body and I'm actually happy that you reached out to me for this kind of talks. I just want to make sure this is your decision and to know that Paige has not been pressuring you to .."._

" _No, mom. I swear. She has no idea I had this going on in my head"._

" _Okay, I'd call my doctor in a while to ask for an appointment. Okay?. That way he can talk to you through it, tell you the effects and to give you a prescription". Pam nodded, smile finally on her face, it was all Emily needed to feel relax._

" _Thank you mom"._

" _Thank you for trusting me with this….. But just to be sure and for Paige to live years and years we are not telling your father about this until you're at least twenty five". She joked._

" _Okay". Emily laughed at her mom._

 _/_

"That was it. My mom called and the doctor had the quota full until a month after, so I took it and long story short. The sex tape happened and I…".

"You broke it up with me".

"Yeah". Emily nodded. "But I still went to the doctor, you know. It might sound stupid but I knew I will find you again and I wanted to be ready. I wanted to feel you, Paige. All of you, no barriers between us, so I picked up the prescription and bought the pills". Emily leans forward to rest her head to Paige's. "Now I need you to trust me okay?. I need you to tell me what it's going on with you". She whispered.

"I'm afraid". Paige breathes out.

"Afraid of what?".

"Afraid of you, regretting this". She pointed between them. "I don't think I will be able to bare another break".

"That's not going to happen".

"I'm afraid that if….If I kiss you I won't be able to stop, ever". Paige confessed in a low voice.

"Then, don't stop".

And Emily had claimed Paige's mouth right in that moment, they couldn't hold it anymore, the rush was too much as they breathe through their noses, sweater and leather jacket went off in a heartbeat as Paige turned them around, walking Emily backwards, stumbling all over the way until Emily's back felt the cold surface of the wall. It was rushed and full of passion, as if they were making up for the lost time.

Paige pinned Emily against the wall, mouth leaving wet and open mouthed kisses on Emily's neck and clavicles. Nails raking against Paige's back, arms and shoulders, clenching and unclenching her hands against the clothed skin, Paige was making her feel so good, and then the girl's hands cupped her ass, hoisting her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Paige's mid-section to stay in place as the girl claimed her lips against hers once again. Moans echoes across the living room as Paige's hands went to the hem of Emily's sweater, playing with it for torturous seconds.

"Mmmm". Emily moaned as they separate their lips. "Take it off". She moaned, hands on Paige's pants, she was fighting to pull the button open, smiling triumphal when she pop it open.

But then, the sound of a door opening got the girls to frozen in the spot, the steps of heels echoing against the floor and followed by a loud gasp got the girls to look at the person.

"Mom". Emily breathes out.

Her breathing was heavy and quickly, the make out session and her mom walking in on them, she was sure she was going to faint and thank god Paige put her down, slowly but surely she was on her own feet after a while.

"Uh… It's okay. I didn't see anything". She waved at the girls, walking to the Christmas tree to pull a hidden present in there. "I forgot your cousins' gifts. We had to come back….". She added, she was shocked, eyes big, mouth slight open. An uncomfortable moment right there when Pam looked to her daughter and her 'girlfriend' state. Hair tousled, faces flushed, Emily was the one who was breathing heavier than the other, Paige's pants open. She knew Emily was sexually active, but caught her in that position was not something a mother wanted to see.

"Pam..". Paige started.

"It's okay… Thank the gods it wasn't your father". Pam said to Paige and Emily before walking to the door. "Also, you have a room upstairs, if you guys….".

"Mom!". Emily exclaimed.

"Not in the house, you have your room, bye". And she was gone.

"Jesus". Emily scolded, distance in them noticeable. "I'm sorry, I didn't know they forgot..".

"Em…. Can we try again?". Paige asked.

"Try?".

"I want to date you again". Paige smiled and Emily's smile was bigger.

"Afraid no more?". Emily reached with her hand to caress Paige's cheek.

"No".

* * *

The next few days pass in the blink of an eye and before Emily knew it, they were back already at college. New Year and Christmas was uneventful, full of smiles, laughs, talk, celebration, especially for them, they were finally starting again and Emily's face of joy could not fooled anyone, they were all happy to have their friends 'together' again, that even Pam and Nick started to talk about grandchildren, which was quiet down immediately by the girls.

Now they were chilling at Paige's, watching Mulan in Paige's room, eating snacks to pass the afternoon, already on their pajamas. Classes started in two days and they just wanted to be in their own little bubble.

"Next movie. I pick". Paige complained.

Every time is the same, Emily and her movies, and even if Paige loves Mulan, it's kind of annoying to know she knows the dialogues by memory.

"You love Mulan".

"Well, yeah…But you're kind of making me hate it". Paige joked as she stole a kiss from the girl.

They were cuddle in bed; Emily's head resting on Paige's chest, arm and leg throw by Paige's waist and legs.

"That's not true". Emily rise her head from Paige's chest to look down at the girl.

"Kiss me". Paige said.

Emily smiles as Paige let out a breathy laugh against her face, it was soft and warm and Emily close her eyes to inhale the soft scent of Paige right when Paige eliminates the gap between them, kissing her carefully and gently, Emily's hand came up to rest against Paige's jawline. Opening her mouth for Paige to taste more of her and just that simple touch, that simple yet soft kiss was all Emily needed to feel her heart thump loudly against her chest and even more when Paige was pulling against her waist for her to get close.

The kiss was changing, from soft to rush, from careful to sloppy. Lips fits perfectly together, Paige taking Emily's bottom one and sucking gently, calming the rushed kiss to turn it into a soft one once again and then Paige felt Emily shift, she pushed herself up lifting a leg to go all over Paige's waist to clench her legs at either side of Paige's hips and she felt Emily's lip to stretch into a lazy smirk as Paige's hands went to play with Emily's back, moving the thin fabric of her shirt as she touched uncovered skin for the first time.

Both wanted more and Emily could certainly feel it down in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't stop, she didn't need to, those other hips were rolling against hers and she could felt Paige's groin against her covered core and she was letting Paige dictated the pace, she wanted to be sure this is what Paige wanted.

It was so incredible how an innocent kiss could turn into….This. It was so unbelievable how their bodies react to each other; it was like a magnet a pull that could not be explained. So Emily and Paige let their feelings and body to take over. Paige's hands lower down from Emily's back, curving over her ass, gripping it and aiming Emily to rock against her and she could already felt how the fabric of her shorts started to get sloppy.

"Paige". She moaned, right as a shudder took over her body at a really well aim thrust and she knew Paige was a goner when she moved her hands from her ass only to slip them beneath the hem of her sleep shorts to grab at the flesh of her ass. Tongue strokes against Paige's mouth at the new feeling, moaning against the auburn girl and suddenly air was a much needed supply. Breaking the kiss, Emily didn't stop there, she tipped Paige's head back softly to kiss down her jaw and neck, she was not holding back as she deposited open-mouthed kisses there; trailing down Paige skin, tongue poking out to taste her, making Paige groan at the sensation, back arched out of the bed as her hands tried to pull Emily's shorts down, but she didn't wanted things to go that fast, so Emily pulled Paige's hands off of her ass to lead them to her waist.

"Paige". Emily mumbled against Paige's mouth, but she knew the girl was not listening, if she was truth to herself she wasn't too much into talking right now, but she needed Paige to know her intentions. "Paige". She whispers, pulling away from Paige's lips and upper, she opened her eyes and didn't talk until she was sure she had Paige's attention.

She didn't know, but Paige's breath hitches at the brown eye girl staring back at her, it was so intense as if she was trying to show her how much she wanted her, how much she meant to her, how much love Emily felt for Paige, and then Paige knew, she knew what was going to happen, she knew exactly what Emily was trying to say, there was no need for her to talk, but Emily did it anyway and it was so great to hear her say it.

"I want to make love to you, Paige". She breathed out in a shy, yet powerful tone of voice.

She knew it, one look at Emily's eyes and she knew this wasn't just sex, there was something in there, in the girl's movements and gestures that got Paige to know this wasn't just a random hook up, it wasn't just sex…. This time, it was Emily trying to convey everything she feels in one simple, yet terrifying action.

Emily could read into Paige's body language anytime and she knew the girl accepted right there, so she propped herself with her arms, hands on Paige shoulders as she pulled back to sit above the girl. She took the hem of her shirt in her fingers, eyes never leaving the girl under her as she raised it above her head. She was not wearing a bra and that simple piece of clothing was gone, leaving her exposed in front of Paige. The look, the loving look on Paige eyes encouraged her as she gripped Paige's shirt in front of her for Paige to sit.

Paige props herself on her elbows as Emily took the girl's hem exposing slowly but surely the girl's toned stomach, as she was waiting for any contradiction from Paige, but she didn't get one, so she continued until the garment was out of Paige's body.

"You are so beautiful, Paige". Emily was looking at the girl's upper body, no shame in her eyes roaming all over and it looked like she wanted to memorize every inch of said body, but Paige's fingers on her chin, grabbing her softly for her to look at her broke her leering and Paige was kissing her once more.

"Em..". Paige breathes, voice hoarse and so low as they meet each other's gaze once again. Emily's hands started to roam all over Paige's chest, pressing down the girl's abdomen and it made her smile at the muscles twitching underneath the touch. Soft fingers makes their way up to Paige's breasts, rolling over her nipples, followed by Paige's arched back, hips canting up and it was amazing to see how a simple touch of her can make the other girl feel so powerless, it was so inviting for Emily to keep her rhythm, to touch her everywhere and to have her time doing it, cause no one is stopping them.

Emily bends down, kissing the girl's belly button as she felt the girl's body jolting at every single kiss, the energy and arousal on Emily was out of this world, she already had goosebumps all over her body just by the way Paige was reacting with her touches. She moved her lips up until she was kissing a path all over the valley of her breasts and stopping a few seconds as she traced with her tongue around Paige's nipple.

"Uh". She moans, hand shooting to the back of Emily's head to keep her in place as the girl sucked the flesh into her mouth. Paige hands on the other hand shoots to the back of Emily's sleeping shorts to clutch at her ass, kneading her like she did moments ago, but this time there was an urge, it was so big that every roll of hips was telling Emily that they needed to hurry this up just a little bit.

Releasing Paige's nipple with a pop, she follow all the way down with her lips, until she was hoisting over Paige, lips against lips, she takes her hand to the hem of her shorts to pull them down and Paige got the hint right away as she pushed the short off of her. Emily kicked them off the rest of the way until they were forgotten in one place in the bed. Taking that moment, Emily leaned again kissing her neck and sucking over her pulse point and this time Paige couldn't hold it any more, taking her own shorts in her hands she pulled them down in one swift movement, erection springs free from beneath the fabric as she shift, urging the garment down until it was finally joining Emily's piece of clothing.

Eyes dart between them, breathing heavy into each other's space, as if they were having a silent conversation as if they should keep going or not, but then Paige guides herself into Emily's most intimate place.

Gasping at the contact hips jerking back and down. Paige wasn't even inside Emily, but she felt like she was seeing stars behind her eyes, it felt so good to be doing this without any barrier on their naked and hot intimate parts. Emily's hands shoot to pose themselves on Paige's shoulders to keep the slow rhythm going as they rocked against the other. Paige's hands on Emily's waist were guiding the darker girl's movements as the moans started to get louder.

It was so incredible how they absorbed the new feeling of skin against skin, how they've missed it; To be in each other's arms. The feeling was so overwhelmingly good, that Emily's eyes had to close for a moment, she wasn't going to cry now, she couldn't she wanted to show the girl beneath her that she's the one, she's her world, her home. Paige was that woman for her.

Her core was burning, she knew she was ready, more than ready and even if she was in the verge of crying of happiness she still wanted to be able to show her how much Paige means to her. So she lifts herself of, taking Paige in her as she waited for the girl to stop her, but the moment she looked up, she was meet with such a gentle and soft leering that it got her finally let a tear scape.

God, she was so lucky to have this girl with her again, to be forgiven, to have another chance that it was too much happiness, so much joy to contain.

"Em..". Paige asked, thumb cleaning the girl's tear away with such a softly touch.

"I love you, Paige. I never stopped" Emily smiled, hand caressing the girl's cheek as the other was still holding onto Paige.

"Neither did I". Soft gaze roaming over Emily's face, eyes so warm and inviting that she was drowning in them. "I love you more". She ended.

A breathy laugh was the only thing that could come out, before Emily was bending down to kiss her. Paige's lips sends a heat all through her body, it made her lips tingle at the sensation and now she knew, there was no going back as she shifts in her spot, lifting her hips once again and in a low movement she sinks down slowly against Paige.

A quivering breath is pulled deep within Emily at the new sensation. Paige hissed against the feeling and it felt so good, so warm, so intimate to do it like this. Foreheads together, as their fast breathing were pulled into each other's mouth as Emily rolled her hips in the way she knew it would drive Paige insane, and then she was focusing on the way Paige felt inside her, how the girl snaked her arms around her, hugging her as she keep her close and kissing every now and then. Eye contact was never broke, except for a really good aimed roll of Emily.

Pace started to quicken as Emily sit up straight, eyes struggling to stay open as she slams down on Paige, she felt so good that she didn't want this to end, she felt so at home in Paige's arms.

"Jesus, Em". Paige propped herself in her elbow, other arm around Emily's waist as she started to host her hips up, helping the girl's rhythm into a medium-pace. She pushed up as Emily let herself down, moving their hips, rutting up into her, sliding in and out of her rapidly but gently at the same time. They knew each other so well, they worked themselves up so good it was kind of scary.

Emily's arms went around Paige's neck as she kept working herself down. Her head came to rest against Paige's, little moans and whimpers were coming out of her mouth and she knew by the feeling in her stomach that she wouldn't last too long, so she kissed Paige. She kissed her, moaning into her mouth as she tried to keep the pace and kissing her gently as she felt herself almost in that coil of not going back.

"Ugh, Paige". She moans at one particular thrust of Paige's hips. She was tapping the right spot causing her body to give out until she was slumped against Paige's upper body, breathing was too heavy, whines and whimpers felt out of control with both of them, and one particular moan that came deep within Emily got Paige's body to frozen.

She never moaned in that way, it was like she was pulling herself out there for Paige to see the vulnerability in her, she convey so much love in that moment it was radiating through her and clearly Paige could saw through it, cause her movements became sloppy and out of sync and she knew Paige was in the verge of coming.

So she pulled back to look at her, pace still going as Paige drink in everything that Paige is. Cheeks flushed as she thrusted, eyes closed but the moment she felt Emily's gaze on her she opened them and it looked like it was the only thing needed for her to let go; she pushed two, three more time before she was burying herself as deep as possible , emptying into Emily as she moaned Emily's name in whimpers. Emily continued to sink back down until she felt Paige empty herself in hr and it was all it took, the warm spreading inside of her, it made her feel so full that she exploded at the feeling, tighten around Paige, body rolling in a way that adds pressure to her clit that she erupted in there, screaming Paige's name over and over again while she was in her high, it felt eternal, she never felt this way and she knew right there, right when she came down from her high. This was their way to feel connected again at a hundred percent.

They were one again and Emily was now sure more than ever.

She won't never let her go again.

* * *

Jeez, that was the longest chapter ever… Hope you guys liked it ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys... Long time since I posted... Wanted to say, this is not the last chapter. I actually decided for you guys to see the girl's relationship development.**

 **Also, someone asked me to make a scene with Ariana Grande's song ' Love me harder'. I did it ;) and I so hope you like it, 'cause is was hard as shit to write haha.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Warning: Sexy times ahead!.**

* * *

 **Two years later**

"Why, hello there". Paige said once she saw Emily making breakfast by the stove, only in panties and a small shirt. She was smiling back as she made pancakes.

"Hi". She smiled when she felt Paige hugging her from behind the heat of her body making things to her body.

"Isn't it too early to be up?". Paige nuzzled her nose against Emily's neck.

"Well, I wanted to spoil you today… Happy birthday, babe". Emily turned around, arms sneaking around Paige's shoulder as she went for a kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that?". Paige said, nudging her nose against Emily.

"Duh". Emily joked. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but you woke up earlier". She said with a pout.

"Sorry. I can go back to bed and pretend to be asleep".

"No, it's okay. We have to get up early anyway, you have two classes". Emily smiled.

"Ugh". Paige groaned. "Don't remind me, I hate to wake up early on Saturdays". She said, rubbing her forehead against Emily's. "Em, the pancakes". She pointed to the stove.

Emily turned around, taking the pancake out to the plate and close the flames off of the stove before moving to the kitchen counter to let two plates for them to put the pancakes later on when she felt two arms sneaking around her waist once again, feeling Paige inhaling into her neck followed with a sweet little peck on her skin.

"I love it when you're here in the mornings". Paige whispered.

It was such a simple and loving action but leave it to both of them to turn this little sweet moment into something else… Least appropriate.

"Paige..". Emily warned in a mumble when Paige started to kiss her neck in a not innocence way.

Paige's fingers starts to knead, gently squeezing her girlfriend's waist as she slowly turned around in her arms, sneaking her arms around Paige's neck she felt into her spell. It always end up like this, they couldn't get enough of each other, getting turn on with such simple touches, especially Emily, she was this sex monster and it was amazing for Paige, to not be seen as the horny guy in the relationship.

Rolling her hips a little, Emily could feel Paige's member stiffening under the pressure. Groaning at the feeling she leaned into Paige, kissing her in desperation. God, Paige could get her so work up in a matter of seconds.

It was a matter of seconds for their breathing to turn into ragged breaths and quiet moan when Paige pushed with her hips against Emily's core.

"Wait…". Emily tried to stop her, losing little by little any portion of sanity in her brain.

Paige made a sound of acknowledgement, but didn't stop the movement, the touches or the kisses on her girlfriend's neck.

" _Pa…Ugh_ ". It was so hard to think clearly when Paige was making marvelous things to her body. "Wait… Caleb and Hanna". She said in a rapid phrase, it helped; Paige was listening. "They're coming to see you before you go to your classes". She breathes out with difficulty.

"Noo!". Paige groaned in frustration, forehead falling against Emily's and rubbing slowly. "I'll see Caleb later at lunch". She tried to get Emily to give up.

"You know Hanna is the one who likes to come, Caleb is her company to say hello to us on birthdays". Emily moaned, when Paige's wandering hands ended getting between Emily's shorts, kneading and squeezing at Emily's ass with such teasing in it that Emily was about to fall for it all over again.

"I want you". Paige whispered sensually on Emily's ear.

"Let's make it quick, I don't want Hanna to catch us in it". Emily caves in.

But the slow kiss was anything but quick, they just couldn't be those couples that had quickies, they did it once back at high school in the showers, but after that, even if it was exciting to try other places they couldn't be that rough with each other.

A deep throaty moan felt out of Emily's mouth when Paige pulled her closer, hands still on Emily's ass and pulling the shorts slightly down for Emily to take the hint, she pulled slightly backwards to let Paige pull the garment off of her and then she was standing by the kitchen in only her panties and a shirt, shirt that was quickly discharged by Paige.

Emily's body has being getting really fit; it was fit before but now. The trainings at Stanford were a pain in the ass, but the good work was paying them a good set of abs, even if Emily's weren't that much noticeable as Paige's, she still managed to put Paige's mind into frenzy. She was so freaking beautiful it still amazed Paige into how she had this girl and it's not like she could think too much about it ' cause suddenly a pair of hands were on her face stretching her forward to kiss her and is where she melted.

Hands went from cheeks to the back of her head to pulling at her hair and she knew Emily was getting impatient.

Discharging her own shirt and shorts down, she was left only in her underwear, ready to hook her hands under Emily's thigh to host her up, but she was stopped by two hands on each wrist.

Paige's face was confused for a second, until Emily spoke her wishes.

"I want you to take me…". She said seductively, turning around slowly. "Like this". She ended, butt sticking out as she laid flat down on the counter, and Paige got the meaning right away.

They had only do this some couple of times, giving that Paige came too quickly for her own taste in that position, it wasn't really her fault. Emily's walls were so hot and wet and she was so tight she could barely hold in there for so long, and her body and butt were so perfect, she looked so sexy giving herself to Paige, that the girl couldn't contain herself with that.

"Em…". Paige gulped audibly at it, but she lost it when Emily pulled down torturously slow at her panties.

Watching how the garment felt to the girl's ankles before she kicked them off to the side. She couldn't hold herself back anymore, there was something about watching Emily being so open to her in that department, she trust her so much that she didn't have any shame into bent over the counter for Paige to take her.

Taking a step forward, her clothed- member touched Emily's soft ass and it was amazing how much Paige could feel the heat coming from that lower place. She draped herself over her, kissing the back of the brunette's neck, hands caressing slowly at the girl's sides, from waist to her navel, going upwards till she could feel Emily's nipples hardening against her touch. She kept kissing the girl's neck, going every single second more down to the girl's back, kissing every single piece of skin she could find, feeling how Emily was fidgeting against her, ass pushing backward in an attempt to relieve some tension and then Paige knew she couldn't tease anymore. One, because Emily was so turn on she wasn't even ashamed to hide it, and two, Hanna and Caleb could come at any moment.

She took one hand out of Emily's breast to grab the waistband of her boxers, pulling them down in a swift move, not removing herself from Emily's body; she felt how warm skin met warm skin.

" _Fuck_ …". Paige mumbled in a moan, boxer falling down until they were lost somewhere in the kitchen, spreading Emily's legs just a little bit for her to fit in and then, she was drown in the pleasure.

* * *

"If you don't get your ass out of bed, I'm not seeing Paigy till the night, and I love breakfast with my girls, Caleb". Hanna complained, slapping at her boyfriend's arm.

"Han, calm down. I'm sure they're just waking up too". He tried to defend himself.

"Sure, as if.. I'm sure they were at it minutes ago".

"Maybe we could do that before going over there". He says flirty, tugging at the girl's arm until she felt softly above Caleb.

"I love you and I'm so down with it, I really do, but it's Paige. We've been at her apartment in the mornings for these last two years". She said, looking conflicted, 'cause well, is sex and then is her friend and the tradition. "It's tradition". She added.

"I know..". He says sweetly, hugging her as if she was a baby in her dad's arms. "I was joking". He added, only to receive a look from Hanna. "Sort of". He shrugged.

What?, her girlfriend was hot.

"Come on. I'll make it up to you". She winks, getting up from her boyfriend's embrace to go to his closet and pulling and tossing clothes at him. "Put that on, and hurry up. You have classes too, you know?".

* * *

" _Fuck, Em"._ Paige moaned loudly, she was too close, too quickly and she didn't want this to end just yet. Emily's hand was clutching at the edge of the counter, a hand on Paige's hip bone pushing her forward to keep the pace, but it was getting too much for them and they were not going to finish that soon.

Kissing Emily's back and slowly going upwards, still sliding in and out of her continuing the same pace, she took the girl's earlobe in her mouth, earning a sexy hiss from Emily at the jolt of electricity coursing through her body.

" _Turn around"._ She breathes out, slowing down her pace until she wasn't moving. "I want to see you". And watching her girlfriend turning quickly back around to sit on the counter, pushing Paige forward by the shoulders, she felt between Emily's legs, ready to start again.

* * *

"Did you bring your keys?". Hanna asked by the door.

"Yeah, yeah". Caleb answered, walking to the door as he took Paige's present from the side table at the wall and reaching Hanna's side in a heartbeat. "Come on". He motioned for her to step outside.

* * *

Fuck, they were almost there and Paige could feel Emily's walls clenching against her, her girlfriend's moans were getting louder, her pace falling out of sync replaced by sloppy movements.

They could feel the coil in their lower stomachs, and they certainly heard the knock on the door too, both freeze their movements, Emily's finger still buried hard on Paige's shoulders, heads jerking rapidly to look at the door. She was so close, so fucking close and she was not going to be left unsatisfied.

"Fuck". She head Paige curse. Breathing erratic as they both could feel each other, Paige still inside her girlfriend and she couldn't stop the little movements her body was making.

" _Keep going"._ Emily breathes out, hips moving on its own accord, an arm around Paige's shoulder and the other supporting her weight on the counter as she helped herself pushing forward.

"Em…". Paige whines, if her girlfriend kept moving like that, they were not going to open the door anytime soon. Not like she wanted to open the door, but she knows Hanna and if she took too long, she didn't want to hear the end of it.

Emily leaned back to look at her girlfriend, and god, their looks right now could not be mistaken. The sex hair was there, the flushed faces, the swollen lips, and they knew right there; there was no escape to Hanna's teasing later on and knowing that, Emily pushed forward harder, which ended in Paige squeezing her hip at the surprise feeling of arousal shooting through her harder than before.

Hanna was teasing them no matter what; better make the best of it.

" _Don't you dare leaving me sexually frustrated, Paige McCullers"._ Emily moaned, still moving on her own, giving that Paige was still frozen. Emily taking charge was the sexiest thing ever, the way she moved to be please, the rotating of her hips, the way she clenched around Paige, the warmth between their bodies.

Paige felt out of her daze, kissing her girlfriend's shoulder as she kept her previous pace once again.

The knock on the door kept going, giving that none of them answered their friends were trying again. Paige knew they had to make this quick. Grabbing Emily's hip and small back she rotated her hips in a way it drove Emily crazy.

"Answer them". Paige breathed out.

" _Ungh.. Wha…what?"._ Emily moaned with difficulty, Paige was making her feel so high, arms tightening around Paige shoulders.

"Fuck,Em…". Paige groaned, the movement of her hips was slowing down, much to Emily's dismay. She pulled out to rock forward again in a torturous slow pace, leaning to give Emily a long peck, breathing through their nose with difficulty. "Answer them". She repeated.

With a brief face of confusion she looked at Paige, digging her nails hard against the girl's back at the new sensation, Paige was making her movements slow and it dragged even more pleasure to Emily if that was even possible, but she knew that that knock on the door was making them both too pissed at, so Paige had a point if none of them answered, Hanna and Caleb will keep bothering them.

She just had to scream at them to wait, but in her state of pleasure she was sure it would actually be embarrassing to shout and probably she would just come out with a long embarrassing moan, Paige wasn't stopping, she kept her slow pace and it meant that she was teasing her, Paige knew that Emily was having trouble to say something and it was so entertaining to see her struggling, that she was not stopping for anything, the whole ambient was funny, yet sexy at the same time. Being sneaky was something they both did often; the adrenaline of getting caught and having sex in some public place, the arousal and the fear was too good to let it pass.

"Hello? Is anybody there?!". They heard Hanna screaming outside the door.

"Shit". Emily's frustrated curse was out in form of a moan as Paige quickens her pace just a little bit.

"Answer them". Paige said with a cocky grin.

Emily wanted to slap that egocentric smirk out of her girlfriend's face, but the moment Paige changed the angle of her hips aiming to a new spot inside Emily, she knew she was too far gone, body clinging against Paige, biting the girl's shoulder at the new sensation. She was not going to last.

"If you… If you don't tell them to wait, I'll stop". Paige said in her ear, the way she said it, it made Emily realizes that Paige was actually as close as she was.

" _Not fair"._ She breathe out, she could feel her walls clenching around Paige and she was praying for Paige to not stop, she was seconds away from explode. _"Jesus, Paige. Ugh!"._ It was the last thing she moaned. She reached her peak in a matter of seconds, clinging with all her strength onto Paige in a bear hug, hand pulling at Paige's hair at the back of her head at the desperation of the big orgasm she was feeling, it only intensified the moment she felt Paige moaning louder, the pace fell out of sync, and she felt her girlfriend empting inside of her, arms engulfing her around the waist seconds later. Silence filled the room as they calmed their rapid hearts and breathing.

"You.. Didn't answer". Paige said between breaths.

"Were you really going to stop if I didn't?". Emily asked with a smile, grimacing when she felt her girlfriend pulling out inside her.

"Well..". She shrugged, smiling when Emily gasped and slapped her on the shoulder.

"That would be so evil". Emily said.

"Exactly why I didn't stop". Paige smiled back, kissing her girl's nose in a sweet, soft peck.

"They're not knocking". Emily said after a while, their breathings went back to normal and silence filled the room.

"We've been here for a while. They got weary of waiting". Paige offered.

"I'll call them". Emily said, hoping off of the counter, walking to the counter close to the stove, Paige followed her girlfriend's body with her eyes, leering freely at her perfect curves, and if she wouldn't be in a hurry, for her friends and her classes she would pounce on her again. God, her birthday started so freaking great.

"Oh my god". Emily said, looking at her phone, hand covering her mouth as she blushed.

"What?". Paige asked curious, walking behind Emily to look at the phone that was offered to her.

 **Hanna Banana: You guys are such sluts. You made us wait outside because you were going at it, it's disgustingly weird, and I have some freak images in my head right now. Ps: I think the whole building heard Emily's desperate moans and… Iugh, just, iugh. Not coming for breakfast. Like ever again.**

"Oh my god". Paige said laughing.

"Don't… Laugh". Emily said between playfully slaps against Paige's shoulder blades.

"It ain't my fault, baby". She shrugged before hugging her girlfriend.

"Don't". Emily said, biting her bottom lip as she slip away from Paige's hold.

"Em..?".

"Nothing is wrong, I just… You know…I get really… Um..". Paige could felt Emily's shyness. "I get… _Excited_ when you're naked, and now you're naked _and_ hugging me. You have to get breakfast and get ready for your classes..".

Emily rambling was the cutest thing ever, the way her gaze drops to the floor, cheeks flustered and arms moving everywhere as she tried to explain. Paige's chest was busting with happiness.

"Why are you so shy about it?". Paige smiled, caressing the girl's cheek.

"I don't know. After all this time; you still make me nervous, I don't know". She shrugged, still avoiding eye contact as Paige chuckled. She was evolved in a bear hug by her girlfriend and she could finally relax into it, supporting her chin against Paige's shoulder as she felt the warm coming from her girlfriend's body, she couldn't stop the sigh of content that came from her mouth. "I love you so much". She breathes out. Earning a much tighten hug from Paige.

"I love you too, Em". Paige said equally sweet.

The buzzing coming from Emily's hand, where she was still holding her phone broke their moment. Raising the device she unblocked only to read.

 **Hanna Banana: Sluts!.**

* * *

"But…Spence, I thought you were coming with me? I need someone who's not going to laugh with this". Emily said over phone.

" _I'm sorry, Em. My flight got delayed; I'll be there by nine"._

"Well, you suck". She said, earning a chuckle out of her friend.

" _Go with Aria, then"._

"Aria is arriving with you, same time".

" _Then, go with Hanna"._

"No!... She's an awesome friend but so embarrassing, and I'm embarrassed already as it is, I've never done this before". She said agitated.

" _You have a point. But, she's the only one who can go with you. Maybe Caleb, or Toby and what about your teammates?"._ Spencer tried to help.

"I love you Spence, but really you're not helping. I'm not telling the guys to help me pick an outfit, that would be just weird, and my teammates are just that; teammates. Maybe this is a bad idea and…".

" _Oh come on, I'm sure Paige would be thrilled to see you being all kinds of sexy and believe me, you're going to kill her with sexiness"._

"It's Hanna then". She sighs.

* * *

Paige was in cloud nine this morning, and it has been like that ever since she and Emily got back together. Her girlfriend spends most of the nights with her at the apartment 'cause sleeping together was the most incredible experience ever. Waking beside the love of her life just does something to her body, it was like it was full of energy every fucking morning and even if Emily still spends time in her dorm room, especially when there's a big exam on the way, giving that when they are together, it usually end up with them having sex, but the cuddles and the long talks were the best too, she just loves her with all her heart. After two years together she has been dying to pop the question, but then she gets scared at to what can come up with that. What if Emily wasn't ready? Or if they decide to go with it and then it's not all rainbows and shit as how they expected it to be?.

"Paige, over here". He hears Caleb calling her over.

They both quadrate with the same break at the same time on Saturdays, so they usually have lunch together, except when Hanna is visiting or Emily comes to take Paige out and now is actually the exception, giving that Hanna and Emily were too busy making Paige's surprise party', to spend it with them.

"Thought you dished me".

"Never, and here is my gift, P. The one that had to come back to my apartment after we heard Emily screaming at the top of her lungs". He teased.

"Ugh..". Paige said, hiding her face between her hands. "Hanna won't let that go, ever. Right?". She looked at her friend.

"I don't think so, here. Open it". He said enthusiastically.

She smiled at him in appreciation, opening delicately the paper to find a box and inside of it the back of a clock.

"It's a clock". She said.

"The one in your living room piss me off, is so loud. This on the other hand, doesn't make a noise and look at the picture". He pointed.

He was right, the moment she turned it back around, she found a picture of her, with all her friends by the lake; Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Ezra, Caleb, Heather, Toby and most importantly, Emily.

"That's…It's beautiful, Caleb". She smiled in content, standing from her chair to give Caleb a much needed hug. "Thank you". She whispered, letting go of her friend to sit back again.

"You're welcome". He nodded, satisfied with Paige's reaction. "So. Does Emily still think that her surprise parties are really a surprise for you?". He jokes, sharing a sandwich that he pulled out of his lunch box.

A chuckle came out of Paige hearing that.

Truth is, Emily is not good at keeping secrets with her, she knows when she's up to something and it kind of makes her all giddy in her insides to see her girlfriend going crazy just to make her happy.

"Well, I think she knows I know, but I still try to make her believe that I don't know, even if I know and she knows I know".

"I don't have any idea of what you just said". He laughs. "So, I'm going to say yes to that".

* * *

The knock on the door got Emily to run around her dorm room, taking her shoulder bag, wallet, car keys and hopefully a lot of dignity for what was about to come, she opened the door to find Hanna with a suggestive grin, standing in the hallway.

"Well, if it's not miss screamer right over there". Hanna pointed at her flustered friend.

Emily's cheeks were burning with embarrassment, and now she could tell that inviting Hanna to go shopping with her was the stupidest idea ever.

"Can you not, Please?". She pleaded, stepping into the hallway, closing the door and walking down the corridor.

"Sorry, babe. Not something I can forget".

"As if you've never had sex before, Han". She tried to defend herself from the misery.

"Well, yeah". She said as a matter of fact. "Never screamed like that though". She laughed when Emily pushed her away by the arm. "Okay, okay. I'll lay off the teasing gor now". She said, arms raised in a defensive and playful way. "Where are we going?".

"Uh…". She started, uncomfortable in telling exactly where she was going. If she tells Hanna now, she would be teasing her all the wat to the place she was going". You'll see".

* * *

Turning around from the coffee machine, she gave her client its coffee. Smile on her face even if it was late. Sam loves Paige, but he needed her as every Saturday to fill her usual shift and this time was not the exception, so here she was; working on her birthday and counting the minutes left to just go back to her apartment, to be with her friends, parents and girlfriend in her 'surprise party'.

Looking at the clock she notices that she only had an hour left before she could go. She also knew that this was the time as always, every year, same day. Her parents' calls to trick her into believe that they were nowhere close to come visit her.

And if she were a magician, her cellphone started ringing.

"Hey mom". She answered in a heartbeat.

" _Hi baby. How are you?"._ She asks in a chirpy tone.

"I'm good, tired but good".

" _Aww, baby. Your dad and I wanted to wish you a happy, happy birthday"._

"Mom". Paige warned; face palming in embarrassment and thanking the gods for her mom not being there with her to put her at the spot on her own work. Every damn year is the same; woman was too sensible and was almost crying over the phone.

" _You're turning twenty- one, and you're this grown young woman. I'm so proud"._

"I am a woman already, mom. Just…. Where are you?". The best for her mom was to change subjects or she would be hearing crying over the phone for too long uncomfortable minutes.

" _Just…. At home, we were having dinner"._

 _Liar, such a terrible liar._ Paige smiled, shaking her head side by side at her mother's try to make her believe they're not coming over.

She could hear the sound in the background and she already knows her parents are on the road to her apartment, it's always the same. They think that she wouldn't notice the car engine on, the other cars passing by and the sound of horns resounding.

"Right". She sucks her bottom lip in intent to hold her laugh. "Listen, thank you for the wishes but I have to go, okay?. I'll call you guys later. I have to keep working".

" _Okay, babe. Have a good night, we love you"._

"Love you guys too".

Hanging up, she shakes her head one last time. Smile glued to her face and she couldn't wait anymore to be with her loved ones.

/

Paige went home by eight. She couldn't wait anymore.

She took her much loved bike and in a quick ride, she was already running up the stairs, holding her cellphone with the front camera on to take one last look to make herself presentable. Fixing her hair right outside her apartment door, she took one last long breath before putting her best surprise face on.

The moment she stepped inside was full with screaming, and she was being honest, she was screaming out of joy too. They all promised to each other that no matter what, they will be in each other's birthdays, and holding to that promise, they were all there; Caleb and Hanna, Toby and Spencer, Heather and his new boyfriend, Aria and Ezra; Both recently engaged with each other. Her parents and Emily's, she couldn't wish for a better birthday.

The night went on and everybody was having a good time. Taking turns to talk to every single person in the room, joke about everything and anything, talking about life and future projects, but suddenly it was too late for them to keep the chatting and everyone started to leave eventually.

Emily was the nervous one about what was about to transpire later, when all the guests went away, she was going to lose every single fiber of decency in her body.

"Emily". She heard, jerking her head to look at her side, she was met with Paige's dad using a shy and guilty smile on his face. "I know this is a last time request but my wife and I couldn't book an hotel room at our usual place and I was wondering if you could let us stay here for tonight?".

"Sure". It was the automatic response.

She smiled charmingly at them while Hanna nudged her ribs with her elbow after Paige's dad went to her daughter's side.

"You just got cock-blocked by Paige's parents". Hanna mocked.

"I couldn't say no". She said frustrate. The sexy lingerie was itching in the most uncomfortable places and now she had to hold in them for much too long, giving that Paige's parents love to have dinner and talk till late in the night when they stay.

Hanna watched Emily's expression and she felt sympathy for the girl. She just wanted to give something nice and really dirty to Paige, and now she was there holding for a miracle to just be left alone with her girlfriend.

"Man, you're going to owe me so much after this". She mumbled to her friend before going away, leaving a much confused Emily standing there, watching every move with curiosity.

Furrowed eyebrows and a questioning look were directed at her friend meters away, whom was talking with Caleb, probably explaining something to him 'cause seconds later he turned his head around to look at her with a suggestive grin before he went back to Hanna, only to nod his head at her. She kept her gaze glued to her friend, who was now making her way to Paige's parent and seconds later they were nodding at her friend too.

Tilting her head in question as her friend was walking straight at her, stopping right in her front with an annoying smirk.

"So…". She started. "Paige's parents are staying with Caleb in his guest room".

The sentence illuminated Emily's face in the blink of an eye and suddenly Hanna was being crushed in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you". Emily said.

"I don't know why, but you were really enthusiastic about this fetish thing and…".

"Is not a fetish, I just wanted to….. Do something different for a change". She tried.

"You, Emily Fields, you're a slut".

"HANNA!".

/

Right after Hanna took Paige's parents away, Paige and Emily went to bed, lying above the covers, watching crappy tv as Emily was being hugged by Paige, who was the big spoon.

"You know, even if we both know is the same every year; is still my favorite day of the year….. Along with the guys' birthdays, Christmas, thanksgiving and new year's eve. Obviously your birthday too…". Paige rambled, still overwhelmed with the people she has at her side.

"Because we get to see everybody?". Emily questioned.

"Yep". It was Paige simple answer. "Thank you, Em". She kissed her girlfriend's cheek before returning to her previous position. "For planning this, the surprise and all. You're amazing".

"Well…". Emily said, turning slowly around, bottom lip between her teeth in nervousness. "It isn't over yet".

"You have one more surprise?". She asked, shifting on the bed to look better at her girlfriend's face, a raised eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I do". Emily said in a husky voice, bottom lip between her teeth, and Paige was gone. "I need you to put your clothes off and then to stand from the bed". She instructed., startling Paige with the sudden change and demanding tone as she felt Emily raising from the bed.

She hesitated a little, not really knowing what to expect from her girlfriend, giving that this was something new. Emily never acted that way before, she has been more active and more demanding in the sex department, but other than that, this was all kinds of new. She stood up from the bed painfully slow as she take her shirt and pants off in a swift move and then stood there ready to pull her boxers down, only to be stopped by Emily. She raised her gaze to look at her girlfriend in question, but letting her arms rest against her sides, waiting for Emily's new movement. She felt her girlfriend's eyes on hers as she walked around her, hearing a softly 'Don't look back' , before she deposited her gaze back on the now off tv screen. Suddenly her vision went black, realizing that her girlfriend have just blind folded her. It sent a shiver right to her crouch at the action, having too many plays up in her mind right now at to where this could be going.

The thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Emily's tug at Paige's hand, making her give a few steps before she was turned around and pushed backwards until the back of her knees touched what could possibly be a chair, her desk chair. Everything was going on slowly, Emily was really trying to prolong whatever this is and it excited her to no end.

It got even more exciting when she felt her girlfriend taking her arms rounding the backrest of the chair, and suddenly she felt cold metal fiber on her wrist, hearing the low closing sound of what she knew were handcuffs. _Holy shit!._

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up_

 _Oooh, oh oh oh  
I'm gonna love you, yeah  
Baby, oooh, oh oh oh  
Soon as I touch you there_

Suddenly, the music started and Paige knew where this was going. _Holy shit fuck!._

 _Oooh, oh oh oh  
I'm gonna love you, yeah  
Baby, oooh, oh oh oh  
Soon as I touch you there_

She felt the blind being pulled out of her eyes, to find herself with Emily; in sexy red lace lingerie, a new determination in her eyes, and out of nowhere she started to dance like never before. She watched, not blinking, afraid of missing something at how Emily started to sway her hips in perfect rhythm.

She watched how Emily came closer, rounding the chair as she felt her girlfriend's movement against her tied hands, lips hovering over Paige's ear for a while.

 _Come and ride on me like the waves  
I flip the pages cause I wrote the book on the way how to sex you up, sex you up  
We can do it like I'm on the stage, we'll have an audience Baby I'll show you the way that I sex you up or I could lick you up and down 'til you say_

Taking her tongue out to do just as the song said, she licked Paige's pulse point in a torturous way that got Paige's spine to feel the tingles of pleasure. Running a hand from Paige's back to her shoulder once she was surrounding the chair and sitting above her, straddling her. Music still could be listened as she grinded her hips forward to brush against Paige's crotch in an almost inexistent touch, Paige could barely felt it, and fuck she was in trouble. Emily was going to tease her like never before, and she was handcuffed leaving her totally at Emily's mercy.

She was already so fucking hard, and the dance just started, she knew this was going to be pure evil against her needs, and if Emily turning around to grind her ass against her lap was something to go by, she wasn't going to last…. And Emily wasn't even touching here there, now that's embarrassing.

 _I just want you to love me  
Yeah baby don't test me  
You know I'll do it  
You want me to say your name girl?_

"Fuck". She mumbled, when Emily turned around, breast right upon her face as she unconsciously tugged at the handcuffs in a desperate way to touch the girl in front of her.

"You're so excited already". Emily rasped in a teasing voice against the girl's ear.

She was dancing above the girl's lap, not giving into give the girl some release just yet, and to be honest, if she felt Paige's crotch against her core, she was going to lose it, 'cause this was actually really hot and she was enjoying it too much to be honest.

"You look so…Sexy". Paige could say with difficulty.

 _Baby just stay comfortable, I want you as you are  
Baby just lay there naked waiting for me  
Let's not get emotional, let's be who we are  
Can we do that? Can we do that? Can we?  
Know it's been a long day, it's about to be a long night  
So keep your eyes closed 'til I roll through_

Emily stood up from Paige's lap, not moving backward as she looked with dilated pupils, that contrasted Paige's ones with arousal as she took her red sexy bra off in a slow pace, hips swaying with an incredible rhythm.

"Fuck, Em… Let me touch you _"_ Paige pleaded, if Emily wouldn't be so turn on right now, she probably would have laugh at her girlfriend's desperation. She couldn't blame her, if she was in Paige's position, with her boobs right in front of her face she would be hyperventilating by now too. She smirked in a teasing way as she finally sat where they both needed to release some tension.

"Jesus, Paige. You're so hard already". Emily husked. Leaning forward for a much needed hungry kiss, but right when she was about to touch Paige's lips, she leaned back, teasing over a desperate Paige and it was so hot, the girl looked so flushed and frustrated. She smirked at her girlfriend's face.

"Em, you're killing me". Paige said. Gawking in awe at how perfectly well her girlfriend rotated her hips against hers.

 _Just let me rock and let me love you baby, fuck you back to sleep girl, oh  
Don't say a word no, don't you talk  
Just hold on tight to me girl  
Fuck you back to sleep girl and rock you back_

She couldn't hold it anymore, standing she took Paige's boxer in her hands, slipping the garment off with Paige's help off of her, Paige's member was standing at full attention, and she swore she never saw it that hard for her before, if that was even possible of Paige to do.

She straddled Paige's thigh, kissing her roughly yet soft, like they always do as she took Paige's handcuffs off of her in a quick move.

 _Ain't sorry that I woke ya, ain't sorry 'bout ya job  
Call sick in the morning so I can get a little bit more of your love  
Right back, rock you back  
Right back, rock you back_

"Take me to the bed, Paige". She demanded against the girl's mouth, and she was being lift in a matter of seconds, scolding herself for not being able to hold back to Paige. God, Paige wasn't even touching her and she was even more aroused than her girlfriend if it was possible. She had two songs prepare to dance and she almost didn't complete one, such horn dogs they were. Paige was already taking her sexy lingerie off of her and they were there, ready to go, but Emily had one thing in her mind, and it was to make Paige enjoy this, so she took matters into her own hands, pushing the girl back and straddling her.

Paige was touching her everywhere and she couldn't wait to have her inside, but a little teasing wouldn't hurt, she was not going to give into her so quickly, without some more teasing.

And if right on cue, the next ong she had prepare in her ipod started to play, and she started to descend her kisses down Paige's body torturously slow.

 _Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain_

" _Em…. Fuck!"._ Paige moaned when Emily leant forward, involving the entire length with an expert mouth in a slow pace. It was so fucking much for Paige to take, her hands were turning white at how tight she was holding them against the sheets ,she was never turned on this much before, and don't get her wrong but they never could hold that much with the teasing, they were too impatient for that, they just couldn't keep her hands off of each other and now Emily was giving her a blow job and she didn't know how much she was going to hold.

 _And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment you'll know this is  
Something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it_

"Stop". She whimpered. But thanking the gods that Emily heard her, and now was looking at her confused. "I'm going to cum if you keep doing that". She explained as Emily smiled in sympathy, but arousal still there, if not worse than before as she climbed back to Paige, straddling her once again, feeling her girlfriend's hands clutching at her hips for dear life.

 _Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
Baby, love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder_

She didn't waste any time and soon she was rubbing herself against Paige's member.

"Em…". Paige moaned, she was sure she was crushing Emily's hip bones at this moment, it was so fucking much she was so ready to shoot her load, but she had to keep holding. "You're so wet". She said.

 _I know your motives and you know mine_  
 _The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_  
 _If you know about me and choose to stay_  
 _Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_

And surprisingly, Emily was the one now not saying any words as the arousal was becoming too much to hold, she nodded at her girlfriend admission, moaning as she started to buck her hips desperately, neither one of them wanted to be the first to break and gave in, but then Paige was sitting up to kiss at her neck in a way she only knows how to do it to make her lose al control, and it worked. Paige got away with it as Emily raised just a few inches, a hand on Paige's shoulder supporting herself as the other put Paige's head at her opening and slowly, really slowly, she sink into the entire length.

 _And if in the moment you bite your lip  
when I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time_

She pushed Paige's chest with her hand, making her girlfriend to fall back against the bed as she caressed Paige's entire torso over and over again as she rotated her hips in an expert way, she knew Paige won into making her giving in, but she was not going to make this short, she was moving slowly, not even raising to then sink back down, no. She was rotating her hips and it was making Paige to see stars before her eyes at the movements.

 _Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder_

She knew Emily was trying to prolong this 'battle', they were trying to make the other cum first and she could certainly feel the coil in her stomach already, and if Emily's sloppy yet slow movements were something to go by, she could feel the girl almost letting herself go. So she put her hand against the girl's navel to make some pressure, earning her a moan and Emily's arm to give in falling into Paige, hands on her girlfriend's shoulder, and if Paige was close then, she sure was almost coming now. She continued to help Emily with the movements; they were slow as if they were in this movie where sex scenes were filmed in slow motion to make them look sexier.

 _So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)  
You got to try, try, try again, yeah.  
So what do I do if I can't figure it out? __(figure it out)  
I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again_

Suddenly she remember what happened today in the kitchen, how both of them enjoyed this pose that haven't been used in such a long time, so she knew what she had to do, besides of her own pleasure, she knew Emily was secretly addicted with this particular pose, because she knew she touched a sweet spot that it got Emily crazy over it.

She stopped every single movement, turning her head just the slightest to whisper against Emily's ear. "I want you in your knees, facing away".

And all she heard was a muffled moan and the feel of a weak nod against her shoulder. Jesus, Emily was gone, so gone that she did what she was asked so quickly that in any other occasion it would have Paige laughing over it, but she was too into this that she took a spot behind Emily, kissing her back and shoulder before sneaking an arm around Emily's stomach, pushing her sofly backwards as the other hand guided her cock to Emily's entrance, feeling little by little the soft, wet and hot walls surrounding her member. Emily was still so tight in felt like she was contracting her cock that it was so delicious every single time.

"I love you". She whispered softly. A simple reminder that even if Emily is exposed in this position, she will still treated her with the respect she deserves, so her movements started slow, and little by little they started to gain a much rhythmical pace.

 _Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you, love you, love you)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me, love me, baby)  
'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm a love you harder)_

Not even after a few seconds into it, Emily was already a whimpering mess, her back was glued to Paige's front, a hand holding against Paige's hip while the other clutched against Paige's back of her neck, and now she was there, she could feel the burn down there, and she knew she lost against Paige, she was going to cum.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder,  
(Love me, love me, baby)_

" _Paige.._ ". She moaned, clinging against Paige's hips as she pushed back to mix Paige's movement, but then she felt it, out of nowhere she was gasping for breath, as she let out a piercing noise of pleasure as she felt that pressure on her lower stomach and seconds later she explode, she clenched violently against Paige's cock as a spurred of liquid came from her, she clenched her eyes so tight she was seeing blank spot behind them as she holds herself onto Paige, who was panting desperately against her and suddenly she felt her girlfriend froze behind her, followed by that now familiar warmth inside of her that meant Paige came inside of her, she felt her convulse against her as she emptied on Emily.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Love me, love me, love me  
(Just a little bit, harder, harder, baby)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,  
Harder, harder, harder._

Both of them felt forward onto the bed, Paige at her side as both of them looked at each other, before laughing uncontrollably. As if it was fate, they finished together with the song ending, but other than that, both of there were blushing over the previous events.

They were so into it that now, both knew how desperate they looked. They came in four minutes, four fucking short minutes and that never happened before.

"Hi". Emily smiled once the laugh died in their throats.

"Hi". Paige answered, finger caressing the girl's rib in appreciation. "That was….. Woow". She finished, not really finding a word to what just happened.

"Paige…". Emily said, blushing all over, but chuckling not least. "We came over one song, that's so…".

"I know… But, I don't care. This was fucking awesome". She kissed her for a few seconds; hand now on the girl's cheek. "This certainly was a great, greeeeat gift. You looked so sexy and elegant, and hot, and sensual and beautiful..".

"Stop". Emily blushed over so many compliments. Paige never seizes to amaze her.

"It's true though… You are amazing".

"Happy birthday". She say, shyness winning over her once again.

"Happy birthday indeed".

/

The next week went quickly and Paige's thoughts were surer than ever into what she wanted to do. She knew Emily would say yes, she practically is there every day and she kinds of like that… scratch that, she freaking loves it. Coming home to her beautiful girlfriend is something she wants to experience every day, not just when she can be there.

Emily has an extra key, but even knowing that, she still went to take another copy, this one was with an engraving, that says Emily and Paige's home. She wanted to make sure the girl understood her intentions right away before asking the obvious question as to why she is been given another key if she already has hers.

"Okay, McCullers, time to grow up". She mumbled, she was going home now, having a few hours alone to clean some space in her closet, and buy new paints to paint over the walls, she wanted to make that place theirs, not just her tastes should be in there, she wanted a new start with her girlfriend, with the love of her life and she wanted Emily to see that not everything is about herself. She wanted Emily to see that her opinions matter and that she was able to change the entire look of her apartment into one that both of them like it.

Now the worse thing was being Emily saying no to living with her, that would actually crush her, giving that Emily spends almost every day and night at her home that if Emily says no, then that means the girl is not ready to commit with her and that actually would suck.

"Okay, just the key for now, the paints can wait till she says yes". She mumbled to herself once she reached inside her apartment. Leaving her backpack on the ground, she walked to her room, leaving her cellphone safely on her pants pocket to not lose it between the bed that in a matter of second will be filled with clothes when she started to empty her closet for space.

She looked at the clock, realizing she only had two hours before Emily came out of her last class and she needed to see what clothes she was going to keep and which one she was going to donate.

/

The pizza arrived just at the right moment. She paid the guy the pizza and let him go with a generous tip as she waited for Emily to arrive, the last minutes felt like hours and she was becoming more and more anxious as time passed, she was bumping her leg up and down as she waited with the hot pizza and the cold juice to Emily by the living room. She wanted to make what they usually do on a Friday by lunch. She loves Fridays, is her day off and she has one class early in the morning and that leaves her with a lot of time to spare and do whatever she wanted during the rest of the day, besides, Emily only have classes till two and then they come to her.. Soon, hopefully theirs apartment to chill.

Her ears perk up at the sound of a door opening, smiling in anticipation at her girlfriend. She loves when Emily uses her key; it makes it feel more…. Homey.

"Hi". Emily says in a cheerful tone, which caused Paige to squeal in her insides at her girlfriend's cuteness.

"Hi".

"Muuuaaack". Emily said as she kissed her briefly before sitting on the couch next to her. "Is that pizza?".

"Yep". She nodded. "Is the one you like".

"You are the best". She said, attacking the poor box to get a slice.

/

"Where are you going?". Emily asked when Paige stood up from the couch, walking in derection to the bathroom or the room.

"Wait here". She says, her broken tone could be felt by Emily and she knew her girlfriend knows something is happening, she was getting to anxious and to nervous to hold it anymore, so she went to her bedroom, took the box and the bouquet of roses before going out once again. Luckily Emily was looking at her phone which meant she could made her way back without been asked any questions. Taking her previous position and place she saw how Emily's eyes went from the phone, to her face, to the bouquet and then to her face again.

"Wha…".

"This is for you". Paige said, holding the roses out for Emily to take.

"I….". Emily started, smile plastered on her face at the sweet gesture. "These are beautiful, Paige. Thank you, babe". She says hugging her for a long moment before she kissed her cheek in gratitude. "Why was this for?".

"I uh…. Is not the only thing I want to give you". Paige started. She needed to do this now, or she would chicken out. "Em… I know we've been together for two years, well, three if you count back at high school, but even before that, we were friends. I just want you to know that you're my person and that I love so freaking much…".

"Paige..?". Emily said, curious as to where this was going, but smiling no less at her girlfriend's words.

"What I'm trying to say is….. Jesus, why is it so hard to ask?". Paige scolded herself out loud.

"To ask?".

"Okay, I'm so bad when it comes to say nice words, so I'm just going to put it simple". She said, reaching behind her back to pull the little box out to show it to Emily. Whose eyes went big as a plate when they saw it.

"Are you…. You want to marry…".

"No!... No, that's not it". Paige interrupted quickly. Getting embarrassed all of the sudden at her brilliant idea of putting the key on a box, of course it would come out wrong.

"Oh". Emily said in relieve. If she was actually asking for marriage she would be really thrown down by Emily's answer, but actually she knew why Emily was so relieve it wasn't marriage that was being brought up. They were still working their way into this world, they weren't ready to take that step…Yet. So Paige understood perfectly why Emily felt like that.

"I uh…. Fuck..Em…".

"Paige, babe. Relax, if you're struggling you can always write it on a text for me to read or…". Emily says reaching up to hold Paige's hands on her owns, and Paige couldn't help the smile at her girlfriend's help. She was too sweet for her own good.

"Emily Fields, Would you do me the honor of moving in with me?". Paige finally said, opening the box to show the key as she waited expectantly for Emily's answer.

"Babe..". Emily said, clearly overwhelmed by Paige's question.

"I mean if you're not ready you can just forget I asked any…".

She was muffled by Emily tackling her to the couch in a bone crushing hug.

"Is that… Is that a yes?". Paige asked once they were sit again.

"Of course is a yes, a thousand yes". Emily said taking the key from the little box as she read the engraving. "Fuck, I love you so much right now". She says, standing and jumping above the couch to start a celebratory dance, she didn't care if she was being ridiculous. She was fucking moving with Paige. She couldn't be happier and then Paige was following her above the couch doing her own celebratory dance.

The played like that for long minutes, laughing, turning music on the apartment, dancing and goofing around, it was too much happiness that they had to weary out somehow, the were too phyperactive, but everyone had is limits and soon they were back on the couch resting.

"You know. Even if this wasn't really a proposal… I just want you to know Emily Fields…". Paige said, looking adorably at her brunette.

"What?". Emily waited, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

"I'm going to ask you to marry me one day". She confessed, making Emily to flash her megawatt smile at her.

"One day…. I'm going to say yes".

* * *

 **Daraaaaa!... Next episode.. The epiloge.**

 **and maybe, just maybe. we can have a sequel ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Guys, hi. If some is still waiting for the end of this story, let me know. Cause I've been working on it, but I'll post it later on if you're still reading


	23. Chapter 23

I don't really know what happened before. I'm really sorry xD

I know that maybe you were waiting for a big, big chapter after all the time that has passed but, I was left to finish with an epilogue. But fear not :) I have an idea for the sequel which it could be updated in the next couple of days or two weeks I didn't want it to end like the cliché ending, like"and they got married and have children and all of that.

Also, I have to say how angry I am with how they dismissed Paige from the show, it was so stupid and so fan based. Guess that having people telling an actor to commit suicide and harassing her and Marlene for Emison, is a thing that can be rewarded. I will never understand how Emily got back with Paige, only to break up with her two days later. Like, what the fuck?. Everyone could see Paige made her happy.

On another note, my prayers are with the people of Mexico, hope everything gets better soon, and also for the people whom the hurricanes devastated their city/ islands, etc. You'll get out of this, you guys are strong.

Have a nice day/night.

ps: Listening to 'guys like Paige' in the last part killed me ); I miss them.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

If someone would've told Paige her life would end up like this; she would've laughed in their faces. Sometimes she still remembers her old-self; Paige McCullers, the womanizer of high school, having one night stands every night, with different women and then... _pow,_ Emily happened; Her best friend of years, the same woman she saw every day, the one she used to make fun of waiting to lose her virginity with her boyfriend and how she liked Disney movies. She was used to being close to her, to touch her without feeling anything other than friendly. They spend nights on her same bed without having second intentions, she never saw her with other eyes, Not until her trip to New York. It was like the blind in her eyes fell from her and she was seeing her for the first time in years; She had **that** person in front of her since ages ago. The kindness, the beauty, the wrinkle of her nose every time she smiled, that smile that was made just for Paige, that smile that lighted up a whole room. She couldn't believe she almost missed her. She would've been so stupid. And now. Now she's on cloud nine, she has been there for years now and she didn't seem to fall from it anytime soon, especially not now.

"That's- that's... Please be careful, that's an expensive gift from my friend". Paige explained nervously at the guy who was taking the glass living' table into the house.

"Paige, if you're going to be this way all through the moving-".

"No, no. I know". She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I want it all to be perfect". She gripped her fiancée's waistband to close the distance. It was welcomed as a pair of arms snaked around her shoulders as a lovely smile adorned her face.

"We did it".

"We did it, Ems. We finally have our home". She whispered back before depositing a long peck on Emily's lips.

"Hanna was going crazy over the phone. She lost its cool". Emily wrinkled her nose as her choice of words.

"Cool?. Does anyone uses that word anymore?". She mocked, planting a kiss on that cute nose she loves so much.

"Shut up". Emily hit Paige shoulder playfully as she detached from their hug.

"Maybe it's the hormones. Pregnant women". She shivered with mischievousness.

"Hey, that's your niece you're talking about". Emily said playfully.

Truth to be told, Hanna has been having some serious mood swings and ever since she moved back from New York has been expending a lot of time with the girls, and they had been watching her closely over her pregnancy, obviously when everyone was free from their work.

"You know. We have a new home". Paige started. Taking Emily's hand to start her walk into their home. "We have a new room. We have **two** rooms". She raised her eyebrows playfully. "We could be making... Little Emilys". She joked, she knew what Emily's answer would be.

"Paige-".

"i'm just kidding". She said honestly. "I know we're not ready yet, babe". She sways their connected hands as they walked through the house(as if they haven't seen in before).

"Still, You know I want nothing more than-".

"Ems, seriously. It was just a joke". She soothes her fiancée. "We're recently starting to stand on our own. We both have decent jobs and everything is still new to us. Okay?". She reassured Emily.

"Okay". She whispered softly, leaving a kiss on Paige's shoulder before going back to look at each other. "We still have a wedding to plan, you know?". She smirked.

"Thought you wanted a long engagement?". She furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"Yep. We said two years. Guess what?; It's been a year already, Paige. We should start. Planning a wedding takes time". She caresses softly Paige's jaw with her thumb as she was giving her a loving smile.

"Do you really want me to plan it all?". Paige joked.

"No. Jesus, I love you. But you're so hyper when it comes to planning stuff. You get easily frustrated and it looks like you're constipated". She mocked her.

"I'm not that bad".

"Yes, you are. Remember when Caleb was supposed to bring the kayak back at th-".

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, okay. You win". She tried to dismissed.

What?. She liked things to be perfect and on the way, she gets a little too excited for her own good. She has raged.

* * *

Was it the age?. Maybe. Don't get her wrong, she loves her friends and family, but after the move in she was so tired and watching Emily across the room, fighting a yawn as she chatted with Aria and Spence about who knows what, she realized she wasn't alone. They both wanted the bed, they wanted to rest and sleep until many days to come, and Emily warned her, she told her to ask for a few days off from work to settle in good. Now it was a Sunday afternoon and they had work tomorrow and the people in her new home didn't seem to be going anytime soon.

Jesus, she was twenty-six, not an old lady. So she went to the kitchen, pulled out a beer from the fridge and was closing the door when she felt someone coming behind her.

"Got one for me?".

"Why do you always do that?". She reprimanded him, but not before taking another beer out of the fridge.

"You love me".

"I'm thinking about stopping". She joked, opening her beer bottle in the process. "How is little Hannah?". She asked. reclining back to hold herself against the kitchen counter, with Caleb following the movement.

"Don't tell Hannah this, but I'm so fucking excited, Paige". His tone of voice says it all, and it brought a happy smile on her face. She was really glad and happy to see him like this. "Do you see yourself as a mother later on?". He asked after a while.

"I do". She answered sincerely. "But, we're still far away from it. Maybe in two years, who knows". She punched her friend's shoulder. "We'll start planning the wedding. So I wanted to ask you this now".

"Paige, you honor me". He says dramatically, taking his hand to his heart and baiting his eyes at Paige.

"I'm serious".

"Paige. We knew you would ask me. Come on, I'm the best friend of friends in the entire world. Of course, you'll pick me. But I'll let you ask anyway". He smirked playfully, coping Paige's expression.

"Would you...Caleb... Stop it". She said frustrated as he hummed after every word she said. "Come on, be my best man". She ended saying.

"I'll think about it".

"You asshole".

* * *

It was late in the night when Emily let out a content sigh as her body fell on the bed, with Paige next to her. It was a long day and they still had to get things out of a couple of boxes and they had to decorate the place to its full.

It was amazing to see how far they've come. From girlfriends, to visit each other in their respective apartments and dorm rooms to live together, and now she's got a fiancée, a job, and a new home. She would've loved it if her father was still with them to see it.

"Em?". Paige asked, worry evident in her voice. "You okay?". She asked, taking Emily under her protective arms as she tried to calm her.

She didn't realize she was crying until Paige dried a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry". She sobbed, clinging to Paige as if her life depended on her.

"Shhh, you're okay". She soothed her. "Did I... Did I do something wrong?".

Emily moved her head 'no'.

"Is it because... Is your dad, isn't?". It finally clicked once Emily let out another shaky breath.

"I just wish he would have seen this". Emily tried to explain, the crying was ceasing and Paige knew she wanted to be strong for him.

"Hey". Paige turned her head around to look at her. "He is. Maybe not in this world, but he's watching, Ems. You don't know how proud he is of you and everything you've achieved. You have your career, you have a home, you have an incredible fiancée". That earned her a small chuckle from Emily.

"That she is". She answered slowly.

"I know you would like to have him here, but he is ems. I know it'll sound cliché but, he's in your heart. He's in your mind and-".

"You're gonna make me cry again". She laughed.

"Your mom is so proud of who you have become, your friends too and don't doubt for a second that your dad is not, he sees everything and he must be smiling at you right now cause you're an incredible woman. So yes, he is proud... **I am** Proud of you Emily Fields". She ended. Kissing Emily's cheek adorably before they smiled at each other.

"You always know how to make me feel better". She said, drying her tears against her pillow before looking at Paige once again. "You know before he had a heart-attack. Like two months before that, he told me you came into his house". She started, a mocking smile adorning her features.

"Oh, god. He told you that?". Paige asked as her face turned redder by the second.

"He told me that you entered with a determined look on your face, and then you tried to talk only to stutter through all of it".

"I was trying to ask for your hand". Paige tried to defend herself.

"He loved it, it showed how good of a woman you are, and how respectful of my parents you were. He told me that... He loved you like a daughter". Emily said softly.

"Jesus, Em". And now it was Paige the one crying silently in their bed.

"That I couldn't choose better for someone to spend my life with, and that we were meant to be together even if the first months were weird for him to see us together after being friends for so long but he noticed you". She paused to be now the one drying Paige's tears off of her face. "He noticed how sweet and attend you were with me, how you made me smile and how you made me happy. So when he saw you inside his home and gave my parents a clumsy speech; he already said yes to you in his mind. He wanted you to suffer through all of your speech through". She chuckled.

They laid in silence after that, remembering everything and anything, just enjoying each other's presence. It felt good, it felt amazing. There were at great life stages and they were going through all of them together. It was the only thing that matters.

"I had you there **all this time** , Paige. You don't know how grateful I am to have acted on my feeling, to realize that you were **that** person I wanted. And I know I sound cheesy but... I really, love you". She whispered.

"We're here now. Together. I love you more, Ems".

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it was an epilogue and I didn't want to extend it just for the sake of it.

I hoped it filled your expectations guys. Thank you for holding on this fic for so long . You are amazing.

Paily forever *-*


End file.
